Digital Romance III
by Mistress of Serenity
Summary: This is the final saga in the Digital Romance series. Wolfemon and the other digimon had all traveled into the Digital World to begin their journey to find Renamon. However finding this fox type is not going to be an easy task. [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_-Looks up at you from watching a preview of the Kingdom of Hearts 2 video game-_

Well look who are here. I was wondering when you guys were going to get here. Well seeing that you all are here, let us begin shall we.

Welcome my fellow readers to another adaptation of my story 'Digital Romance'.

The name of this story is "Digital Romance 3: Quest for Foxwood". This is the sequel to Digital Romance 2: Forgotten Love and Chosen Destinies" and this is also the final saga in the Digital Romance series. So if you did not manage to read the previous two parts of the story "Digital Romance" and "Digital Romance 2" then I suggest that you should go back and read those two stories before you read this one.

However if some of you all did read the previous two adaptations of this story then let the story begin.

So sit back, settle down and prepare yourselves as you enter the world of………

"**Digital Romance 3: Quest for Foxwood**"

* * *


	2. Arrival In The Digital World

**CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL IN THE DIGITAL WORLD**

Strong winds blew violently through the vast, vacant plains of the Digital World. Particles of sands scattered everywhere and even little balls of deleted digital data rolled aimlessly as the winds blew against them. In this derelict barren region of the Digital World, things seemed at peace and soundless…but that was until something out of the ordinary came to happen.

The winds of the Digital World suddenly became more violent; the breeze blew more sadistically than before; and as this occurred, a sudden gap began to appear in the middle of the vast plain. A portal was being opened. Its swirling contents shone brightly and small amounts of electric sparks sparked from the interior of the portal.

As the portal continued to hover above the ground, voices could have been heard from inside of it. With each passing minute, the voices grew louder and louder until……eight different species of digital creatures all came crashing down at once from the inside of the portal.

Although they all fell out of the portal at the same time, only seven landed on their butts in the sand while another, a rather wolf-like digital monster, landed on his two feet. He landed like a cat, despite his canine attributes.

The seven digital monsters or digimon whom had landed on their buttocks were Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guadromon, Monodramon, Gabumon and Impmon. The digimon who had landed on his two feet was Wolfemon. As soon as all eight digimon were safely on the ground, the portal which they had come through immediately closed up afterwards.

This left Wolfemon and the other digimon alone in their new surroundings in the Digital World, which was who knows where in the middle of nowhere.

"Is everyone alight?" Wolfemon questioned curiously looking down at his fellow comrades.

The other digimon nodded in response. "Yup. We're fine," Impmon replied, "a few bruises here and there but we'll live." Impmon then jumped to his feet, helping Lopmon up as he did.

Lopmon took a look around the vacant desert she and her friends now stood in. "Gee…where are we guys?" Lopmon inquired.

"Isn't it obvious Lopmon? We're in the Digital World," Monodramon replied.

"Good. Well now that we're in the Digital World, that must mean that we are near the Foxwood Village too," Gabumon said.

"Really," Lopmon said elatedly as she stared around the vacant plains searching for the Foxwood Village. However Lopmon saw no sign of the Foxwood Village, in fact, Lopmon saw nothing at all…only desert sand.

"Uh…where is the Foxwood Village you guys?" Lopmon questioned.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of any Foxwood Village anywhere around this place," Guadromon said, shielding his eyes from the sand particles which were blowing in his face.

"Yeah, Guadromon's right," Terriermon said. The rabbit-like digimon now turned to face Guilmon. "Guilmon! I thought you told us that you'll find us a portal which will take us _directly _to the Foxwood Village," Terriermon said with his hands on his hips.

"I did find us a portal that will take us to the Foxwood Village," Guilmon answered.

"Oh yeah, then where is it then?" Terriermon asked.

"Um…" Guilmon looked once around the desert and then back at Terriermon, "I dunno." Guilmon replied.

Terriermon fell over. "You don't know!" Terriermon shouted angrily, "GUILMON!"

"Oh I'm sorry Terriermon, I'm sorry everyone," Guilmon said apologetically, his ears drooped "I was wrong about the portal now thanks to me, we're all lost in the middle of nowhere. I'm really, really SORRY!"

"It's okay Guilmon. There is no need for you to apologize," Wolfemon said sympathetically.

"Really?" Guilmon said glancing up at Wolfemon.

Wolfemon nodded his head. "Yes," he replied, "it's not your fault Guilmon. We will just have to find the Foxwood Village on our own that's all, no matter how long it takes us."

"No matter how long it takes," Impmon repeated with a shudder, "let's just hope it doesn't take us forever."

The other digimon agreed with Impmon.

"So until we find the Foxwood Village I guess we're all hoofing it," Gabumon said.

"Ha! Correction Gabumon, you, Wolfemon, Guadromon, Impmon and Monodramon are hoofing it," Terriermon said, "as for me; I'm taking it the easier way…the airborne way."

Outstretching his white and green rabbit ears, Terriermon took to the sky as he became airborne and flew over the top of Gabumon's head.

Gabumon folded his arms. "Urgh! Terriermon, that's not fair," Gabumon said furiously

"Momentie Gabumon," Terriermon said flashing Gabumon a cheeky grin.

"Yes Gabumon, momentie," Lopmon said as she too, raised her chocolate brown and bubble gum pink ears before talking off into the sky. Now both rabbit like digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon, were above ground and floating right before Gabumon's crimson eyes.

Gabumon frowned at Terriermon and Lopmon. "Hey!" he shouted.

"Hey! Yourself," Terriermon retorted.

"Yeah Gabumon, it's not our fault that we can fly," Lopmon added.

Gabumon gave a small 'humph'. "Whatever," Gabumon grumbled under his breath.

"Come on you guys, less talking and more walking," Wolfemon said seriously, "we have to find the Foxwood Village. So let's move out."

Sniffing the air, Wolfemon started walking through the desert. Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Guadromon and Impmon each looked at one another before nodding their heads and following after Wolfemon.

Even though neither of them had no idea what was up the road ahead, it did not matter to neither of them as they all were too determined to find the Foxwood Village. All…especially Wolfemon.

* * *

It was a new morning in the Foxwood Village. Like any other morning, in Renomon's hut, Amethyst would wake up to a normal first light breakfast. However, that morning was different and a tad out of the ordinary. 

While Amethyst was having herself a cup of freshly brewed Orcanflower tea, the adolescent female vixen could not help up stare up from her seat in the kitchen at the faces of Renomon and Renamon.

The two of them were helping one another clean up the lounge: Renamon wiped and dusted the chairs and the cabinets while Renomon swept and mopped the floor.

But as the two older household fox types cleaned up the living room, Amethyst could not help herself not to discover something strange in the behavior of the two of them. As she dusted one of the chairs, Renamon could not seem to remove her eyes from off of Renamon. All she did was gaze at him with a dreamy expression of her face while dusting the same chair continuously.

The same thing went for Renomon. He, himself, could not stop staring absentmindedly at Renamon. Every once in a while, he would heave a pensive sigh as he continued to sweep the floor. Amethyst stared at Renamon and Renomon for a second before finishing off her cup of tea and carrying it to the sink. She guessed that what Renamon and Renomon were doing was normal for the two of them; after all, they were a couple.

However, what truly caught Amethyst off guard was when she walked into the lounge (heading for her bedroom) only to meet Renomon mopping the lounge floor. Sure this would have seemed to be a normal activity for Renomon to do but this would have worked if Renomon was actually using a mop to mop the floor. Amethyst stared at the older Renomon completely dumbfounded by his action.

"Alright I've had enough of this," Amethyst said in frustration. Ambling over to Renomon, Amethyst snatched the broom that was in Renomon's hand at the moment out of his grasp. This brought no change in Renomon's facial expression. Amethyst now fanned a hand infront of Renomon's eyes.

"Are….you okay Renomon?" Amethyst questioned.

Renomon nodded in response. "Yes I am fine," he replied.

Amethyst sighed and turned to Renamon. "Are you okay big sis?" she inquired.

"Yes Amethyst I am perfectly fine," Renamon replied with a broad smile, "why did you ask?"

"Because the both of you are acting weird," Amethyst replied.

"Us…acting weird?" Renomon said looking at Amethyst taken aback by her statement, "in what way?"

Amethyst folded her arms. "Well for starters, you've dusted that chair about a thousand times Renamon," Amethyst replied indicating to the duster in Renamon's hand and the chair which she had incessantly dusted. Renamon blushed from embarrassment.

"And incase you haven't noticed Renomon," Amethyst continued, "you just mopped the floor with a _broom_."

Renomon looked down at the living room floor. Amethyst was right. The living room floor was drenched with water and so was the broom that Renomon was using before.

Renomon's cheeks turned read. "Heh, heh! Oops!" Renomon said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Renamon giggled at Renomon. That only made the brown fox's cheeks reddened even more. Amethyst stared at Renamon and Renomon both suspiciously.

"Seriously you two," Amethyst said gravely, "what is going on?"

Renomon looked at Renamon. "I think that it is time that we tell her now Renamon," Renomon said.

"Yes it is," Renomon replied.

"Tell me what?" Amethyst inquired confusedly.

Renomon cleared his throat. "Well you see Amethyst," Renomon began, "as you may remember; only a day ago was Iwai de Aikou, the most wondrous occasion in our precious village."

"Yeah…so," Amethyst said.

"So," Renomon went on, "on the night of Iwai de Aikou, while you were out with Heliotrope, Renamon and I visited the waterfall in our village and that was where I……….

"Where you….." Amethyst spoke indicating for Renomon to continue.

"Where I proposed to Renamon," Renomon finally finished.

Amethyst froze on the spot, her face blank. "You…what?" Amethyst spoke.

"I proposed to Renamon," Renomon repeated, "you see Amethyst,"

Renomon took Renamon's hand into his. "Renamon and I are…becoming life long mates….we're getting married to each other."

Amethyst looked to Renamon. "Is…is this true?" she stammered.

Renamon nodded her head. "Yes, it's true," Renamon answered as she rested her other hand on Renomon's and kissed him on his cheek. Renomon flushed.

Amethyst remained still. She uttered not another word for a brief while but when she did speak, all she could have managed to choke out was, "I…….see."

"Yes. Oh Amethyst, isn't this just delightful?" Renamon said beaming up at her sister.

"Yeah, it…it sure is," Amethyst answered, "umm….can I please be excused to go to my room, please."

"But Amethyst, you haven't finished your breakfast as yet," Renamon said, "didn't you want that freshly made scrambled Parrotmon egg that Renomon promised to make you after he and I cleaned up the lounge?"

"I did want that scrambled Parrotmon egg Renamon however I've……I've suddenly lost my appetite," Amethyst replied despondently, "if you two need me I'll…be in my room."

Walking past Renomon and Renamon, Amethyst walked up the staircase to her bedroom. As soon as Amethyst was gone, Renomon turned to Renamon.

"Something is wrong," Renomon said in a serious tone, "the only time when Amethyst turns down food, especially her favorite breakfast meal is when something is wrong with her."

"I agree," Renamon said.

"I'll go check up on her," Renomon suggested.

"No Renomon. Let me check up on Amethyst instead," Renamon said grabbing Renomon's shoulder, "it is better that I talk to her. Besides you have to finish mop the floor only this time…use the mop."

Renomon went red. "Okay," he said.

Beaming at Renomon, Renamon turned on her heals and began to climb the lounge staircase. When she had reached the top of the stairs, the first room Renamon saw belonged to Amethyst. The door was slightly opened.

Renamon walked over to the door of the room and pushed it open a bit more so she could have seen what was inside. On the interior of the bedroom, Renamon found her younger sister lying down on top of her bed (which was made from a soft cushioning mattress on top of a huge wooden block) with her head in her snow white pillow.

Renamon slowly ambled over to Amethyst's bed and sat down at the edge of it. Renamon looked down at the body of her sister. Outstretching a gloved hand, Renamon rested it on her sister's back.

"Amethyst is...everything all right?" Renamon asked concernedly.

"Huh!" Amethyst shot upright all of a sudden; her lavender eyes widened in surprise. When she saw that it was Renamon, Amethyst calmed down.

"Oh, hi Renamon," Amethyst said.

Renamon stared at Amethyst's face. The young vixen appeared as if she had been _crying_. He eyes were all puffy and red. Renamon shook her head.

"Is something wrong Renamon?" Amethyst asked tilting her head to the side.

"Were you crying Amethyst?" Renamon questioned.

"Huh?" Amethyst said confusedly.

"Were you crying?" Renamon repeated, "because your eyes are red."

Amethyst rubbed her eyes. "N…No I wasn't crying Renamon, honest," Amethyst answered, "my eyes are just red because I'm a little tired that's all."

Renamon watched Amethyst apprehensively. She knew she was lying.

"Hmm. Is everything alright Amethyst?" Renamon asked, arms folded.

"Of course everything is alright Renamon," Amethyst replied.

"Are you sure?" Renamon asked, still unconvinced.

Amethyst nodded. Renamon looked at her sister's face one more time before shrugging and unfolding her arms.

Amethyst now hugged her pillow.

"So…you and Renomon are getting married, huh?" Amethyst said.

Renamon smiled. "Yes we are," she replied.

"You…You must be really excited, aren't you?" Amethyst said.

"Yes I am," Renamon said enthusiastically clapping her hands together, "oh Amethyst I am so happy about this entire situation. I am so happy that I am marrying Renomon."

"I…I'm happy that you are ma…marrying Renomon too," Amethyst said.

"Thank you Amethyst," Renamon said appreciatively.

"Your welcome," Amethyst answered with a smile, "you are going to make a very beautiful bride Renamon."

"That's very nice of you to say Amethyst," Renamon said returning the smile, "and you, yourself, are you going to make the most gorgeous bride's maid."

"Br….Bride's maid?" Amethyst repeated.

"Yes, for my wedding," Renamon said, "I would love it if you would be the bride's maid, Amethyst. You would be just perfect."

"Wow! Me…a bride's maid. That would be…very….GREAT!" Amethyst said, "th…thanks Renamon."

Renamon beamed. She glanced at Amethyst however she did not look too happy. Amethyst's mouth was twisted to form a kind of forced smile and her eyes (which were back to its normal hue) wore melancholy.

"You're not happy about being my bride's maid, aren't you Amethyst?" Renamon said unhappily.

"What? Of course I'm happy big sis, very happy," Amethyst said smiling for _real _this time.

"Then why do your eyes express wretchedness?" Renamon questioned, "and don't even bother to tell me that they aren't because I already know that you would be lying."

Amethyst gaped at Renamon. She knew that she was precise. Amethyst lowered her gaze to the pillow she hugged to her chest.

"I am happy Renamon, truly I am," Amethyst said straightforwardly, "it is just that……I've always imagined myself as the bride; not the bride's _maid_."

Renamon rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Awh Amethyst. That is nothing to be disappointed about," Renamon said comfortingly, "look you are a very beautiful young Renamon and I can guarantee you that someday you will become a bride and I will be right there to support you."

Amethyst gave a half smile. "Thank you big sis," Amethyst said, "however that's not all. You see, apart from imagining myself as a bride, I also imagined who my groom would be. I imagined him to be a Renomon who was courageous and physically powerful, as well as compassionate. And those same traits of the Renomon I wanted to be my groom led me to have this weird fantasy….a fantasy where my groom would have been…….been……….

"Been…who?" Renamon questioned.

Amethyst shut herself immediately. "Nevermind," she said, "it was no one that we…I mean you know in particular."

Renamon narrowed her eyes at Amethyst. The whole concealment of the Renomon Amethyst was interested in was getting really old. Renamon was about to ask Amethyst who the Renomon in her fantasy was however, before she could have opened her mouth to speak, Amethyst reached out and embraced her all of a sudden.

Renamon widened her eyes in alarm. "Amethyst?" she said confusedly.

"Congratulations on becoming a bride Renamon," Amethyst whispered in Renamon's ear, "I'm truly glad for you."

Renamon could not help but grin. "Ooh Amethyst. I'm glad too," Renamon said.

Renamon returned her sister the hug, glowing blissfully from behind her sister's head. Amethyst too smiled broadly for her older sister, Renamon to notice.

However, what Renamon did not notice was how Amethyst's smile soon changed into a depressed frown.

* * *

The suns of the deserts shun vibrantly. Hot air and sunlight coursed the sands and atmosphere of the Digital World. There was no indication of water, only the hard prickled bodies of the desert cacti. With the suns of the Digital World blazing hotly down their backs, Wolfemon along with Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Impmon and Monodramon all traversed through the sands. 

They have been traveling for more than half an hour now and still neither of them had spotted the Foxwood Village (not like they actually knew where it was).

Terriermon had taken a seat on top of Guadromon's head. The excess heat had made him both exhausted and thirsty. Lopmon, on the other hand, still soared through the skies, looking down at her fellow comrades. It was not long before the chocolate and pink rabbit type noticed something on the ground ahead of her friends and came to a perch on top of a near cactus, being extra careful not to touch its prickles.

Lopmon raised her hands to the other digimon. "Stop you guys!" she shouted.

Wolfemon and the others stopped in their tracks and glanced over at Lopmon.

"What is it Lopmon?" Gabumon questioned.

"I think we're going in circles," Lopmon replied.

"Circles? What makes you think that?" Monodramon asked.

Lopmon pointed down at the ground. "There are footprints printed in the sand that go in the same direction that we were traveling in," Lopmon explained, "and if you look carefully at the footprints, they all look exactly like your guys footprints."

Guilmon sniffed the ground intriguingly where five different pairs of footprints laid in print in the tangerine orange sand. Raising one of his feet, Guilmon placed it on top of one of the footprints.

"Ha Ha! Hey you guys. There are other digimon like us who are traveling in the same direction we're going," Guilmon said.

Guadromon slapped his head. "No Guilmon. Those are not the footprints of other digimon, those are _our _own footprints," Guadromon explained, "Lopmon is right. We have been traveling in circles."

"Aargh! I give up!" Impmon screamed, "we've been traveling through these desserts for about an hour now and still we haven't found a thing that comes close to looking like the Foxwood Village."

Lopmon sighed. "Well what do you expect Impmon," she said, "we haven't seen the Foxwood Village ever in our lives so basically we have no idea what it looks like nor where to find it."

"She's got a point you know," Monodramon said.

Terriermon jumped off of Guadromon's head and crawled through the sand. "AAAAH! CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US GET TO THE FOXWOOD VILLAGE! ANYBODY!" Terriermon yelled loudly.

Terriermon's voice echoed throughout the vast empty desert. Still no response returned.

Terriermon grimaced heatedly. He was about to yell to the winds again when Wolfemon clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Keep your voice down Terriermon," Wolfemon said harshly, "we don't want to attract any unwanted life forms."

Terriermon pulled Wolfemon's hand from off of his mouth. "Unwanted life forms! What unwanted life forms? There's nothing here but sand and cacti," Terriermon yelled, "and even if we did find an unwanted life form, at least they might be able to give us directions."

"He's got a point Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "we're lost in the middle of nowhere. Honestly we need all the help we can get."

Terriermon nodded his head. "Exactly what I was telling ya," Terriermon said proudly.

Wolfemon scoffed at Terriermon.

"Look I get what you say Terriermon," Wolfemon spoke, "however truthfully who are we going to find in the middle of nowhere, especially someone who knows the whereabouts of the Foxwood Village?"

"Excuse me my dear digimon but did you by any chance say…the Foxwood Village?" asked a sudden voice.

**

* * *

**

**Amphera (Narrator):** After passing through the portal, Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Guilmon, Guadromon and Impmon have all at last arrived in the Digital World, now they must begin their journey to find the Foxwood Village. Will they be able to find it in the vast desert area of the Digital World?Or will they receive unexpected help from a mysterious being? Who is this mysterious being? Find out the answers in **Chapter 2 of Digital Romance 3:** _Monkey Business_

_

* * *

_

_A little note from Mistress: _

_Hey guys. Mistress here. It is great to finally be out of my writer's block. I am really sorry I took so long to upload this story. I know it's been 4 weeks and I guess by now some of you readers might have forgotten this story (please tell me that you haven't). I am really sorry for the delay. Hope you all forgive me and accept my apologies with the first chapter of this fic. The second one will be up soon._

* * *


	3. Monkey Business

**CHAPTER 2: MONKEY BUSINESS**

_Author's Notice: This chapter is Rated VLC (stands for Very Long Chapter)._

* * *

"Excuse me my dear digimon but did you by any chance say…the Foxwood Village?" asked a sudden voice. 

Wolfemon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Impmon, Monodramon, Guilmon, Gabumon and Guadromon all spun around to find another digimon standing right behind them.

The digimon looked almost monkey-like. He had the arms legs and tail of an average monkey although his face was concealed by a golden mask in the shape of a human's face. The digimon also wore a red and yellow kimono and one his ankles and wrist, the digimon attired golden bracelets.

Wolfemon and the other digimon all gaped at the digimon, who merely smiled at them.

"Greetings and salutations my fellow digital monsters. It is nice to see new faces in this vast and empty digital desert," the monkey-like digimon greeted politely.

Gabumon looked at the monkey-like digimon oddly. "Er…not to be rude or anything," Gabumon began, "but………..

"Who the heck are you?" Impmon interrupted.

"Impmon! That was uncalled for," Lopmon said furiously clouting Impmon behind his head, "apologize now!"

"No need for your friend to apologize my young digimon, after all it should be myself giving the apologies," the monkey-like digimon said, "if you must know my identity then I am Sarumon. I am one of the main inhabitants of this Digital Deserts apart from the cacti of course."

"We see," Wolfemon said nodding understandably.

"Yes. If you don't mind myself asking, what are your names digital comrades?" Sarumon inquired curiously.

"Humph! Why should we tell you our names," Impmon spoke harshly, "you think just because you told us your name that we will tell you ours. Ha! In your dreams monkey butt."

Sarumon tilted his head to the side. "Um…I beg your pardon," he said confusedly.

"You heard me," Impmon replied, arms folded.

"Aargh! Impmon for once in your life, would you be nice!" Lopmon exclaimed angrily as she slapped Impmon over the head once more, this time using her extremely large bunny ears.

Impmon fell flat on his face in the scorching desert sand. Wolfemon sweatdropped at both Impmon and Lopmon before turning to the still quite bemused Sarumon.

"Er? I humbly apologize for the behaviors of my fellow comrades Sarumon," Wolfemon said apologetically, "allow me to introduce myself. I am Wolfemon."

Wolfemon outstretched a hand which Sarumon took and gently shook.

"Nice to meet you Wolfemon," Sarumon said smiling through his human-face mask, "such a strong grip you have there."

Sarumon released Wolfemon's hand and faced the rest of the digimon. "And who may the rest of you be?" Sarumon questioned inquisitively.

"I'm Terriermon," Terriermon said gliding onto Sarumon's head, "and just to let you know, I'm the funny one here. The rest of the guys are funny too but they can never outmatch my hilariousness."

Sarumon chuckled, his eyes looking up at Terriermon on top of his head. "Indeed you are," he replied, "please to make your acquaintance my long-eared compatriot."

Terriermon grinned at Sarumon. After Terriermon and Wolfemon had introduced themselves to Sarumon, the others began their introductions to the monkey-like digimon.

"Hello Sarumon. I am Gabumon," Gabumon greeted.

"I'm known to all as Monodramon," Monodramon said courteously

"Everyone calls me Guilmon," Guilmon spoke.

"And my name is Guadromon," Guadromon said with a smile.

Sarumon shook all of their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet each of you," he said, "but what about those two?"

Sarumon looked at Lopmon, who turned around and smiled at him toothily.

"Hi there. You may call me Lopmon," Lopmon greeted shaking Sarumon's hand, "and…I guess from all the harsh remarks that you have already met Impmon."

"Aah I see," Sarumon said glancing from Lopmon to Impmon, "hello there Impmon."

Impmon removed himself from off the ground. He dusted all the sand from off of his body and face before looking up at Sarumon.

"Wazup!" was all that Impmon said.

"I am proud to meet you all," Sarumon said, "it does a monkey's heart like my own good to see new faces especially in such a lonely desert. Though I have gazed up many other digimon passing through these deserts, I have never seen ones such as yourselves."

"That is because we're not really from here," Guadromon explained.

"Oh. Then where are you digimon from?" Sarumon asked.

"We come from the Real World," Wolfemon replied.

Sarumon's eyes widened from behind his mask. "The Real World! As in the world of the human species?" Sarumon asked.

"Yup! That's the place," Terriermon answered hopping off of Sarumon's head.

A grin cracked on Sarumon's face (from behind the mask). "Digimon from the human world, eh? I have heard stories from other digimon that there is a group of _special_ digimon who walk among the humans. They even are friends with the humans. Are you those digimon I have been hearing about?"

Wolfemon and the others all nodded.

"Yeah, we're the ones." Gabumon answered.

"Hmmm. Then if you are the digimon who have lived in the Human World then…you must also be the digimon who defeated the carnivorous crimson D-Reaper and the sinister Bedlam that once plagued the Digital Worlds and turned it into a graveyard of terror," Sarumon said, "am I right?"

"Right again my friend," Wolfemon said.

"Oh my, this is truly an honor to meet such brave and amazing digimon," Sarumon said, "my dear companion Aapmon would have flipped if he had found out that I have come face to face with the true heroes of the Digital World."

Wolfemon and the others smiled. "We are appreciative for your compliments about us," Wolfemon said.

"Yeah Sarumon stop, you're making me blush," Terriermon said.

Sarumon could not help but beam at Terriermon from behind his human-face mask.

"But tell me my young comrades," Sarumon said, "if you digimon are from the Real World then why are you back here in the Digital World?"

"We have come back to Digital World because for one we are on a quest," Wolfemon began to explain, "a quest to find one of our fellow female comrades who have come back here."

"I see," Sarumon said understandably.

"Yes, our comrade is a Renamon," Guadromon continued, "in a previous life she used to live in this place known as the Foxwood Village. The Foxwood Village is where our friend is located that is why we need to find the village instantaneously."

"And that is where our major problem is," Terriermon said, "we have absolutely no clue as to where this Foxwood Village is situated so basically….

"We are completely lost," Impmon finished.

Sarumon place one of his monkey-like hands on his chin. "I see," Sarumon muttered, "it seems that you are in quite a dilemma. However, no need to fear my friends; I have the answer you seek. I know exactly where the Foxwood Village is located."

"You do," Lopmon gasped, her eyes widening.

Sarumon nodded his head.

"Well this is truly great. With the aid of Sarumon we'll find the Foxwood Village in minutes," Gabumon said.

"And we'll also find Renamon," Wolfemon thought to himself.

"Yay! This is all so great that I can just……" Monodramon began before he was interrupted by a sudden, loud grumbling noise.

"Uh guys? What was that?" Lopmon asked.

At that moment, Guilmon's ears dropped as he clutched his stomach. "Sorry about that you guys," Guilmon spoke sadly, "that was my tummy grumbling which means I'm hungry."

"Awh Guilmon. We're on a quest, this is no time to be getting hungry," Gabumon said seriously.

"You know, come to think of it…I'm a bit hungry too," Monodramon said rubbing his belly.

"So am I," Terriermon agreed.

"Yeah, me too. I need some grub," Impmon piped in.

Wolfemon sighed. "I guess we all are a bit famished," he said.

"Ya think!" Impmon said. Wolfemon narrowed his eyes at Impmon.

"(Ahem) Although it is none of my business, I can't help but overhear your other dilemma," Sarumon said, "did you just say that you are in need of food and water?"

"Why…yes; yes we did," Lopmon said, "why you asked?"

"Because I have a very large portion of food back in my cave up in the mountains of this desert," Sarumon said, "if you would like then I am willing to share my food supplies with you. I can guarantee you that there are enough supplies for all of you."

"That is really nice of you Sarumon but…we wouldn't want to eat you out of your food," Gabumon said.

"Yeah, when it comes to food, we all eat like machines," Terriermon said, "especially Guilmon."

"Hey!" Guilmon said casting a glare at Terriermon.

"What my friends are trying to say, Sarumon, is that we don't want you to waste all of your precious food on us," Wolfemon explained.

"Nonsense Wolfemon," Sarumon said shaking his head, "you and your pals will be of no problem to me, honestly. Besides, weren't you listening before I have enough food for _all_ of you…even if some of you are what they like to call 'chow wagons'. It is really okay."

"I guess that you do have a point there," Wolfemon spoke.

"So are you all taking up my offer or not?" Sarumon questioned.

"Well…." Wolfemon glanced behind him at Terriermon, Guilmon, Lopmon, Impmon, Monodramon, Gabumon and Guadromon. As if reading Wolfemon's mind, Terriermon and the others all nodded their heads in response. This made Wolfemon crack a smile.

"We accept your offering Sarumon. We thank you for your kindness," Wolfemon said bowing before Sarumon.

Sarumon bowed back. "You are welcome Wolfemon, you are all welcome," Sarumon said, "now come on. All of you follow me. My cave is just a few miles away from here. It won't take us very long. Come on now."

Sarumon then started walking off, heading in the east direction.

Wolfemon and the others stared behind him.

"Aah boy, I guess we're hoofing it again," Gabumon said.

"And for a second time, you are completely wrong Gabumon," Terriermon said, "you guys are gonna walk and as for Lopmon and I……….

"We're taking it the airborne way," Lopmon finished. She and Terriermon now took off into the air, gliding a little way off the ground, infront of the other digimon.

Gabumon glowered at both of the bunny-like digimon as they flew above him. A loud "humph" escaped Gabumon's lips. "I still think that that is unfair," Gabumon grumbled.

"Come on Gabumon, let's go," Monodramon said as he placed a clawed hand on Gabumon's shoulder and began pushing him away.

Gabumon let out another exasperated sigh before he began walking behind Wolfemon and the others who were all trailing after Sarumon towards the east …heading directly for the Desert Mountains.

* * *

"Once again I thank you for your generous hospitality, Sarumon," Wolfemon said gratefully as he sipped a coconut-shaped goblet of a colorless liquid. 

"You are welcome Wolfemon," Sarumon answered with a smile, "the pleasure was all mine."

Sarumon had led Wolfemon and the others into the elevated slopes of the East. There, they climbed for countless minutes up crocked slopes until alas; they had all reached their destination; which was a cave.

It belonged to Sarumon. The interior of the cavern was quite vast, despite the smaller exterior. On the inside of the cave, the only thing which could be found was diminutive torches that illuminated each sector of the cavern. There was also a mattress of straw (which was obviously Sarumon's bed) that lay to the side of the cave.

As soon as Wolfemon and the others had all entered the cave, Sarumon immediately showed them to a place in the centre of the cavern. From there, everyone sat down in a circle and Sarumon brought the food, which turned out to be a massive portion of fruits, brews and other delicacies that were unknown to Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Monodramon and Impmon.

"Yum! This food tastes great," Guilmon exclaimed giddily as he devoured two pieces of sliced watermelon simultaneously.

"Ha! You think all food tastes great pineapple-head," Impmon said snatching up his own slice of watermelon.

"So, what's you point?" Guilmon said through a mouthful of watermelon and watermelon seeds.

"Hmm…some of these delicacies I recognize but others are unfamiliar to me," Gabumon said, sniffing at a particular green brew before taking a tiny sip of it into his mouth.

"That is because some of the victuals here are very rare dishes," Sarumon explained, "most of them can be found only in certain parts of the Digital World while others I just got from marketing digimon."

"I see," Gabumon said, "well what do you call this particular broth?"

Gabumon lifted a bowl to Sarumon's face. The bowl was filled to the brim with a bubbling reddish-brown mixture which was strangely scented with the aroma of dried leaves.

"That my dear Gabumon is known as Petaldramon Bouillabaisse," Sarumon answered, "it is a delicacy of the North in the forestry areas of the Digital Forests."

"Fascinating," Guadromon said.

"Indeed," Gabumon said agreement, "and what about these? These appear a bit odd."

Gabumon now held up a small dish of what appeared to be cookies. The cookies were as black as ash and were decorated with a coat of blood-red icing.

"Those are called Scream Cookies," Sarumon replied, "I received those as an offering from a pair of Bakamon in the Middle East of the Digital World, in the Digital City."

"Scream Cookies, eh?" Monodramon said lifting one of the cookies in the palms of his hands, "I wonder why they call them 'Scream Cookies'?"

Monodramon pondered at that thought and at the same moment, Gabumon took up one of the Scream Cookies from the plate. Gabumon bit into the cookies and ate piece of it only to let out a loud howl. Everyone else jumped at the sound of the wail and all eyes fell on Gabumon.

Gabumon covered his mouth and blushed from embarrassment.

"Heh, heh…sorry about that," Gabumon apologized.

"I guess that answers ya question, doesn't it Monodramon," Impmon said.

"Ooh, what is this dish called Sarumon?" Lopmon asked elatedly, showing Sarumon another plate which was decked with a layer of some peculiar-looking crimson red rolls.

"That Lopmon, is another rare delicacy of the Middle East," Sarumon answered, "judging from my memory, the natives called it 'Dragon Toes'"

Terriermon looked up, his mouth stuffed. "Did you say……toes?" Terriermon said through chewing.

"Yes I did. Don't worry the Dragon Toes are quite scrumptious," Sarumon answered, "once you suck out the ghastly, black toenails of course."

Terriermon gaped at Sarumon, his cheeks suddenly a barf-greenish tint as he spat out the food that he was munching inside his mouth.

"Ew! Gross!" Terriermon said in disgust, "dragon toes, that's disgusting and I had four of those."

"Ha! Serves you right for being so greedy," Lopmon said.

"Believe that," Impmon piped in.

Terriermon glowered at Lopmon and Impmon before trying to wash down the taste of the Dragon Toes out of his mouth.

The digimon all had a laugh at the green and white bunny digimon, even Sarumon gave a little chuckle.

"So Sarumon, you said before that you knew of the whereabouts of the Foxwood Village," Guadromon said, "how is that?"

Sarumon rested down the goblet of water that he was drinking from. "It's actually quite a simple story," Sarumon answered, "about a month ago, I had an older brother. His name was Monomon. We were very close. Anyways, Monomon and I were wandering through these same deserts by ourselves when my brother stumbled upon this secret doorway. This doorway opened a passageway to another part of the Digital World which was hidden secretly from outsiders. That is how I found out where the Foxwood Village was."

"Oh we see, cool," Guilmon said, gulping down one of the Dragon Toes.

This made Terriermon screw up his face in repulsion.

"Wait Sarumon, you said that you _had_ an older brother," Wolfemon said, "what happened to Monomon?"

Sarumon lowered his head.

"What happened to my brother was…very drastic," Sarumon answered, "my brother had been deleted. As I may have failed to tell you all, when my brother and I found the doorway to the Foxwood Village, we were very anxious to see where it led. So…without faltering, Monomon and I walked into the doorway. It was then that my brother met his demise. As soon as my brother and I entered the passageway, something from out of the darkness came and attacked us both. I did not get a chance to see what it was; all I know is that after that day, I never saw Monomon again."

Wolfemon and the others looked at one another and then to Sarumon, who continued to drink the water from his coconut-shaped goblet.

"Sarumon, about your brother…I'm so sorry," Lopmon said.

"Don't be," Sarumon replied shaking his head, "what happened to my brother is not your fault or anyone else's. Moreover at the time when Monomon was still alive, we were both naïve ultimatums at the time. Perhaps if he and I had not stepped into the doorway, my brother's life would have been spared. I guess that was the reason why the Foxwood Village has been kept...a secret"

"A secret?" Guilmon repeated.

Sarumon nodded his head in response.

"Yes," Sarumon replied, "so if I were you guys, I would think twice about going to the Foxwood Village,"

Sarumon then drained the last of the water he was drinking before resting the goblet down to the side of him. The monkey-like afterwards moved onto eating some orange slices, spitting out the seeds as he did.

At the same time, the eyes of Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Monodramon and Impmon all fell on Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon?" Guilmon uttered.

Wolfemon glanced up at Guilmon. Guilmon gave Wolfemon a look while nodding to Terriermon and the others. Reading the expression of Guilmon's face, Wolfemon understood what he meant.

"Everyone outside," Wolfemon said with a commanding tone as he arose to his feet. Terriermon and the others did the same; they too got to their feet. Wolfemon then faced Sarumon.

"Will you excuse us for a moment Sarumon?" Wolfemon asked.

With orange seeds in his mouth, Sarumon bobbed his head in reply. Wolfemon bowed respectively to Sarumon before he walked off, with the rest of the digimon gang trailing after him.

Wolfemon led the other digimon outside of the cavern, amongst the boulders of the mountains. Once they were out of earshot from Sarumon, Wolfemon faced his comrades.

"You all wished to discuss something with me?" Wolfemon questioned gravely.

"Yeah. Wolfemon, the rest of us were thinking that maybe we should not go to the Foxwood Village." Gabumon answered.

Wolfemon looked at Gabumon in disbelief. "What?" Wolfemon said, "why?"

"Well, you see Wolfemon, we all don't wanna end up like Sarumon's brother, Monomon," Monodramon replied.

"Yeah…DEAD!" Impmon added.

Wolfemon scoffed. "I can't believe you…all of you," he said, "have you each forgotten the reason for us being here? We came to find the Foxwood Village, that's the reason why we're in the Digital World."

"Yes and now we want to leave the Digital World," Guadromon spoke.

"Wolfemon, you have to understand. If we go the Foxwood Village, we might end up being deleted like Monomon and trust me, none of us here wants to be deleted."

"Uh huh, and besides, we promised Calumon, Marineangemon and the tamers that we'd all return safely," Guilmon said.

"Oh and what about the promise that was made to Rika?" Wolfemon said, his voice rising.

"Promise to Rika? What promise?" Terriermon asked, looking puzzled.

"The promise that we would all find Renamon and bring her back to Rika," Wolfemon answered.

_**FLASHBACK………..**_

**Wolfemon:** _Rika! _

**Rika:** _Yeah? _

**Wolfemon:** _Don't worry, we'll find Renamon and…we'll bring her back to you._

**Rika:** _Thanks Wolfemon._

**END OF FLASHBACK…………..**

Terriermon lowered his head. "Oh, that promise," he grumbled.

"Now you all understand why we have to continue on this journey," Wolfemon said, "Rika is counting on us to bring Renamon back and I am not going to disappoint her."

"But….Wolfemon, what about the dangers of the Foxwood Village?" Guilmon whined.

"We can get through them. Have you all forgotten the dangers we've been through before?" Wolfemon said, "like the Shadow Combatants and the Bedlam. We thought that we would never defeat them but by working together we were able to get through."

Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Impmon and Monodramon each looked to one another. They knew that what Wolfemon was saying was true.

"So…are you guys still with me…or would I have to continue this journey on my own?" Wolfemon said staring into the eyes of the others gravely.

"On your own? Wolfemon, you aren't serious?" Gabumon said looking at his fellow wolf-like rookie type in alarm

"I am serious Gabumon," Wolfemon answered calmly, "for you see, I came to the Digital World for one reason and that is to find Renamon. I know that Renamon is in the Foxwood Village and that is exactly where I am heading. So regardless of what decision the rest of you make, I'm still going to the Foxwood Village because I don't intend on leaving without Renamon."

The rest of the digimon all gaped at Wolfemon. They could not believe him. Wolfemon now turned his back to Terriermon and the others.

"So if the rest of you want to go…then go!" Wolfemon said.

"Now hold just a second here Wolfemon, there is absolutely no way that I'm gonna let ya continue this quest to find Renamon without ME!" Impmon said stepping forward.

Wolfemon glanced back at the mauve colored form of Impmon. "Impmon…you're staying?" Wolfemon said.

"Of course I am ya big whop!" Impmon answered with a smirk, "so what if Sarumon said that Foxwood Village is dangerous, ya know what I say. I say 'bring it on'! I'm ready for anything that village could throw at me."

A smirk cracked across Wolfemon's face as he spun around to face Impmon. Kneeling down on one knee, until he was at Impmon's height, Wolfemon outstretched a paw.

"Thanks Impmon," Wolfemon said.

Impmon winked at Wolfemon and shook his paw. "Ya welcome dog-face," Impmon replied.

Wolfemon's smirk widened. Wolfemon then turned to the others.

"What about you guys? Are you still coming with us?" Wolfemon asked.

"Yeah are you all coming or have you guys chickened out?" Impmon added grinning.

Terriermon put his hands on his hips. "Humph! Whaddaya think?" the bunny type replied.

"(Ahem) What Terriermon means is that we won't leave you two to continue this journey without the rest of us even if we were paid to," Guadromon answered.

"So that's means you're coming with us?" Wolfemon said.

"Technically yes," Gabumon said, "you win Wolfemon. The rest of us are continuing the journey with you too. You were right. We promised Rika that we would get Renamon back and we will."

"Yeah and besides, even if the Foxwood Village is treacherous, isn't that what journeys are about? Facing and overcoming dangerous obstacles," Guilmon said.

"Yeah Wolfemon, all for one and one for all! Guilmon is right," Terriermon exclaimed. "Which is weird," Terriermon added.

"Hey!" Guilmon said.

Wolfemon chuckled. "So it's settle, we're all still continuing on our quest for Foxwood," Wolfemon said.

"Yup and we're gonna finish it," Gabumon said.

"TOGETHER!" Monodramon, Impmon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Guadromon and Guilmon all finished simultaneously.

Wolfemon smirked and did thumbs up with his paw.

"So…I see that you've all decided to still go to the Foxwood Village even though I told you about its dangers," said a voice suddenly.

Wolfemon and the others spun around. It was Sarumon.

"Yes Sarumon, we have all decided to continue our quest for Foxwood," Wolfemon answered.

Sarumon looked at the ground. "I see," he said, "well I guess I can't stop you all from wanting to get your friend back even if it means getting yourselves into danger. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Wolfemon and the others nodded their heads determinedly.

"Yes we are Sarumon," Wolfemon answered, "we must get to the Foxwood Village."

"But the only way we can get there is if you help us Sarumon," Lopmon said.

"We need your wisdom," Gabumon said.

"And your expertise," Guadromon added.

"So will ya help us or not?" Impmon asked tapping his foot impatiently.

Sarumon continued looking at the ground. "I will….help you," Sarumon said, "considering that I have no further choice. Yes, I will aid you in your quest for Foxwood."

Wolfemon glanced at Terriermon and the others, who all smiled broadly.

"Now in order to reach the Foxwood Village, you will need a specific object," Sarumon explained, "it is known to all as the 'Jámbor Bumeráng'. I received it as a gift from my friend Aapmon after I had saved him from a death defying fall. With the Jámbor Bumeráng, you will be able to find any part of the Digital World without having to search for it yourself. The Jámbor Bumeráng will lead you straight to the place you want to go."

"That's sounds sweet and easy," Terriermon said snapping his fingers.

"Yeah, so what are ya waiting for Sarumon, give us the Jámbor Bumeráng and we'll be on our way to the Foxwood Village," Impmon said.

"That is exactly what I would have done Impmon however…I don't have the Jámbor Bumeráng at the moment?" Sarumon said calmly.

Impmon fell over. "What! What do ya mean ya don't have the Jámbor Bumeráng at the moment, it's yours so ya suppose to have it," Impmon spat holding Sarumon by the collar of his kimono.

"Please refrain from doing me any harm Impmon. For your information I do have the Jámbor Bumeráng but it's not here," Sarumon replied calmly.

"So where is it then?" Impmon said still clutching Sarumon's kimono collar.

"For safe keepings I hid the Jámbor Bumeráng incase any other digimon tried to steal it from me, for it is quite a rare item and is worth a lot," Sarumon answered.

"Where did you hide it Sarumon?" Gabumon questioned.

"I hid it in a small chest underneath the soil of these mountains," Sarumon answered, "if you want, I will show you where it is and I will give it to you as soon as we find it."

"That's sound splendid Sarumon," Guadromon said.

"You can let go of me now, Impmon," Sarumon said in the same calm tone as he looked Impmon directly in the eyes.

Impmon glared back at Sarumon before releasing him with a 'humph'. Sarumon fixed his kimono collar since it was ruffled by Impmon's mitts. The monkey-like digimon then faced Wolfemon and the others.

"Follow me to the Jámbor Bumeráng," Sarumon commanded as he slowly began to walk away.

When Wolfemon and the other digimon started following after him, Sarumon walked a little faster.

* * *

"We are here," Sarumon announced. 

Sarumon had led Wolfemon and the others over to the right side of the cliff. There, the lands were just as wide and vacant as the Digital Deserts below; the only difference was that that part of the cliff was rockier with sharp boulders emerging from the sand encrusted earth. Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Monodramon, Gabumon and Impmon each looked around the part of the cliff.

"So this is the place where you hid the so-called Jámbor Bumeráng?" Lopmon asked.

"Yes. I hid it beneath the ground amongst those boulders over there," Sarumon answered gesturing to a pair of lofty, sharp-edged boulders.

"Cool. Let's start digging it up," Terriermon said clapping his hands together.

The rest of the digimon agreed with Terriermon. Everyone then stepped towards the boulders, with Sarumon leading the way infront. However as he stepped forth, Wolfemon all of sudden felt a weird uncanny jolt in his nerves. Wolfemon looked around the surroundings. Something was amiss.

Wolfemon's fur stood up like prickles on a porcupine and the wolf-like rookie suddenly could not help but bare his pointed teeth ferociously. Yes, something definitely was amiss…Wolfemon was sensing another digimon.

This unexpected exploit by Wolfemon caught the attention of Gabumon. Gabumon glimpsed back at Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon? Is something the matter?" Gabumon asked, looking at his friend with worried eyes.

Wolfemon opened his mouth to reply but the first thing that came out was a harsh growl.

"Grrr! I sense a dark presence in this area," Wolfemon snarled.

This made the rest of the digimon crew spin around.

"What? A dark presence here? Now?" Lopmon said frantically.

"Where Wolfemon?" Guadromon inquired looking to Wolfemon.

"I……don't know," Wolfemon answered.

Wolfemon's eyes traveled around the entire vicinity. He was not having delusions…he knew he was sensing the aura of another digimon….one much darker.

'_Where is it?_' Wolfemon thought, _'I know it's around here, I can feel it_.'

Wolfemon looked again around the vicinity once more. His eyes looked to the mountains…no dark energy…he looked to the sands….no dark energy…he even looked to a pair of lonely cacti (which were the only ones there)…still no dark energy. Wolfemon heaved a frustrated sigh.

'_Come on. Where can this thing be coming from_,' Wolfemon thought to himself.

Then it finally hit Wolfemon. Immediately the wolf's eyes fell amongst the boulders.

'_There!_' Wolfemon thought. At that same moment, Sarumon was digging up the chest which held the Jámbor Bumeráng. Wolfemon took a step forward, towards the boulders.

The dark energies were stronger now. Wolfemon could have felt them in his veins…they were like a deadly plague eating away at his insides. Wolfemon looked to Sarumon. He was still amongst the boulders, continuing to dig up the Jámbor Bumeráng. Wolfemon gaped at the monkey digimon.

He was in severe jeopardy.

Without hesitation, Wolfemon yelled to Sarumon.

"SARUMON! GET AWAY FROM THERE QUICKLY!" he shouted.

Sarumon stopped his digging and merely looked up at Wolfemon. "What is it Wolf…." but Sarumon never got to finish his sentence….it was already too late.

* * *

**Jadecy (Narrator):** As it turns out, the mysterious being is another digimon known as Sarumon. Sarumon knows the whereabouts of the Foxwood village. He shows Wolfemon and the others how they can get to the Foxwood Village. He tells them about the Jámbor Bumeráng: a device which would lead its possessor to any place they wanted to go.

Sarumon shows Wolfemon and the others where he hid the Jámbor Bumeráng however while digging up the mystical device…Wolfemon senses something. He senses a dark aura… the dark aura of another digimon.

Who is this new digimon and……what has become of Sarumon? Find out the answers to these puzzling questions in **Chapter 3 of Digital Romance 3:** _Monkey See, Monkey Boom!_

_

* * *

_

_A little note from Mistress: _

_Hiya all my fellow readers. This is Mistress. Sorry it took me so long to update Chapter 2 but still here it is. I thought it would have been nice to upload this chapter today: June 8th since today is my birthday. Yes, today is my birthday._

_I do hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2 and don't forget to review (that would be a nice birthday present for me on ) lol. See ya._

_

* * *

_


	4. Monkey See, Monkey Boom!

**CHAPTER THREE: MONKEY SEE, MONKEY BOOM!**

_Author's Note: This third chapter is Rated ELC (Extremely Long Chapter) but also TAA (Totally Awesome Action). Enjoy!_

* * *

Without hesitation, Wolfemon yelled to Sarumon. 

"SARUMON! GET AWAY FROM THERE QUICKLY!" he shouted.

Sarumon stopped his digging and merely looked up at Wolfemon. "What is it Wolf…." but Sarumon never got to finish his sentence….it was already too late.

The ground trembled vigorously and the next thing that occurred was…something gigantic immerged from the under earth on which Sarumon stood on top of…causing the monkey type to be thrown into the air.

"Help me!" Sarumon screamed waving his arm frenetically.

Sarumon's body now fell towards the ground.

"(Gasps) Sarumon!" Lopmon yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll get em," Impmon exclaimed.

Impmon's body now glowed a golden light and his body transformed as he digi-evolved.

"Impmon digi-evolves to…….Beelzemon!" Impmon yelled.

The smolder then vanished and in Impmon's place, stood the tall, mega form of Beelzemon. Beelzemon outstretched his black wings. "Hold on Sarumon!" Beelzemon yelled as he took off into the air.

Beelzemon glided into the sky and as Sarumon was about to hit the ground, the monkey digimon was rescued by the soaring Beelzemon.

Sarumon looked into Beelzemon's face.

"Thank you my winged compatriot," Sarumon said appreciatively.

Beelzemon smirked. "No problem monkey butt," he said.

Beelzemon landed on the ground and as he did, he rested Sarumon down. Wolfemon looked to Sarumon.

"You okay?" Wolfemon questioned.

Sarumon nodded his head. "I am now," he replied.

Wolfemon, Sarumon and the other digimon faced the embryonic digimon, whose grimy structure hovered above all of them. Terriermon growled under his breath.

"Grrr! What is that?" Terriermon snarled, looking fierce.

"I don't know," Wolfemon answered, "but I have a feeling that this thing means trouble."

The body of the embryonic digital monster now started to take form. Its head shaped into that of a dragon's, revealing bright brown scales and razor sharp teeth from the interior of its mouth. The rest of the beast's cadaver took shape too, taking the silhouette of a centipede's lower body. Two pairs of arms shot out at each side of the beast's body, making it look extremely hideous.

Wolfemon and the others gazed up at the repugnant creature.

"Man, that thing puts the 'Ugh' in ugly," Beelzemon said screwing up his face in this disgust at the monster.

"You could say that again," Lopmon said in agreement, "who is this freak?"

"Oh no. It can't be….not him again," Sarumon said staring at the creature fearfully.

"Sarumon, you know this digimon?" Gabumon asked looking at the monkey-like digimon.

Sarumon nodded his head. "I sure do," he growled, "that digimon is Centipedramon. Half dragon and half centipede, Centipedramon is a gruesome mega virus digimon. His 'Acid Haze' attack will burn you to ashes."

"So he's a mega type digimon, eh? Feh! I could take em," Beelzemon said boldly.

"I won't be so confident if I were you Beelzemon," Sarumon stated, "Centipedramon is a fierce opponent to deal with. I should know, he nearly destroyed my home the last time we met. But fortunate for me, I was able to stop him but from the looks of him now, he's much stronger than he was the last time."

Wolfemon growled under his breath. 'That's just great,' the wolf-type thought.

Centipedramon hovered above Wolfemon, Sarumon and the other digimon. The half dragon, half centipede beast let out a loud roar, which shook the ground slightly as he did.

Centipedramon then glanced down at the earth below his mighty form. When the mega digimon spotted Sarumon, his scaled faced cracked a devious smirk.

"Ssssooo….our pathsss have crossssed again, Sssarumon," Centipedramon spoke, "how long hasss it been? Four to Sssix monthsss, eh?"

Sarumon scoffed. "More like three weeks," Sarumon snarled as he glared at Centipedramon, "what is it that you want Centipedramon?"

"I have come back for the treasssure, Sssarumon," Centipedramon hissed, "I have come to retrieve the Jámbor Bumeráng."

"Grrr! You cretin, didn't you learn your lesson from the last time when I defeated you," Sarumon snarled, "the Jámbor Bumeráng is a sacred item. It does not deserve to be in the hands of such a repulsive beast such as yourself. I will not give you the Jámbor Bumeráng thus even allow you to touch it."

"Sssarumon, you bumbling fool," Centipedramon hissed furiously, "the Jámbor Bumeráng deservesss to be in the handsss of sssomeone sssuperior and that sssomeone iss me. You will give the object to me. GIVE IT!"

Sarumon narrowed his eyes at Centipedramon. "NEVER!" Sarumon yelled.

"What! Such insssolence" Centipedramon hissed, "give the Jámbor Bumeráng to me Sssarumon or be dessstroyed. GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NEVER!" Sarumon shouted for a second time.

Centipedramon's teeth bared and his face became full of rage as he glowered down at Sarumon. "Why you insssolent little monkey," Centipedramon hissed through clenched teeth, "I ssshall grind your data into dussst!"

Centipedramon opened his maw. "ACID HAZE!" the mega beast hissed as he sent a miasma of deadly corrosive acid hurling toward Sarumon.

Sarumon saw the attack coming toward him. All the monkey type did was shield his face from the attack.

"SARUMON!" Monodramon shouted.

In a matter of seconds, Sarumon would have been totally destroyed by Centipedramon's attack but that would have only happened if Wolfemon had not jumped in.

Wolfemon jumped infront of Sarumon and raised his clawed hands. "PYRO DESTROYER!" Wolfemon shouted as he unleashed a gigantic blazing fire ball.

The fire ball hurled through the sky before it collided it with Centipedramon's 'Acid Haze' attack. As a result, Wolfemon's fire ball stopped the acid haze from reaching Sarumon. Wolfemon smirked at this.

Sarumon looked up at Wolfemon. "Wolfemon, my dear boy, you saved me," he said, "thank you."

Wolfemon nodded his head and gave Sarumon a thumb up.

Seeing that his attack had missed its target, Centipedramon hissed in anger.

"Blassst it!" Centipedramon hissed.

The half dragon, half centipede digimon looked down at the ground below. His eyes immediately fell on Sarumon but then it slowly turned to Wolfemon. Centipedramon bared his teeth again.

"You! You ssstopped my asssault you filthy dog," Centipedramon hissed.

Wolfemon growled. "Who are you calling a filthy dog, cretin," he said.

"Grrr! Who do you think you are? Ssstopping me from annihilating Sssarumon," Centipedramon hissed, "I ssshould dessstroy you too."

Wolfemon snarled once more. "Well bring it on," he said.

"Feh! But why ssshould I wassste my time on you, you filthy dog," Centipedramon hissed, "I only came for one digimon and that digimon iss Sssarumon."

"Well if you want Sarumon then come and claim him," Wolfemon growled, "but you'll have to go through me first."

Wolfemon stood his ground infront of Sarumon.

"And you'll also have to go through me," Terriermon said jumping infront of Sarumon.

"And me," Guilmon said also standing infront of Sarumon.

"Me too," Guadromon spoke boldly following Guilmon and Terriermon.

"Me three," Gabumon stated.

"And us!" Lopmon and Monodramon said together.

Both digimon then glowed simultaneously as the two of them digi-evolved.

_DIGI-EVOLUTION………_

Lopmon: _Lopmon digi-evolve to………..Antylamon! _

Monodramon: _Monodramon digi-evolve to………Cyberdramon!_

When the digi-evolving process was over and the glow around Lopmon and Monodramon vanished, two new digimon stood in their places. The two digimon were Antylamon and Cyberdramon.

Both Antylamon and Cyberdramon stood their places infront of Sarumon, ready to battle. Beelzemon did the same as the rest of his digimon comrades. He stood infront of Sarumon, his Corona Blaster raised and ready. Sarumon looked up at the forms of Wolfemon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Antylamon, Cyberdramon and Beelzemon in awe. He could not believe what they were all doing.

'They're all…….trying to protect me,' Sarumon thought.

Wolfemon and the others looked up at Centipedramon gallantly.

"Well Sarumon," Wolfemon spoke, "you think you can take on _all_ of us."

Centipedramon's eyes squinted into an angry glare. "Pesssky digimon. If you wisssh to risssk your livesss inorder to sssave Sssarumon then ssso be it," Centipedramon hissed furiously.

Like a hawk, Centipedramon now suddenly swooped down toward Wolfemon and the others.

"Annoying digimon, I'll crusssh you like insssects!" Centipedramon hissed extending two of his claws hands.

Wolfemon and the digimon stood your ground firmly.

"Brace yourself you guys!" Gabumon shouted.

Centipedramon was nearing them now. "Prepare to die!" the half-breed hissed.

When Centipedramon flew in closer towards him and the rest of the digimon, Wolfemon gave an order.

"EVERYONE SCATTER NOW!" Wolfemon commanded.

Everyone else did what Wolfemon said, including Sarumon. They all jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid Centipedramon's swiping hand. Centipedramon snarled angrily for he had once again missed his target. "Grrr! I won't misss a third time!" Centipedramon hissed as he turned around and swooped down on Wolfemon and the others once more.

Terriermon saw this coming and his head jolted upward.

"Awh crap, the big lizard is coming back," Terriermon shouted.

"Feh! Figures," Beelzemon spat.

"The only reason he is attacking us is because he wants Sarumon but we're not gonna allow him to do that," Wolfemon said. Wolfemon now turned to Gabumon and Guilmon.

"Gabumon, Guilmon, I want the both of you to see to it that Sarumon is placed in a safe spot until we've defeated Centipedramon, got it?" Wolfemon said commandingly.

Gabumon and Guilmon both gave a salute. "Got it," they both replied.

"Wolfemon, you and your comrades don't have to fight Centipedramon. He wants me. I will not be the one responsible if either of you get yourself injured," Sarumon said.

"Don't worry, you won't," Wolfemon answered, "look Sarumon, you've done so much for us by sharing your food with us and lending us your most prized artifact: the Jámbor Bumeráng. Now it is time for us to do something for you. We will protect you from Centipedramon."

"But…" Sarumon began but he was interrupted by Antylamon.

"No buts Sarumon," Antylamon said, "let us help you."

Sarumon's eyes looked from Antylamon to Wolfemon and then to rest of the digimon. Afterwards, the monkey digimon heaved a sigh.

"Very well then," Sarumon said, "you may fight off Centipedramon for me but……be careful. Centipedramon is not an easy opponent to beat. It's going to take all of you to defeat him, got that?"

"Got it," Wolfemon answered, "now go! Guilmon, Gabumon, you know what to do."

"Right," Gabumon answered.

"Come on Sarumon." Guilmon said.

Guilmon and Gabumon now led Sarumon away to find a good place to conceal themselves.

While Gabumon and Guilmon hid Sarumon, Wolfemon, Antylamon, Cyberdramon, Terriermon, Guadromon and Beelzemon each faced the swooping Centipedramon.

"Grrr! Here he comes!" Cyberdramon growled.

"Now what do we do?" Terriermon questioned.

"We fight," Wolfemon answered, "Terriermon, Guadromon, Beelzemon and Cyberdramon; prepare yourselves for an aerial assault. Knock Centipedramon out of the sky."

Beelzemon, Guadromon, Terriermon and Cyberdramon nodded their heads.

"Oh yeah, now ya talking Wolfemon!" Beelzemon exclaimed with a smirk as he and the others took off into the skies. The four digimon then positioned themselves: Terriermon and Cyberdramon to the left and Beelzemon and Guadromon to the right. They were all prepared to fight.

Wolfemon now faced Antylamon. "Antylamon, you're working with me," Wolfemon commanded, "you and I are doing a ground assault. We'll aid Beelzemon, Guadromon, Terriermon and Cyberdramon from the ground."

"Got it," Antylamon answered.

Wolfemon and Antylamon positioned themselves too. Antylamon stood to the left while Wolfemon stood the right. Centipedramon was edging closer towards them.

"You are all going to be obliterated!" Centipedramon hissed.

Wolfemon tensed up himself. "Everyone attacks on my signal," Wolfemon shouted.

The other digimon nodded. Centipedramon swooped in closer.

'Wait for it,' Wolfemon thought, 'just a little closer.'

Centipedramon edged nearer. 'Closer,' Wolfemon thought.

The bodies of Beelzemon, Terriermon, Guadromon and Cyberdramon tensed up as well. They were waiting for Wolfemon's command. Antylamon glanced at Wolfemon from the corner of her eye. Wolfemon's eyes were fixed firmly on Centipedramon. Centipedramon's hands turned into sharp claws.

"You're all mine!" Centipedramon hissed.

Now Centipedramon was only a feet away from Terriermon, Beelzemon, Guadromon and Cyberdramon……exactly where Wolfemon wanted him to be.

With no hesitation, Wolfemon gave the command. "ATTACK NOW!" he shouted.

Everyone else nodded.

"Showtime!" Terriermon shouted.

"Finally," Beelzemon said.

The four aerial digimon then starting attacking.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" Guadromon shouted, releasing a squadron of whistling torpedoes.

"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriermon screamed, spraying thousands upon thousands of greenish bullets at Centipedramon.

"METAL CLAW!" Cyberdramon shouted swiping at Centipedramon with his dragon claws.

"And last but certainly not least, CORONA BLASTER!" Beelzemon yelled raising his gun-shaped hand and firing a blast of red energy.

Antylamon jumped up. "Now it's our turn," she said, "BUNNY BLAZE!"

"PYRO DESTROYER!" Wolfemon yelled, attacking as well.

The six powerful attacks went hurling towards Centipedramon. Centipedramon was not expecting these attacks.

"Crap!" Centipedramon hissed furiously as he saw the attacks coming. The half dragon, half centipede digimon then tried to avoid the attacks by flying in the opposite direction. But unfortunately for Centipedramon, despite his effort to evade, the assaults ended up hitting their target.

Centipedramon collided with the six combined attacks and……as a result, there was huge explosion. A mist of black smoke blackened the sky. Beelzemon, Guadromon, Terriermon and Cyberdramon immediately shielded themselves from the smog.

Peeping out of their haven behind a pair of stones, Sarumon, Gabumon and Guilmon looked up at the sky.

"Hmmm, the sky is black with smoke," Guilmon stated.

"Never mind the sky Guilmon, have your comrades defeated Centipedramon?" Sarumon questioned.

"Judging from the looks of the sky, I guess so," Gabumon replied.

"Alright!" Guilmon said blissfully.

Terriermon did a back flip while in midair. "Whoohoo! We did it, we destroyed that centipede freak," Terriermon exclaimed.

"Yeah, he wasn't so tough after all," Beelzemon.

"Mmm Hmmm," Cyberdramon said in agreement.

"Right," Guadromon said.

Antylamon smiled. "Yes, we defeated Centipedramon," she said, "and it's all thanks to your commands Wolfemon."

The female bunny looked to Wolfemon. Antylamon expected Wolfemon to be proud of their victory; however Wolfemon's face expressed immense seriousness.

"Wolfemon, what's wrong?" Antylamon questioned looking at Wolfemon worriedly.

Wolfemon's eyes contracted. "Something's wrong," Wolfemon growled, "I have a feeling that this fight is not over yet."

Antylamon stared at Wolfemon weirdly. "What? What do you mean…" Antylamon began but she was interrupted by Wolfemon, who suddenly pointed a finger up to the sky.

Antylamon looked up. In the skies, the black smoke was starting to clear up. However, as it did, Wolfemon recognized something in the depths of the smoke. When the smoke finally disappeared, to everyone's utter shock, there hovered……..Centipedramon.

"WHAT!" Beelzemon shouted gaping.

This shocked Guadromon and Terriermon too and both of their jaws dropped.

As a result of the collision with Wolfemon and the gang's combined attacks, Centipedramon had lost nearly half of his right eye but even so, he was still very much alive.

Cyberdramon snarled. "Can't you just die like the other digimon we defeated," the dragon ultimate growled.

Cyberdramon's comment only made Centipedramon chuckle.

"That iss what you think digimon pestsss," Centipedramon hissed.

Wolfemon growled. "I knew it. Centipedramon is still alive," Wolfemon said.

"This is bad, real bad," Antylamon said.

Centipedramon now recoiled his lower body. "You digimon are like pesssky annoying insssects," Centipedramon hissed, "I will tolerate your insssolence no more!"

"Hey Centipedramon, no hard feelings about us destroying half of your eye, right?" Terriermon said sweat dropping a bit.

Centipedramon sneered. "Yesss, right," he answered. The bottom of Centipedramon's lower body suddenly glowed and the next thing everyone knew, the half dragon, half centipede mega brought down his tail upon Terriermon.

"You ssshall die firssst bunny," Centipedramon hissed, "TITANIC SLASH!"

Centipedramon swiped Terriermon brutally. The attack caught Terriermon off guard and gave him a blow directly to the stomach.

"AHHHHHH!" Terriermon yelled in pain as he fell from the sky.

"Terriermon!" Beelzemon shouted to the bunny digimon.

Terriermon's body hit the surface of the ground with a loud 'CRASH' and the rookie digimon laid there completely unconscious afterwards.

Centipedramon sneered toothily as he recoiled his tail. "Heh, heh! One pesssky digimon down, ssseven more to go," he hissed. Centipedramon now faced the remaining airborne digimon: Beelzemon, Guadromon and Cyberdramon. The half breed mega chuckled under his breath.

"Heh! Who'ssss next?" Centipedramon hissed.

Without even considering what he was doing, Cyberdramon zoomed towards Centipedramon, his claws up.

"Centipedramon, you beast! You will pay for what you did to Terriermon," Cyberdramon snarled.

Centipedramon smirked. "Hit me with everything you've got insssect," he hissed.

Cyberdramon's claws glowed crimson red as he raised them up. "METAL CLAW!" Cyberdramon yelled as he slashed at Centipedramon.

As he did Terriermon, Centipedramon brought down his tail on Cyberdramon. "TITANIC SLASH!" Centipedramon shouted.

The two attacks collided with each other; Cyberdramon's metal claws reared with Centipedramon's mighty tail. But between both assaults, only one proved superior to the other. Cyberdramon's attack was stronger and as a consequence, his claws sliced through Centipedramon's tail, sawing the entire thing off.

Centipedramon raised what was left of his tail to his face. His eyes narrowed.

Cyberdramon cracked a smirk. "Ha! That will teach you to hurt my allies," Cyberdramon growled.

From the remains of his tail, Centipedramon glanced up at Cyberdramon. Centipedramon scowled the ultimate metal dragon digimon for a slight second before giving off a loud guffaw.

Cyberdramon glared at Centipedramon in annoyance. "Grrr! What the heck is so funny with you," Cyberdramon snarled quite incensed.

Centipedramon did not answer. He just continued to chuckle his usual devious laugh in Cyberdramon's face. Cyberdramon glared at Centipedramon. He was beginning to get on his nerves, literally.

Centipedramon then raised the part of his body where he used to have his tail and at that moment, Cyberdramon realized why the half breed digimon was chuckling so much.

Centipedramon's tail was _regenerating_……the remains of the mega's tail were joining back together and in the end, they formed a new tail. Centipedramon recoiled his newly formed tail and looked at Cyberdramon.

Centipedramon smirked at Cyberdramon, who just stood still.

"Sssee, that'sss why I laughed," Centipedramon hissed, "looksss like the joke iss on you!"

Sweat dripped at Cyberdramon's temple. "Oh no," he said.

"Oh yesss," Centipedramon hissed, "it'sss payback time. TITANIC SLASH!"

Centipedramon's tail blazed fiery red as he swiped it at Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon saw this attack coming and immediately counter-attacked.

"METAL CLAW!" Cyberdramon shouted slashing at Centipedramon's tail.

Centipedramon hissed irately. "Not thisss time!" he shouted.

From out of the blue, a hand from Centipedramon's lower body reached out and grabbed Cyberdramon by the neck. Cyberdramon gasped for air as Centipedramon tightened his grip around his throat.

"Now you ssshall feel my full power," Centipedramon hissed.

Cyberdramon choked. Centipedramon raised his hand and flung Cyberdramon away. Cyberdramon's body came falling towards the ground.

"CYBERDRAMON!" Guadromon yelled. The robot digimon attempted to catch Cyberdramon however as an outcome of his trial, Guadromon too was knocked out of the air as Cyberdramon's body collided with his. The bodies of the two digimon hit the ground solidly.

Guadromon lay out cold and as for Cyberdramon, he laid unconscious too, though at that point, he had de-digi-evolved back to Monodramon.

"Oh no! Guadromon, Monodramon, Terriermon," Antylamon said despondently as she ran to her fallen comrades' sides. Antylamon looked down at the faces of Monodramon, Guadromon and Terriermon before she looked up at Wolfemon.

"This is really bad Wolfemon," Antylamon said, "Centipedramon is truly powerful. He has already taken down three of our aerial squadron."

"Yes," Wolfemon growled gravely, "and now that only leads…….. (Gasps) BEELZEMON!"

Wolfemon's eyes reverted to the sky where a mid-air battle was commencing……a mid-air battle between Beelzemon and Centipedramon. Beelzemon was trying to blast Centipedramon with his Corona Blaster while evading his continuous 'Titan Slash' attack.

Wolfemon gritted his teeth. "BEELZEMON GET OUT OF THERE!" Wolfemon yelled, "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Grrr! Easier said than done, wolf-head," Beelzemon shouted as he evaded Centipedramon's tail for a third time. Beelzemon then raised his gun-shaped hand. "CORONA BLASTER!" Beelzemon yelled.

Beelzemon shot a beam of red energy at Centipedramon. Centipedramon avoided the attack.

"Aargh! I missed," Beelzemon growled.

"Grrr! BEELZEMON, I SAID GET OUT OF THERE!" Wolfemon shouted.

"Beelzemon……RETREAT NOW!" Antylamon yelled.

Beelzemon did not listen. He just kept blasting at Centipedramon, who blocked or evaded each attack. Centipedramon then drew back his tail; he was going to attack with another 'Titanic Slash'. Beelzemon prepared himself to counter-attack.

"Hmn, if you think I'm going to fall for that lousy attack then think again bug face," Beelzemon snarled.

Centipedramon smirked. "Heh! Who sssays that I wasss attacking you with my tail," Centipedramon hissed.

"Huh?" Beelzemon said confusedly.

As he withdrew his tail, Centipedramon opened up his mouth, inhaling the oxygen in the air and turning it into a gargantuan sphere of dark energy. Beelzemon backed away slowly.

"TYRANT SPHERE!" Centipedramon screamed as he unleashed the giant energy sphere upon Beelzemon.

The sphere zoomed across the sky directly towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon's eyes widened in terror.

"BEELZEMON! LOOK OUT!" Antylamon screamed.

Beelzemon glanced at the energy sphere as it hurled just before him. Biting his lower lip, Beelzemon raised his Corona Blaster as he attempted to counter-attack the sphere.

"CORONA BLASTER!" Beelzemon yelled firing an energy beam.

The energy beam zoomed across the sky but as it neared the Tyrant Sphere, the attack missed its target and ricocheted in another direction.

Beelzemon gritted his teeth. "Awh crap!" he uttered under his breath.

"FLY AWAY BEELZEMON! HURRY!" Wolfemon shouted.

Beelzemon did what Wolfemon said (finally). He attempted to fly away from the Tyrant Sphere but as the ultimate digimon turned his back, it was too late.

The Tyrant Sphere took a direct hit on Beelzemon. Beelzemon was engulfed by the dark energy ball and his entire body was being scorched.

"BEELZEMON!" Wolfemon shouted to his comrade.

"NO!" Antylamon screamed.

Beelzemon bawled. His whole body was in excruciating pain. His chest and wings were now burnt and the Corona Blaster on his hand had been deleted. Beelzemon breathed a shallow breath. The ultimate felt all the energy leave his aching body as reverted back to Impmon.

Impmon, without wings, began to fall from the sky; his insensible form scalded.

Centipedramon watched watchfully as Impmon plummeted towards the ground. The half-breed could not help but give a chuckle.

Centipedramon then extended one of his long centipede claws and, surprisingly, caught Impmon. The mega digimon help the unconscious Impmon to his face.

"Heh! Thisss rookie could prove ussseful to me," Centipedramon hissed slyly.

"Hey, look! Centipedramon caught Impmon," Gabumon said observantly glancing up at the sky from the boulders.

"Do you think that he caught him to save his life?" Guilmon asked.

"That I highly doubt," Sarumon stated, "Centipedramon is a heartless brute. He would do nothing out of compassion. Believe me, if he caught your comrade, he must have a devious scheme on his mind."

Centipedramon circled the air as he hovered above Wolfemon and Antylamon. Wolfemon glared daggers at the mutant lizard. Centipedramon stared Wolfemon in the eye and smirked.

"Heh! Heh! Digimon who have chosssen to protect Sssarumon, I have an offer for you that you cannot refussse," Centipedramon hissed, "give me Sssarumon now or your ssso-called comrade will _die_!"

As he said this statement, Centipedramon held out Impmon.

Wolfemon growled. "Centipedramon, you beast! Release Impmon at once," Wolfemon snarled.

"Hmn, not until you give me Sssarumon," Centipedramon hissed.

Sarumon looked up at Centipedramon from behind the boulders and at that point, he heaved an exasperated sigh. Sarumon stood up from the boulders, right in the open for Centipedramon to see.

"I am here Centipedramon!" Sarumon shouted.

Centipedramon stared downward. "Aah, there you are," he spoke.

Gabumon gaped at Sarumon. "Sarumon, what are you doing?" the reptile-dog digimon barked.

"Saving your friend," Sarumon replied calmly, "Centipedramon, here I am. You may take me as you wish but…release Impmon first."

Centipedramon merely scoffed. "Sssarumon, you bumbling idiot," Centipedramon hissed, "thanksss for revealing yourssself to me, now I ssshall eat you alive!"

"What!" Sarumon exclaimed, eyes widening.

"(Gasps) Centipedramon, that fiend! He lied to us," Antylamon snarled.

"Humph! Like you didn't see that coming," Wolfemon said.

Centipedramon now glided towards Sarumon at full velocity.

"Ha! Ha! Eat acid wassste Sssarumon," Centipedramon hissed, "ACID HAZE!"

Centipedramon sprayed a mist of acidic vapor at Sarumon. Sarumon didn't move.

"Sarumon, get down!" Gabumon shouted as he pulled Sarumon back behind the boulders. Gabumon faced Guilmon. "GUILMON!" he shouted.

"I'm on it!" Guilmon growled, eyes flaring as he charged forward from behind the boulders. Guilmon looked up as the acid haze edged toward him. Guilmon opened up his mouth.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon shouted, firing a crimson fire ball.

Gabumon attacked as well. "BLUE BLASTER!" he shouted unleashing blazing blue flames from his mouth.

Guilmon's and Gabumon's attacks blazed across the sky and combined, taking Centipedramon's acidic haze head on.

Due to the impact, there was a detonation in midair and even after that, Centipedramon still proved to be _alive_. This made Guilmon growl, his yellow eyes flaring irritably.

Centipedramon hissed. "Annoying digimon, take thisss," he spoke.

Centipedramon whipped his tail, sending a gust of wind Guilmon's way. Guilmon stood his ground fiercely but the gust of wind was too strong for him. Guilmon was forced backwards where he crashed into the boulders. Gabumon, who was shielding Sarumon, looked up at Guilmon.

"Guilmon, you okay?" Gabumon asked concernedly.

Guilmon arched up a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm…okay," Guilmon replied.

Centipedramon circled the air where Guilmon, Gabumon and Sarumon were.

"Grrr! Impertinent digital creaturesss, give Sssarumon to me!" Centipedramon hissed furiously as he sent another gust of wind. Guilmon, Gabumon and Sarumon braced themselves.

"Guilmon! Gabumon! Sarumon!" Wolfemon shouted.

With his wolf ears, Wolfemon could have heard the yells of his fellow comrades from at the rear of the boulders. They were yelling for assist.

"Guilmon and Gabumon won't be able to hold off Centipedramon for long. He's just too strong," Antylamon uttered trotting to Wolfemon's side, "eventually he'll overpower them and capture Sarumon."

"Hmn! Not if I can help it," Wolfemon snarled under his breath.

Wolfemon looked up at Centipedramon. 'There has got to be a way that I can stop Centipedramon from a close enough range,' Wolfemon thought to himself, 'but how am I going to do that?'

Wolfemon glanced at Antylamon. He eyed the big bunny female carefully before he looked back at Centipedramon. Then it hit Wolfemon. A smile cracked on his face.

'That's it!' Wolfemon thought cunningly. He had a plan.

Wolfemon turned to Antylamon. "Hey Antylamon!" Wolfemon said.

"Yes?" Antylamon answered looking at Wolfemon.

"How good is your throwing arm?" Wolfemon questioned.

Antylamon tilted her head to the side. "Erm…pretty good I guess," Antylamon replied, "why do you ask?"

"I need you to give me a little boost," Wolfemon answered with a keen smirk.

"What do you…… (Gasps) oh no! Wolfemon if you are going to do what I think you're going to do then forget it," Antylamon said, "it's too dangerous."

"I'll risk it," Wolfemon said determinedly, "someone needs to save Impmon and destroy Centipedramon from a near range and I'm just the digimon to do that."

Antylamon looked at Wolfemon, not persuaded.

Wolfemon folded his arms. "Antylamon, it's the only way. Now trust me and do it," Wolfemon said. "And that's an order," Wolfemon added.

Antylamon stared Wolfemon in the eye one more time before sighing. "Very well then," she said.

Wolfemon's smirk widened. Antylamon grabbed hold off Wolfemon.

"Here goes nothing," Antylamon said.

Antylamon spun around three times and on the fourth swing, she released Wolfemon. Wolfemon was thrown into the air, flying straight for the unsuspecting Centipedramon.

As he neared the big dragon-centipede, Wolfemon outstretched his sharp claws.

"You're mine," Wolfemon snarled, "CLAWS OF THE WOLF LORD!"

Wolfemon raised his claws and slashed at Centipedramon, grazing the beast's body as he landed on top of him. Centipedramon hissed in woe. He looked down his back. When he noticed Wolfemon's form slashing away at his flesh, the half dragon, half insect bared his teeth.

"You!" Centipedramon spoke harshly, "get your filthy dog clawsss off of me!"

"Feh! In your dreams," Wolfemon mocked, "CLAWS OF THE WOLF LORD!"

Wolfemon slashed continuously at Centipedramon's body as he climbed up his back. Centipedramon hissed in pain each time he felt Wolfemon's claws dig into him. The mega tried to shake the rookie off, but Wolfemon clung to him like a leech.

"Hey, it looks like Centipedramon is weakening," Guilmon said monitoring the big beast in the sky.

"Hmm? I wonder how that is possible." Sarumon said inquisitively.

"It's possible because Wolfemon is on top of him," Antylamon answered, standing before the three concealed digimon.

Gabumon's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Wha…What! What do you mean Wolfemon is on top of Centipedramon!" Gabumon said in disbelief, "is he trying to get himself killed?"

"No. he's trying to destroy Centipedramon from up close as well as save Impmon and prevent Centipedramon from attacking you guys," Antylamon replied.

"Well since you put it that way, let's help him out," Guilmon suggested.

"Right," Gabumon said in agreement. Gabumon faced Sarumon. "Sarumon, you stay here behind these boulders while we help Wolfemon," Gabumon said.

"But Gabumon, I can…" Sarumon started.

"Just stay here," Gabumon interrupted as he ran off with Guilmon and Antylamon.

"…._help_," Sarumon finished as he watched the three digimon run off.

Guilmon, Gabumon and Antylamon ran up to where Centipedramon was floating over them. The three of them began to assault.

"BLUE BLASTER!" Gabumon yelled.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon shouted.

"BUNNY BLAZE!" Antylamon shouted.

The three attacks hit their mark on Centipedramon. Centipedramon hissed painfully. Antylamon, Guilmon and Gabumon continued attacking the mega digimon.

Centipedramon hissed again, his one and a half eyes flaring furiously. Centipedramon roared deafeningly as he turned to Antylamon, Gabumon and Guilmon.

"Pesssky digimon. You will pay," Centipedramon roared as he opened his maw, "ACID………

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!"

"TERRIER TORNADO!"

"MONO CLAW!"

Centipedramon closed his mouth as he was hit with three different assaults at the same time.

Antylamon, Gabumon and Guilmon spun around to look at the three assailants. They were Monodramon, Terriermon and Guadromon, who were all conscious again.

"Terriermon, Guadromon, Monodramon. You're okay," Gabumon exclaimed.

"Of course we're okay." Monodramon stated.

"A tad injured but still okay," Guadromon added.

"Hey where's Wolfemon?" Terriermon questioned.

"On top the back of the beast," Gabumon replied, "along with Impmon."

"WHAT!" Guadromon, Monodramon and Terriermon exclaimed simultaneously.

Wolfemon clung to Centipedramon. He continued slashing at Centipedramon with his claws. As he did, Wolfemon noticed something purplish being held by two of Centipedramon's clawed hands. Taking a closer look, Wolfemon saw that it was Impmon.

"IMPMON! IMPMON!" Wolfemon yelled running to the mauve digimon.

Impmon stirred a bit before opening his eyes.

"Huh?" Impmon groaned, "Wolfemon? Wh…Where the heck I am?"

"You like myself, are hitching a ride on Centipedramon's back," Wolfemon answered.

"WHAT!" Impmon screamed, "Whaddaya mean we're on Centipedramon's back."

Impmon tried to move his body, only to now grasp that he was being held by two of Centipedramon's hands.

"What the heck!" Impmon bawled trying to free himself from the hands entangling him but with no use. Impmon looked to Wolfemon. "Don't just stand there wolf-head, HELP ME would ya?" Impmon shouted.

Wolfemon nodded his head as he raised his claws. "CLAWS OF THE WOLF LORD!" Wolfemon yelled. He slashed at the two hands. The two hands withered and dissolved, releasing Impmon. Impmon fell on his feet. From losing two of his hands, Centipedramon hissed in pain.

"Ha! Don't like getting hit lizard freak," Impmon mocked with a smirk, "here's something to make ya feel all better. BA DA BOOM!"

Impmon assaulted Wolfemon with a variety of dark fire balls. Centipedramon winced from the pain.

"CLAWS OF THE WOLF LORD!" Wolfemon shouted slicing away at Centipedramon's back again.

Now huge gashes and burns appeared on Centipedramon's back. Centipedramon hissed furiously.

"I've had enough of thisss," Centipedramon hissed as he turned his neck around to look down at Impmon and Wolfemon.

"There you are," Centipedramon roared his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, what's ya point? Lizard face!" Impmon said discourteously.

Centipedramon growled. "Thisss iss my point," the mega hissed, "ACID HAZE!"

Centipedramon sprayed acid down his back. Some of the acidic mixture flew straight at Impmon.

Impmon opened his eyes widely. "AAAAH!" he screamed.

"Impmon! Look out!" Wolfemon shouted.

Moving quickly, Wolfemon pushed Impmon out of the way. The acid haze missed striking Impmon but instead it caught………….

"Wolfemon!" Impmon yelled.

Wolfemon fell on his knees. The acid had covered half of his chest, not to mention his feet. Now the substance was eating away at Wolfemon's body.

"Wolfemon!" Impmon shouted, looking at his injured friend in concern, "are you alr……..

"G…GO!" Wolfemon said weakly.

"What?"

"I said GO! NOW!" Wolfemon shouted.

Impmon looked at Wolfemon before nodding his head. "Okay," Impmon said. He then jumped off of Centipedramon.

Centipedramon hissed at Impmon. "You won't get away from me!" he said.

Centipedramon extended one of his hands and attempted to capture Impmon again, however Wolfemon prevented him from doing so. Wolfemon clawed at the extended hand and sliced the entire thing off.

Centipedramon hissed furiously as he faced Wolfemon. Wolfemon fell back on his rear; he was in unbearable ache…the acid on his chest and legs were devouring him. Wolfemon could feel his data dissolving.

'No…this can't be….happening," Wolfemon thought faintly.

Impmon landed on his butt on the ground. "Ouch!" Impmon groaned rubbing his bruised behind.

"Impmon? Impmon are you alright?" asked a very concerned Antylamon as she came leaping toward Impmon. She was followed by Gabumon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Monodramon and Guadromon.

Impmon looked up Antylamon. "Yeah, I'm alright," Impmon said, "but Wolfemon sure isn't."

"Why? What happened up there?" Gabumon questioned inquisitively.

"That big ugly lizard sprayed Wolfemon with his acid spray and now the big wolf's stuck up there," Impmon answered.

"WHAT!" Gabumon exclaimed, all of a sudden grabbing Impmon by the scarf around his neck, "you can't be serious."

"It's the truth," Impmon replied pushing Gabumon off of him, "Wolfemon's up there on Centipedramon and to make matters worse, he's hurt."

"This is bad," Guadromon said looking panicky, "this is really bad."

Centipedramon reached out and grabbed the fallen Wolfemon with one of his hands. Wolfemon tried to break free of the lizard-insect's grasp but he was in too much pain from the acid on his chest. Centipedramon held Wolfemon up to his face.

"Ssso, you thought you could have defeated me from a clossse range, eh?" Centipedramon chuckled, "looksss like you were WRONG!"

Wolfemon struggled to break away from Centipedramon's hands but it was no use.

"Hmmm I wasss going to dessstroy Sssarumon firssst but sssince you were ssso bold to ssscar my body, I ssshall kill you firssst," Centipedramon hissed, "with you out of the way, your comradesss ssshall fall."

Wolfemon clenched his fangs. "I will not allow you to hurt my friends," Wolfemon growled.

"Feh! Believe me dog, you….have…no…CHOICE!" Centipedramon hissed.

Wolfemon winced. Centipedramon's eyes flamed as he opened his jaws. The mega inhaled oxygen from the atmosphere and turned it into a ball of shadow energy. He was preparing to perform another 'Tyrant Sphere' attack.

Wolfemon tensed himself for the worst.

"That beast is going to delete Wolfemon," Monodramon screamed.

"Not if I can help it. I'll stop him before he can even strike," Guadromon said, targeting his arms at Centipedramon, "GUARDIAN BARR……..

Unfortunately for Guadromon, Centipedramon immediately interpreted his assault.

"YOU SSSHALL NOT INTERRUPT!" Centipedramon roared. Centipedramon swiped at the deserts sands. He sent a whirling tempest directly at Impmon and the others.

The gust spiraled itself around Impmon, Monodramon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Guadromon and Terriermon as they were caught in its cyclone.

"AAAARGH!" Impmon, Monodramon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Terriermon and Antylamon all bawled as they were blow away by the gust of wind.

"Now no one can ssstop me from obliterating you," Centipedramon hissed. The sphere in Centipedramon's maw grew larger.

Wolfemon could not help but groan in defeat. 'No…this is not how I wanted it to end,' Wolfemon thought forlornly, 'no this can be'

Centipedramon pointed the sphere at Wolfemon. Wolfemon closed his eyes and braced himself.

"NOW YOU SSSHALL DIE!" Centipedramon bellowed, "TYRANT SPHERE!"

Wolfemon shut his eyes tight. This was it. This was the end of him.

However…at the last second…just when Wolfemon felt that he had died……and all was lost……………….

"MONKEY BOOM!"

Wolfemon opened back up his eyes, just in time to see a greenish beam of energy zoom across the sky and strike Centipedramon straight in the face.

Gabumon looked up from the ground. He had observed what had just occurred. "Whoa? What was that?" Gabumon inquired.

Impmon, Antylamon, Guadromon, Guilmon, Terriermon and Monodramon had seen what happened too.

"Huh! No clue," Terriermon answered with a shrug.

"Where did that beam come from?" Antylamon questioned.

Antylamon's inquiry was then answered.

"Ha! That will teach you to hurt my comrades Centipedramon," a sudden voice exclaimed.

Antylamon and the other digimon all whipped around to peer at the face of Centipedramon's assailant and to their utter amazement, it was……….Sarumon!

**

* * *

**

**Spudnickblue (Narrator):** Just when the rest of the digimon crew thought that it was the end of Wolfemon, ups came Sarumon who attacked Centipedramon strongly with his powerful 'Monkey Boom' attack. But the battle is not over yet. Centipedramon is still active…with Wolfemon still in his clutches. Will the digimon crew be able to stop Centipedramon? Will they be able to rescue the injured Wolfemon or…….will it be Sarumon who will save the day? Find out in **Chapter 4 of Digital Romance 3:** _Force of the Primate_

**_

* * *

_**

_A little note from Mistress: _

_Hey guys, Mistress here once again. Sorry if this chapter was little too long. It took me like four days straight to type out this chapter and when I checked it out in Microsoft Word; this chapter was approximately 11 pages long!_

_So if some of you think that it's too long then I apologize for that. But despite it being long, I hope you guys enjoyed the action in this chapter._

_The fourth chapter will be up soon…just as soon as my exams are over. --'Damn._

_Anyways, see ya._

* * *


	5. Force Of The Primate

**CHAPTER FOUR: FORCE OF THE PRIMATE**

"Ha! That will teach you to hurt my comrades Centipedramon," a sudden voice exclaimed.

Antylamon and the other digimon all whipped around to peer at the face of Centipedramon's assailant and to their utter amazement, it was……….Sarumon!

Impmon's jaw dropped as he goggled at Sarumon. "What? Old Monkey butt attacked Centipedramon," the mauve digimon spoke in incredulity.

"Well…this is interesting," Gabumon stated, folding him arms and watching Sarumon.

Sarumon stood his ground firmly as he looked up at Centipedramon. The half-breed digimon was bawling in pain from the direct hit he received from Sarumon with his unexpected 'Monkey Boom' attack. This made Sarumon a bit exultant and he keenly bared a toothy smirk from behind his golden mask.

"Heh. Centipedramon, you are dim as you are weak," Sarumon mumbled under his breath.

Centipedramon snarled, shaking his head to relieve himself of the aching pain. The insect-dragon still held the injured form of Wolfemon in his tight grasp. Wolfemon could not help but groan. Data particles began to elevate slowly off of his body and disperse in the atmosphere.

Sarumon noticed what was becoming of Wolfemon from his place on the ground below.

'Wolfemon,' Sarumon thought, eyes narrowing in worry, 'don't worry, I'll save you.'

Sarumon looked to the bawling Centipedramon.

"Centipedramon, you beast! Release my comrade immediately," Sarumon yelled.

Centipedramon stopped his constant shaking and faced downward. His eyes fell on Sarumon's form at once.

"Sssarumon, you ridiculousss bassstard of a digimon," Centipedramon hissed irately, "you ssshall pay dearly for your idiocy."

Sarumon scoffed. "Says you," he said, "Centipedramon I am only going to give you one final warning. Release Wolfemon and leave…or else!"

"Ha! Or elssse what? You'll hit me with a banana," Centipedramon scoffed sardonically.

Sarumon stares angrily at Centipedramon.

"My word Sssarumon, do you truly think that I am afraid of you," Centipedramon continued arrogantly, "even if you are of ultimate level, you will never have the ssstrength to defeat a mega like myself. Heh! I can crusssh you like the insssect you are."

"Look who's talking," Monodramon said softly.

Centipedramon edged nearer toward Sarumon who merely stood his ground.

"Now I am only going to tell you thisss once Sssarumon," Centipedramon hissed, "step down and give me the Jámbor Bumeráng or would you rather prefer for me to annihilate you all at once. Either way iss bessst for me."

"I refuse Centipedramon," Sarumon said, "now like I said previously, release Wolfemon now!"

"Grrr! Fine, you can have your friend, I have no usse for him anywaysss after all, I want you," Centipedramon hissed.

Raising the clawed hand he clutched Wolfemon in, Centipedramon flung the rookie and sent him plummeting toward the ground. Wolfemon's body collided with the coarse earth with a piercing CRASH!

As an aftermath, Wolfemon laid flat on his face. His data continued to evaporate slowly.

Antylamon and Gabumon sprang immediately to Wolfemon's side, with Guilmon, Guadromon, Monodramon, Terriermon and Impmon following after them.

Antylamon pushed Wolfemon onto his back so the rest of them could have seen his bruised face. Gabumon knelt down infront of Wolfemon and held up his face with off his paws.

"Wolfemon? Wolfemon, are you alright?" Gabumon questioned concernedly.

Wolfemon did not respond.

"Wolfemon…open your eyes," Guilmon whined.

Still no response came from the rookie wolf.

Sarumon watched this scene from a far.

'Wolfemon,' Sarumon thought despondently. But Sarumon's slight sadness soon turned into immense rage as the monkey digimon glowered at Centipedramon.

"Centipedramon, you will pay for what you did!" Sarumon growled pointing a steady finger at Centipedramon.

"Nawh did wittle Sssarumon think I threw hisss fwen too hard," Centipedramon spoke babyishly. "HARD LUCK!" he added with a harsh growl.

Sarumon's eyes narrowed definitely.

"You will pay Centipedramon," Sarumon growled.

With those words, Sarumon got into a fighting stance, his fists folded.

"Sarumon, whaddaya think ya doing?" Impmon called.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Sarumon replied, "I'm going to fight Centipedramon."

"What! Sarumon, you can't…it's too dangerous," Guadromon stated.

"Yeah Sarumon, let us fight the big ugly snake digimon," Monodramon added.

Sarumon shook his head. "No," he said, "I will not allow you all to get injured by this beast any longer. You've done your part in this battle now it's my turn. What was started must now be finished."

Antylamon looked at Sarumon worriedly.

"Sarumon," Antylamon started taking a step forward only to feel something grab her foot. Antylamon jumped as she gaped down at the hand which clutched her foot. The hand belonged to Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon," Antylamon said smiling in relief, "you're al……..

"Let him f……fight,"

"What?"

"Let Sarumon f…fight," Wolfemon repeated feebly, "he…is our only ch…ch…chance."

Antylamon understood Wolfemon and she nodded her head.

Sarumon lowered his stance. He cracked his neck left and right.

"Centipedramon, this last battle is between you and me and I can guarantee you that you are going down," Sarumon said.

"Feh! What makesss you think that your puny form can defeat me Sssarumon," Centipedramon hissed, "I am twice your sssize monkey. Give it up; you will never be able to defeat me."

Sarumon smirked.

"That is where you are wrong Centipedramon," Sarumon said.

"What do you mean monkey?" Centipedramon spoke.

Sarumon's smirk widened.

"If it is a combat of size that you want Centipedramon, then that is what you shall receive," Sarumon answered.

Centipedramon snarled. His optics turned a shade of blood red. "GRRR! I SSSAID GIVE IT UP SSSARUMON! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! NEVER" Centipedramon bellowed stridently.

Sarumon's smirk widened for a third time.

"Who said that you will be battling against me in this form Centipedramon," Sarumon said calmly.

Centipedramon's eyes squinted to the size of a tiny dot. "What? What…do you mean?" Centipedramon spoke, a hint of worry in his voice, "what are you talking about monkey?"

"Hn. You are about to find out," Sarumon said.

Reaching into his crimson and yellow kimono, Sarumon pulled out a manacle. The manacle was bronze with a bit of silver at the ends. There was also a red ruby in the centre of the manacle which was in the shape of a miniature gorilla.

Sarumon clasped the manacle around his right hand.

"PRIMATE POWER!" Sarumon yelled, rotating his right wrist clockwise. The ruby in the middle of the manacle glowed and as it did, so did Sarumon.

A red streak of light suddenly engulfed Sarumon and his transformation commenced.

**DIGIEVOLUTION…….**

**Sarumon:** _Sarumon digi-evolves to………….Shukyoumon._

When the sequence was over, the crimson light diminished and a new digimon stood in Sarumon's place. This digimon was the size of an average ape. He was adorned in a similar crimson red and golden yellow kimono which was also worn by Sarumon.

Around the gorilla's waist was something which looked like a drum and on the gorilla's left wrist, he wore a bronze wristband which matched flawlessly with the bronze manacle he wore on his right wrist.

The digimon also wore bronze ankle bracelets on his ankles. A long, elegant fox tail protruded from a spot in the back of the digimon's kimono and on the digimon's broad face, he wore a white Japanese dragon mask which covered his entire face. A flowing white beard also dropped from the digimon's chin and stopped at his belly.

The new digimon took a stride forward. His dragon masked face glanced up at Centipedramon, the drum around his waist jiggling as he did.

Centipedramon stared back at the new digimon. His eyes flared as he narrowed them at the digimon and there was a hint of annoyance in his expression.

"Hn. Who iss thisss pessst?" Centipedramon hissed under his breath.

"Well I haven't seen a digimon like him before?" Guadromon stated.

"Me neither," Impmon said, "who is this guy?"

"He is………Shukyoumon," Wolfemon choked out.

"Who?"

All focused on Wolfemon. Wolfemon moaned as he struggled to sit up. Gabumon helped him. Once Wolfemon was seated upright, he inhaled a stagnant breath before starting to speak once more.

"His name is Shukyoumon," Wolfemon replied, "Shukyoumon is a mega type digimon who is known throughout some parts of the Digital World to be the strongest digimon of all time. He can never be beaten in combat."

"Hmm, he sounds really powerful," Guilmon said.

"Do you think he can beat Centipedramon?" Antylamon questioned Wolfemon.

Wolfemon inhaled another breath clutching his rib cage.

"Let's just look and see," Wolfemon answered.

Centipedramon huffed. The half dragon, half centipede beast gritted his jagged teeth.

"Hn! Who may you be digital nuisssance?" Centipedramon hissed inquisitively.

The digimon know as Shukyoumon stepped back his back leg in a front stance (drum still jiggling). "I, digital enemy, am Shukyoumon," he replied, "your ultimate demise."

"Feh! You have to be fooling me," Centipedramon scoffed, "jussst becaussse you've changed your appearance and became a mega, doesssn't mean that you are ssstronger than me, monkey. You will alwaysss be the sssame weak Sssarumon."

The eyes of Shukyoumon narrowed from underneath his mask. The gorilla digimon lowered his stance and raised his manacled fists.

"We shall see?" Shukyoumon said.

Centipedramon swiveled above Shukyoumon, his tail flicking. The half-breed digimon gave a loud cackle and then...without warning…….he struck!

Centipedramon swooped downward from the sky. His mouth was open and his teeth were bared. Shukyoumon looked up at Centipedramon as he plummeted toward him. Shukyoumon closed his eyes and squatting low on the ground, he folded his legs and placed himself in a meditating position.

Impmon fell over.

"What? I can't believe!" Impmon shouted, his green optics bulging, "that idiot gorilla is meditating during a battle!"

The other digimon observed Shukyoumon. Shukyoumon sat in his meditating position. The gorilla digimon then tilted his head slowly to the side and from his nose, a snot bubble emitted. Shukyoumon was asleep!

Everyone gaped at Shukyoumon, jaws dropped.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Gabumon said in shock.

"Yeah the big ape is sleeping while in battle and he told us that he could take defeat Centipedramon by himself," Guadromon said.

"Er….Wolfemon, ya sure you got the correct facts about this guy?" Guilmon asked.

"Chya, because as far as what I can tell, he's definitely not the strongest digimon," Terriermon stated.

Wolfemon's face remained grave as he stared at Shukyoumon. "Hmmm………?"

Centipedramon dived down at Shukyoumon. He was nearing him. Shukyoumon remained immobilized, completely dozed out. Centipedramon was only three feet away from Shukyoumon now.

Shouts and screams could have been heard from Antylamon, Impmon, Terriermon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Guadromon and Guilmon as they all tried helplessly to awake the sleeping Shukyoumon. Wolfemon, however, remained silent.

Centipedramon neared Shukyoumon……two feet……one foot……ninety-eight inches………

"SHUKYOUMON!" Guilmon yelled.

However……it was too late. Centipedramon's opened mouth clashed with Shukyoumon as his body burrowed straight into the ground….and when Centipedramon returned to the surface, he immerged with something in mouth. It was Shukyoumon.

"Shu…Shukyoumon!" Antylamon stammered, taking a step forward.

Immediately, Wolfemon grabbed hold of Antylamon's leg. Antylamon stopped and looked down at Wolfemon. Wolfemon stared back at the bunny ultimate gravely.

"Don't interfere," Wolfemon spoke.

"But….Wolfemon," Antylamon began.

"Don't," Wolfemon spoke more clearly.

Antylamon looked Wolfemon in the face before a sigh escaped her mouth. Antylamon's attention returned to Shukyoumon.

Centipedramon held the gorilla mega in his mouth and his teeth were closing in on him but despite this, Shukyoumon did not move. Centipedramon then shut his mouth tightly and with one gulp, the half dragon-centipede swallowed Shukyoumon whole.

Antylamon and the rest of the digimon crew looked on in horror as they saw the body of Shukyoumon slowly slid down Centipedramon's throat.

Centipedramon let out a belch for now…Shukyoumon resided in his stomach.

Guadromon grasped his neck. "Urgh! That's……that's disgusting," Guadromon said in revulsion.

Guilmon's ears drooped. "(Gasps) Poor, poor Shukyoumon," Guilmon howled.

Antylamon suddenly grabbed Wolfemon by his neck fur. "You…you idiot, look what you've caused," Antylamon screamed, "why didn't you let me aid Shukyoumon? I might have been able to save him from…….from THAT! Why Wolfemon? Why?"

"Yeah dog face, whose side are ya on?" Impmon asked folding his arms.

Wolfemon looked away from Antylamon's gaze.

"I did……what Shukyoumon wanted," Wolfemon answered.

"What Shukyoumon wanted? You mean to tell me that Shukyoumon wanted to be devoured by the hands of his enemy, is that what he wanted!" Antylamon shouted, practically shaking Wolfemon.

Wolfemon showed no incite. "Not truly," Wolfemon answered coolly, "but Shukyoumon wanted us to stay out of his battle with Centipedramon. He stayed out of our battle against him and it is only courteous that we stay out of his, do you understand that Antylamon?"

Antylamon glowered at Wolfemon before her face returned to calm. Antylamon released Wolfemon.

"Very well then Wolfemon," Antylamon said.

Wolfemon nodded. "Good," he said.

"Huh?" Impmon looked from Antylamon to Wolfemon. "Er? Could someone fill me on what those two were just taking about?" Impmon asked, appearing puzzled. He looked to Terriermon. Terriermon shrugged.

"Meh! Look who you're asking?" Terriermon spoke placing his hands on his hips.

Centipedramon licked his lips. After devouring Shukyoumon, the half breed beast was satisfied with his defeat of his enemy; however, Centipedramon's hunger was not satisfied. Centipedramon spun around and faced Wolfemon and the others.

Wolfemon, Antylamon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Impmon, Guadromon, Terriermon and Monodramon each gazed up at Centipedramon. Centipedramon's lips licked hungrily and saliva dripped from his mouth.

"You know, Ssshukyoumon made a mossst ssscrumptiousss prey," Centipedramon spoke, "however, I'm ssstill HUNGRY! Hmmm….I wonder how each of you will tassste. Though it would not matter, you all look delicioussss. Heheheheheh!"

"You…wouldn't wanna eat me, I'm all scales and bones," Monodramon said, taking a step backward.

"Yes and I'm all metal," Guadromon added.

"If there's anyone you should eat, it's Guilmon. He's made out of peanut butter, y'know," Terriermon quoted, poking Guilmon's belly with one of his fingers.

"Hey!" Guilmon shouted brushing away Terriermon's finger.

Centipedramon licked his lips again. "Hmmm…you all look ssso delicioussss I don't know who to eat firssst," Centipedramon hissed, "hmm, maybe I ssshould ssstart with the one who appearsss mossst vulnerable."

Centipedramon's eyes fell on Wolfemon. The big mega chuckled. "Ha! I ssshould definitely ssstart with you doggy," Centipedramon hissed, "a doggy sssandwhich would make an excellent appetizer next to Ssshukyoumon. And sssince my acid haze has rendered you weak, you'll be a most easssy prey."

Wolfemon growled. Centipedramon snickered, slithering closer toward Wolfemon.

However, Antylamon stood in his way. Antylamon jumped infront of Wolfemon, arms raised as a shield.

"You're not touching one hair on Wolfemon's head Centipedramon. Not while I'm here," Antylamon spoke boldly.

Centipedramon sneered. "Feh! You think that you can ssstop me. Heh! Think again," Centipedramon hissed, "I'll just devour you firssst. Rabbit feet make a better appetizer anyway."

Antylamon narrowed her eyes. "Hn. Why don't you come and get me!" Antylamon snarled.

"Oh ssso you do want to die. What a sssmart digimon you are," Centipedramon sneered.

"Meh! Just come and get me you big ugly beast," Antylamon shouted, standing her ground.

"Antylamon…don't!" Terriermon said warningly.

Centipedramon laughed menacingly and exposed his sharp teeth. "SSSSO BE IT!" Centipedramon growled. Centipedramon then struck.

Antylamon stood her ground and did not bother to attack.

"ANTYLAMON RUN!" Terriermon screamed.

Antylamon did not budge.

"That's it!" Impmon said, "I'm gonna attack. BA DA…………..

"Don't attack!" Wolfemon interrupted, stopping Impmon.

"But Wolfemon?" Impmon started.

"Don't attack," Wolfemon spoke, "_he_ will stop Centipedramon."

"He? Who da heck is he?" Impmon questioned.

A smirk appeared on Wolfemon's face. "You'll see," he said.

Centipedramon roared as he came down on Antylamon. The half dragon-centipede neared the bunny ultimate. Antylamon continued to stand her ground. Centipedramon would have devoured Antylamon in a manner of seconds but at the last moment………Centipedramon stopped!

Centipedramon froze in place, his jaw remaining open as he began gagging all of a sudden.

Antylamon let out a breath of relief. "That was a close one," she said.

Wolfemon smiled as he looked at Centipedramon. "Heh. Just on time," Wolfemon said.

"Hey, what's wrong with Centipedramon?" Guilmon questioned.

"It looks like he's choking," Terriermon said.

"Hey Wolfemon, you got any idea what's going on with ugly face?" Impmon asked.

Wolfemon widened his grin. "Don't worry Impmon," Wolfemon answered, "it's nothing more than……_indigestion_."

"Wha?"

Centipedramon continued to choke. 'Wha…What'sss going on with me?' Centipedramon thought helplessly. Centipedramon then looked down at his abdomen.

Centipedramon's eyes widened in terror. 'No!'

Wolfemon and the others saw it too. Surprisingly, Centipedramon's abdomen was glowing….green and something big was bulging from the inside. This caused Centipedramon's abdomen to expand. Centipedramon's abdomen continued to grow bigger and bigger until……….it exploded!

Centipedramon roared as his whole abdominal area (mainly the entire centipede half of his body) was dissolved away….leaving him nothing more than an incomplete corpse. The remaining of what was left of Centipedramon's body flopped to the ground and just laid there…powerless.

Wolfemon, Terriermon, Antylamon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Impmon, Gabumon and Guadromon each stared down at the body of Centipedramon. Alas the beast had fallen, the remainder of his body laying dead with his jaw opened wide. Terriermon glided over to Centipedramon. Raising one finger, Terriermon poked the once half breed twice. When Centipedramon still did not budge, Terriermon placed his hands behind his head.

"Well whaddaya know, the big ugly thing is dead," Terriermon stated.

"What do you expect? He was destroyed from the inside, y'know," Monodramon said.

"True," Guadromon said with a hand on his metallic chin, "but by whom?"

Wolfemon chuckled. "Why don't you ask Shukyoumon?" Wolfemon said.

"Shukyoumon!"

"Oh please Wolfemon, Shukyoumon is dead," Terriermon said, "Centipedramon ate him and it's all his own fault. I mean what kind of dope would fall asleep in the middle of a battle against a mega?"

"A dope who had a plan?" said a voice from behind Terriermon.

Terriermon's body froze. The white and green bunny digimon slowly spun around only to look into the eyes of Shukyoumon. Shukyoumon was levitating before Terriermon, his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at Terriermon.

Terriermon gaped at Shukyoumon. "Shukyoumon! You…You're alive!" Terriermon said, "I thought you were devoured by Centipedramon."

"Of course I'm alive Terriermon," Shukyoumon said, "and as for being devoured by Centipedramon……that was only part of my elaborate scheme."

"Huh? Elaborate scheme?" Terriermon looked confused.

"Yes my elaborate scheme," Shukyoumon said, "you see, I pretended to be asleep inorder to make Centipedramon eat me. Once the big lizard-insect swallowed me whole, I was able to land in his abdominal area. When the time was right, I immediately launched my attack. I used my Mystic Bum-Bum Drum and channeled my energy through his abdomen, causing it to explode."

"Oh so that's why you didn't want us to attack Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "you knew that Shukyoumon was going to destroy Centipedramon from the inside, didn't you?"

Wolfemon smiled. "Heh. Guilty," Wolfemon said as he leisurely got to his feet.

"So, this was all a plan Shukyoumon?" Impmon questioned.

Shukyoumon nodded.

Impmon smirked. "Ha! Forcing yourself to be eaten by the enemy. That's some plan monkey butt," Impmon sneered.

"At least it worked Impmon," Antylamon snapped.

"Yeah Impmon, thanks to Shukyoumon, we don't have to worry about Centipedramon anymore," Guilmon said, "we could finally get the Jámbor Bumeráng thingy and find Renamon."

"Guilmon is right. Centipedramon has alas been destroyed," Shukyoumon said, "I'm just glad that that miserable excuse for a mega digimon has finally been wiped out of existence."

The other digimon agreed with Shukyoumon. Shukyoumon then placed his two feet on the ground and turned to face Centipedramon. The previously half breed digimon was still lifeless.

"Humph! Worthless digimon," Shukyoumon scolded, kicking a pebble that was near his foot. The pebble hit the inert Centipedramon directly in his opened jaw. Shukyoumon faced forward. The gorilla digimon was about to walk away when Antylamon suddenly screamed, "SHUKYOUMON! BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh!"

Shukyoumon spun around just in time to be snatched up by the hands of Centipedramon. Since the insect (centipede) part of his body had been deleted permanently, all that was left of Centipedramon was his dragon head and his pair of dragon scaled arms; which in his right arm, Centipedramon grasped Shukyoumon.

Shukyoumon struggled to break away from Centipedramon's grip but he failed to do so.

Wolfemon and the others backed away from the revived Centipedramon.

"Man, doesn't this guy know when to give up," Terriermon shouted.

"Guess not," Guadromon answered.

Shukyoumon tried again to wriggle his way out of Centipedramon's hands however his efforts only made the remaining dragon tighten his grip. Shukyoumon gritted his teeth.

"Cent…….Centipedramon, I demand that you release me at once," Shukyoumon ordered.

Centipedramon roared in Shukyoumon's face. "NEVERRRRRRR!" Centipedramon screamed.

Centipedramon raised a clawed hand over Shukyoumon. "NOW I WILL DESSSTROY YOU!" Centipedramon snarled as he brought his claw down on Shukyoumon.

Shukyoumon opened his eyes wide.

"No!" the primate screamed.

"HIYA!" At the point, something fast zipped past Centipedramon's striking hand. The something was Wolfemon, who landed on his feet afterwards. His claws were raised.

Centipedramon looked at his striking hand. Before his very eyes, Centipedramon's hand desiccated and its data dissolved. Centipedramon gaped at the space where his hand used to be.

"NOOOOOOO!" Centipedramon bellowed.

Wolfemon smirked. He had done it. Wolfemon breathed a breath before he fell on his knees, panting weakly. He had not recovered from Centipedramon's previous acid haze attack.

Gabumon ran to Wolfemon's side. "Wolfemon, you alright?" Gabumon asked concernedly.

"Ye…Yes," Wolfemon replied, "just get Shukyoumon and finish Centipedramon off."

"You got it!" Gabumon said, "come on you guys."

Gabumon along with Terriermon, Antylamon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Impmon and Guadromon each surrounded the now one-handed Centipedramon. Centipedramon hissed at all of them.

"You will all DIE!" Centipedramon yelled as he tried striking with the hand he held Shukyoumon in. Shukyoumon screamed and shut his eyes.

"Alright you guys, attack with everything you've got and aim at Centipedramon's other arm," Gabumon ordered, "and try not to hit Shukyoumon."

The other digimon nodded at Gabumon's command.

"Good," Gabumon said, "NOW ATTACK!"

Everyone attacked at the same time, each of their attacks were aimed directly for Centipedramon's left over arm.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Hyper Blue Blaster!"

"Ba da Boom!"

"Mono Claw!"

"Bunny Blaze!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

One by one, seven powerful assaults zoomed across the air. Each attack hit their mark directly on Centipedramon's last hand (missing Shukyoumon, of course). Centipedramon hissed in pain. The digimon then tried to strike with his last hand for a second time. However, it was already too late. Centipedramon's last hand was deleted.

With the hand that once was grasped around him gone, Shukyoumon landed on his feet.

"Thank you," Shukyoumon said bowing gratefully to the other digimon.

Gabumon and the others returned the pleasure with a smile. Shukyoumon now faced Centipedramon. Without his two arms supporting him, Centipedramon was no more than a helpless head. Centipedramon flopped to the ground.

Despite him being only a head, the dragon digimon still attempted to attack.

Centipedramon's head moved slightly toward Shukyoumon, who was standing infront of him.

"I……will not give up," Centipedramon's head hissed, "I…can ssstill……..kill you!"

Shukyoumon shook his head. "Centipedramon, you have been a great burden to me for too long," Shukyoumon spoke, "now it is time for you to pay the price for your actions."

Shukyoumon raised his gorilla-like hand, conjuring a broad green sphere as he did so.

Centipedramon's eyes widened.

"Goodbye Centipedramon," Shukyoumon said, "and this time…….MEAN IT!"

The sphere in Shukyoumon's hand grew to the size of a comet. "HYPER MONKEY BOOM!" Shukyoumon bellowed as he released his attack upon Centipedramon.

Centipedramon bawled. "NOOOOOO! THISSSS CAN'T BE…….." but Centipedramon never finished his sentence.

Shukyoumon's attack had struck him with a devastating blow….green light shun everywhere. The green light soon disappeared and when it did…..so did Centipedramon. Centipedramon was finally defeated.

Shukyoumon lowered his hand. A triumphant smirk appeared on his face.

'Alas, he is gone?' Shukyoumon thought.

Guilmon strutted over to Shukyoumon.

"Is it over? Is he gone?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes Guilmon, it is over," Shukyoumon answered, "Centipedramon is no more."

Guilmon grinned at Shukyoumon and glanced behind at the rest of the digimon crew. The others were just as glad as he was.

"Yesss! Oh yeah! Who's the best digimon crew ever?" Impmon exclaimed, thrusting his fist in the air.

"We are!" Monodramon and Guadromon replied enthusiastically.

"And who in the entire Digital World is stronger than us!" Impmon shouted.

"Nobody!" Monodramon and Guadromon answered, the both of them jumping around energetically.

Antylamon rolled her eyes at the three enthusiastic digimon, especially Monodramon and Guadromon. "Oh brother," Antylamon spoke.

Shukyoumon chuckled at the behavior of Guadromon and Monodramon. The primate mega looked to the skies, eyes on the clouds.

"Alas," Shukyoumon spoke, "Centipedramon is finally gone."

"Yes, finally," Wolfemon said in agreement.

Wolfemon walked over to the others. He was clutching his chest and his breathing was still a bit shallow.

Shukyoumon looked at Wolfemon. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes I am fine," Wolfemon lied. The wolf rookie then took a step forward and before Wolfemon knew it, he was on his knees again, cringing in pain.

"Wolfemon, you're still injured," Gabumon said, "you should take it easy."

Wolfemon snarled. "I told you guys, I'm……AARGH!" Wolfemon clutched his chest. The throbbing in his chest was increasing. Wolfemon clenched his teeth in pain.

"Wolfemon? Wolfemon!" Gabumon said in distress.

"Oh no, Wolfemon is hurt. What are we gonna do?" Guadromon said, hands on his head.

"Yeah, we can't continue our quest with dog face injured," Impmon said crossly, "what the heck are we gonna do?"

"Hmm. No need to make any fuss everyone. I can cure Wolfemon," Shukyoumon suggested.

"Huh?"

Shukyoumon walked over to Wolfemon. He knelt before Wolfemon. Wolfemon gazed up into Shukyoumon's face. "Shu…….Shukyoumon?" Wolfemon panted weakly.

Shukyoumon raised one gorilla hand to Wolfemon's chest and another to his Bum-Bum Drum. Wolfemon stared blankly at Shukyoumon.

"Now just relax Wolfemon," Shukyoumon spoke softly.

Wolfemon looked at Shukyoumon before closing his eyes. Shukyoumon slowly began playing a tune on his drum. The tune was quite mellow yet melodious. As he played this particular tune, Shukyoumon chanted the words "PynVerdwyn!" repeatedly.

And as he chanted and played his Bum-Bum drum, Shukyoumon's outstretched hand glowed yellow and a warm energy emitted from his hand and surged through Wolfemon's body. A relaxed smile appeared on Wolfemon's face as he felt the warmth of the energy rush through his body, reenergizing his bones.

Shukyoumon now stopped playing his Bum-Bum drum and lowered his hand. Shukyoumon looked at Wolfemon. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Wolfemon got to his feet. The wolf-digimon touched his chest. Wolfemon felt no pain.

"I feel…like myself again," Wolfemon replied honestly, "thank you Shukyoumon."

"No problem," Shukyoumon answered with a smile.

"Hmm…well I'll be a _monkey's uncle_, you cured him Shukyoumon," Terriermon said jokingly.

"Now that's what I call healing with a musical passion," Gabumon stated.

"Hn. That, my friend, was nothing more or nothing less than the Force of the Primate," Shukyoumon explained, "it is the technique used by all Shukyoumon where they channel their energy into the bodies of others and cure them of any injury that they may have."

"Wow! That is fascinating," Guadromon said.

"Yes, it _is_ fascinating," Terriermon said sarcastically, "now come on guys, no more _monkeying _around. Remember we've got a Jámbor Bumeráng to find."

"Terriermon, enough with the monkey jokes already," Antylamon said, "you're insulting Shukyoumon."

Shukyoumon chuckled. "It's okay Antylamon," he said, "I'm completely fine with it."

"Yeah Antylamon. If Shukyoumon didn't like my monkey jokes then he would have gone totally _ape_ on me. Get it……ape?" Terriermon mused.

"TERRIERMON!"

"What?" Terriermon said with an innocent shrug.

"Ha! Ha! Terriermon, you are one of a kind," Shukyoumon chuckled.

"That's true, that's true," Terriermon said, nodding his head proudly.

"Meh! Honestly Terriermon, between you and Shukyoumon, I can't tell who's the real monkey," Impmon said, sneering.

"That's true, that's……..HEY! Not funny Impmon," Terriermon said crossly.

Impmon gave Terriermon the raspberry and Terriermon pouted. This caused everyone else to laugh with Shukyoumon laughing the hardest. Impmon and Terriermon looked at one another before they started laughing themselves.

"Ha! Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you guys," Terriermon chortled with a grin.

* * *

After the battle with Centipedramon which ended with the mutant lizard mega being completely destroyed, Wolfemon and the rest of the digimon all settled down. With the big lizard out of the way, Wolfemon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Impmon, Guadromon and Lopmon (who had de-digi-evolved from Antylamon) were able to assist Sarumon (who had de-digi-evolved from Shukyoumon) in finding the chest with the Jámbor Bumeráng. 

Both Guilmon and Monodramon had burrowed a hole in the ground and were digging from underneath the earth while the other digimon aided them from the surface.

"You know, there is one thing that has been troubling me Sarumon," Lopmon said turning to Sarumon, "how come you never told us that you could have digi-evolved to mega?"

Sarumon merely chuckled at Lopmon's inquiry. "You never asked me," Sarumon replied.

"We never asked?" Lopmon repeated.

"Figures," Impmon scoffed, dusting some dirt from off of his hands.

"Well, at least we know that you can digi-evolve now Sarumon," Wolfemon said, "and it's a good thing that you can. If it was not for Shukyoumon then we would not have defeated Centipedramon at all."

"Ha! Please Wolfemon, if it was not for the aid of you and your comrades then Centipedramon would not have been vulnerable enough inorder for me to launch my attack," Sarumon said.

"Hmm, you're right," Wolfemon said, "so basically overall, we all did it, right?"

"Right," Sarumon answered grinning at Wolfemon.

"Aha! We found it! We found it!" said a voice from inside the gap in the ground. It was Monodramon's voice.

Everyone ran to edge of the hole. Wolfemon looked down inside the gap. "You found the chest you two?" Wolfemon called down.

"Uh huh! Yup, we found," Guilmon's voice replied.

Guilmon and Monodramon returned to the surface. Both dinosaur rookies climbed out of the hole in the earth and in their hands, they each clutched a side of a huge russet chest with a golden lining around the edges with weird symbols engraved on its surface.

Everyone eyed the chest.

"Is this the chest Sarumon?" Guilmon asked, he and Monodramon raising up the chest for Sarumon to see. Sarumon took a look at the chest.

"Yes. Yes this is it," Sarumon answered, "thank you Guilmon, thank you Monodramon for finding my chest."

Both Guilmon and Monodramon nodded gratefully as they both handed over the chest to Sarumon. Sarumon took the chest from Guilmon and Monodramon. Resting the chest on the ground, Sarumon opened it up. As he did this, a smirk appeared on Sarumon's face.

"Yes. It is still here," Sarumon spoke gladly, "it is still here as I left it."

Sarumon now turned the opened chest to Wolfemon and the others.

"My comrades, feast your eyes on the Jámbor Bumeráng," Sarumon announced, pointing inside of the chest. Wolfemon and the others peered inside.

In the interior of the chest was a wooden right-handed boomerang cushioned softly on a lavender pillow. The boomerang was tangerine-tinted with the same weird symbols engraved on it like on the chest.

"That's the Jámbor Bumeráng," Terriermon said looking closely at the object, "it looks no more than a measly ordinary boomerang to me."

"Oh no Terriermon, the Jámbor Bumeráng is no ordinary boomerang," Sarumon said, "the Jámbor Bumeráng is a mystical artifact thus the words 'Jámbor Bumeráng' mean 'Sacred Boomerang',"

"Feh! What's so sacred about this pathetic old thing," Impmon scoffed flicking the Jámbor Bumeráng with his middle finger.

"Observe," Sarumon said as he snapped his fingers. When Sarumon snapped his fingers, on cue, the Jámbor Bumeráng moved for itself and began flying all over the place. Impmon's jaw dropped to the ground as he was stupefied at the airborne artifact.

"Wow. It's almost as if the Jámbor Bumeráng has a mind of its own," Guilmon said as the Jámbor Bumeráng zipped past a startled Lopmon and hovered above his head.

"It does." Sarumon replied.

"What? It does?" Impmon said disbelievingly.

"Yes," Sarumon said, "see for yourself."

At that moment, the Jámbor Bumeráng flew over and clonked Impmon on the head.

"Hey!" Impmon yelled swiping at the hovering boomerang.

Sarumon chuckled. "That's the boomerang's way of tell you 'hi' Impmon," Sarumon explained.

Impmon snorted. "If that's its way of saying 'hi' then I'll hate to see the way it says 'goodbye," Impmon grumbled under his breath.

At Impmon's statement, the Jámbor Bumeráng suddenly zoomed underneath Impmon and swept the rookie virus off of his feet. Impmon hit the ground hard.

"Hey!" Impmon screamed, "why I should…,"

Impmon started chasing after the Jámbor Bumeráng, attempting to claw at it as he did.

"Ha! Awh Impmon, the boomerang seems to like you," Lopmon giggled.

"I think Impmon likes the boomerang too," Guadromon said.

"Yeah, in a 'I wanna kick your butt' sort of way," Terriermon added.

"Now that's what I call 'tough love'," Monodramon said.

"You could say that again," Wolfemon said, chuckling as he watched Impmon continue to chase after the zooming Jámbor Bumeráng, almost colliding with a boulder as he did so.

"Come back here!" Impmon screamed.

* * *

"Thank you Sarumon, for everything," Wolfemon said. 

"Sure. You are most welcome Wolfemon," Sarumon answered.

It was nearing nightfall in the Digital World. Sarumon had taken Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Guadromon and Impmon back to the Digital Deserts, where he had previously met them.

From there, Wolfemon and the others bided their very last goodbyes to Sarumon.

Wolfemon shook Sarumon's hand.

"Now take good care of my Jámbor Bumeráng Wolfemon," Sarumon said, "and……keep Impmon as far away from it as possible, okay?"

Sarumon winked at Impmon. Impmon scoffed. "Feh!" He was covered in bruises as a result of constantly chasing the Jámbor Bumeráng.

Wolfemon chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will," Wolfemon said.

Sarumon now called the Jámbor Bumeráng. "Jámbor Bumeráng," Sarumon said. Immediately the hovering boomerang obediently came to Sarumon.

"Please lead these digimon safely to the Foxwood Village," Sarumon commanded.

At Sarumon's order, the Jámbor Bumeráng moved up and down, as if to nod in reply.

"Wow. That thing understands orders?" Terriermon said.

"Yes it does," Sarumon said, "like I said before, this is no ordinary boomerang."

"Just one question Sarumon, when we're done with the Jámbor Bumeráng, how is it going to get back to you?" Gabumon questioned.

Sarumon smirked. "Don't worry Gabumon, when the time is right, the Jámbor Bumeráng will find its way home." Sarumon answered.

"But how?" Gabumon asked.

"Like I said, this Jámbor Bumeráng is no _ordinary_ boomerang," Sarumon replied.

"Oh I see," Gabumon said nodding understandably.

"Well, we better get going now Sarumon," Wolfemon said, "Goodbye."

Wolfemon and the others waved and said their final farewells to Sarumon as they started walking, with the Jámbor Bumeráng leading the way.

"Farewell my friends and good luck on your quest," Sarumon said waving.

"Don't worry, we will," Monodramon called back.

"Oh and Wolfemon!" Sarumon called.

Wolfemon stopped. "Yes?" Wolfemon asked glancing behind at Sarumon.

"I hope you find that Renamon you all are searching for in the Foxwood Village," Sarumon said, "I could see in your eyes that this Renamon means a lot to you and my only wish is that you find her."

Wolfemon stared at Sarumon. He then smiled. "Thanks Sarumon," Wolfemon said.

Sarumon beamed and waved again. Wolfemon then turned and trotted away, inorder to catch up with Gabumon and the rest of the digimon crew.

Sarumon looked on as Wolfemon and the rest continued on their path through the deserts.

'Good luck my comrades,' Sarumon thought to himself, 'you will need it for the danger that you will soon encounter.'

Sarumon turned his back. A gust of desert sand blew his way and when the wind had passed, Sarumon had disappeared…like a ghost.

**

* * *

**

**Crycrybruce (Narrator):** Now that they have the mystical Jámbor Bumeráng, Wolfemon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Guadromon and Impmon must now follow it inorder to reach their destination: The Foxwood Village. Let us just hope that they reach it in time inorder to prevent Renamon from marrying Renomon. Will they make it in time or…will they not?

The story only continues. Next in **Digital Romance 3** is **Chapter 5:** _Wedding Arrangements_.

* * *


	6. Wedding Arrangements

**CHAPTER 5: WEDDING ARRANGEMENTS**

It was a new morning. The sun mounted exceedingly over the immense mountain plains of the Foxwood Village, announcing the dawn of a new day. It has only been one day since the night Renomon had proposed to Renamon and she had accepted his proposal to become his life long mate; and now…it was the time to start preparing the wedding ceremony.

That same morning, Renomon and Renamon took a trip to the central town of the Foxwood Village, while accompanied by Amethyst. Both Renomon and Renamon held hands while Amethyst walked infront of them. The crimson red Cataylite stone on Renamon's wedding ring shimmered dazzlingly in the sun's rays and it caught the eyes of many passing Renomons and Renamons as well as a few shopkeepers.

Renamon could not help but blush. She nudged Renomon lightly.

"Renomon…everyone is staring at the two of us," Renamon stated, a tad embarrassed.

Renomon chuckled. "And why shouldn't they," he said, "after all, you are going to become my future life-long mate and in the Foxwood Village, that's a big honor."

"Oh Renomon," Renomon said as she kissed Renomon on his cheek.

Renamon beamed at Renamon and kissed her back. Amethyst shot an eye back at the kissing twosome: Renomon and Renamon. The adolescent Renamon could not help but roll her eyes at the two of them.

"Shouldn't you two be….oh I don't know…thinking about the preparation for your wedding," Amethyst interrupted.

This immediately jolted Renamon and Renomon back to reality and the two of them broke apart their kiss.

"Oh yes, that certainly is true," Renomon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, that's true," Renamon said in agreement.

Amethyst scoffed. "Oy vey!" she said.

"So…….what are some of the things that we would need for the wedding ceremony?" Renomon questioned curiously.

"I don't know," Renamon replied, "honestly I have never actually been engaged before nor have I witnessed an actual wedding."

"I see," Renomon spoke, "well as long as we're being honest, I, myself, have never been engaged nor have I been to an authentic ceremony. Didn't the humans ever get married in the Human World?"

"I think they did. However, most humans in the Human World still do not trust digimon and it would have been impossible for them to allow a digimon like myself into their ceremonial," Renamon answered.

"I see," Renomon said understandably, "well this is very depressing. Neither of us knows how a wedding ceremony should be planned. This is truly sad."

"Oy! Listen to the two of you, you both sound pathetic," came the annoyed voice of Amethyst. The teenaged golden vixen faced Renomon and Renamon and she started to walk backwards.

Renomon looked at Amethyst, taken aback. "I beg your pardon young lady," Renomon spoke.

"Seriously you two, if you're going to plan a wedding, you're going to need the basics," Amethyst stated.

"Basics?" Renamon repeated confusedly. She looked to Renomon, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What kind of basics are you talking about Amethyst?" Renamon questioned.

"Well, inorder to have the perfect wedding, you'll have to figure out when and where you're going to have the wedding," Amethyst explained.

"Well, that's simple; Renamon and I have planned to have the wedding about a week from today," Renomon answered, "at the Petal Dance Wedding Chapel on Blossom Mount."

"Blossom Mount? Isn't that the beautiful place with all the lovely flower fields?" Amethyst questioned.

"Yes it is," Renamon answered, "Renomon took me for a walk up there yesterday. It was such a gorgeous place that we just had to have our wedding there."

"I see. Well Blossom Mount is a good choice big sis. Every Renomon and Renamon who has ever had their wedding ceremony there say that it is an awesome place," Amethyst said.

"It sure is," Renomon said hugging Renamon, who blushed.

"Uh…well since you guys have figured out when and where you are going to plan the wedding, the next thing the both of you will need are: designers for the bride and groom's wedding attire as well as the flower Renamons, ring bearer, best man and bride's maid," Amethyst explained, "you'll also need someone to organize the wedding invitations, the wedding cake and the food for the guests."

Renamon's eye twitched. "Oh my, cake, food, wedding attires," Renamon said, "Renomon, those things would cost a lot of Kozeni coins. Probably around one million or more."

"Not really Renamon, on the contrary, the price of the stuff that you and Renomon would need for your wedding will only add up to an amount of……one thousand Kozeni coins unless you two are planning to have a big wedding bash," Amethyst said.

"My dear Amethyst, since when have you become so _wedding-educated_?" Renomon asked with a smirk.

"Since I've been planning ahead for the day I have my own wedding," Amethyst replied with a proud grin.

"Aw, that's cute!" Renamon said.

"It sure is," Renomon said, "don't worry Amethyst; you are a beautiful, intelligent, strong and desirable Renamon. I'm sure the Renomon who you are destined to be with is somewhere around the corner."

"Or……he just might be closer," Amethyst said with a flushed pink face.

Renomon grinned toothily. Amethyst stared languorously at Renomon. Renamon looked from the grinning Renomon to the dreamy face of her sister, Amethyst and she could not help but wonder. Wonder about her sister.

All the while, Amethyst was gazing at Renomon, she completely forgot that she was still walking backwards, and it was not too long before she unintentionally bumped into someone.

Amethyst turned red in discomfiture as she felt the hands of the person she had bumped into tap her on her shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you are going, miss,"

"I am so sorry," Amethyst apologized, back still turned to the person, "I truly apologize for bumping into y…

"Am…Amethyst?"

"Huh?" Amethyst faced forward, only to look into the eyes of Heliotrope.

Amethyst's right eye twitched. "Helio," she growled.

Helio's lower lip trembled as he looked to the side, to avoid Amethyst's eyes.

"Helio, how nice it is to meet you," Renomon greeted, smiling at Heliotrope, "it's been awhile since I've seen you. How are you?"

"I'm fine sir…I mean Sensei Renomon," Helio said bowing respectively to Renomon.

Renomon bowed back to Helio. Helio now noticed Renamon and turned to her.

"Good morning Miss Renamon," Helio said politely.

"Hello again Helio and a good morning to you too," Renamon answered nicely.

"Wow, that's a mighty nice ring you have there on your finger Miss Renamon," Helio said observing the red Cataylite stone ring on Renamon's finger.

"Why thank you Helio," Renamon said smiling at Helio.

"So, who's the lucky dog who gave it to ya?" Helio questioned.

"Hey I resent being called a dog," Renomon spoke, "I was the one who gave Renamon that ring Heliotrope. It is a wedding ring; Renamon and I are engaged to each other."

Helio's eyes widened and a broad grin stretched across his face. "Wow! You and Miss Renamon are going to become life-long mates," Helio said ecstatically, "that is wonderful. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Helio," Renamon said appreciatively.

"You're welcome ma'am," Helio replied.

"You know Helio, even though we haven't planned much of our wedding yet, I would be honored if you were my best man," Renomon said.

"What? Me? You're be…best man?" Helio spoke in breathless anticipation.

"Yes, you are one of my best students Helio plus, you're like a son to me," Renomon said, "you would be perfect to be the best man at our wedding and besides, Renamon has already made Amethyst the bride's maid."

"Oh really?" Helio said, slightly glancing at Amethyst.

"Yes. So would you please be my best man Helio?" Renomon questioned.

"Umm…." Helio thought for a second before he nodded his head. "I would be honored Sensei," Helio answered.

"Thank you Heliotrope," Renomon said in gratitude.

"You are most welcomed Sensei," Helio said. Helio's attention refocused back on Renamon's wedding ring. "Umm……?"

"Huh? What is it Helio?" Renamon questioned, noticing the young Renomon staring at her ring.

"It's nothing much Miss Renomon," Helio replied truthfully, "it's just that the Cataylite stone on your wedding ring sort of reminds me of the one I gave to………

Helio stopped dead in his sentence and looked at Amethyst. Helio winced as he saw the anger burning in her eyes.

"Uh…….?"

"Humph! Shouldn't you be leaving now Helio," Amethyst spoke sharply.

"Uh……yes," Helio said sadly.

"Amethyst, that was awfully mean of you to speak to Helio like that," Renamon said, looking at her sister.

"No, she's right Miss Renamon," Helio stated, "I should get going. Umm…bye."

Helio turned and began to walk away slowly. He was rubbing his left cheek as he did, and it was at that moment, that Renamon noticed three large scratches across the Renomon's left cheek.

"Helio!" Renamon called.

"Yes?" Helio said looking behind at Renamon.

"If I must ask, what happened to your left cheek?" Renamon asked.

Helio touched his left cheek, wincing slightly. "Oh that," Helio said, "well for the answer to that question, why don't you ask Amethyst."

Helio eyed Amethyst. Amethyst eyed him back and snarled under her breath. Renamon looked awkwardly at both teenaged fox-types.

"Uh I have to go now," Helio said, "bye."

"Goodbye Heliotrope," Renomon said.

Helio waved farewell as he walked off on his way. Once Helio was out of sight, Renamon faced at Amethyst.

"Amethyst, what did Helio mean?" Renamon questioned her sister.

"It's nothing Renamon," Amethyst answered.

"It sure sounded like something to me," Renamon said persistently.

"Look!" Amethyst snapped, which caught both Renamon and Renomon (especially Renamon) by surprise. Renamon's eyes widened. Amethyst heaved a sigh and rubbed her eyes.

"Look. It's nothing…okay," Amethyst replied calmly.

"Are you sure Amethyst?" Renomon asked, rubbing Amethyst's shoulders consolingly.

"Yes," Amethyst replied, looking into Renomon's crimson eyes, "look you guys, I'm hungry. Ca…Can we please get something to eat?"

"Um? Sure, come on you two," Renomon said, "we could all use something to eat right now. Let's go to the Food Provider's Dinning Hut."

Both Renamon and Amethyst nodded their heads as Renomon placed his hands around both of their shoulders and began leading them off to the Food Provider's Dinning hut.

* * *

"Hello. Good day Renomon, I see that you're here with your two beloved Renamons again. What will you be ordering today?" Fat-Brownie questioned, as usual with his notepad and pencil in hand to take an order. 

Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst had arrived and already seated themselves inside the Food Provider's Dinning Hut. As always, the restaurant was attractive with its glistening crystal-made dinning tables and chairs as well as the beautifully sculptured fountain in the centre of the room.

"Yes, my dear friend Fat-Brownie, bring us the most expensive thing that you serve in your restaurant," Renomon answered, "this is a time of celebration."

"Really now," Fat-Brownie spoke, "what's the occasion?"

"Marriage, my good man," Renomon replied with a keen smile, "I'm becoming a married Renomon."

"Really? You're getting married Renomon. Congrats," Fat-Brownie outstretching a gloved hand and shaking Renomon's hand.

"Thanks Fat-Brownie," Renomon said thankfully.

"So Renamon, if I may ask, who's the lucky bride you nabbed, eh?" asked Fat-Brownie. "Is it you lil lady?" Fat Brownie asked nudging Amethyst.

Amethyst turned red. "Well…actually………

"No. Don't be ridiculous Fat Brownie," Renomon interrupted, "Amethyst is not my bride. It's actually her older sister whom I'm getting married too. Renamon is my bride."

Renomon took Renamon's hand in his and then kissed it. Renamon giggled.

"Aah so she's your bride," Fat-Brownie said pointing his pencil at Renamon, "heh, if I should say so myself, she's a much nicer choice than the other sister."

At Fat-Brownie's statement, Amethyst's ear drooped desolately. Renomon and Renamon did not notice this because they were too busy staring absentmindedly into each other's eyes. Fat-Brownie smiled at this.

"Hey, how about I give you two the Couple's Special," Fat-Brownie suggested.

"It depends. What exactly is the Couple's Special?" Renomon inquired.

"The Couple's special is a giant-sized Chocolate Fudge Ice-cream Sundae with whip cream and a side of caramel strawberries," Fat-Brownie explained, "it's a dessert fit for two people so it'll be perfect for the two of ya."

"Mmm, that sounds great," Renamon said licking her lips.

"Yes it does. We'll have it," Renomon said.

"Okay. One Couple's Special coming right up," Fat-Brownie said. With a wave of his hand, Fat-Brownie conjured the Couple Special. Immediately, one giant-sized cup of Chocolate Fudge Ice-cream Sundae coated in whip cream with a side of caramel strawberries landed infront of Renamon and Renomon.

Both Renamon and Renomon smiled at one another. A dessert spoon appeared in either of their hands and with that, Renamon and Renomon began sharing their dessert.

"Bon Appetite!" Fat-Brownie said as he watched Renamon and Renomon happily eat their sundae together. Fat-Brownie now turned to Amethyst.

"Okay lassie, what do you want?" Fat-Brownie asked.

Amethyst looked at Fat-Brownie. "Don't I get the ice-cream sundae too?" Amethyst questioned.

Fat-Brownie laughed. "Ha! Sorry lassie but the Couple's Special are for married couples only and incase you haven't noticed, you're not getting married," Fat-Brownie said.

Amethyst frowned. "Now what do you want kid? I have other customers to serve y'know," Fat-Brownie said tapping his pencil against his notepad impatiently.

"I'll just have a small Biomon milkshake," Amethyst replied.

"Is that all?" Fat-Brownie asked.

"Yes!" Amethyst practically snapped.

"Okay, Okay. No need to get testy," Fat-Brownie waved his hand and a tall glass of a pink and blue swirled mixture appeared infront of Amethyst. Amethyst took the drink in her hand. She took a few sips. Amethyst glanced up at Renamon and Renomon from the tip of her glass. Both older fox-types were laughing as they fed each other a scoop of their sundae.

Amethyst heaved a sigh and continued drinking her milkshake silently.

"It's good, huh?" Fat-Brownie's voice asked.

"Yeah, it's great I guess," Amethyst replied.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Fat-Brownie said, "I was talking to the happy couple."

"Oh," Amethyst slumped down lower in her seat.

"So Renomon, Renamon, how is the sundae?" Fat-Brownie inquired.

Renomon and Renamon had just finished licking up the last of their delicious sundae and were now slowly devouring the caramel strawberries.

"Well?" Fat-Brownie asked anxiously.

"It was delicious Fat-Brownie, just delicious," Renamon answered finishing her last caramel strawberry and licking her fingers.

"The best Sundae that we have ever tasted," Renomon added, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Really? Thanks," Fat-Brownie said with a proud smirk.

"You're welcome," Renamon said.

"Now tell me Fat-Brownie, how much Kozeni coins would this Sundae cost?" Renomon asked.

"Ah, there will be no need for you to pay for the Sundae Renomon," Fat-Brownie answered, "this one is on the house."

"Really?" Renomon said in shock, "how come?"

"Well, with ya wedding preparations, you'll need all the Kozeni coins you could have." Fat-Brownie answered, "which reminds me, when's the wedding?"

"About a week from now," Renomon replied.

"Well what are ya waiting for? Ya better start planning," Fat-Brownie stated, "if you want, I can cater your wedding, it would be a dear honor for me."

"Thank you Fat-Brownie for your kind offer," Renomon said, "however, we're going to need more than just a caterer. We already have a best man and bride's maid plus the place where we want to have the wedding. But nonetheless we need more than that to have ourselves the perfect wedding."

"Well if you're in a jam to plan your wedding then why don't you go see the Emperor," Fat-Brownie suggested.

"The Emperor?" Renamon repeated.

Amethyst, who was draining the last of her Biomon milkshake, suddenly gagged and nearly sprayed the drink on Fat-Brownie.

"The Emperor? Fat-Brownie you are a genius," Renomon said with a broad smile, "why didn't I think of that before? Of course, the Emperor can help us."

"Renomon, are you sure about that? Wouldn't the Emperor be too busy with his work running the village that he would not be able to listen to the plans for our wedding," Renamon said.

"Nonsense. The Emperor of the Foxwood Village is a kind-hearted and generous Renomon. He is never too busy to help his fellow Renomons and Renamons especially if it's a wedding," Renomon explained.

"Yeah the Emperor loves to help plan a wedding, as well as attend it," Fat-Brownie said, "I mean, who da ya think planned my wedding?"

"So…the Emperor really would not mind?" Renamon asked.

"No he won't," Renomon replied, "he'll actually be thrilled."

"Look Renomon, in spite of the two of us getting married, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with anyone…especially if it's the Emperor of this village," Renamon said.

"Listen Renamon," Renomon said taking Renamon's hands in his and stroking it gently, "I want this to be the wedding of your dreams. Now, like I said, the Emperor is a kind-hearted Renomon. He will help us with our wedding in any way that he can. So…will you go with me to see the Emperor?"

Renamon looked into Renomon's crimson eyes, which looked back at her reassuringly. A smile expanded on Renamon's face and she shook her head.

"Okay. We'll all go and see the Emperor," Renamon said, "I really would like to have the wedding of my dreams and if the Emperor can bring that then let's go see him. Besides, I've always wanted to meet the Emperor of this village."

"Well he really is an awesome dude," Fat-Brownie stated, nodding his head.

"Are you kidding me? The Emperor of our village is more than just awesome, he's AMAZING!" Amethyst exclaimed delightfully, smiling for the first time that morning, "oh I can't wait to meet the Emperor again?"

"Again?" Renamon repeated, "you've met the Emperor before?"

"Yes," Amethyst replied gleefully.

"But how?"

"We'll explain along the way," Renomon said, "right now, we must catch the next carriage leading from the Central Town inorder to the reach Emperor's Kingdom"

"I see, okay," Renamon said understandably.

Renomon stood up from his seat, followed by Renamon and Amethyst.

"Thank you for your humble service Fat-Brownie," Renomon said turning to Fat-Brownie, "if we get through with the Emperor, we'll be keeping in touch with you for the wedding, okay?"

"Okay," Fat-Brownie replied, "well I wish you luck Renomon with the Emperor."

"Thanks my good friend," Renomon said, shaking Fat-Brownie's hand, "Adieu."

Renomon now turned and started leaving the Food-Provider's Dinning Hut. He was followed by Renamon and Amethyst.

"Bye Fat-Brownie," Renamon said, "once again, thanks for the Sundae."

Fat-Brownie smiled. "You are welcome Renamon," he said.

Amethyst past by Fat-Brownie. The adolescent vixen merely waved at the chubby Renomon as she followed Renomon and Renamon through the exit.

Once Renomon and the Renamons had left, Fat-Brownie turned to the table where they once sat. He was wiping the table and picking up the glasses when he suddenly realized something.

"Hey!" Fat-Brownie exclaimed, "that lil Renamon didn't pay for her milkshake!"

Fat Brownie stared out the door. The chubby Renomon then placed his hands on his hips. "Aah pickles!" he scoffed before he continued to clean down the table, deciding to forget the whole thing.

**

* * *

**

**Vanilla the Warf (Narrator):** Renomon and Renamon have a lot of work instore inorder for them to have the perfect wedding. They already have a bride's maid, a best man and a caterer. However, they are going to need a lot more than that inorder to have the "_Wedding of Their Dreams_". Good thing there is the Emperor of the Foxwood Village to help them but will he help them…or will he reject them?

Find out the answers in **Chapter 6** of **Digital Romance 3**: _The Emperor of the Foxwood Village_.

* * *

**Wolfemon:** Since when do you allow petpets to narrate your fic o.0

**Mistress:** Since you're going on vacation, remember? Vanilla will be filling in for you. –_continues working on Chapter 6_-

**Wolfemon:** Oh okay –_watches Vanilla who runs around him_- XD Oy vey!

* * *


	7. The Emperor of the Foxwood Village

**CHAPTER 6: THE EMPEROR OF THE FOXWOOD VILLAGE**

Walking out to the edge of the Central Town of the Foxwood Village, Renomon along with Renamon and Amethyst were able to catch a Foxwood carriage.

The Foxwood carriage was a gold and silver stagecoach decorated with orchids and roses with the initials "FC" imprinted on the side. In addition, pulling the carriage was a pair of golden stallions.

Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst all hopped into the carriage, one by one. The Renomon who was driving the carriage glanced behind his back at the three new passengers in the back seat of his carriage.

"Where to are you three heading?" the Renomon questioned.

"We're heading toward the Emblem Castle, the kingdom of the Emperor," Renomon replied.

"Okay. Hold on," the Renomon said before facing forward. The Renomon then yanked on the stallions and the carriage began to move, move down the grassless lanes of the Foxwood Village outskirts.

"So Amethyst, you never answered my question, how do you know the Emperor?" Renamon asked facing her younger sibling.

"Well I first met the Emperor when he came to my 'Evolution' party. That was the day when I first digi-evolved to a Renamon and all my friends and classmates had thrown me a big bash," Amethyst explained, "anyways, the Emperor had attended my party as a surprise guest. It was nice to meet him, he gave me a golden Cataylite stone to congratulate me on becoming a Renamon and I even got a chance to talk with him for a while. It was truly nice to talk to him. That's why I can't wait to meet the Emperor again. I wonder if he remembers me."

"Let's just hope that he does," Renomon said seriously, "if the Emperor doesn't know someone or claims that he doesn't know someone who comes to see him from out of the blue…he can easily have you thrown out of his castle faster that you can say 'But your majesty'."

Renamon swallowed hard.

"Oh come on Renomon, you know that the Emperor isn't really like that," Amethyst argued, "everyone knows that the Emperor is a very kind-hearted Renomon. It's his stupid disciples who are the arrogant ones."

"Nonetheless Amethyst," Renomon said, "we have to hope and make sure we are not mere strangers to the Emperor _and_ his fellow disciples."

"A mere stranger? Renomon, I am a mere stranger," Renamon spoke up.

"What?"

"Renomon, if I may recall to you, I am just a mere stranger to the Emperor," Renamon said, "there is no acceptation for me. At least you and Amethyst have managed to meet the Emperor at least one. I, on the other hand, have never met the Emperor before. Thus he does not know me. I am going to thrown out of the castle."

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous big sis," Amethyst scoffed, "didn't you hear me before? The Emperor is a kind-hearted Renomon. He wouldn't throw you out of his castle when he first sees you, honest. Believe me Renamon, the Emperor is a nice guy unlike his three snobby disciples: Churoo, Midus and Calpin. Those three are really annoying."

"Who? Churoo…Midus and…Calpin?" Renamon repeated.

"Yeah? Those three. Three big jerks if I may say so," Amethyst said gruffly.

"Amethyst, it is not nice to speak of the Emperor's disciples that way," Renomon said. Amethyst snorted. "Whatever," she growled.

Renomon sighed. He looked at Renomon. "You'll meet Churoo, Midus and Calpin when we arrive at the Emperor's Kingdom," Renomon told Renamon.

"Hn. That's if I manage to stay on the compound," Renamon said, "Renomon, what if they throw me out."

"Relax Renamon, you won't get thrown out, I promise you that," Renomon said reassuring, caressing Renamon's shoulders soothingly. Renamon smiled.

"And besides," Renomon touched Renamon's cheek, "who would ever want to throw you out my precious, beautiful darling," Renomon finished, stroking Renamon's cheek. Renamon's face burned. Renomon reached over and kissed Renamon's forehead. Renamon sighed and rested her head on Renomon's shoulder.

"Thank you Renomon," Renamon said.

"You are welcome, my love," Renomon said in reply.

The two fox-types sat side by side, with Renomon holding Renamon in his arms while she shut her eyes with her head on his shoulder. It was a touching scene. Amethyst grunted. She reverted her gaze outside the carriage window. She could have seen a barn yard in the distance. The carriage had gone past a nearby farm. Amethyst heaved a sigh.

'Well this conversation is definitely a bust,' Amethyst thought miserably.

The rest of the voyage was pretty much in silence. Renomon and Renamon sat next to each other. The two of them were at rest at that moment, either of them snoring soundlessly with their hands touching each other.

As for Amethyst. The younger Renamon continued to stare absentmindedly out of the carriage window. The atmosphere had changed since the last hour.

Rain clouds formed in the sky and very soon, rain began to fall. The Renomon who was driving the carriage immediately pulled out his umbrella and sheltered it over his head. For the remainder of the journey, it rained.

Raindrops pounded hardly against the surface of the carriage. Amethyst heaved another despondent sigh as she began counting every droplet of rain that splashed and slided down the window class, out of boredom, of course. Amethyst yawned.

'When are we gonna get there already?' Amethyst thought tiredly.

The rain continued to pour heavily towards the earth. Amethyst groaned and sat up in her seat. Her lavender optics traveled around the interior of the carriage. Amethyst's eyes landed on the sleeping pair of Renomon and Renamon. She eyed them carefully and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"At least they're peaceful together," Amethyst spoke, partially to herself. Amethyst then looked at Renamon's engagement ring. The red Cataylite stone on the ring mirrored in her eyes. Amethyst frowned and faced outside the window once more.

"Yeah, they're both peaceful together alight," Amethyst spoke softly, "but…….

'…that doesn't mean _I_ have to like it,'

* * *

"Welcome to Emblem Castle,"

"Huh?"

Amethyst squinted her eyes open. The teenaged Renamon yawned. She had eventually fallen asleep on the carriage like Renomon and Renamon.

Amethyst groggily sat up in her seat and rubbed the back of her head.

"What? Where are we?" Amethyst asked.

"You're at the Emblem Castle, lil lady," answered the voice of the Renomon driver.

"What! We're here?"

Amethyst peered out the window. Her eyes widened as she gazed up at the lovely castle infront of her. Amethyst grinned enthusiastically.

"Yes!"

Amethyst turned to Renamon and Renomon. The two of them were still asleep. Amethyst rolled her eyes at the both of them. She then shook them both.

"Wake up you two, wake up!" Amethyst snarled.

Both Renamon and Renomon groaned blearily, and the two opened up their eyes.

"What is it Amethyst?" Renomon moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"We're here," Amethyst answered.

"What?" Renamon groaned with a yawn.

"We're here at the Emblem Castle," Amethyst answered, jumping up and down excitedly, "we've finally made it you two."

"What?"

Renomon looked out the window.

"Well what do you know, we're really here," Renomon spoke.

"So we've made it?" Renamon questioned.

Renomon nodded. "Yes, we're at the Emperor's Kingdom," he answered.

"Come on. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amethyst enthused.

She then stepped out of the carriage. Renomon and Renamon followed after Amethyst. Renomon stepped down out of the carriage and then he helped Renamon down.

"Thank you taking 'Foxwood Carriage' kind sir. That would be three Kozeni coins," the Renomon leading the carriage spoke, outstretching a hand to collect his tip.

Renomon paid the other Renomon three Kozeni coins. The Renomon nodded his head to Renomon as he accepted his payment. Afterwards, the Renomon yanked on his two stallions and with that, the carriage continued its way down the road, leaving Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst standing infront of the huge castle.

Renamon gazed up in awe. "So……this is the Emperor's Kingdom," Renamon said.

"Yup," Renomon and Amethyst both replied.

A smile grew on Renamon's face. The Emblem Castle was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen in her life. It was a vast fortress made entirely out of pure sapphire crystal. The sun shone vibrantly on the crystal fortress making its exterior sparkle with a cerulean glittering light.

Renamon inhaled a breath.

"Wow, the castle is lovely," Renamon complimented.

"Yes, truly a work of art," Renomon said in agreement.

"Are you two going to stand out there all day or are we going to see the Emperor," Amethyst called. She was already halfway through the entrance gate into the castle.

Renamon and Renomon looked at one another and smiled. The both of them then followed Amethyst into the castle.

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst had only walked halfway into the castle, with Amethyst leading the way. The interior of the castle, despite its crystal and brilliant exterior, was shadowy. The antechambers were dark, the only sources of the light were flamed torches that were on the walls and illuminated the pathway down the carpeted hallways.

Renomon, Amethyst and Renomon had only turned around the corner when they were abruptly stopped by two guards.

The two guards were a pair of brawny Renomon who both were wearing red and white loincloths and held giant axes in their hands, which they used to block Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst's path. A closed door stood behind the two guards. Anyone could have guessed that that was where the Emperor was.

Amethyst boldly took another step forward only feet a cold axe touch her in the chest. One of the guards had blocked her off.

"I said halt!" the guard Renomon growled.

Amethyst narrowed her eyes at the guard who had stopped her. The other guard reached over and touched his fellow guard. "Calm down Maten," he said.

The guard known as Maten snorted aggressively and folded his arms.

"Whatever Shalpin," Maten snarled.

The guard known as Shalpin rolled his eyes at Maten. Shalpin turned to Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst.

"Who may you be commoners?" Shalpin questioned, "state your names."

"I am Renomon," Renomon spoke.

"I am Amethyst," Amethyst spoke.

"…"

"And you?" Shalpin turned to Renamon, who had not responded.

"I…I'm Renamon," Renomon finally answered.

"What is your reason for being here?" Shalpin inquired.

"We are here to see his royal majesty, the Emperor," Renomon answered.

"Obviously," Amethyst piped in.

"Watch your mouth kid or I'll slice off your tongue," Maten growled threateningly.

Amethyst showed no dread in the guard's threat infact she scoffed at it. "Humph!" Amethyst scoffed.

Maten growled viciously. Shalpin glared at his partner guard, giving him a 'Calm down' kind of look. Maten snarled before finally calming down. Shalpin turned back to Renomon.

"What is your reason for wanting to see the Emperor?" Shalpin inquired.

"We are here to see him on business?" Renomon replied.

"What kind of business?" Shalpin continued to question.

"Marital business," Renomon answered.

"I see," Shalpin spoke, "do you have an appointment with the Emperor?"

"No," Renomon answered.

"Does the Emperor know that you're here?" Shalpin questioned.

"No," Renomon answered.

"Does the Emperor even know who you are?" Shalpin asked, now getting annoyed.

"Yes," Renomon answered, "the Emperor knows me. He knows me since I was the one who helped him discover and rebuild this village."

"Oh, so you're _that _Renomon," Shalpin spoke.

Renomon nodded his head. Shalpin eyed Renomon for a while. He then nodded his head.

"Okay. You're approved; you can see the Emperor," Shalpin spoke, "if it is marital business that you are going to speak to him about then the Emperor will be more than glad to assist you."

Renomon nodded his head again.

"If I may be so bold to ask? Who is your bride?" Shalpin questioned, "a Renomon cannot go to consult the King on marital business unless he has his bride along with him."

"I understand," Renomon spoke. Renomon now pulled Renamon to his side. "This is my bride: Renamon," Renomon said.

The guards Shalpin and Maten both eyed Renamon. Renamon stayed still as the two guards looked down upon her, clearly examining her. Renamon felt slightly uncomfortable.

Shalpin and Maten looked at one another, then at Renomon and they both grinned.

"You have a fine bride Renomon, good choice if I must say so," Shalpin spoke.

Renomon smiled. "Thank you Shalpin. I'm glad you like my bride," Renomon said. "I know I do," Renomon said smiling at Renamon. Renamon flushed.

"The two of you shall proceed to the Emperor's throne through that door," Shalpin said. He pointed his axe at the door behind him and Maten.

Renomon nodded his head. Shalpin and Maten both stepped aside to allow Renomon and Renamon to go toward the door. Amethyst was about to follow after Renamon and Renomon when Maten placed his axe infront of her.

"Where do ya think you're going kid?" Maten snarled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Amethyst snarled, "I'm going in with my sister and Renomon."

"I'm sorry young lady but I'm afraid that we can't let you go in any further," Shalpin spoke.

"What! But…but why?" Amethyst said in shock.

"On marital business, only the bride and groom Renomon and Renamon are allowed to see the Emperor," Shalpin spoke.

Amethyst's lavender eyes widened. "But…but that's not fair!" Amethyst retorted.

"I'm sorry my dear but that is the law," Shalpin spoke.

Amethyst fumbled for something to say. She could not believe it. She was speechless. Amethyst watched between Shalpin and Maten and managed to catch a glimpse of Renamon who was about to go in through the door after Renomon.

"Renamon!" Amethyst called.

Renamon looked around at her sister. "Amethyst!" Renamon said, "Amethyst come on, the Emperor awaits us."

"Well I would come however the guards won't let me through," Amethyst shouted.

"What? Why? What seems to be the problem? Why can't my sister come in?" Renamon asked.

"Your sister cannot come in because you and that Renomon are on marital business to see the Emperor," Shalpin exclaimed.

"And what's wrong with her coming with us?" Renamon asked.

"I'm sorry Renamon but only the bride and groom Renomon and Renamon are allowed to see the Emperor on marital business," Shalpin answered.

"It's the law," Maten added with a sharp growl.

"It's the law? But…" Renamon looked at Amethyst, "What about my sister?" Renamon questioned.

"She will remain out here," Maten growled.

"Until you and that Renomon are done talking to the Emperor," Shalpin added.

"I see," Renamon said understandably. Renamon heaved a breath before she walked back to the door and opened it.

"WHAT! Wait big sis! What about me?" Amethyst called to Renamon.

Renamon looked back at Amethyst. "I'm sorry little sister but…you are to stay out here like the guards told you to so…you can't see the Emperor again," Renamon spoke. "I'm sorry," Renamon added.

Renamon now entered the door.

"But…Renamon!" Amethyst shouted.

However Renamon had already gone through the door and closed it shut behind her. Amethyst stared at the closed door. She could not believe that she had been left alone outside the door and could not see the Emperor. She just could not believe. If Amethyst had tears then she would have cried at that moment.

"Nawh is the wittle Renamon all alone out here. Feh! What a shame," Maten growled sarcastically, smirking at Amethyst.

Amethyst frowned at the guard's statement.

"Care for some building blocks to play with in the meantime?" Maten said ironically.

That was it. Amethyst swung her leg and kicked Maten in the center of his loincloth. Maten fell on his kneels, clutching his in pain. Shalpin placed a hand on his friend.

"Are you alright Maten?" Shalpin question his comrade concernedly.

"Y…Yeah I'll be alright," Maten growled. Maten looked up and glared daggers at Amethyst. 'Lil wench' Maten mouthed. Amethyst merely scolded Maten before she stomped down the hallway.

There, Amethyst found a small space where she just sat down…………………….._alone_.

* * *

Renamon held Renomon's hands tightly. When the two had entered through the door, they found themselves walking down a violet and blue -carpeted room. 

On every side of the room, there were a total of nineteen guards. Each guard glanced up at Renomon and Renamon as the two of them past them straight.

Some guards glared defiantly at Renamon. Renamon gulped uneasily. Unlike Renamon, Renomon ignored the guards' cold stares completely as he led Renamon toward the heart of the room.

In the middle of the room, there was a flight of steps.

The steps led up to a golden throne, cushioned with a purple embroidered pillow and adorned with scarlet diamonds and rubies as well as the Foxwood crest (which was a Renamon sitting in the middle of a flames with a pair of angel wings protecting her from the flames).

Sitting upon the throne was the Emperor of the Foxwood Village. The Emperor was, surprisingly, a young Renomon (as old as Renomon). He only attired a long flowing red and white cape which had the Foxwood crest imprinted on the back and on the Emperor's head; he wore a golden crown with an orange jewel in the centre. The Emperor looked down upon Renomon and Renamon as they both came forward toward him.

As he reached the flight of steps, Renomon stopped and knelt on one knee before the Emperor.

"Your majesty," Renomon spoke humbly.

Renamon stared at Renomon confusedly but then she too knelt down before the Emperor. The Emperor eyed Renomon and Renomon. He merely raised his left hand.

"You may rise, the both of you," the Emperor spoke calmly.

Renomon and Renamon both stood to their feet. Renomon looked up at the Emperor and smiled.

"Julius, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Renomon said.

"Hmm?"

The Emperor stared at Renomon carefully. He then grinned toothily, revealing pearly-white teeth.

"Well, well. Renomon, my dear friend, it's been long since I've last seen you," the Emperor spoke.

Renomon's smile widened. "Too long my friend, too long," he said.

Renamon looked from Renomon to the Emperor and resisted the urge to drop her jaw in shock.

'Friend?' Renamon thought confusedly.

"Pish! Posh! What is the meaning of all of this?" a voice suddenly bellowed.

"Yes, who is it that disturbs our dear emperor?" another voice bellowed.

Renomon and Renomon looked up. From a passage near the Emperor's throne, three other Renomon stepped out. These Renomon were middle-aged and wore different colored kimonos. The first Renomon, a short and chubby one, wore a red kimono with a black belt. The second Renomon, a tall and rather skinny one, adorned a yellow kimono with a blue belt and the third Renomon, a medium-sized one, adorned a green kimono with a lime green belt.

The three Renomon walked over to the side of the Emperor's throne. The Emperor glanced up at the three Renomon and an exasperated sigh escaped his mouth.

"What is it now, Churoo?" the Emperor questioned the chubby Renomon.

The Renomon known as Churoo snorted. "Your majesty, don't you know that you have more important work to deal with in your study?" Churoo said.

"Hn. For your information Churoo, I have already dealt with that work. Infact I finished it three days ago," the Emperor spoke.

Churoo coughed. "I see," he spoke.

The Emperor nodded his head and heaved another sigh. He then looked to Renomon and Renamon.

"Oops, pardon me, where are my manners? These are my three crown-disciples: Churoo, Midus and Calpin," the Emperor said, pointing out each disciple specifically.

The fat Renomon was Churoo, the skinny Renomon was Midus and the medium-sized Renomon was Calpin. Renomon bowed respectively to the three crown-disciples.

"I am pleased to meet you all," Renomon said courteously.

Churoo, Midus and Calpin all scoffed at Renomon.

"Feh! Who may you be commoner?" the disciple named Calpin spoke. He had a rather deep voice.

"I am Renomon," Renomon replied, "I am the Sensei of the Foxwood Samari dojo. I am also a dear friend of the………

"Enough! We don't want to know who you are!" the disciple named Midus yelled. His voice was slightly high-pitched.

Renomon stared at Midus taken aback. "But, you just said……..

"Silence!" Midus screamed, cutting Renomon off. Renomon shut his mouth.

The Emperor heaved another sigh. The disciple named Churoo stepped forward.

"What is the meaning for you being here commoner Renomon?" Churoo questioned.

"I am here on marital business with my………

"Marital Business!" Churoo interrupted, "that is what you are here for!"

"The Emperor does not have anytime for that!" Midus spoke.

"Silence Midus," the Emperor spoke up.

Midus gaped at the Emperor. "But your majesty," he began.

"Quiet!" the Emperor said loudly yet calmly.

Midus zipped his lip and remained silent. The Emperor turned to Renomon and folded his arms.

"So, you are here on marital business Renomon," the Emperor said.

"Yes," Renomon answered.

"So you are getting married, eh?" the Emperor said, a grin cracking on his face.

"Yes," Renomon answered.

"Well…good for you, you old chap," the Emperor joked with a broad smirk

"Now your majesty, remember to talk in complete sentences," Calpin spoke.

The Emperor raised his left hand. "Enough," he said. "It is truly good for you Renomon," the Emperor continued talking to Renomon, "I am glad that you are finally wedding. You must feel truly proud of yourself."

"Yes I am," Renomon said.

"Ah I know that feeling," the Emperor said, "I felt the same way when I was getting married to my mate: Celia. She is the Empress of the Foxwood Village. She could not be at her throne right now because at this moment, she is at the Dreamboat center getting ready to have our first child."

"(Gasps) Congratulations," Renamon said with a smile.

"Did the Emperor speak to you ma'am," Midus growled.

"You are to speak," Calpin spoke.

"When spoken to," Churoo finished, glaring at Renamon sternly

Renamon swallowed uncomfortably and held her tongue.

"I said that is enough you three," the Emperor said practically growling this time, "I will not sit here and allow you to show disrespect to our guests, especially if one of them is a female, do you hear me?"

"Yes, thy Emperor," Midus, Churoo and Calpin all said together.

"Please forgive my disciples for their rude behavior my dear Renamon," the Emperor spoke to Renamon, "and I humbly thank you for your congrats."

Renamon smiled at the Emperor. 'Amethyst was right, he is nice,' Renamon thought.

"As a matter of fact," the Emperor continued, "I extend my own congrats to you Renomon. Congrats on getting married, that is,"

"I accept your congrats, Julius," Renomon spoke.

"You are to call thy Emperor only by 'your majesty'!" Calpin barked.

The Emperor shot Calpin a cold look. Calpin shut his mouth immediately.

"So Renomon, who is the Renamon that is becoming your life-long mate," the Emperor inquired.

"She is," Renomon answered, pushing Renamon forward toward the Emperor. "This is Renamon," Renomon introduced.

"Ah," the Emperor took one look at Renamon and smiled. "She is figment of utter beauty Renomon," the Emperor said honestly, "a most lovely bride."

Renomon nodded in agreement. Renamon's face turned pink at the Emperor's compliment and a darker shade when Renomon agreed with him.

Churoo, Midus and Calpin, on the other hand, each took one look at Renamon and turned up their noses at the sight of her.

"Please, you call her a bride. I've seen better looking brides at a bridal shower," Midus scolded.

"Indeed," Calpin said in agreement.

"Honestly Renomon, you surely have terrible taste in female Renamons," Churoo said contemptuously, laughing a bit to himself.

The smile that was once on Renamon's face immediately disappeared at Churoo's rude remark. Renamon stared stunned at the three crown-disciples. Renomon, who was always calm and composed, now snarled and took a step forward. The maroon fox wanted more than anything to plant his claws into each of the three disciples' faces.

"How…How dare you," Renomon began but he was cut off.

"How dare you three say such a thing about Renomon's bride," the Emperor spoke up. He was just as angry at the three disciples as Renomon. Churoo, Midus and Calpin all winced at the Emperor's words.

"I should have the guards slice off your tongues for those rude remarks," the Emperor growled.

Churoo, Midus and Calpin got on their knees before the Emperor.

"Please thy Emperor, we beg you not to hurt us," Churoo begged. Midus and Calpin both bobbed their heads in agreement.

The Emperor rolled his eyes at his three disciples.

"On your feet," he growled.

At once Midus, Calpin and Churoo jumped to their feet.

"I apologize again for my three disciples' behavior," the Emperor said apologetically, "please accept my apology……..again."

Renomon returned to his normal calm posture. "Apology accepted," Renomon said.

The Emperor nodded. "And…what about you miss?" the Emperor said looking at Renamon, "do you accept my apology?"

"Absolutely," Renamon answered with a smile.

"Hmm, tell me my dear Renamon," the Emperor spoke, "tell me a little about yourself."

Renamon opened her mouth to answer but then she closed it when she heard Churoo speak. "It better be the truth," Churoo said.

The Emperor glared daggers at Churoo from the corner of his eye.

"Don't be shy miss. Go right ahead and speak," the Emperor spoke reverting his attention back to Renamon.

Renamon nodded her head.

"Well I am Renamon," Renamon started, "I was born and raised in the Foxwood Village, the previous one to be more specific. When I had grown into a fully developed Renomon, I started talking care of my younger sister when she was a little Reremon. My sister is now a fully developed Renomon as well."

"Ha! So she's a _hut-Renamon_, how intriguing," Midus said mockingly only to shut his mouth when he felt the eyes of the Emperor upon him.

The Emperor turned back to Renamon. "Continue," he said.

"Well, like I said, I lived in the previous Foxwood Village but after it was burned down by Firestegosmon, I got separated from the village for a long period of time," Renamon went on, "but now, thanks to Renomon, I am back safely in the Foxwood Village, the new Foxwood Village."

"I see," the Emperor said understandably rubbing underneath his chin, "good, that is all I needed to know."

Renamon smiled.

"Wait just a minute there, your majesty," Calpin's voice spoke up, "I am most curious to know where this Renamon has been for the past months since the last Foxwood Village was burnt down and she was separated from us."

"Honestly Calpin, do I really need to know that?" the Emperor said.

"You don't thy Emperor but I do," Calpin said, folding his arms and eyeing Renamon.

Renamon sighed. "If you truly must know where I have been then here is the truth," Renamon said, "for the past months I have been in the Human World…..

"The Human World!" Churoo exclaimed.

"…..where I have been co-operating with human children," Renamon continued.

"Human Children!" Midus bellowed.

"…..and other digimon,"

"Other digimon!" Calpin screamed hoarsely.

"….inorder to protect the Human World as well as the Digital World," Renamon finished.

After Renamon had given her explanation, she left Churoo, Midus and Calpin completely speechless. The Emperor showed no emotion.

"Thy Emperor, do you not hear?" Midus spoke, "this Renamon has been with humans, even worst other species of digimon.

"Yes, I agree. She practically reeks of the stench of other digimon and human," Churoo said scornfully.

"It is clearly a law in the Foxwood Village that no Renamon or Renomon are allowed to come in contact with any other digimon," Calpin quoted, "this Renamon, that Renomon's bride, has defied that law."

"She is a traitor," Churoo scolded.

"A Renamon of utter treason," Midus spoke.

Renamon's eyes widened.

"Your majesty, just give me the word and I'll have the guards toss her out of this castle and away from the Foxwood Village immediately," Calpin said.

Renamon shuddered. At Calpin's remark, the thirty-eight guards that were in the room all glared at her, each raising their axes high. Renomon grabbed Renamon's hand and pulled her behind him as a source of protection.

"Just give me the word thy Emperor," Calpin said.

The Emperor stood from his seat on the throne. "That won't be necessary Calpin," the Emperor spoke, "I will not give you the privilege of banishing this Renamon, especially considering the fact that she is heroine."

"A heroine?" Calpin repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, a heroine," the Emperor said, "if this Renamon has worked with humans from the Human World as well as other digimon then she must be the Renamon who helped prevent the D-Reaper and the Bedlam from destroying the Digital World, am I right?"

"Why…yes," Renamon answered.

The Emperor beamed at Renamon. "Truly now. Well this is an honor," the Emperor spoke, "it is an honor for an emperor like myself to come face to face with a Renamon of such heroism. I take my crown off to you."

The Emperor took off his crown and slightly bowed to Renamon. Renamon smiled. Midus, Calpin and Churoo just gaped.

"Your majesty, put back on your crown," Churoo ordered.

"And stand up straight, don't bow to that commoner," Calpin spoke.

The Emperor ignored his two disciples' comments.

"It is an honor," the Emperor said.

"Your majesty, honestly, you shouldn't bow to me, I'm really not that special," Renamon said.

"Not special! Renamon, you are the most special Renamon that ever existed," the Emperor said. "Next to my Celia, that is," the Emperor keenly added. Renamon cheeks turned red.

The Emperor turned to Renomon. "Renomon, you are a blessed Renomon," the Emperor said.

"I know," Renomon said hugging Renamon by the shoulder, "and I agree."

Renamon beamed at Renomon.

"Come, let's us go to the study," the Emperor announced, "from there, we shall discuss the arrangements for your wedding."

Both Renomon and Renamon nodded their heads. The Emperor smiled.

"Come,"

The Emperor placed his hand on Renamon and Renomon's backs and began leading the two of them off toward the study. Churoo, Calpin and Midus followed after their Emperor, only to be stopped by him.

"Your presence will not be required," the Emperor said calmly, "I will deal with these two on my own."

Following that, the Emperor continued leading Renamon and Renomon off toward the study.

"Humph! Co-operating with Humans and other digimon. A Renamon of heroism…Feh!" Churoo scoffed after the Emperor had left the room with Renamon and Renomon,

Churoo now faced the other two disciples. "I tell you, there is something peculiar about that Renamon. She is not to be trusted." Churoo said.

"I second that theory," Midus said.

Calpin nodded his head. "Yes," he said, "we three better keep a keen eye on _her_."

**

* * *

**

**Vanilla the Warf (Narrator):** Hmmm….talk a bad first impression. Looks like the Emperor's three disciples do not seem to trust Renamon. Will they ever trust Renamon or are they hiding something up there sleeves? Anyhow, in the next chapter, you will learn a little bit more about the Emperor. The name of the next chapter of **Digital Romance 3** is called: _An Emperor's Tale._

* * *


	8. An Emperor's Tale

**CHAPTER SEVEN: AN EMPEROR'S TALE**

"Welcome to my study," the Emperor announced.

Renomon and Renamon stared around the room as they entered the study after the Emperor. The Emperor's study was an ostentatious carpeted room garlanded with shelves decked with encyclopedias, dictionaries as well as scrolls. There were also six armchairs and one sofa that were placed next to roaring fire in the fireplace. The Emperor trotted over and took a seat on one of the armchairs.

"Have a seat," the Emperor said, gesticulating to the couch.

Renomon and Renamon both sat down on the couch. Renamon looked around the study. She looked up at the ceiling. Above her head was a golden chandelier. Renamon smiled.

"This is a nice study, you have here Julius," Renamon commented. "I mean…your majesty," Renamon corrected herself.

"Please, call me Julius," the Emperor said, "remember, my disciples aren't here to interrogate you."

"Honestly Julius, I don't know why you keep around those three disciples of yours," Renomon said, "don't you see and hear the way how they treat other Renomons and Renamons. It is disrespectful."

The Emperor heaved a sigh. "I know," he said, "and I highly agree."

"You do?" Renamon said in shock.

The Emperor nodded his head.

"Then Julius if you don't like the behaviors of your disciples then why don't you get rid of them and hire new and more courteous disciples," Renomon said.

"I would do that Renomon," the Emperor said, "however I…can't,"

"What? Why not?" Renomon questioned.

The Emperor turned his head to the side and looked into the roaring fire.

"It's kind of complicated to explain," the Emperor said, "you see, those three disciples were also previously my father's disciples and when my father passed away, Churoo, Midus and Calpin retook their responsibilities as my disciples since I'm the new Emperor of the Foxwood Village. Besides……" The Emperor looked into Renomon and Renamon's eyes, "even if I wanted to get rid of them, I just…couldn't,"

"And why not?" Renomon inquired, folding his arms.

"Because, if it was not for Churoo, Midus and Calpin then I would not be the Emperor I am today," the Emperor answered.

"Really?" Renamon said disbelievingly.

"Yes," the Emperor answered. He then stood from his seat and walked over to a closed window, which was on the far side of the study. Renomon and Renamon peered at the Emperor. The Emperor leaned his hand against the windowpane.

"When my father, the previous Emperor of Foxwood, died I…immediately took on the role as the new emperor," the Emperor explained, "and on my first day as the emperor, I was frustrated, simply frustrated. The world brought me problems,"

The Emperor faced forward and leaned his back against the wall.

"After finding the new land to rebuild our new village on," the Emperor continued, "other Renomons and Renamons were coming to _me_, demanding for _me_ to aid them in rebuilding huts and houses for them to live in and start a family. I, as the new Emperor, did not know what the first thing about rebuilding huts and houses were. So…basically I was in a bit of a slump."

_**FLASHBACK…………….**_

**Guard:** _Thy Emperor, you have received another request from another citizen Renomon_.

**Emperor:** _(Sighs) What is it now?_

**Guard:** _Well the citizen Renomon, I think they call him Fat-Brownie, wants you to help him with the plans to build his restaurant. He said that he urgently needs your help._

**Emperor:** _(Sighs) Tell him that I will be there soon._

**Guard:** _Yes thy emperor. –leaves-_

**Emperor: **_(Sighs tiredly) I can't take this anymore. How my father managed to this for eighteen years straight, I don't know. Being Emperor is frustrating. If only there was an easy way I can get through this._

**Churoo:** _Thy Emperor, maybe we can be of assistance._

**Emperor:** _Huh?_

**Midus:** _Thy Emperor, my fellow crown-disciples and I notice that you are in bit of a dilemma._

**Emperor:** _You have no idea. Not like I don't enjoy being emperor but…sometimes this job is too frustrating. I don't know how much more requests and complaints I can take. (Sighs) I need help._

**Calpin:** _Well, maybe we can be of assistance, thy Emperor._

**Emperor:** _What?_

**Churoo:** _Why don't you allow Calpin, Midus and I to assist you in your daily emperor duties?_

**Emperor:** _What? Really?_

**Midus:** _Yes, let us help thy Emperor. You really need it_

**Calpin:** _…and besides, the three of us were the disciples of your father, the previous emperor, and we helped him._

**Churoo:** _Yes,_ _so allow us to help you Emperor. It is what your father would have wanted us to do for you, his son._

**Emperor:** _-thinks- Hmm…okay. I accept your help._

**Midus:** _Thank you thy emperor_

**Churoo:** _We can guarantee you that you won't be disappointed._

**Emperor:** _O……kay._

_**END OF FLASHBACK…………………..**_

"Ever since then Churoo, Midus and Calpin have been aiding me in my daily emperor duties," the Emperor went on, "they helped me with so much during the past months. I would have hate to imagine what would have happened if I had never agreed for their help. I really owe the three of them a lot. That is why I can never get rid of them, you understand."

"So…despite their attitudes, Churoo, Midus and Calpin are _usefu_l," Renamon spoke.

"Hard to believe but yes," the Emperor answered smirking to himself, "if I didn't have those three around I would have been a helpless wreck. I am organized now thanks to Churoo, Midus and Calpin. I even have more free time."

The Emperor walked back to his armchair and retook his seat.

"And during my free time," the Emperor continued, "I like to do things that I love to do the most like….spend time with my mate Celia, go down to the village and see my fellow citizens. I also like to help my fellow citizens with some of their own special occasions like birthday parties, evolution parties and also weddings."

"I see," Renomon said justifiably.

The Emperor nodded. "Now, let us discuss your wedding," the Emperor said crossing his legs, "have you made any of your own arrangements for the wedding like time and place?"

"Well, now that you have mentioned it, Renamon and I have decided a few things for the wedding," Renomon answered, "we have decided for the wedding ceremony to be held at the Petal Dance Wedding Chapel on Blossom Mount."

"Okay," the Emperor approved, "what else?"

"We have a caterer for the wedding," Renamon answered, "our caterer is Fat-Brownie of the Food-Provider's Dinning Hut."

"And then there are the best man and bride's maid," Renomon continued, "the bride's maid of the wedding is going to be Renamon's younger sister, Amethyst and the best man is Helio, one of the best students from my Samari dojo."

"Okay, well it seems that you are already on course for the wedding. That's good," the Emperor said, "however there is still much work to be done. Depending on how soon the wedding is going to be, we will have to be working a lot to have this wedding on the road. Now have you set a date for this wedding?"

"Yes we have," Renomon answered.

"We were hoping that the wedding could be held a week from now," Renamon said.

The Emperor's eyes widened. "A week? As in seven days?" he said.

Both Renomon and Renamon nodded.

"Yes Julius, Renamon and I did not want to waist much time. We both wanted to get married right away so we decided that a week's time would have been enough for us to set a full wedding," Renomon said.

"You see your majesty…I mean Julius, it doesn't matter to us how the wedding is prepared," Renamon said, "what truly matters is the fact that Renamon and I are finally married and finally becoming life-long mates."

"However," Renomon said, "we still want this wedding to be perfect after all, I only wants what is best for the two of us and that is to have the Wedding of our dreams, for the both of us."

As he said this, Renomon held Renamon's hand and kissed it. Renamon beamed at him.

"I see," the Emperor said rubbing his chin, "but…in seven days, that's……….

"Not enough?" Renamon questioned.

"We could…postpone the wedding if you want us to Julius," Renomon suggested.

The Emperor shook his head. "No, that is not what I was going to say," he said, "what I was going to say is that seven days is a bit…too long. Considering the fact that I can have your wedding fully finished in no less than…5 days."

"5 days!" Renomon shouted.

"Are you serious?" Renamon questioned.

The Emperor nodded his head. "Yes I am serious," he said, "when it comes to arranging a wedding ceremony for my fellow Renomons and Renamons, I don't waste anytime. You can expect your wedding finished in a matter of 5 days but…"

The Emperor looked Renomon and Renomon both in the eye. "That's if the two of you approve," he continued, "for your wedding to be done in 5 days; I will be needing to consult with the both of you everyday 24/5. But only if you approve so…do you?"

Renomon looked at Renamon. "I'm not sure, should we?" Renamon inquired.

Renomon nodded. "I say we should," he replied, "the quicker you and I get married, the quicker we will become life-long mates and then…the best part of being mates can begin."

Renomon smirked flirtatiously at Renamon. Renamon's cheeks turned red.

"Then it's settled," the Emperor declared, "the wedding will be ready in 5 days, am I right?"

Both Renomon and Renamon nodded in response.

"Good," the Emperor said, "now furthering our discussion, let me tell you how each day is going to work out."

Renomon and Renamon listened attentively.

* * *

"Leaving so soon," Churoo said, looking up as Renomon and Renamon reentered the room, following the Emperor. 

"I expect you _won't _be back, right?" Midus spoke.

"Yes, especially with _her_," Calpin added casting a disdainful eye at Renamon.

Renamon frowned uncomfortably. Renomon glowered at Calpin. The Emperor rolled his eyes

"For your information you three, both Renomon and Renamon will be returning to the castle," the Emperor said calmly, "infact they will coming back to Emblem Castle for the next five days."

"Wha…What? The next five days?" Midus spoke gaping at the Emperor.

"They will be coming back for what?" Churoo questioned.

"So that we can prepare them for their wedding of course," the Emperor answered, "I have agreed to help Renomon and Renamon with their wedding which is going to be in 5 days from today. So, I'll be working with Renamon and Renamon 24 hours on each of the 5 days, getting them prepared to walk down the aisle."

"What? But…thy Emperor, you never consulted with us for that," Calpin bellowed.

"Who said I needed to consult you three to make on my own," the Emperor spoke calmly, "and…it would also be wise for you not to raise your voice at me, Calpin,"

Calpin pursed his lip. "Yes your majesty," he grumbled.

The Emperor nodded his head.

"But…but thy emperor, you have more important things to take care of other than some silly wedding for mere commoners," Churoo said.

"Oh. Like what?" the Emperor questioned inquisitively.

"Like…like……." Churoo tried to think of an answer.

"Exactly. I have free time," the Emperor spoke interrupting Churoo from his thinking, "enough free time to be of an assistance to Renomon and Renamon."

"Yes but……

"Enough!" The Emperor raised his left hand and silenced Churoo instantly. Churoo stared, opened-mouth at the Emperor. The Emperor turned to Renomon and Renamon.

"I will be seeing the two of you first thing tomorrow morning, right?" the Emperor said.

"Sure," Renamon answered and Renomon bobbed his head in agreement.

"Remember you too, it will still be marital business," Midus piped in, "so only the two of you are to………

"I think they already got that Midus," the Emperor interrupted, speaking coolly.

Midus cleared his throat. "(Ahem) Yes thy emperor," he spoke.

"Well, goodbye your majesty. It was a pleasure and an honor to meet you," Renamon said bowing to the Emperor.

"Yes, goodbye Julius," Renomon said also bowing.

Churoo's eyes twitched as Renomon called the Emperor by his first name. He wanted more than ever to correct the other maroon fox however he did not wish to upset the Emperor a second time.

The Emperor bowed back to Renomon and Renamon.

"Farewell Renomon and Renamon," the Emperor said, "I shall see the two of you tomorrow."

Renamon and Renomon nodded their heads. The Emperor waved goodbye to the two of them, this time using his right hand. It was then that Renamon noticed something peculiar about the emperor's right hand. Instead of having a normal gloved Renomon hand, the emperor wore a golden metal hand with sharp claws for fingers.

"Thy Emperor, you know very well that you are not to use that hand of yours," Calpin corrected sternly.

"I know Calpin, I know," the Emperor said placing his right hand underneath his cape, "it just…slipped."

Calpin rolled his eyes. "Oy vey," he groaned.

"In the meantime, what are you looking at Renamon?" Churoo growled, noticing the vixen staring at the Emperor, "don't you know that it is bad manners to stare at others."

"Especially the Emperor," Midus added.

Renomon looked at Renamon. "Renamon, are you alright?" the fox questioned concernedly.

"I'm fine Renomon," Renamon replied, "it's just that……what happened to your hand Emperor?"

"That is strictly classified information," Calpin snarled at Renamon.

"Silence Calpin," the Emperor snapped. "I will tell you the reason Renamon," the Emperor said to Renamon, "it happened the day when the previous Foxwood Village was destroyed by Firestegosmon…the same night l lost my father."

**FLASHBACK…………………….**

**Emperor:** _As you remember, Firestegosmon was not alone in the destruction of our previous village; he also had some company with him. Firestegosmon was aided by Ankylomon and Skullgreymon. Skullgreymon had targeted me and my father. He had already deleted my mother and destroyed our home and he had came after me and my father. _

_The two of us were cornered. Skullgreymon had led the both of us into a dead-end of the village and was on the verge of killing us. My father and I fought with honor and strength and defended ourselves against Skullgreymon. However, during the battle, I was knocked down when Skullgreymon had sliced off my right hand. The ultimate virus was going to delete me for good and he would have if it weren't for my father. My father jumped infront of me and took Skullgreymon's attack for me._

_At that point, Skullgreymon had retreated but I did not care. I only cared for my dad. I can still remember the final words he said to me when I held him in my arms for the last time._

**Julius:** _Dad? Dad…speak to me please._

**Emperor** **Kota**: _Julius, my s…s…son._

**Julius:** _Yes dad. What is it?_

**Emperor Kota:** _Pr…Promise me that no matter what happens (coughs) you will always (coughs) protect this_ _village. You are the new emperor of Foxwood Village considering that I…….would not be… making it._

**Julius:** _No! Father, please stay. Please…don't leave me!_

**Emperor Kota:** _Goodbye my son. Continue protecting the village. I…I……._

**Julius:** _Yes? Yes? Dad…what is it?_

**Emperor:** _But my dad never finished his sentence because the moment I blinked he was gone…gone from my arms and…gone from this world. You would not believe how sad I was._

**Julius:** _-crying- FATHER! FATHER! FAAAAAAAAAAATHER!_

_**END OF FLASHBACK………………**_

"I never saw my father again after that day and this hand is the proof of his death," the Emperor said raising his right hand to Renamon's face, "my father died to protect me after my hand was slashed off by Skullgreymon. I would never forget that day. It was the saddest day of my life."

"I'm…sorry your majesty," Renamon apologized.

"It's nothing Renamon, really," the Emperor said smiling at Renamon reassuringly.

Renamon glanced to her side. "Now I understand why you put up that law," Renamon said, "the one that forbids any Renomon and Renamon from consulting with another species of digimon. I mean…I would have done the same thing if another species of digimon had killed my father."

"Ha! You would have done the same thing, now that is a load of bull," Churoo remarked, "I can't imagine you thinking the same opinion of other digimon species as thy Emperor considering the fact that you came into contact with them and even co-operated with them."

Renamon stared at Churoo, taken aback. Even though his statement was true, she still felt taken aback.

"That is enough Churoo," the Emperor said, "it is okay if Renamon worked with other digimon species, she had no choice infact. If she did not co-operate with those digimon then the Digital World would have been corrupted by the darkness. So it's okay for Renamon if she worked with digimon species."

Renamon smiled. 'He always knows the right thing to say,' she thought.

"More to the point," the Emperor continued, "Renamon just co-operated with these digimon, it's not like she had any further relationships with them."

"Further relationships? Like what" Renamon questioned.

"Like friendship," the Emperor answered, "and………love. You didn't have that type of relationship with the digimon you worked with, didn't you Renamon?"

The Emperor looked at Renamon. Renomon also looked at Renamon. Renamon gulped nervously.

"Well….uh," Renamon stammered.

"Well what?" Midus shouted, "did you have any further relationships with those other digimon or not?"

Renamon looked from the Emperor to Renomon and then to Midus. The female fox-type sighed.

"N…No,"

"What was that you said?"

"I said no," Renamon replied clearly, "I had no other relationship with those other digimon other than a working relationship. I neither befriended them nor loved them."

"Are you telling the truth?" Calpin questioned suspiciously.

"Yes," Renamon replied.

"I see," Calpin said, "thy Emperor?"

"That is good to hear Renamon," the Emperor said, "it is good that you only had a working relationship with those other digimon because….if you didn't then I would have had no choice than to…….

"No choice than to what?" Renamon asked.

"Banish you," the Emperor answered, "you see Renamon, ever since Firestegosmon, Skullgreymon and Ankylomon destroyed the previous Foxwood village and deleted my father, I learnt a valuable lesson. That lesson was to trust no other digimon other than my own species and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because a Renomon or a Renamon will never betray you," the Emperor answered.

"Unlike other digimon," Midus said.

"That is why the Emperor does not trust other digimon," Churoo added.

"Nor do the other Renomons and Renamons of the village," Midus piped in, "or us."

"And we, do not trust you," Calpin finished pointing a steady finger at Renamon.

Renamon flinched as Calpin's finger fell upon her. The Emperor groaned.

"Ignore what my dear disciple just said Renamon," the Emperor spoke, "however, you do understand how I feel about other digimon and my fellow Renomons and Renamons coming in contact with them, don't you?"

"Yes I…do," Renamon replied.

The Emperor smiled. "Good," he said, "now, you and Renomon better be on your way now. Remember you both have to meet me first thing tomorrow morning, right?"

"Most definitely," Renomon answered. The brown fox then took Renamon's hand and started leading her toward the door. "Goodbye Julius," Renomon called back.

"Goodbye Renomon," the Emperor shouted waving farewell, this time with his left hand. "And goodbye Renamon!" the Emperor called to Renamon.

"Bye," Renamon called back.

Renomon and Renamon walked through the door, taking their leave from the Emperor's room. Once Renomon and Renamon were gone, the Emperor turned to his three disciples.

"Right," the Emperor said, "time for me to start the preparations for Renomon and Renamon's wedding. If you need me, I'll be back in the study."

With that, the Emperor left for the study. When the Emperor was out of sight, Churoo faced his two fellow disciples.

"Suspicious, suspicious, suspicious. That's what that Renamon's name should be," Churoo said.

"Indeed," Midus agreed, "did you see how she looked when thy Emperor asked her about her relationship with those other digimon she collaborated with?"

"Yes I did," Calpin stated folding his arms, "it was very suspicious."

"Yes, there is no more doubt about it," Churoo said, "that Renamon is distrustful. We _will_ keep an eye on her until the day she finally confesses the truth."

* * *

As Renomon and Renamon came through the door, Maten and Shalpin glanced up at the two of them. 

"I see that the two of you are leaving," Shalpin said allowing the two other fox types to pass.

"Yes we are," Renomon spoke, "we have spoken with the Emperor."

"So how did it go?" Shalpin questioned.

"It went well," Renomon answered, "the Emperor has agreed to help us. I hope you'll get use to us, you will be seeing the two of us for the next five days since we have to return to the castle inorder for the Emperor to assist us."

"I see," Shalpin spoke, "okay."

"Yes," Renomon said, "well we best be off. Nice meeting the both of you."

Both Shalpin and Maten bowed respectively to Renomon as they waved adieu.

"Um…Shalpin? Maten? Where is my sister?" Renamon questioned, not seeing any sign of her younger sibling.

"Oh her," Maten growled.

"She went down the hall," Shalpin answered pointing down the hallway.

"Yeah, she left down the hall," Maten snarled. "After she kicked me between my legs," he added under his breath.

"What was that?" Renamon asked.

"Nothing," Maten replied, "GOODBYE!"

Renomon waved farewell to both Maten and Shalpin and both him and Renamon trotted down the hallway. Once the forms of the guards were out of sight, Renomon turned to Renamon.

"Renamon…" Renomon began, however Renamon already knew what he was going to say.

"Don't Renomon," Renamon interrupted.

"But I still think that you should have told Julius…sorry the _Emperor _about……

"Do you want me to be banished Renomon?"

"What?"

"Do you want me to be banished?" Renamon looked Renomon in the eye.

Renomon shook his head. "No, of course not Renamon. You mean everything to me," Renomon said, "I love you and I'm going to marry you."

Renamon smiled. "Good," she said, "look, the Emperor is a wonderful and honest Renomon and as much I hate to do this, he must never know the truth about my past with…………

"AMETHYST!"

"Huh?"

Renamon looked up as she and Renomon alas came in contact with the adolescent fox. Amethyst, who was still sitting in a corner of the hallway, glanced up as her sister and Renomon came into view.

"Amethyst?" Renomon called

Amethyst smiled half-heartedly and she stood to her feet infront of Renomon and Renamon.

"Hey," Amethyst greeted.

"Amethyst, why are you here in the hallway? Why didn't you stay with the guards?" Renamon questioned.

"Um…no reason," Amethyst lied, "I just need some air."

"Uh huh,"

"Yeah. So…how did things go with the Emperor?" Amethyst asked, changing the subject quickly.

"It went splendidly," Renomon replied, "the Emperor has agreed to help us. He says that the wedding will be prepared in five days, two days less than what we had first intended, as long as we come and see him on each of those days."

"So…it's back to Emblem Castle tomorrow and the day after and the day after that and the day after that?" Amethyst said, a smile cracking on her face at that moment.

Renamon and Renomon nodded their heads.

"Yesss!" Amethyst squealed, "this is awesome. So that means that I have five chances to see the Emperor, right? I'll be meeting with the Emperor as well as you guys, right?"

"Well…….

"Well? Well what? What's the problem?" Amethyst asked.

"Well….you see Amethyst. When we go to see the Emperor during those five days, we'll be very busy with him planning the wedding," Renomon said, placing his hands on Amethyst's shoulders.

"Yeah. So?" Amethyst questioned.

"So," Renamon placed her hand on her sister's back. "When we go to the Emperor again for those five days," Renamon continued, "Renomon and I will be going to see the Emperor on marital business alone."

Amethyst's smile turned into a frown.

"I…see," Amethyst said insolently, "so I can't go. Only the two of you, the bride and groom Renomon and Renamon can see the Emperor, am I right?"

"Yes," Renomon said, "we're really sorry Amethyst."

"No. Don't be sorry Renamon, as a matter of fact, JUST FORGET IT!" Amethyst shouted brushing Renomon's hands off her shoulders and pushing Renamon's hand from off of her back. Amethyst folded her arms crossly.

Renomon and Renamon looked at one another and then at the furious Amethyst.

"Amethyst…" Renamon started however Amethyst shut her down.

"No! Don't say anything Renamon, I'm ticked off already," Amethyst growled.

"Amethyst!" Renomon spoke.

"We're sorry!" Renamon apologized.

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry does not cut it," Amethyst yelled, "sorry does not cut the fact that you two left me out. You completely forgot that I was here. I'm sure that you didn't even mention my name once to the Emperor, didn't you?"

"Amethyst, we…….

"SHUT UP!" Amethyst shouted. This caused Renomon and Renamon to gape at Amethyst in shock but Amethyst did not care. She just glared at the two of them.

"You know what," Amethyst said, "enjoy your wedding you two cause as far as I can see….I no longer wish to be a part of it."

"Amethyst…."

"GOODBYE!" Amethyst stomped down the rest of the hallway, not bothering to look back.

"Amethyst!" Renamon was about to go after her sister when Renomon snatched her hand.

"Leave her," Renomon said.

"What?" But Renomon,"

"She needs to be alone right now," Renomon said, "the best we can do is let her calm down."

"But…what about what she said?" Renamon said, worry in her eyes, "about not wanting to be a part of the wedding."

"That's just part of the phase she's going through," Renomon said, "she'll get over it, don't worry. Besides…"

Renomon placed his fingers under Renamon's chin and brought her face up to his. "you and I have our own plans to take care of," Renomon said, "like becoming life-long mates, right?"

"Right," Renamon replied.

Renamon stared absently down the hall. Her mind immediately thought of her sister.

'Amethyst…………what's wrong with you?'

**

* * *

**

**Vanilla the Warf (Narrator):** Man oh man, this does not look good! Renamon lied to the Emperor. She did not tell him the truth about her friendship with the Terriermon and others or her previous romance with Wolfemon. Has she truly forgotten them? What will happen if the Emperor finds out the truth? What will happen if Churoo, Midus and Calpin find out the truth?

And what is wrong with Amethyst?

These questions shall be answered soon…however we much first take a trip back to the Digital Deserts.

I wonder how Wolfemon and the gang are doing.

Find out in **Chapter 8** of **Digital Romance 3:** _Discovery and Obstacles_.

* * *

_A little note from Mistress: Heh! Heh! Speedy update, eh? _


	9. Discovery and Obstacles

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DISCOVERY AND OBSTACLES**

"Are we there yet?" Terriermon whined.

"No Terriermon," Wolfemon replied.

For the past four days and four nights Wolfemon along with Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon have been traveling through the sandy grounds of the Digital Deserts. The team of eight has not quite yet found the Foxwood Village even under the guidance of the Jambor Bumerang, which was previously given to them by the monkey-like ultimate known as Sarumon.

As the team passed yet another cactus bush, an exasperated sigh escaped Terriermon's lips.

"Are we there yet?" Terriermon groaned.

"Ugh! For the millionth time Terriermon, no!" Impmon yelled glaring down at the green and white bunny-like rookie from his usual seat on top of Guadromon's head.

Terriermon scoffed at Impmon. "You don't have to yell," he said sticking his tongue out.

Gabumon rolled his eyes at Terriermon and Impmon as he turned to Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon? Are you sure that we are going in the right direction?" Gabumon inquired.

"Yeah, are we Wolfemon?" Monodramon asked looking up into Wolfemon's face, "because we've been walking for four days straight and we haven't seen a trace of the Foxwood Village."

Wolfemon shrugged his shoulders at Monodramon's inquiry.

"To tell you two the truth I really don't know," Wolfemon answered, "the Jambor Bumerang should have taken us directly to the Foxwood Village by now."

"Yeah. What da heck is wrong with this thing?" Impmon said as he suddenly snatched the hovering Jambor Bumerang from out of midair and began beating it on the sandy ground.

"Impmon stop doing that!" Lopmon yelled.

Impmon continued to slam the Jambor Bumerang into the ground. Eventually the Jambor Bumerang, having a mind of its own, became frustrated with Impmon beating it into the ground and chose to retaliate. The Jambor Bumerang forced itself out of Impmon's grasp and as a source of vengeance; it began to beat Impmon's head with itself.

Impmon yelled in pain and tried to shield his head from the Jambor Bumerang's constant knocking.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Impmon shouted.

Lopmon giggled at Impmon. "Ha! Serves you right," she said.

Wolfemon heaved a sigh and snorted at this situation.

"That's enough Jambor Bumerang," Wolfemon spoke stridently.

Immediately at Wolfemon's remark, the Jambor Bumerang stopped hitting Impmon and returned to hovering above the air, this time out of Impmon's reach.

Rubbing his now throbbing head, Impmon turned to Wolfemon.

"Thanks dog-face," Impmon spoke flashing Wolfemon a thumb up.

Wolfemon nodded his head. "Yeah you're welcome," he said.

Guadromon looked up at the sky. It was becoming slightly darkish. "Ooh, looks like it's going to be nightfall soon," Guadromon stated observantly.

"Awh man, if there's one thing I hate about the Digital World, it's the constant change in the time of the atmosphere," Terriermon said in annoyance, "one minute it's day and the next minute, it's night. I mean come on!"

"Hmm…we better stop for the night and set up camp," Monodramon suggested.

Wolfemon shook his head. "No," he said, "we have to continue moving or else we'll never reach the Foxwood Village."

"Awh but Wolfemon, we've been traveling for four days," Guilmon complained, "can't we take a break just this once please." Guilmon looked up at Wolfemon with beseeching yellow eyes.

"You know Wolfemon Guilmon has a point," Gabumon said, "we've been walking through these deserts for four days and four nights straight and we have not taken a break once. Honestly Wolfemon, let's stop and rest."

"Yeah," Monodramon agreed.

Wolfemon looked at Gabumon and then to the faces of the others. The wolf type rookie then heaved a sigh.

"Fine," Wolfemon answered, "we can stop."

"Good thinking dog-face," Impmon said jumping off of Guadromon's head, "we can stop somewhere around here for the night."

"And we can also set up camp," Lopmon added.

"Yup but……" Gabumon looked up at the sky. Now it was a darkish grey, "We better find a good spot and set up camp fast. Nightfall will here real soon."

A golden vixen digital monster stared out the window of Renomon's hut and out into the starry skies of the night. Her cerulean eyes twinkled brightly at the sight of a certain star. It was the Twilight Star. The Twilight Star was the most important star known to the Foxwood Village.

It was the first star that ever appeared to the eyes of the many Renamon and Renomon citizens that inhabited the village after it was rebuilt.

Renamon remember firstly seeing the Twilight Star on the night of the second day she and Renomon had gone to the see the Emperor.

That was the day they were dealing with the food and delicacies for the wedding. They had consulted with both the Emperor and Fat Brownie of the Food Provider's Dinning Hut.

Renamon sighed and reverted her gaze from the night's sky.

Alas the fifth day had ended. It was the last day to finish the final preparations for the wedding and all of them have been made.

Now all that was left to do was to have the wedding on the road.

The wedding was being held at the Petal Dance Wedding chapel on Blossom Mount and it was happening the next day.

Renamon touched her chest. Her heart was beating. Tomorrow was her wedding day and she could not help but feel nervous. Tomorrow she was going to become the life-long mate of Renomon. Renamon smiled contentedly to herself. Heaving another sigh, Renamon got to her feet and walked into the empty kitchen.

That night, Renomon was staying at the Emperor's Palace. It was known to all that it was misfortune for the bride and groom Renomon and Renamon to see one another before the wedding. So basically Renamon was alone in the hut by herself. No one else was there……except for Amethyst.

Renamon poured herself a hot cup of Sunflower Seed tea. Drinking tea always calmed her down. Renamon glimpsed upstairs as she took a seat on a chair in the lounge. The golden fox digimon heaved a despondent sigh as the thought of his younger sister came of her mind.

Ever since the day when Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst had first gone to see the Emperor, Amethyst has not spoken to neither of the older fox types, especially Renamon. For the past five days of wedding preparations, Renomon and Renamon have not come into contact with the adolescent vixen.

Renamon heaved yet another sigh and took a sip of her tea.

"Amethyst…" Renamon thought sadly

Renamon took another sip of her tea. Her attention soon changed to the staircase as the sounds of pounding footsteps reached her ears. Renamon looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Amethyst. The teenaged Renamon came trotting down the stairs. She had not seen Renamon sitting on the chair.

"Ahem!" Renamon coughed.

Amethyst jumped and glanced around. When she saw that it was Renamon, Amethyst frowned.

"Oh it's you," Amethyst spoke dully.

"Yes it's me," Renamon said, resting her cup of tea down, "glad of you to finally notice."

"Whatever," Amethyst said rolling her eyes. She looked around the lounge and soon realized that something, as a matter of fact, someone was missing. Amethyst turned back to Renamon.

"Where's Renomon?" Amethyst questioned.

"He's at the Emperor's castle," Renamon answered, "he's staying there because it's the day before the wedding and as you know, it's bad luck for the groom and bride Renomon and Renamon to see each other before the wedding."

"I see," Amethyst said nodding understandably, "but what about you?"

"What about me?" Renamon questioned.

"What's the arrangement for you tomorrow? What about your wedding dress and what not?" Amethyst asked. She now leaned her back against the wall.

"My wedding dress is at the Emperor's palace," Renamon answered, "tomorrow morning the Emperor is sending a Foxwood Carriage to take me up to the palace so I could change into my wedding dress. Then another carriage is going to take me up to the wedding chapel."

"Will you be riding alone?" Amethyst questioned.

Renamon shook her head. "No," she answered, "I'll be accompanied to the chapel with the Empress of Foxwood as well as my bride's maid."

"Really now," A broad, toothy smile crept up on Amethyst's face. "So you and I will be riding with the Empress of the Foxwood Village," Amethyst said enthusiastically, "I heard that she is just as nice as the Emperor. Is it true that she just gave birth to twin Reremons?"

"Yes it's true," Renamon replied.

Amethyst's smile widened. "Ooh I can't wait until tomorrow when I get to ride with the Empress of Foxwood and meet her new babies," Amethyst said.

"Umm…Amethyst?"

"What?"

Amethyst looked at Renamon. Renamon fiddled with her fingers. She looked up at her younger sister. Amethyst stared at Renamon strangely. "What? What's wrong?" Amethyst inquired.

"Amethyst, as much as I hate to say this but," Renamon looked away from Amethyst's gaze, "I'm afraid that you would not be able to ride to the chapel with the Empress and me tomorrow."

"And…why is that? Why can't I?" Amethyst asked, "you just told me that the bride and bride's maid get to ride with the Empress."

"That's right," Renamon answered.

"Well aren't I the bride's maid?" Amethyst questioned firmly, hands on her hips.

"…"

"Renamon!" Amethyst bellowed.

"I'm sorry Amethyst," Renamon spoke apologetically, "but I'm afraid that there's been…a change in the wedding plans. You see, you're not…the bride's maid anymore."

The enthusiastic smile that was once on Amethyst's face suddenly disappeared.

"Wha……What?"

"You're not the bride's maid anymore?" Renamon repeated.

Amethyst appeared to be on the verge of tears but she refrained herself. "Why?"

"Because…don't you remember what you told me or should I say practically shouted at me," Renamon said.

"What? What did I say?" Amethyst said, looking befuddled.

"You told me that you no longer wished to be a part of my wedding," Renamon answered.

"What?" Amethyst thought back.

_**FLASHBACK……………**_

**Amethyst:** _You know what; enjoy your wedding you two cause as far as I can see…I no longer wish to be a part of it!_

_**END OF FLASHBACK……………**_

Amethyst lowered her head. "Oh," she said.

"I'm so sorry Amethyst," Renamon apologized.

"Sorry! You are sorry! Renamon I can't believe you! I can't believe you did that…to me!" Amethyst bellowed. She turned and started stomping up the stairs.

"Amethyst wait!" Renamon yelled. She jumped to her feet and trotted after her sister. "Amethyst!" Renamon called up from the bottom of the staircase.

Amethyst faced her older sister. "What!" she said.

"I'm sorry," Renamon apologized for the second time.

"I already told you Renamon, sorry does not cut it," Amethyst growled, "an apology from you does not change the fact that you took away my privilege of being the bride's maid of your wedding. Now I'm just plainly the family of the bride. Thanks a lot Renamon."

"It's not my fault," Renamon said, "if anyone is to be blamed for this it's yourself. You told me that you no longer wished to be a part of my wedding."

"Well I didn't mean it," Amethyst said.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Renamon said.

"By thinking," Amethyst replied with a harsh snarl, "I was going through a very emotional stage of my life that day when we went to see the Emperor. I didn't get to see the Emperor like you and Renomon so I became very angry and I guess I took my anger out on both of you. So basically I didn't mean half of those things I said especially the part about not wanting to be a part of the wedding anymore."

Renamon gave Amethyst a look. It was sort of a 'Do I look like a mind-reader to you' kind of expression.

Amethyst looked back at Renamon and heaved an exasperated sigh. "You know what…forget about it Renamon," Amethyst said, "you know, you are so stupid!"

Renamon stared at Amethyst taken aback. Now she was aggravated.

"That's it. I've had it!" Renamon snarled.

Amethyst scoffed. The golden and white teenaged vixen turned and started walking up the stairs once more. However Renamon snatched her hand before she could walk any further. Amethyst glared back at her older sister.

"Renamon, let go of my hand," Amethyst ordered, firmness in her tone of voice.

Renamon shook her head at the command. "No," she said, "I'm not letting you go, not until you answer my question. What is wrong with you Amethyst? All of a sudden you went from being well-mannered and pleasant to being disrespectful and mean. Not only that but you're acting nasty towards me. You've never done that before. What is going on?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I'm not telling you anything now let me go!" she growled.

"No!" Renamon yelled, "you have a problem Amethyst now what is wrong with you?"

"Alright! Alright! You want to know what my problem is big sis, well let me tell you what is," Amethyst spoke, wringing her hand out of Renamon's grasp, "my problem is standing right in front of me. My problem is you!"

Renamon's eyes widened. She looked dumbfounded. "What?" Renamon asked.

"My problem is you Renamon," Amethyst repeated, "I didn't want to mention it but you just made me blurt it out. Ever since you came back into my life Renamon, my life has taken a change for the worse."

"What? Amethyst I can't believe what you're telling me," Renamon said.

"Well believe it!" Amethyst spoke unsympathetically.

Renamon remained dumbfounded. "Amethyst, you told me that I coming back into your life was the best thing that ever happened to you," Renamon said.

"Yeah but that was before I found out that you were in love with the Renomon of my dreams," Amethyst said, "the Renomon who I've been in love with since……ever!"

"What? Ame………..

"And to make matters worst," Amethyst continued, "you're getting married to him tomorrow evening."

"What!" Renamon gaped at Amethyst. Renamon now stepped closer to Amethyst, looking her directly in the eye.

"Amethyst, you're telling me that you're angry with me because I'm getting married to the Renomon of your dreams but the Renomon I am marrying is Renomon ," Renamon said, "Amethyst, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Amethyst said, "Renamon, I am in love with Renomon."

Renamon's facial expression became blank. "What…did you just….s—say?" Renamon managed to choke out.

"I'm in love with Renomon. I always have and I always will," Amethyst answered.

Renamon continued to gape at Amethyst. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"But…but Amethyst? I…I thought that you were in love with…………….Heliotrope," Renamon said shakily.

"Ugh! Enough with Helio," Amethyst said aggressively, "how many times do I have to tell you, I am NOT in love with him. I already proved that point on the night of Iwai de Aikou when he took me to the festival fair."

"Point? Is that how he got those scratches across his cheek?" Renamon inquired.

"Yes. That is _exactly_ how he got those scratches," Amethyst replied, "you see Renamon, on Iwai de Aikou night after he had taken me to the fair, Helio took me to this beautiful garden a few miles away from the fair site. It was there where he….where he proposed to me."

_**FLASHBACK…………..**_

**Amethyst:** _The two of us, Helio and I, were talking in the garden. For the first time in our lives the two of us were actually getting along and I was actually beginning to feel something toward Helio and I got the intention that he was feeling something toward me too. However; what I was feeling toward Helio was completely different than what he was feeling toward me._

_While I was feeling nothing more than a sense of friendship toward Helio, he was feeling a feeling of love towards me. The next thing I knew Helio pulled out this giant red Cataylite stone and forced it in front of my face. He afterwards proposed to me. Of course I was shocked._

**Helio:** _Amethyst, will you marry me?_

**Amethyst:** _……._

**Helio:** _Amethyst?_

**Amethyst:** _I'm sorry Helio but…my answer is no._

**Helio:** _No? Why no?_

**Amethyst:** _Because I don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me. I'm sorry._

**Helio:** _I see._

**Amethyst:** _Yeah. You understand, right?_

**Amethyst:** _Too bad I was wrong. Truth was Helio did not understand. He did not understand that I felt no emotion toward him and because of that, it soon led to this. The next thing I knew, Helio grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss then he tried to force me into accepting his marriage proposal._

_But…I didn't want that. So I did what I had to do, I scratched him across his cheek and ran home. I left Helio all alone back in that garden with nothing but…a bleeding cheek and unfortunately…a crushed heart._

**_END OF FLASHBACK…………………………….._**

"Ever since that night I haven't been able to look Helio in the eye or even talk to him without being reminded of that night," Amethyst continued, "and even the slightest memory of that night made me so angry with Helio. Now you know why I was so vexed to talk to him the day you, me and Renomon met up with him in town."

"I see," Renamon spoke reasonably, "look Amethyst, I understand that you may have a _little_ affection towards Renomon and I don't blame you. Renomon is truly a wonderful Renomon."

"He sure is," Amethyst agreed dreamily.

"Yes…but Amethyst, despite the fact that you may love Renomon; you also have to accept the fact that he is getting married tomorrow…more importantly getting married to me," Renamon stated, "you do understand, don't you?"

"I do," Amethyst said with a half smile.

"Good," Renamon said smiling. The older fox-type now spun around and started walking down the staircase back toward the lounge. "After all, your love for Renomon is only just a mere phase Amethyst," Renomon added, "I'm sure it will go away soon."

"No it won't Renamon," Amethyst spoke up.

"Huh?"

Renamon was only at the bottom of the staircase when she turned back to face Amethyst. Amethyst appeared serious. Renamon merely blinked three times at her younger sister.

"My love for Renomon is not a phase Renamon," Amethyst said, "I love Renomon just as much as you love him. I may even love him _more_ than you. For you see Renamon, I have loved Renomon since I was merely a Reremon. I thought that at that stage, my love for Renomon was just a minor crush but I soon realized that I was wrong when I finally digi-evolved into a Renamon. When I became a Renamon, Renomon gave me this look on his face. It was a look of happiness: that he was actually proud of me…glad for me and…… I could not help but fall in love with him. It was on that day that I realized that I was truly in love with Renomon and my feelings for him haven't changed since then and it never will, you understand that, don't you sister?"

"I do Amethyst," Renamon said, "but do you also understand that I am getting married to Renomon tomorrow afternoon and the two of us are going to become life long mates?"

Amethyst frowned slightly. "I understand that Renamon and unfortunately that makes me sad," Amethyst said,

"Amethyst…." Renamon began however Amethyst raised a hand to stop her.

"You know what Renamon," Amethyst said, "now that I think of it, I really wished that you had never returned to the Foxwood Village. You should have stayed back in the Real World, with your old friends and whatever tattered love-life you left behind. That was where you belonged."

Renamon goggled at Amethyst, taken aback by her words. "Amethyst…." Renamon began once more but for a second time she was interrupted by Amethyst.

"One last thing Renamon," Amethyst spoke, "I hate you."

Now Renamon was wordless. She did not know what to say at that moment. Amethyst turned her back to the speechless Renamon. She was about to walk away when she glanced back at Renamon.

"Goodnight," Amethyst said casually. Afterwards, she continued her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Now Renamon was left alone downstairs once more. Bowled over and shocked, Renamon slowly returned to the chair she was once sitting on to have her tea. Renamon's fingers tapped absently at the armrest and she sniffed twice. Her attention was soon reverted to the cup of Sunflower Tea that still rested on the small table in front of Renamon.

By that time, the tea had gone cold but nonetheless it was still slightly warm. Renamon took up the cup of Sunflower Tea, She took a few swallows of the tea and heaved a despondent sigh, only to suddenly drop the cup as Renamon burst into sorrowful tears.

The cup shattered into a million pieces on the lounge floor. A thick yellowish-brown liquid substance was spilt onto the surface of the floor. However Renamon did not seem to care about this….she was crying bitter tears all the while the substance of the Sunflower Tea dirtied the lounge floor.

Renamon clutched her head and continued to weep. The words of Amethyst echoed repeatedly in her grieving mind.

_I really wished that you had never returned to the Foxwood Village. You should have stayed back in the Real World, with your old friends and whatever tattered love-life you left behind. That was where you belonged._

_I hate you._

Renamon continued to sob bitterly in the chair she sat one, her face buried in the palm of her hands. Tears dripped down Renamon's face….landed on her hands and then to the floor where they disappeared. A downhearted whimper escaped Renamon's lips as she cried into her hands.

All of a sudden, getting married did not seem _fair _anymore.

"Penny for your thoughts,"

"Huh?"

Wolfemon looked down from the boulder he perched himself on top of. He looked down at the face of Gabumon, who watched him back with curious eyes. The group had taken refuge in a small, vacant cavern between rows of mountains. The rest of the digimon group were fast asleep while Wolfemon and Gabumon were both wide awake. Guilmon and Monodramon were sleeping opposite one another on the far side of the cavern. Terriermon and Lopmon both lay huddled together near the campfire (which had been lighted by Guilmon) and Impmon was snoozing soundlessly on top of Guadromon, who too was at rest on another side of the cavern. As for the Jambor Bumerang, the object had positioned itself safely behind a rock where it lay motionless, almost as if it was taking a rest itself. Wolfemon jumped down from his seat on top of boulder. He faced Gabumon.

"What's up?" Wolfemon said casually.

"I couldn't sleep," Gabumon answered.

"Oh. How come?" Wolfemon questioned concernedly.

Gabumon gestured a steady finger behind him. "Try sleeping next to Monodramon and Guilmon and you tell me," Gabumon answered.

Wolfemon cast an eye at Monodramon and Guilmon. Both dinosaur type digimon were snoring loudly and their nostrils blew sand as either of them exhaled. In addition, to make matters worse, Guilmon was talking slightly in his sleep. He kept mumbling the words 'Peanut Butter' over and over again. Wolfemon chuckled at this scene.

"I see what you mean," Wolfemon said, giving one of his usual amused smirks.

"So what about you?" Gabumon inquired, "why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep either," Wolfemon replied.

"Why?" Gabumon asked, staring at Wolfemon with inquisitive red orbs.

"Take a while guess," Wolfemon answered.

"Thinking about Renamon," Gabumon said.

Wolfemon nodded. "Right you are," he said.

"Don't worry Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "we'll find the Foxwood Village soon; I just know it."

"I know," Wolfemon said, "however that's not what bothers me. I still cannot shake off the feeling that all of this is because of me. This is all my fault."

"Now why would you say that?" Gabumon questioned.

"Well," Wolfemon leaned his back against his boulder and glanced up at the night's sky. Rings of stars shimmered dazzlingly in the darkness of nighttime.

"We would not be traveling through the sand-filled deserts of the Digital World searching for the Foxwood Village and looking for Renamon if I had not yelled at her and said those horrible things to her in the first place," Wolfemon stated, "see, this is my fault."

"Hmm…yes," Gabumon said in agreement. "But also no," he added.

"Huh?"

"Yes your yelling at Renamon and telling her that you no longer wished to see nor hear from her did cause her to leave for the Foxwood Village," Gabumon said thoughtfully, "however, may I remind you that you would not have had to yell at Renamon if it was not for a certain maroon fox who galloped into West Shinjuku all of a sudden."

"You mean Renomon?" Wolfemon said.

Gabumon bobbed his head. "Yes," he said, "this whole situation is because of Renomon not you Wolfemon. Renomon is the protagonist of this entire problem. Then again………" Gabumon looked into Wolfemon's face. "You did allow him to steal Renamon away from you," Gabumon added.

"Say what? What does that supposed to me?" Wolfemon said a tad heatedly.

"It means nothing," Gabumon replied coolly, "only that Renomon kissed Renamon and instead of taking the blame out on Renomon, you took it out on Renamon."

"But she kissed Renomon,"

"Correction, Renomon kissed her,"

"What? Ugh! It does not matter who kissed who," Wolfemon growled, "what truly matters is that Renamon allowed Renomon to kiss her and that….proves that she loves him."

"No it doesn't Wolfemon," Gabumon argued, "what it proves is that Renomon allowed Renamon to kiss her because basically…she was in a pretty complicated situation that I guess she could not get out off. Something like that could have happened to anyone. It does not prove that she loves Renomon."

Wolfemon looked down at Gabumon. In a way, believe it or not, all that he was saying was…_true_ and made sense. Nevertheless Wolfemon still was not totally convinced.

"Answer me this Gabumon," Wolfemon said, "if Renamon does not love Renomon then why did she leave with him to return to the Foxwood Village?"

"Because she does not know that you're still in love with her," Gabumon answered, "she thinks that you hate her."

"Ha! Gabumon, what are you saying? That Renamon might still be in love with me?" Wolfemon asked.

"That's what I think," Gabumon answered.

"This cannot be true Gabumon," Wolfemon said, "Renamon has returned to the Foxwood Village because she loves Renomon more than she could ever love me. For all we know, she must have forgotten about me and moved on with Renomon, after all they are _soul mates_."

"Soul mates or not, Renamon still loves you Wolfemon," Gabumon said.

"Feh!" Wolfemon scoffed, "I don't think so."

Wolfemon's grey eyes saddened. Gabumon looked at him. The reptile-dog digimon heaved a sigh.

"You know Wolfemon, this is going to sound weird and weirder coming from me but…..I believe that love is something that should be fought for and not given up on," Gabumon quoted wisely.

"You're right Gabumon," Wolfemon said, "that does not sound like you."

Gabumon sweatdropped at his temple.

"I'm serious Wolfemon," Gabumon uttered gravely, "do you still love Renamon or not?"

"Of course I do," Wolfemon answered truthfully.

"Well we are going to continue searching for that Foxwood Village and when we've found it, you are going to march in there, find Renamon and tell her how you feel about her," Gabumon spoke seriously.

"But she's with Renomon."

"And your point is," Gabumon said, "Wolfemon, I've learned in life that when a person or in your case, a digimon loves something or someone very much then they must cherish them. But if that something or someone is taken away then you must fight for them or else you'll never get them back,"

Gabumon placed a hand on Wolfemon's knee (since he was too short to reach his shoulders). "What I mean is," Gabumon continued, "if you love Renamon that much Wolfemon then don't give up on her just because Renomon is in the way. Renomon took Renamon away from you Wolfemon and it is your job to win her back even if you have to fight for her. Do you understand?"

Gabumon looked up into Wolfemon's face. Wolfemon looked down at Gabumon. A smirk cracked across his face. Gabumon was right. It was true. He did want Renamon back. He loved her too much. And if Renomon is standing in his way of getting Renamon back then so be it…he will fight him for her.

"You know what Gabumon," Wolfemon spoke softly, "underneath all that fur; there is a naked digimon,"

Gabumon fell over. "Hey!" he shouted.

Wolfemon sneered. "As I was saying," he continued, "underneath all that fur; there is a naked digimon who is just chockfull of nothing but words of pure wisdom and knowledge. I give you my sincere gratitude Gabumon."

"You are welcome Wolfemon," Gabumon said with a keen smile.

Wolfemon returned the smile to his fellow dog-like digital comrade. Gabumon now placed his hand by his mouth as a loud, exhausted yawn escaped from his lips.

"You're really tired my friend," Wolfemon said.

"Yeah I guess with all the good advice I've been giving you these past days I must be exhausted," Gabumon said ironically, yawning once more.

Wolfemon chuckled.

"Go on, get some rest," Wolfemon suggested, "you're going to need it for tomorrow."

"What about you?" Gabumon yawned.

"I'll stay out here a little while longer," Wolfemon answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup," Wolfemon answered, "I'm not really tired anyway."

"O…….kay," Gabumon yawned once more. He waved his hand at Wolfemon. "Goodnight," he said.

Wolfemon nodded. Gabumon trotted over to his sleeping spot in the cavern. He was sleeping next to Guilmon and Monodramon. Wolfemon watched attentively as Gabumon hesitantly laid his head on the soft sandy ground.

But before he could fall asleep, Gabumon pulled out two small balls of his fur coat and stuffed them in his ears in an attempt to drown out the sounds of Guilmon and Monodramon's constant snoring. Gabumon afterwards closed his eyes, a satisfied grin on his face as she slowly drifted off to rest.

Wolfemon smirked at this. "Good old Gabumon," he thought silently.

The wolf rookie returned to his perch on top of his boulder. Wolfemon laid his back on the boulder and glanced up into the night's sky and up at the stars.

Like diamonds, the stars shimmered intensely. They were the jewels of the hours of the darkness. Wolfemon gazed languorously at a particular cluster of stars, allowing himself to be caught in the moment. Either his faintly weary mind was deceiving him or, in his mind's eye, Wolfemon noticed that this particular star cluster united collectively to form a reflection of Renamon's face.

Wolfemon grinned toothily to himself.

'Tomorrow Renamon,' Wolfemon thought to himself, 'tomorrow will be the day when I alas find you. I just feel it,'

Wolfemon glimpsed back at the certain cluster of stars. The cluster had dispersed and was just plain specs of light in the sky. Wolfemon breathed tiredly. Exhaustion was beginning to creep up on him. Placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, Wolfemon at last permitted his own weariness to take hold of him and he drifted off into a deep rest.

"WHAT!"

"This can't be real!"

"You must be kidding us!"

The eyes of Terriermon, Monodramon and Impmon bulged out of their sockets as the three of them goggled at what was standing in front of them. The group had awakened in the early hours of the new day: the sixth day.

By the time the atmosphere in the Digital World had rapidly changed from night into morning, Wolfemon and the rest of the digimon group were already on the move.

For the next several hours, the group continued their journey through the Digital Deserts, with the Jambor Bumerang leading the way as usual.

However after walking for more than another hour the group alas came to an abrupt stop, which surprisingly turned out to be a complete dead end.

The Jambor Bumerang had led the digimon group straightforwardly into what appeared to be a transparent green limestone wall. The wall was almost blocked away by a couple of boulders.

Wolfemon and the group all gaped at the wall in disbelief.

"Don't tell me that this is where we stop. It isn't, right?" Lopmon questioned.

"It can't be because there's nothing there except a wall," Guilmon replied.

Gabumon turned to Wolfemon. "Wolfemon, are you sure this is where we have to stop?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know," Wolfemon answered shrugging his shoulders, "Jambor Bumerang, are you positive that this is where the Foxwood Village is located? I mean honestly."

The Jambor Bumerang moved in an up and down motion which meant yes in response to Wolfemon's inquiry. A groan escaped Wolfemon's mouth and he slapped his forehead in frustration.

'This cannot be,' Wolfemon thought to himself.

"Maybe this piece of junk is malfunctioning or something like that and is just lying to us," Impmon growled heatedly. The mauve digimon made a swipe for the unsuspecting Jambor Bumerang. He caught it. The Jambor Bumerang struggled to break free of Impmon's grasp.

"Impmon! Let go of the Bumerang!" Lopmon growled. The chocolate and pink bunny immediately grabbed hold of Impmon's scarf and yanked him off of the Jambor Bumerang. Impmon fell on his butt. Once out of Impmon's clutches, the Jambor Bumerang shook itself and then _flew away_.

"Hey come back! Don't leave!" Guilmon called after the mystical object.

Unfortunately the Jambor Bumerang had already disappeared out of sight. Guilmon's ears drooped and he howled sadly.

"The Jambor Bumerang is gone!" Guilmon whined.

"What? Where'd it go?" Monodramon asked.

"Probably back to Sarumon," Guadromon answered, "he did say that the Jambor Bumerang will return when its work is done."

"But its work isn't done!" Impmon bawled, "that stupid device led us straight into a dead end."

"Well this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you Impmon," Lopmon said accusingly.

"Me? What did I you?" Impmon argued.

"Well you did always use to torture the poor object for no apparent reason," Lopmon said, "you are such a mean digimon."

"I'm what? I'm mean," Impmon snarled clenching his fists, "why I audda….

"That's enough you two," Wolfemon growled, breaking the fight, "can't you see that this is not a good time to be arguing with one another, well don't you?"

Lopmon and Impmon looked at each other. The two of them lowered their heads.

"You're right. We're sorry," Lopmon and Impmon said simultaneously.

"Great, just great. The Jambor Bumerang led us to a dead end and now it's abandoned us," Terriermon grunted. Terriermon leaned against the limestone wall. He placed his hand on a certain contour of the wall.

"Now after all that traveling, we'll never find the Foxwood Villaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggge!" A yelp escaped Terriermon's mouth as he suddenly fell through the limestone wall.

Wolfemon and the rest gaped. The limestone wall all of sudden unlocked itself, revealing…………

"A passageway? Guys it's a passageway!" Monodramon exclaimed.

"Not just any passageway," Gabumon stated examining the path, "it's the passageway to Foxwood Village."

"Are you sure?" was Guilmon's inquiry.

"It has to be. Remember what Sarumon told us about him and his brother Monomon," Guadromon said, "he told us that the two of them discovered a secret doorway that opened a passageway to the Foxwood Village. I'm most positive that this must be it."

"Really!"

A contented smile appeared on Wolfemon's face. 'Alas we've discovered the entrance to the Foxwood Village,' Wolfemon thought, 'I'm finally going to see Renamon again.'

"Well what are we waiting for?" Terriermon said, "Foxwood Village, here we come!"

Terriermon took the first few steps down the passageway. He was shortly followed by Wolfemon, Lopmon, Impmon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Monodramon and Guilmon. But on his nineteenth step Terriermon stopped. The others watched him oddly.

"What's the matter Terriermon?" Lopmon questioned her fellow bunny type.

"I…I felt something….something weird," Terriermon answered with a shudder.

"Weird like what?" Guilmon asked.

"How the heck should I know," Terriermon said, "I just felt something weird. It almost felt like…danger."

Terriermon shuddered again. Guadromon rolled her yellow eyes at the lime green and white bunny.

"Don't be ridiculous Terriermon," Guadromon said, "there is nothing dangerous about here. All that there is here is a passageway."

"What passageway?"

"I beg your pardon?" Guadromon questioned. He turned his metallic body to face Monodramon, who was standing right behind him.

"What passageway?" Monodramon repeated with a grunt, "all I see is some sort of tunnel."

"What!"

All eyes fell in front of them. Indeed Monodramon was correct. For some particularly odd reason, the passageway had unexpectedly changed and all that was there was a small tunnel. Eyes widened.

"No…no, there must be a mistake," Guadromon spoke up, "I am most sure that there was a passageway right in front of us."

"Well I see a tunnel," Impmon spoke, appearing at Guadromon's side.

"Something must be wrong," Lopmon said.

BANG! Everyone jumped. The limestone door had sealed itself shut. Now the once lit passageway became a dark route and Wolfemon and the rest of the crew were all trapped.

Bodies quivered. Wolfemon was the only one who did not move although he could feel the force of one of his comrades' claws digging into his digital flesh as he or she clung to the back of his leg out of fright. He was not too sure who it was considering that the place was in darkness.

"Well…anyone here still thinks that this place isn't dangerous," Terriermon's voice echoed.

Multiple groans and grunts were heard in the pitch blackness as responses to Terriermon's statement.

"Come on you guys, we came too far to turn back now. I can see the tunnel from here, let's just go through it," Wolfemon commanded.

Wolfemon walked forward. He could have sworn that he heard a sarcastic 'Like we have a choice' slip from Impmon's mouth however Wolfemon chose to ignore the statement as he passed through the tunnel. Wolfemon knew that the others were following him from the multiple sounds of footsteps he heard behind his back.

Wolfemon stepped out of the tunnel. Now they were on the passageway again or what appeared to be it. Torches lit the path downward.

"See Terriermon, all that stuff you said about here being dangerous was all nonsense," Gabumon said to Terriermon, gesturing a pink claw down the passageway.

Terriermon folded his arms and snorted. "I still think that there's something strange about this place," Terriermon scoffed.

"Let's keep moving you guys," Wolfemon ordered. He started walking along the passageway, with Impmon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Monodramon and Gabumon trailing behind him.

The voices of his allies talked behind his back however Wolfemon did not pay much attention. His mind had trailed off and he thinking to himself rather than listening to what the others had to say.

'Finally we have discovered the passageway to the Foxwood Village,' Wolfemon pondered to himself.

"Um….Wolfemon?"

'….soon I'll see Renamon and I'll finally get to tell her how sorry I am for saying such dreadful things to her and then I would tell her how I feel about her…how much I love her,'

"Wolfemon!"

'…..then when I have confessed my feelings for her, I would finally get a chance to plant my lips against the lips of the one I love the most. I would finally get to kiss……….

"WOLFEMON!"

Wolfemon snapped out of his thoughts as Lopmon's screaming voice jolted him back to reality. Wolfemon spun around and faced the others.

"What!" Wolfemon shouted but his voice trailed off when he saw the reason for his allies yelling. Hurdling towards all of them from behind…………………………was a giant BOULDER!

**Angelina the Angelpuss:** Oh no! What is going on here? After finally finding the entrance to the Foxwood Village, Wolfemon and the crew are only one step away from finding Renamon or…so they thought? Unfortunately for Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Guadromon and Impmon, they would have to face certain _obstacles_ in order for them to reach the Foxwood Village and this one is just the first. The group better start running fast cause this is going to be a _dash_ of life and death.

Will they be able to make it before they are flattened by this 2000 pound boulder rolling toward them? Find out in the next chapter of **Digital Romance 3** which is **Chapter 9**. The title will speak for itself.

_Little note from Mistress: Sorry if the story seems a bit jumbled. The website was giving me problems so I couldn't space the story out properly._


	10. Boulder Dash

**CHAPTER NINE: BOULDER DASH**

Black optics widened. The eyes of Wolfemon gazed up in utmost horror as a two thousand pound boulder came hurdling toward him and the rest of the digimon crew. Each digital monster took a hesitant step backward as the boulder neared.

"What the hell is that!" Monodramon bellowed.

"What are ya? Blind? It's a boulder!" Impmon yelled, "and its target is us!"

"What do we do you guys?" Lopmon asked, her tone of voice clearly expressing how terrified she was.

"What do ya think?" Impmon said, "WE RUN!"

At once, Wolfemon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon all took off in a hasty run with the gigantic boulder chasing after each of them; gaining speed with every tread. Now it was a dash of life and death for Wolfemon and the crew.

"See? Now do you guys believe me?" Terriermon spoke while gliding at the same time, "I told you all that this place was dangerous but did any of you believe me? Noooooo!"

Impmon snorted. "Oh…just shut up and flee Terriermon!" the mauve rookie grunted.

The group kept on running. The boulder still charged toward them, nothing was going to prevent the large object from completely destroying Wolfemon and the others. While in midair and also fleeing for her life, Lopmon diffidently cast an eye behind her. A tiny shriek escaped the brown and pink bunny's lips.

"Ugh! No! That boulder is gaining on us!" Lopmon shrieked.

"Well Lopmon, it could have been worse," Guilmon said, "at least we have a clear track to run on instead of one rigged with booby traps."

"True,"

"Oh yeah, then what is that!" Gabumon gesticulated a clawed paw further down the track. Everyone else looked down and that was when they all saw what Gabumon was pointing to. On the path further down, gigantic platinum spears and daggers were protruding from the walls and the ceiling making it appear impossible to pass through. Wolfemon and the crew all stopped at once and gaped at the danger they were about to run into. The spears and daggers made disturbing noises as they clinked and clanged together before returning to their place on the wall or ceiling. Wolfemon rubbed below his chin. He pondered hardly on what he and his fellow comrades were going to do. Clearly everyone else was pondering the exact thing.

"Wha…What are those things?" Lopmon questioned shakily.

"They appear to be silver platinum battle spears and daggers that are bent to prevent any digital being from continuing further down this pathway," Guadromon answered

"In other words?"

"They're booby traps," Guadromon replied simply.

Terriermon fell over and he faced Guilmon. "Awh Guilmon," Terriermon whined, "you and your big mouth!"

"Sorry," Guilmon said, ears dropping slightly.

"Guys what are we supposed to do now? Those spheres and daggers are protruding out of every surface of the wall and ceiling. There's no way we could pass through them without getting our butts sliced off," Monodramon stated, "plus….." Monodramon glanced behind him.

The giant boulder came charging forward. Monodramon jumped.

"Plus the boulder is still coming at us and if we don't move we'll all be squashed!" Monodramon squealed, his arms flaring frantically.

"Crap!" Impmon cursed, "what the heck do we do?"

"Two words Impmon," Wolfemon advised, "DUCK and DODGE!"

"What?"

"DUCK and DODGE," Wolfemon repeated, "now MOVE!"

Without the slightest hesitation, Wolfemon charged forward through the booby-trapped pathway.

"Wolfemon!"

The rest of the digimon crew gaped in utter amazement as they observed the digital wolf-like rookie dash his way through the booby-trapped pathway; ducking and dodging as many spears and daggers as he could. Wolfemon stopped midway and he glanced back at Terriermon and the rest.

"Come on!" Wolfemon shouted, "there is no other way we can go. You have no choice."

Wolfemon avoided another assault from a sharp spear. The spear had shot out of the wall and immediately Wolfemon evaded it by doing a side-flip.

Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Impmon and Guadromon each looked at one another and then behind them at the hurdling boulder. They each leaned back slightly.

"Wolfemon's right. There is no other way," Gabumon spoke, "we have to go forward through the booby-trapped path."

"Well then let's go!" Impmon shouted. The mauve rookie charged forward down the pathway. Impmon's small legs allowed him to dodge as many spears and daggers as he could. Impmon was afterward followed by Lopmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Gabumon, Guadromon and Monodramon who all did the same evasive maneuver. On their path downward, more spears and daggers began to bulge out of the wall and ceiling, each one sharper than the next.

Nonetheless Wolfemon and the crew evaded them all and continued their way. As for the boulder, despite the countless sharp weapons protruding from the upper ground and the barricade, the two thousand pound entity kept on rolling.

The sound of shattering metal could have been heard behind Wolfemon and the others as the boulder charged through each dagger and spear that popped up, destroying every one. The group of eight continued evading the remaining daggers and spears until…alas the metal weapons disappeared and once again, there was a clear passageway.

"Oh yeah we did it!" Impmon cheered, "we dodged the weapons!"

"Yes but…we're not done yet. Look!" Wolfemon gestured behind him. The gigantic boulder was still coming at them. "Yikes! That thing's still coming!" Impmon exclaimed and he quickly quickened his pace.

"No sweat Impmon," Terriermon said, gliding beside Impmon, "as long as there is no more booby-traps, we'll be fine. Ha! Nothing's gonna stop us………………..

Terriermon's voice was cut off. Unexpectedly, out of the shadows, a spiked iron club swung out and took an abrupt, direct hit to Terriermon's body. Terriermon was sent flying. The lime-green and white rabbit type landed in a heap on the ground behind.

"TERRIERMON!"

Terriermon groaned. He placed a small hand to the now throbbing part of his body where he had taken the hit from the spiked club. Terriermon looked up. He realized something. He had almost forgotten about the charging boulder that was chasing after him and the others. Terriermon's gaze snapped behind his back. The boulder was coming….and fast. In addition to make matters worse, there was Terriermon, who laid right there in the middle of the passageway on the verge of being squished.

"TERRIERMON! MOVE IT!"

Terriermon quivered. Despite his comrades urging him to get out of the way, he did not budge. He attempted to run but his feet would not move. Terriermon just laid there, frightened eyes widening as he slowly awaited his doom. The boulder edged toward him. Terriermon shut his eyes tight. He was for sure he was done for but then……….

_Impmon digi-evolves to…………Beelzemon!_

Terriermon peeped open his eyes. He was half surprised to find himself moving but…not on his own. Terriermon was actually being carried….carried by the arms of another digital monster. It was Beelzemon. Apparently Impmon had digi-evolved and had rescued Terriermon.

"Thanks Beelzemon," Terriermon said gratefully.

"No problem tenderfoot," Beelzemon replied.

With Terriermon in his grasp, Beelzemon glided alongside Lopmon. Lopmon peered behind her back.

"Man, that boulder just keeps rolling," Lopmon said, staring back at the huge boulder, "isn't there any way we could stop it."

"I might have a suggestion," Beelzemon spoke with a cunning grin on his face. While airborne, Beelzemon spun around, pointing his Corona Blaster directly at the boulder.

"Terriermon, back me up?" Beelzemon called.

Terriermon bobbed his head. "You got it," he replied.

Beelzemon raised his Corona Blaster and began tracing a golden symbol in front of him. When he was finished, Beelzemon held up his weapon to the symbol.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon bellowed. He fired at the symbol and when he did, the symbol's light intensified and a powerful purple beam shot directly toward the boulder.

Terriermon joined in with the assault. "Bunny Blast!" Multiple green bullets were unleashed from Terriermon's mouth and aimed at the boulder. The two assaults from Terriermon and Beelzemon zoomed across at the gigantic boulder.

But on collision with the boulder, both attacks ricocheted right off the surface of the boulder and vanished. This left the boulder untouched and still rolling.

"Crap! Neither of our attacks had no effect on that thing," Beelzemon snarled.

"Not even a tiny scratch," Terriermon added.

"What did you expect? That boulder is huge," Gabumon stated, "it is going to take a miracle to destroy it and an even bigger miracle for us to outrun it."

Wolfemon clenched his teeth at Gabumon's statement. 'Great', he growled ironically underneath his breath.

"Now I understand how Sarumon's brother: Monomon got deleted," Monodramon remarked.

"Wouldn't you have been completely deleted too if you were run over by a humungous boulder," Terriermon said. Eventually Beelzemon had released him and now he was flying alongside Lopmon as well.

"Aargh! There's got to be a way out of this," Guadromon said.

"Hey! Isn't that a doorway up ahead?" Guilmon questioned inquisitively. His clawed hands gestured further down the pathway where a single doorway stood in the center of the track.

"My golly it is a door!" Guadromon said blissfully.

"This is the opportunity we've been waiting for," Wolfemon said, "the doorway is only large enough for all eight of us to pass through. There is no way that the boulder could get us in here. It will just get stuck and immediately stop."

"So all we have to do is get through the doorway safely?" Gabumon inquired.

Wolfemon gave a small nod to answer Gabumon's inquiry.

"This is so great," Terriermon cheered, "getting through that door is gonna be a piece of pie. Ha! Nothing's gonna stop…….

"Don't say it," Lopmon interrupted.

"Don't say what?" Terriermon asked confusedly.

"Don't say 'Nothing's gonna stop us,"

"Why not?"

"Because the last time you said that nothing is going to stop us, something came out of nowhere and stopped you,"

"True."

"Awh come on Lopmon, that was just last time," Terriermon said, "and besides, this passageway has already thrown at us every possible booby-trap in the book. Apart from the rampaging boulder that is continuously chasing after us, we've been attacked by deadly spears and daggers not to mention the spiked club that nearly brought me to my doom,"

Lopmon rolled her eyes at Terriermon's naivety. "Honestly Lopmon," Terriermon continued, "what other type of booby-trap can this pathway have? I mean what else could it possibly throw at us? Fire?"

That was when it happened. Wolfemon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Guilmon and Guadromon all almost got their feet burned off when giant balls of fire began to emit from the walls from out of the blue. The group stopped in their tracks and gapped at the walls as blazing spheres of fire blasted everywhere. Wolfemon gritted his teeth.

"You had to say it, didn't you Terriermon?" Wolfemon snarled.

Terriermon sweatdropped. "Heh, my bad," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What now?" Beelzemon grunted.

"The boulder's coming!" Lopmon bawled.

"Everyone! Evasive Maneuvers!" Wolfemon shouted, "GO NOW!"

Not even considering what they were about to do, Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Guadromon and Beelzemon charged forward. Fire blazed from all sides but nonetheless the group kept going. The boulder continued its collision for Wolfemon and the others. But as the boulder rolled through the emitting burning flames, the fire ignited the boulder turning it in a gigantic, BURNING ball of fire. Monodramon peered behind his back and when he saw the blazing boulder, he yelped and almost fell over.

"The boulder's still coming!" Monodramon screamed, "and it's one giant fireball!"

"Well that's just peachy!" Terriermon shouted sardonically.

Wolfemon and the others quickened their pace. The doorway was just a few inches away and they needed to reach it quickly. The burning boulder continued its burning rampage. Wolfemon sweated at his temple. He could feel the heat from the boulder's flames. It was nearing him and the others.

"It's hopeless!" Terriermon's voice bawled.

"No it's not!" Wolfemon argued.

The boulder gained speed and was right behind the back of Guadromon, who was the one slacking behind the rest of the group. Guadromon jumped and rubbed his butt. Some tiny specs of fire from the burning boulder had flown onto the surface of his metallic back.

"We're not going to make it!" Guadromon screamed frenetically.

"Oh…yes…we…will!" Wolfemon growled.

The boulder sizzled behind Guadromon's back and the flames threatened to burn off the rest of his metallic behind. Wolfemon clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to look back as his attention was more focused in front of him.

The group was getting closer to the doorway. They were in its range…..this was their chance! The voices of the rest of the digimon crew trailed behind Wolfemon's back.

"Yow!"

"It's hopeless!"

"We're not gonna make it! We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna get flattened!"

"Like pancakes!"

"What do we do? What do we do?"

"Wolfemon? Wolfemon, what do we do?"

Nervous sweat slid down the surface of Wolfemon's furry backside. Pressure was building up on him. The boulder advanced over all of them. The doorway stood right ahead. With the boulder behind him and his comrades, the only proper tactic Wolfemon could have thought of for him and the others to do was to……..

"DIVE!"

With no proper thinking, eight bodies immediately dived through the doorway all at once and tumbled onto the surface of the ground where they all laid in a giant heap on top one another.

The boulder collided with the one doorway with a strident BANG! Once a mass object of destruction, the flames of the boulder had died down leaving it no more than a powerless sphere…. ensnared in the tiny entrance…and completely immobilized.

Wolfemon looked up from his spot underneath the weight of his fellow allies from beneath the heap. His eyes looked to the unmovable boulder. A calmed smile swept across Wolfemon's sweat drenched face and he heaved a sigh of relief.

The group had done it. They had outrun the boulder and…had made it through the _first_ obstacle.

"Oh yeah! We did it! We made it! Uh huh! Yeah!" Terriermon cheered, thrusting his fists in the air and doing a small victory dance (which was a combination of the electric slide and the funky chicken) while perched on the back of an upside down Guilmon.

Beelzemon, who was below Guilmon, snorted at Terriermon's ecstatic remark. "Meh! I knew that we were gonna make it the whole time we were running," Beelzemon said arrogantly.

"Yeah…right," Lopmon scoffed. She was beneath Beelzemon and apparently was being pressured underneath the weight of the ultimate digimon.

Wolfemon rolled his eyes. He then slowly arouse to his feet, knocking the others off of him (especially Terriermon who ended up on his butt once more) as he did so. Wolfemon glimpsed around at the new surroundings. He could not see much of what was there, the reason being because of the boulder that blocked the only source of light to the place. Wolfemon squinted his eyes a bit and his head tilted to the side.

"Where are we now?" Wolfemon asked.

"Looks like we're in a room," Beelzemon replied simply.

"Thank you Einstein," Lopmon said with her hands on her hips.

"We better find a way out of here." Wolfemon stated.

"Found it!" Guadromon answered. He waved a finger to a light that was shining at the far end of the room. The light revealed another entrance way. Wolfemon nodded his head.

"Come on," he ordered.

Wolfemon led the way towards the door, with the others following behind him. The team had only gone a few paces when a sudden, yet familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

Wolfemon stopped and spun around. The voice belonged to Terriermon. The white and lime green bunny type waved down at the others from his perch on top of what appeared to be a large heap of bones and exoskeletons.

Wolfemon folded his arms and frowned at Terriermon. Terriermon merely grinned back at Wolfemon.

"Look what I found Wolfemon; it looks like some kind of pile of bones or something." Terriermon yelled down.

"Terriermon get down from there or you'll get injured!" Wolfemon shouted.

"Nonsense Wolfemon," Terriermon said, "this is just a harmless pile of bones. What harm can it do?" Terriermon did a little dance on top of the pile of bones and exoskeletons and just for amusement (and to prove a point) Terriermon flicked one of the bones with one of his tiny fingers.

BACK IDEA! As soon as Terriermon touched it, the pile of skeletons glowed a ghostly green color and before Wolfemon and the other's very eyes, it began to _move_.

"TERRIERMON GET OUT OF THERE!"

Terriermon immediately jumped down from the bone pile; as a matter of fact, he was knocked off. Terriermon landed on his feet and as he peered back, Terriermon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

The piles of bones and exoskeletons had vanished and now standing in front of Terriermon with their jaws opened and saliva dripping from the tip of their mouths were the forms of two humungous…data-devouring, bone………….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Angelina the Angelpuss:** Whoa! Didn't see that coming did you? Wolfemon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Impmon and Guadromon have safely made it through the first obstacle: _The Boulder Dash_.

However, if Wolfemon and the team thought that outrunning a giant boulder was tough, then they're in for a scare in the second obstacle. I would tell you what it is but…I would spoil the surprise.

Hope Wolfemon and the team are ready for this one because their next challenges are _freaks_ of nature!

Will they survive?

Find out in the **Chapter 10** of **Digital Romance 3**. The title will speak for itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Eight Legged Freaks

**CHAPTER TEN: EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS**

The piles of bones and exoskeletons had vanished and now standing in front of Terriermon with their jaws opened and saliva dripping from the tip of their mouths were the forms of two humungous…data-devouring, bone…………._spiders_.

Terriermon gaped up at the two gigantic bone-spiders before him. Icky greenish saliva oozed from the spiders' mouths and drenched the earth. Terriermon's jaw dropped and he stared thunderstruck as the saliva splattered onto his feet.

Wolfemon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Beelzemon, Guadromon and Monodramon each took a step backward as they all glanced up at the two colossal boned arachnids.

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming," Monodramon spoke up.

"You and me both," Gabumon added.

Wolfemon gritted his teeth and his eyes focused from the enormous bone-spiders to the dumbfounded Terriermon.

"TERRIERMON! GET OUT OF THERE!" Wolfemon's voice echoed.

Terriermon blinked twice and he instantaneously snapped back to reality. A gasp escaped Terriermon's lips. The two bone-spiders snapped their long pincers at Terriermon. Terriermon felt his body tense up a bit.

Roaring vociferously, both bone-spiders at once attacked Terriermon.

Terriermon could only shield himself as identical sharp pincers came down upon his tiny body.

"Terriermon! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?"

Before deadly pincers could have devoured his data, Terriermon felt his body being thrust sideward for Wolfemon had jumped in front of him and pushed him out of the way. Both digimon landed on the ground to the side, leaving the two spiders staring confusedly down on the two of them.

"Wolfemon, you saved me," Terriermon mumbled as stared up at Wolfemon's face.

"Well I couldn't have let you get eaten, couldn't I?" Wolfemon said rubbing the back of his neck, "especially after considering that this whole situation _is_ entirely _your_ fault."

"What? My fault!" Terriermon spoke, taken aback, "say that again. I dare you."

"TERRIERMON! WOLFEMON! THE SPIDERS!"

Wolfemon and Terriermon spun around. One of the spiders snapped its sharp pincers at the two of them and charged forward at them. Raising its eight large skeleton-like legs, the one spider drove its legs forward and attempted to crush Wolfemon and Terriermon under its mighty feet. Unfortunately for the spider, Terriermon and Wolfemon dodged each assault…but not easily.

At one point, the spiders' legs did not miss Wolfemon and scratched the wolf across his right arm. Wolfemon clutched his arm in pain and fell on his knees.

"Wolfemon, you okay?" Terriermon asked.

Wolfemon removed his hand from his arm and shook of the agony of the scratch.

"I'm fine," Wolfemon growled in response.

"We have to make a run for the doorway," Lopmon shouted.

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Beelzemon said, "let's MOVE!"

With that, Lopmon, Beelzemon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Guilmon and Monodramon all made a sprint for the opened doorway.

The other bone spider saw this happening and immediately reacted. In the silence of the space (despite the sounds of the thundering footsteps of Lopmon, Beelzemon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Guilmon and Monodramon) a loud gagging noise was heard and something came up from the other bone-spider's throat. Wolfemon noticed this and realized what was going to happen.

"NO! GUYS DON'T RUN AWAY!" Wolfemon yelled behind his sprinting comrades, "IT'S A TRAP!"

But it was too late. Before Lopmon, Guadromon, Guilmon, Beelzemon, Gabumon and Monodramon could reach the doorway, something out of nowhere came out and attacked the group from behind.

The next thing the group knew, they found themselves stuck to the wall by a pallid substance that sort of looked like……web.

Lopmon, Beelzemon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Guilmon and Monodramon struggled to free themselves from the sticky web however their struggling did not work.

"What the heck!" Beelzemon bellowed, trying to pull his arm out of the web.

"Guys are you alright?" Wolfemon questioned concernedly as he and Terriermon came running up to the ensnared six.

"Do we look alright?" Monodramon said, "we're trapped in a giant web."

"Wolfemon! Terriermon! Help us!" Guadromon implored.

"Don't worry I'll get you all out of there," Wolfemon said reassuringly. Wolfemon raised his two hands as charges of lightning enveloped them.

"THUNDER SLASH!" Wolfemon yelled as he slashed at the web with his lightning charged fist. The attack shocked the webbing with one thousand bolts of electricity however…the assault had no effect on the web and Lopmon, Beelzemon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Guilmon and Monodramon remained trapped.

"No! The web is immune to my electric attack," Wolfemon snarled.

"Well try your fire attacks then," Guadromon suggested.

"….and HURRY!" Guilmon added.

Wolfemon narrowed his eyes as he fired up his hands. "Don't rush me!" Wolfemon snarled. He then placed his burning palms on the icky web. The web began to burn slowly.

"Uh……Wolfemon?" Terriermon's hand poked on Wolfemon's back.

"Not now Terriermon." Wolfemon said.

"Wolfemon……?"

"Terriermon, NOT….now!"

"Wolfemon!"

"What!" Wolfemon spun around to glare daggers at Terriermon.

"We…have…COMPANY!" Terriermon pointed a shaky finger across the room. The two bone-spiders roared at the top of their voices and sprang forward at Wolfemon and Terriermon.

"Damn!" Wolfemon cursed under his breath.

"What do we do?" Terriermon squealed, "we can't fight the two spiders by ourselves. We'll get pummeled or sprayed with web or…even worst (Gulp) EATEN!"

"No we won't Terriermon," Wolfemon snarled, standing his ground as he prepared himself to fight, "there are two of them and the two of us. We'll each take one and take 'em both down!"

"Huh? B…But Wolfemon…….."

"GO!"

With no delay, Wolfemon sprinted forward. He dashed for the closest bone spider.

The bone arachnid squinted its eyes at Wolfemon before it gave a loud battle cry, spraying web down at Wolfemon as it did so. Wolfemon quickly evaded the creature's assault. Wolfemon leapt into midair.

"Take this foul beast!" Wolfemon yelled. He raised his leg and side-kicked the spider in its jaw. The bone spider staggered backwards and collided with the wall on its side.

"Alright Wolfemon," Terriermon cheered, pumping a closed fist in the air, "that's showing that ugly spider."

The other bone-spider's tiny eyes narrowed and they immediately fell on Terriermon. Terriermon grimaced under the spider's gaze. He looked up at the enormous bone tyrant.

"Uh oh," Terriermon said squeakily.

The bone spider roared. Terriermon yelped and dodged an assault of webbing as he took off in a run. Wolfemon dodged innumerable barrages of webbing as he, himself, ran away from the other bone-spider. That bone-spider had recovered from Wolfemon's last attempt of injuring it and was now blasting him with one wad of colorless web after the other.

Wolfemon raised his hand and instantly a ball of fire was conjured into the palm of his hand. Wolfemon eyed the bone-spider that was chasing him out of the corner of his eyes. 'Time to play ball,' Wolfemon thought. He stopped dead in his tracks and faced the bone-spider. "Take this!" Wolfemon yelled as he hurled his fireball at the spider's face.

The attack struck the bone-spider a direct hit to the face. However, the attack merely burned off a chunk of the spider's face, which healed itself in an instant. Wolfemon dropped his jaw.

"You've got to be kidding me," Wolfemon said.

The bone-spider shook its head and faced Wolfemon again, eyes glaring. Wolfemon swallowed hard. The wolf rookie turned and started running off again with the bone-spider charging after him.

"Terriermon, these spiders were designed to be resistant to all of our physical assaults," Wolfemon called to Terriermon, "so whatever you do, don't try attack them."

"Easy said than done Wolfemon!" Terriermon yelled.

The green and white bunny was occupied running for his life away from the bone-spider that was chasing after him. Terriermon led the giant arachnid through different corners of the room. It was like playing Pacman where the bone-spider was Pacman and Terriermon was the prey it was trying to eat. Terriermon yelped when the bone-spider almost caught hold of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Terriermon made a dash for the doorway (he did not want to do that but he was truly running out of options). Heavy gasps of breath escaped from Terriermon's lips as he sprinted for the opened doorway. However Terriermon was blocked off from reaching the doorway as the second bone-spider jumped in front of him. That bone-spider opened its pincers and sprayed a wad of webbing down at Terriermon. Terriermon squealed. He immediately jumped out of the way of the wad's reach. Terriermon landed on his butt and the wad landed on the ground. The bone-spider which was chasing after Terriermon charged forward and accidentally stepped one of its foot in the fallen glop of webbing. This caused the bone-spider to smash itself into the other bone-spider.

The second bone-spider let out a howl and bared its poisonous pincers at the next spider. The next spider merely growled and bared its pincers back at the second bone-spider.

Terriermon wiped off a droplet of sweat that ran down his cheek. "Phew! That was a close one," he said.

Wolfemon narrowed his eyes as he gazed closely at the second spider. He noticed a tiny scratch on the monster's abdomen from where the next spider had smashed into it by accident.

That was when it finally hit Wolfemon.

"That's it!" Wolfemon exclaimed.

"What's it?" Terriermon asked.

"The only way these bone spiders can be destroyed is by each other; that is why they're so immune to physical attacks by other beings like me," Wolfemon said.

"So…what are you suggesting?" Terriermon asked.

"We have to make these two spiders fight each other," Wolfemon replied.

"And…how do you propose we do that?" Terriermon asked.

"Leave it to me," Wolfemon said.

With much thinking, Wolfemon ran in front of the second bone-spider.

"Hey ugly!" Wolfemon mocked, "come and get me!"

The bone-spider growled at Wolfemon. Wolfemon made a dash for the far side of the room. Of course, the bone-spider followed after Wolfemon. Wolfemon stopped and faced the bone-spider. The skeleton arachnid dripped saliva from its mouth as it snapped its pincers at Wolfemon. Wolfemon folded his fists tightly.

"You're going down arachnid," Wolfemon growled.

Wolfemon leapt into the air, raising his clenched fists as he did. "Wolverine Fire Fist!" Wolfemon yelled. The wolf rookie then brought his fists down on the ground. As he did, Wolfemon sent a giant wave across the room which cracked a large fissure underneath the eight legs of the bone-spider that had chased after him.

The bone-spider looked underneath its feet and released an earsplitting cry as the giant arachnid beast fell into the depths of the giant split Wolfemon had created. Wolfemon folded his arms and watched with a satisfied smile as the bone-spider disappeared into the darkness of the fissure. Wolfemon, afterwards, dusted his hands.

"That should dispose of that tyrant," Wolfemon said.

"WOLFEMON! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

At once, Wolfemon spun around quickly, only to have a revolting string of webbing reach out from inside the gap and attached itself firmly around Wolfemon's wrist. Wolfemon tried desperately to get the web off but he could not. Something from the other end of the string of webbing began to yank on the string, causing poor Wolfemon to get suddenly pulled into the fissure.

"WOLFEMON!"

Terriermon watched with terrified eyes as Wolfemon was dragged down into the shadows of the large fissure against his will. Terriermon gulped…nervous sweat ran down his back. Now he was alone…worst yet alone with the remaining bone-spider. Terriermon slowly looked around at the other bone-spider. The foul creature stomped its feet and took a giant step toward Terriermon, its pincers moving in a ravenous motion.

Terriermon swallowed a second time. He stepped back a few steps only to find himself backing up into the wall. Terriermon now trembled. 'Oh no,' Terriermon thought, 'this situation cannot get any worse."

SPLAT! Terriermon gagged and spat out a few droplets of webbing. Turns out, the other bone spider had sprayed him with two layers of the gooey webbing and now, just like Lopmon, Beelzemon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Guilmon and Monodramon, he was TRAPPED.

Terriermon's tiny body moved around in the gooey pallid substance, attempting to break himself free but that did not work. Terriermon even attempted to eat himself free of the web however that did not work either and only left a disgusting taste on Terriermon's tongue.

Terriermon heaved a sigh. 'Yes,' he thought, 'this can get worse…MUCH worse!'

The remaining bone spider began creeping up on Terriermon. Terriermon grimaced and shook his head frantically as if to chase the spider away.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!"

The bone-spider opened its maw. Saliva oozed from its mouth and dripped onto Terriermon's eye (much to his dislike). The bone-spider was about to consume Terriermon….but then…..

BANG! The next bone-spider jumped out of the fissure and slammed itself into the bone-spider that was about to attack Terriermon. The bone-spider was knocked into the wall and slid back onto to ground, where it lay unconscious…but only for a split second.

"What in the world….

Terriermon blinked. He gazed up closely at the bone-spider that had jumped out of the fissure. Someone was riding on the back of that certain bone-spider. Taking a closer look, Terriermon saw that the someone was a digimon and to Terriermon's surprise, the digimon was…._Wolfemon_.

Terriermon's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Is that wolf-face on top of that spider?" a dumbfounded Beelzemon questioned.

"I believe so," Guadromon answered peering more closely.

"WOLFEMON!"

"YEHAH!" Wolfemon yelled, riding the bone-spider like a bull in a rodeo, "get along lil spider!"

With the use of the webbing attached to his wrist, Wolfemon steered the bone-spider over to Beelzemon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Lopmon, Guadromon and Monodramon. Wolfemon stopped the skeleton arachnid where the group still lay entangled in their own wad of web.

Wolfemon raised one hand and conjured a sphere of fire. Wolfemon hurled the sphere at the web that entangled his comrades. On contact with the webbing, the fire instantly burned off the webbing…finally liberating Lopmon, Beelzemon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Guilmon and Monodramon.

The six digimon landed on their feet.

"Go free Terriermon!" Wolfemon ordered.

"Right!"

Lopmon and the others dashed for the entangled Terriermon.

"What's Wolfemon doing riding that spider?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"Don't know," Gabumon answered, "but whatever the reason, at least he's buying us some ti……

Gabumon stopped abruptly. A giant boned leg stomped in front of him, blocking his path from reaching Terriermon. Gabumon gaped up at the bone-spider that stood in his way. The bone-spider hollered and brought his jaw down on Gabumon. Crimson eyes widened.

"GABUMON!"

Wolfemon steered his bone-spider and smashed it into the bone-spider that was attacking Gabumon. The second bone-spider was rammed into the wall by the one Wolfemon was riding, where it was unable to move. Gabumon opened and closed his eye and glanced up at Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon!" Gabumon called.

"Go on! Free Terriermon!" Wolfemon yelled back, "I'll be fine!"

Gabumon nodded. He turned to Terriermon. Guilmon had already freed the bunny digimon. He had used a combination of a 'Pyro Sphere' and 'Rock Breaker' attack to burn and cut through the thick webbing. Now Terriermon was standing on his two feet while peeling off the remainders of the webbing which was stuck on his ears.

"Come on Terriermon! We've got to move it!" Beelzemon said hurriedly, placing his hands on Terriermon's shoulders and pushing him off toward the passageway.

"What about Wolfemon?" Terriermon asked. His eyes traveled across the room where Wolfemon still sat perched on top of the bone-spider and struggled to prevent the other spider from eating the others.

"WOLFEMON!" Terriermon yelled.

"GO! I'll be fine," Wolfemon yelled back, "YOU GUYS GO THROUGH THE PASSAGEWAY!"

"But…….

"Go!"

"But…….

"GO!"

"Terriermon COME ON! We have to leave!"

Lopmon grabbed hold of Terriermon and began dragging him by his large eyes toward the doorway. Terriermon shook his head and waved his arms hysterically.

"No! No! We can't…leave…Wolfemon!"

"He said he'll be fine Terriermon so don't worry about it!"

Terriermon planted his feet into the ground and tried to stay back to see how Wolfemon was doing. However, Lopmon was too strong for Terriermon. Lopmon lugged Terriermon through the opened doorway. Now the group stood outside of the passageway. They waited for Wolfemon to come through as well.

"Where's Wolfemon?" Beelzemon questioned.

"WOLFEMON!" Gabumon shouted.

Wolfemon grinded his teeth and clenched his fists tightly around the string of webbing which he used to steer one of the bone-spiders. The other bone-spider (the one that was rammed against the wall) hissed venomously at its identical protégé. The other bone-spider gave a violent shove and knocked the second skeleton arachnid off of it.

Wolfemon clung tightly to the back of the bone-spider he rode as it was knocked backward. The spider Wolfemon rode on immediately landed on its giant eight feet. Wolfemon looked down at the face of the bone-spider he was riding. The arachnid gave a malicious hiss and exposed its jagged pincers at the other bone-spider. Wolfemon nodded to himself.

'This is it,' Wolfemon thought. Burning the string of webbing that was attached to his wrist, Wolfemon jumped off the bone-spider's back. But the bone-spider did not even notice that Wolfemon had gotten off of its back, it was too busy glaring daggers at its twin protégé. Without warning, the bone-spider charged and struck the next spider in its thick boned torso.

Screeching deafeningly, the next bone-spider retaliated at once. Wolfemon watched this scene from afar. A fulfilled smirk crossed his lips. This was the chance he was waiting for. Just as he had suspected, the two bone-spiders were fighting each other and really putting the damage on one another.

One bone-spider struck the other with its long and pointed pincers. The other bone-spider hollered in ache as the next spider's pincers dug deeply into its eye sockets and gorged them from the inside out.

Seaweed green liquid oozed from the bone-spider's eyes. It was now completely blind but that did not stop it from fighting back. With its eyes gorged, the bone-spider sunk its clawed feet deeply into the other's chest.

The bone-spider shrieked loudly.

Wolfemon's smirk widened…….but then his face became serious. Wolfemon ignited his arms. A gigantic fire ball formed in his two hands. Wolfemon aimed the sphere up at the ceiling above the two fighting bone-spiders. Even though he knew striking the ceiling might cause the whole place to come tumbling down, Wolfemon was going the risk it.

'Time to end this,' Wolfemon thought. "HYPER PYRO DESTROYER!" Wolfemon yelled.

He released the gigantic fire ball. The ball of flames zoomed across the room and collided with the ceiling. Chunks of stone began to crumble onto the ground below as the ceiling was falling apart. The two bone-spiders immediately stopped their fighting and glanced up at the ceiling. The two spiders screeched loudly. A chunk of rock fell on top both of the spiders. The spiders were crushed underneath the weight of the rock; their shattered bones quickly reverting to dust.

Wolfemon scrambled through the barrages of falling stones. 'I have to get out of here,' Wolfemon thought, 'and fast.' A boulder landed in front of Wolfemon's face. Wolfemon gasped and dodged another boulder. Wolfemon ran for the doorway. He was almost there…….but then…………..

Wolfemon stopped. A gigantic chunk of rock (almost the size of a comet) fell from the ceiling. Wolfemon looked up. The rock was plummeting toward him….Wolfemon tried to get away but then………………….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lopmon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Monodramon, Gabumon and a de-digi-evolved Beelzemon all held their breaths and blocked their noses. Dust particles blew everywhere as sounds of crumbling stones were heard from the interior of the doorway.

Lopmon and the others unblocked their noses and glanced up. Now the doorway was sealed away…sealed away by giant blocks of rock. There had been a cave-in from the inside.

The seven digimon outside the passageway blinked their eyes and looked around. Their eyes squinted through the smog of dust for any sign of a certain wolf-type digital monster however…they did not see him.

Terriermon's ears drooped.

"Guys…where is Wolfemon?" he asked.

"I….don't know Terriermon." Gabumon replied.

"Do you guys think…..?

"I think so."

"You mean he's….."

Guadromon nodded. Tears welded up in Terriermon's eyes.

"NO! NO! He can't be gone!" Terriermon bellowed

"I think he is."

"Don't say that!"

Terriermon cried into his ears. Guilmon placed a clawed hand on Terriermon's shoulder. He too was crying tears.

"I…can't believe it. We came all this way and we lost a comrade."

"How many other friends must we loose to this place?"

"True."

"Yeah but….Wolfemon was the best."

"….the bestest friend a digimon could have!"

"Yeah but he was also very stupid. The dumb brave idiot. He didn't have to risk his life for us. What a courageous fool!"

Impmon blew his nose in the scarf around his neck. The others agreed with Impmon.

"Wolfemon was a brave idiot," Lopmon cried.

"A fool," Guadromon wept, tears streaming from his metallic eyes.

"A super duper fool," Guilmon howled, sorrowful tears raining onto the ground.

"Eh……..Are you all done?" said a sudden voice from behind Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon. The seven digimon quickly spun around behind them only to gape into the face of…….

"WOLFEMON!"

To everyone's utter shock, there stood Wolfemon, standing in front of the group with his hands on hips and a giant sweat drop at his temple. Guadromon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Monodramon and Gabumon goggled at Wolfemon, their jaws hanging. Impmon's eyes twitched uncomfortably. Wolfemon raised a brow.

"Wolfemon! You're alive!" Terriermon exclaimed. The white and green bunny wiped away his tears and pounced on top of Wolfemon's head. Terriermon pulled at Wolfemon's ears.

"This can't be for real!" Terriermon said in disbelief.

"Sorry to disappoint you Terriermon," Wolfemon said looking up at the bunny on the top of his head, "but I'm alive and I'm real. At least now I know that you guys think that I'm a total numbskull. What was it that Guilmon called me? A super duper fool?"

Wolfemon gave Guilmon a look. Guilmon blushed from embarrassment and laughed nervously.

"We're sorry Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "but when we saw the cave-in and you, nowhere in sight, we just assumed that you were…deleted."

"Yes and that you died trying to save us," Lopmon added.

"And we also thought that you were an idiot for being so damn brave," Impmon finished

"IMPMON!"

"What? It's not like I'm lying." Impmon said with grin.

Wolfemon smirked himself. "At least you guys care," he said ironically.

"Hey! Sarcasm is my thing!" Impmon said.

Wolfemon laughed. Terriermon looked into Wolfemon's face from on top of his head. "Hey Wolfemon? How did you survive the cave-in?" Terriermon inquired curiously.

"Long story Terriermon," Wolfemon replied, "I'll tell you later but right now….let's see where we are"

Wolfemon took Terriermon from off his head and rested him on the ground. He afterwards walked past Guilmon to the edge of the cliff that he and the others stood on top of at the moment.

Wolfemon glanced down at the surface below him. Beneath the cliff was a vast enormous space with most of its grounds concealed by evergreen trees.

Lopmon and the others joined Wolfemon at the edge of the cliff. Lopmon smiled brightly.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Lopmon spoke enthusiastically, "that looks beautiful."

"Yeah it does," Gabumon said in agreement.

"Do you guys think that this is it?" Monodramon questioned, "that somewhere in there is the Foxwood Village."

"In there?"

"More like out there!" Guadromon pointed a metal finger to the far north. In the far north, just behind the same grounds filled with evergreen trees was a village…a large village. From where they stood, Wolfemon and the others observed the beautiful various huts and flower fields that were from the village. Lopmon placed her hands on the cheeks.

"Is that? Is that what I think it is?" Lopmon said.

"You guys, that's the Foxwood Village. It's really the Foxwood Village." Impmon said.

Guilmon jumped up and down. "We made it! We made it!" Guilmon cheered.

Gabumon smirked and punched Wolfemon on his shoulder.

"See, I told you that we'd make it Wolfemon," Gabumon said with a grin.

Wolfemon smiled down at Gabumon and nodded his head. "Finally we're here," he said.

Wolfemon looked back in the northern distance at the view of the Foxwood Village. The slight breeze brushed gently against his dark grey fur. Wolfemon smiled to himself.

'We are here,' Wolfemon thought to himself, 'after such hard obstacles…..we've finally made it!'

'Renamon…I'm on my way.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Angelina the Angelpuss:** Yes! Wolfemon and the group have surpassed both TWO obstacles. Now all they have to do is go through the forest. They are just moments away from the Foxwood Village.

It is also the sixth day in the Foxwood Village…the day of a certain golden vixen's wedding…and speaking of golden vixen, let us switch back to Renamon!

How is she doing? Is she prepared for her wedding? And what about Amethyst?

Find out in **Chapter 11** of **Digital Romance 3:** _Arrival at the Village_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Arrival At The Village

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: ARRIVAL AT THE VILLAGE**

It was the dawn of a new day in the Foxwood Village. The sun ascended exceedingly over the mountain tops of the village. It was the sixth day……the day of the wedding ceremony for Renamon and Renomon. At exactly the twelfth hour of the day, Renamon stood at the opened window of her bedroom inside Renomon's hut. She was patiently awaiting the arrival of the Empress of the Foxwood Village, who was supposed to pick up Renamon that morning and take her up to the Emperor's Castle for her to prepare for the wedding. The wedding was commencing at the fifteenth hour.

Renamon squinted her cerulean eyes down the barren roads outside the hut. Finally after waiting for more than another hour, Renamon alas saw it. Rolling down the infertile roads was a Foxwood Carriage. The Foxwood Carriage was led by eight shining white horses and steered by an adolescent Renomon who was dressed in a black tuxedo. Renamon smiled to herself. The Empress was coming!

Renamon then placed her hand on her chest. She felt her heart pounding hard in her chest and the beating did not stop, at least until the Foxwood Carriage stopped in front of the hut. Renamon immediately went downstairs into the lounge.

The golden vixen stood in front of the front door. Her hand hesitated to turn the doorknob that she now clutched. Renamon took a deep breath and exhaled gradually. 'This is it,' Renamon thought to herself.

Renamon turned the doorknob slowly. She was opening the door when a voice……a familiar voice interrupted her in her motion.

"Renamon?"

Renamon looked behind her back. The voice belonged to Amethyst. She was standing at the back of Renamon near the staircase, where her fingers fiddled uncomfortably.

"Amethyst?" Renamon said, turning to face her younger sister.

"Renamon…wait," Amethyst spoke up. She took a step closer toward Renamon.

Renamon took a step back. "What is it?" she said.

"There is something I need to tell you," Amethyst answered. She focused on the ground as she said this.

"Oh you don't have to tell me Amethyst. I already know what you have to say," Renamon said, "you told me last night, remember?"

**FLASHBACK…………….**

_I really wished that you had never returned to the Foxwood Village. You should have stayed back in the Real World, with your old friends and whatever tattered love-life you left behind. That was where you belonged._

_I hate you._

**END OF FLASHBACK………….**

Amethyst scratched the back of her ears. "Yeah…about that," she said awkwardly, "I am really sorry about what I said to you last night."

"Oh you are, are you?" Renamon said folding her arms.

"Yes," Amethyst answered, "thinking back on all the things I said, I have realized that my words must have truly hurt you,"

'You have no idea,' Renamon thought.

"…and when I heard you crying downstairs from my room last night," Amethyst continued, "it dawned on me that what I did…what I said was all out of selfishness and jealously and that's….that's not me. That is not how I act around other people, especially you big sister."

"So basically, what are you trying to say **this time**?" Renamon asked, arms still folded.

"I'm sorry," Amethyst said apologetically, "I'm really, really sorry. Forgive me?"

"I'm not sure if I can," Renamon answered, "what you said to me last night truly crushed my heart. When you told me that you wished that I had never returned to the Foxwood Village and that I belonged in the Real World, where my previous life was a life of despondence and pain, you struck a deadly blow to my heart."

Renamon touched a finger to her chest. "And to make matters worse, when you told me that you hated me," Renamon continued, "that was all that you needed to finally shatter my heart to pieces. Do you know how much you pained me Amethyst? How am I supposed to forgive you for **that**?"

"I know," Amethyst stared at the ground. "You really can't forgive me for what I said," Amethyst said honestly, "but…if it will make you feel better, I'll give me my blessing."

"Blessing? Blessing for what?"

"My blessing to marry Renomon," Amethyst answered, "I know you don't really need my blessing but after what I said last night, I am afraid you will need my blessing."

Renamon gave Amethyst a look.

"Look my point is," Amethyst went on, "Renamon, Renomon is madly in love with you and…it won't be my place to act all selfish and prevent him from marrying the Renamon he loves the most and frankly, that Renamon is you big sister. So go ahead, marry Renomon, you have my honest blessing for a long and happy marriage."

"But…I thought that you liked….I mean loved Renomon," Renamon said.

"I know I said that Renamon but to be honest, I didn't mean it," Amethyst said, "at a time I did love Renomon but that was just a minor phase I was going through. You know how us teenaged Renamons could get about Renomons. I am most positive that my so-called love for Renomon will eventually go away."

"But…but you said……

"I know what I said," Amethyst interrupted, "and all of it meant absolutely nothing. Look Renamon, you and Renomon deserve each other. You love him and he loves you. Heck! The way how he looks at you clearly expresses how much he loves and cherishes you in his heart and I…….I accept that."

"You do?"

"Yes," Amethyst answered, "look Renamon, all that I want this day is for myself to watch you walk down that isle and get married to the Renomon of your dreams but I can't do that if there is a sense of uneasiness between the two of us. All I want from you Renamon is your forgiveness, is that too much to ask for?"

Renamon looked Amethyst directly in her lavender eyes. In Amethyst's eyes, there was an innocence and honesty so pure that immediately from the expression on her face, Renamon could have tell that she was telling the truth. Renamon's eyes softened.

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you," Renamon repeated. She wore a broad smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes," Renamon answered, "look Amethyst, you are right. You know I was really nervous about today but not because I was going to get married to Renomon, it was because I was afraid that once I got married to Renomon, I would no longer have my baby sister to love me. But now that you have given me your blessing, I understand that my sister still loves me."

Amethyst beamed at Renamon. "I love you big sis," she said.

"I love you too little sister," Renamon said, "come here."

Renamon pulled Amethyst into her arms and the two of them embraced one another. For a while, the two vixens stood still hugging each other but then they departed. Renamon clasped her hands together.

"Wow! I feel calmer now," Renamon spoke, "I'm glad that I've gotten that big load off of my chest."

"Ditto for me," Amethyst said still smiling at Renamon.

"Yeah," Renamon said, "well I should get going now. I've got a Renomon to get married to and the Empress is already outside waiting for me. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"I understand," Amethyst said reasonably, "but before you go I have something to give you Renamon."

"Really? What is it?"

"You know how at weddings that it is traditional for the bride to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," Amethyst said.

"Yes I know," Renamon said, "I haven't forgotten that. I have an old charm bracelet that our mother gave to me on her death bed and I also have a new necklace that Renomon had bought for me plus the Empress is going to allow me to borrow her pair of white wedding gloves."

"That's great. I see you've got everything," Amethyst said, "but what about the something blue?"

"Well that's the only thing I couldn't get," Renamon said, "I wish I had something blue."

"Your wish is my command,"

"What?"

Before Renamon's eyes, Amethyst pulled out a tiny cerulean teddy bear, which she placed in the palm of Renamon's hands. Renamon stared at the tiny blue teddy bear.

"Amethyst, this is………

"A blue teddy bear, I know," Amethyst said perkily, "now you have something blue."

"Awh this is really great," Renamon said, "thank you Amethyst."

"You're welcome," Amethyst said beaming from cheek to cheek.

"Strange, this teddy bear looks familiar," Renamon said twirling the small blue toy in her hands.

"That's because it's the one you gave me when I was a Reremon, remember?"

Renamon thought back a little.

"Now I remember," Renamon said, "I had bought this blue teddy bear for you on the day you were first born and I had brought you back to our hut. You looked so adorable playing with this little toy with the way how you would giggle each time the toy would squeak when you squeezed it."

"I know."

Renamon poked the teddy bear in the centre of its belly. The teddy bear gave a loud 'EEEEEEE' sound. Renamon giggled. "You know it's amazing," Renamon said, "I gave you this teddy bear when you were born and up to this very day, you still keep it."

"Yes I do," Amethyst said, "this blue teddy bear was the best thing that I've ever gotten from you and I've cherished it all this time because it was the one thing that reminded me of you. It reminded me of you because like you, this teddy bear is my best friend and I would always cherish it."

"Awh Amethyst," Renamon said, "this is so sweet of you."

"I know,"

Amethyst hugged Renamon again. Renamon returned the hug.

"You know Amethyst. I'm sure the Empress wouldn't mind if another Renamon accompanied us to the castle in her carriage," Renamon said, "why don't you take a ride with us?"

"Me? Take a ride with the Empress, that sounds great," Amethyst said.

"Yes. So do you want to take a ride with us or not?" Renamon asked.

"As wonderful as that sounds Renamon, I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that offer," Amethyst replied.

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to ride with the Empress,"

"I do but…there is something more important that I have to take care of…something private."

"Oh I see," Renamon said, "will it take you long?"

"Nope. It will only take a few minutes," Amethyst replied.

Renamon looked at Amethyst. Amethyst raised her hands.

"Don't worry I'll be in time for the wedding, I promise," Amethyst said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Really sure?"

"Yes," Amethyst said grinning, "now go on. The Empress is waiting for you."

"Fine."

Renamon opened the front door. She stepped outside on the front step but before she closed the door, Renamon glimpsed back at Amethyst. "Goodbye Amethyst," Renamon said.

"Bye Renamon. I'll see you at the chapel," Amethyst said.

Renamon nodded. Smiling to herself, Renamon closed the door behind her as she left.

Amethyst watched from the window in the lounge as Renamon walked down the front of the hut and across the grass toward the carriage.

Once she was inside the Foxwood Carriage, Renamon took one last glance back at the hut before closing the carriage door and with that, the carriage started moving….moving down the barren roadway until it disappeared eventually in the distance.

As soon as the Foxwood Carriage had disappeared and Renamon was gone for sure, Amethyst turned her back to the lounge window. She wore a broad smile on her face (the shadows concealing away her eyes) but the smile was then followed by a single tear which ran down Amethyst's cheek.

Amethyst wiped the tear away from her cheek. She tried to smile again but a sudden pang in her chest was preventing her from doing so. 'Get a hold of yourself Amethyst,' Amethyst thought to herself, 'you told her that you were okay about it so just BE STRONG!'

Amethyst sniffed and wiped her hands on her fur.

'I better get going and do what I have to do quickly,' Amethyst pondered.

Walking to the centre of the lounge, Amethyst snapped her fingers and disappeared out of the hut, heading for a destination where nobody knows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much further do we have to walk until we're at the village you guys?" Terriermon questioned.

The others shrugged at Terriermon's inquiry and Terriermon could not help but to roll his eyes at the seven of them. The group had been slashing and trotting their way through the many bushes and trees of the evergreen forests. However, even after walking through dead grass and weaving underneath long extendable branches, the group had not yet arrived at the Foxwood Village, must to Terriermon's annoyance.

"How's the view from up there?" Lopmon called up to the Impmon. The mauve digimon was playing absentmindedly with a conjured fireball while perched on a branch on one of the trees. Impmon looked down at Lopmon from his seat in the tree.

"My view is pretty good Lopmon," Impmon answered with a grin, "these branches up here with the little leaves are quite comfortable. It'll be great for me to retire from digimon battling and make a nice bed up here."

Lopmon placed her hands on her hips. "Very funny Impmon," she said, "now quit fooling around and get down from up there."

"Fine," Impmon groaned. He jumped down from the tree and landed right on top of Guadromon's back. Guadromon sweatdropped and ignored the rookie perched on his back as he walked behind Guilmon.

"Sheesh! This forest could have at least had signs," said an irritated Monodramon.

"Oh yeah and they would all say 'the Foxwood Village. 1.5 miles ahead'," Impmon said in rather sarcastic tone, his arms rested on top of Guadromon's head.

Guadromon chuckled at Impmon's statement.

"Well at least we would know if we were going in the right direction," Guilmon said.

All the while the others were talking behind them; Gabumon and Wolfemon were walking in front. Gabumon looked up at Wolfemon. The wolf wore an expression on his face which clearly read that he was pondering about something or _someone_. Gabumon heaved a sigh.

"Something on your mind?"

"Huh?" Wolfemon looked down at Gabumon.

"You look inquisitive my friend," Gabumon said, "thinking about something?"

"As a matter of fact I am," Wolfemon answered.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Wolfemon chuckled. "Well since you're such a mind-reader I bet you already know what I'm thinking about already, don't you Gabumon?" Wolfemon said.

"Does she have yellow and white fur, looks like a fox and walks on two legs?"

Wolfemon chuckled once more. "You guess right my friend. I was thinking about Renamon," Wolfemon said, "I have a feeling."

"We've been through this more than once Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "there is nothing for you to feel worried about. We're almost to the village."

"I wasn't feeling an emotion of worry Gabumon," Wolfemon said, "I was more feeling…anxious."

"Oh. Well that changes everything, doesn't it?"

"I don't know Gabumon," Wolfemon said, "when we arrive at the village and I get to see Renamon, I don't know what I'm going to do?"

"What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do?" Gabumon gaped at Wolfemon oddly. "You're going to tell her how you feel about her. DUH!"

"I know that Gabumon," Wolfemon said, "but what I meant was…what more am I going to do?"

"More?"

"Yes. After I've told her that I love her, what more should I do?" Wolfemon asked, "should I hug her? Should I kiss her? Or should I do something more romantic like…ask her to be my mate?"

Gabumon almost tripped over a rock.

"Ask Renamon to be your mate?" Gabumon repeated staring up at Wolfemon, "easy there tiger, it's better for you to tell Renamon how much you feel about her first and see if she still loves you before you jump to anything else."

Wolfemon nodded his head.

"And besides," Gabumon continued, "even if you asked Renamon to be your mate, not only will she be shocked but she might not agree to it after all, we all know Renamon isn't one to jump into things like that."

Wolfemon bobbed his head again.

"I know," he said.

Gabumon nodded his head.

"Gabumon, I really love Renamon," Wolfemon spoke up, "and…I really want to tell her that."

"I know you love her Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "and I know she feels the same way about you."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

Wolfemon smirked. "Thanks Gabumon," he said.

Gabumon gave a thumb up and extended an arm so he could slap Wolfemon on his back.

"Hey! Look you guys I can see the village!" Wolfemon heard Guilmon exclaim from behind him and the next thing he knew, the crimson dinosaur digimon dashed in front of him and Gabumon.

"I can see the village too," Lopmon shouted pointing a finger in front of her.

The group walked out of the forest. A bright light flashed before their eyes and the next thing the eight knew, they found themselves standing in a field directly in front of the Foxwood Village.

Wolfemon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Impmon and Guadromon all gaped up at the spirally bronze gates a few inches in front of them. Alas, they had arrived at the Foxwood Village…well the entrance at least. Lopmon's jaw hung as she gazed up at the giant quarters at the front of her.

"Wow! It's really BIG!" Lopmon said.

"Well of course it's big. It's a village!" Impmon said arrogantly.

Lopmon ignored Impmon's comment. "I could see nearly all the things in the village from here," Lopmon said, "l could see the huts….and the buildings…..and…and…….

"Renamon!"

"WHAT!"

"I see Renamon!" Guilmon exclaimed jumping up and down hysterically while pointing his finger at something yellow and white between the grass of the field. The others took a closer look. Surely enough, it was……..

"RENAMON!"

"Guys it's…RENAMON!"

"Wolfemon it's Renamon!" Gabumon shouted looking at Wolfemon's face.

Wolfemon clutched his chest. His heart was beating FASTER than a locomotive at that moment. Wolfemon could feel the heat crawling upon his face. He could not believe it. He was breathless.

"Re……….Re………….Renamon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well here I am," Amethyst said softly.

The teenaged Renamon was standing out in the grass field on the outside of the Foxwood Village. There was a wide yet shallow hole at Amethyst's feet which she had previously dug up herself. Amethyst looked down at the hole in front of her. She then summoned something into the palm of her gloved hands. It was a medium-sized bundle which was wrapped in a red and white handkerchief.

Amethyst unwrapped the red and white handkerchief and revealed a pink Cataylite stone. Amethyst stared closely at the pink Cataylite stone. Its bubble gum tinted surface shone brightly in the sun's rays that day. Amethyst held the pink Cataylite stone over the hole she had dug up earlier.

"I won't be needing this anymore," Amethyst said to herself, "after all, the person who I wanted to give it to is…getting married today and becoming somebody else's life long mate."

Amethyst heaved a downhearted sigh.

'Here is to getting over the love of my dreams,' Amethyst thought. She was about the drop the pink Cataylite stone inside the hole when all of a sudden, something big and heavy landed on Amethyst's back. The next thing Amethyst knew, she found herself with her face in the grass with something or more than one thing perched on top of her back.

Amethyst spat pieces of grass from the tip of her mouth.

'What in the world?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Renamon! I can't believe it's you! Finally after all we've been through, we've finally found ya!" Terriermon exclaimed blissfully.

Terriermon followed by Guilmon, Lopmon, Impmon, Guadromon, Monodramon, Gabumon and Wolfemon had all bounded onto the Renamon's back while she was turned and were each taking turns embracing the golden yellow and white female fox (much to her discontent).

"Renamon!"

"RENAMON!"

"Renamon!"

"REEEEENAAAMON!"

"Renamon, you don't know how much we've missed you!"

"Wha…What?"

"We've missed you!"

"Wolfemon, tell her now!" Gabumon turned to Wolfemon and nudged him in his rib cage.

Rubbing his rib cage, Wolfemon nodded his head. He looked down at the Renamon.

"Renamon," Wolfemon spoke, "after voyaging through the blazing Digital Desert, battling a menacing evil digimon and surpassing two dangerous obstacles, I have finally found you, at last."

Wolfemon took the Renamon's hand and held it in his.

"And now that I am here with you," Wolfemon went on, "I just want you to know that…that….Renamon I lo………

"Who? Renamon? Who are you calling Renamon?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am not Renamon. I may be _a_ Renamon but I'm not Renamon."

"WHAT?"

"Come again!"

"I'm not Renamon."

"WHAT!"

"I'm not Renamon, My name is Amethyst."

"WHAT?"

"Oh……"

"…..My,"

"…..Gosh!"

"Oy vey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Angelina the Angelpuss:** Oy vey is right! Oh boy! Looks like Wolfemon and the others have made a little _mix-up_! Easily mistaking another Renamon for the Renamon they have been looking for. Ha! Wait until they find out just who this _other _Renamon is? I wonder how they would react.

Find out in **Chapter 12 **of **Digital Romance 3:** _Another Renamon?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Little note from Mistress: Hi. This is Mistress here. Just to let you readers know, if you find any slight errors in this chappie then MY BAD. It was 1:23 AM when I submitted this chapter XD Anywho, you know what to do, please review. Ciao!_


	13. Another Renamon?

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ANOTHER RENAMON?**

Wolfemon immediately jumped off the Renamon's back. He leapt backwards and stood in a front stance, his clenched hands raised and him growling venomously like a bulldog before an absolute stranger. Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon got off of the Renamon's back too and all just stood staring at her. The Renamon got to her feet and faced the eight other digital monsters before her. Wolfemon gritted his sharp teeth.

"Grr! Who are you?" Wolfemon snarled.

The Renamon placed her hands on her hips. "I've already told you!" she said, "my name is Amethyst and I should be asking the eight of you the same question. Who in thy Emperor's name are you guys? _What _are you guys?"

"Well I'm Terriermon," Terriermon introduced himself, while pointing out the others, "and this is Lopmon and then there's……….

"Terriermon! Lopmon!" Amethyst spoke up, gaping, "wait a minute, you all are other digimon species! You're neither Renamons nor Renomons?"

"Well DUH!" Impmon said curtly, "of course we're not Renomons and Renamons! Do we look like foxes to you toots!"

Amethyst's eyes narrowed down at Impmon and then they become serious…VERY serious. "Oh no other digimon!" Amethyst exclaimed loudly, "you're not supposed to be here! Other species of digimon are forbidden from entering the Foxwood Village!"

"Forbidden?" Guilmon repeated confusedly, "we're forbidden to enter the Foxwood Village?"

"Yes you are," Amethyst repeated seriously, "it is clearly a law in the Foxwood Village that only Renomons and Renamons are allowed inside our precious Foxwood Village and that other species of digimon like yourselves are NOT supposed to be here. You other digimon species are like digital scum to us!"

"Digital scum! Who are you calling digimon scum!" Impmon snarled his hands aflame.

Lopmon held Impmon back. "Not now Impmon."

Amethyst's eyes narrowed and her fur stood up as she growled back at Impmon. "Leave the Foxwood Village…NOW!" Amethyst snarled.

"Well we're sorry to disappoint you Amethyst but we have to enter that village," Gabumon said calmly.

"Yes," Lopmon said, "we have a friend of ours who is there in this village and we would like to see her,"

"And we traveled too far and been through too much to leave now," Terriermon finished, "we want to see our friend."

"Humph! Regardless of whatever 'friend' you have in our village I can guarantee you that you are NOT getting into the Foxwood Village," Amethyst growled, "even if I have to stop you myself."

Wolfemon bared his teeth.

"We are entering the Foxwood Village miss," Wolfemon said determinedly, "like Terriermon said; we've come too far and been through two many hard obstacles to stop now."

"What? You mean to tell me that the eight of you got past the obstacles at the entrance passageway to our part of the Digital World," Amethyst said. She looked at Wolfemon and the others in disbelief.

Terriermon thrust a fist to the air. "Of course we passed those obstacles," the bunny rookie said proudly, "those obstacles didn't stop us from reaching here then and nothing is going to stop us now."

"Well I'm going to stop you," Amethyst said folding her arms with a smirk, "no other species of digimon is going to destroy our new village…not like the last time."

Wolfemon glared daggers at Amethyst. 'What's up with this Renamon?' he thought.

"I'm going to call the Foxwood Village guards and they're going to destroy you all," Amethyst said, "GUARDS! GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Amethyst's voice echoed through the field. Wolfemon felt his fur tense up. At that moment, the gates of the Foxwood Village had opened up and from its interior; two muscular Renomon guards with axes as weapons came trotting through the doors.

The two guards looked their way. The guards started marching toward where Amethyst and the group stood, much to Wolfemon's horror. Now Wolfemon's fur was sticking up like prickles. He almost looked like a porcupine.

Amethyst grinned. "Now the guards will destroy you guys for sure," she said, "that will teach you to enter our village knowing very well that you're not WANTED here!"

Wolfemon glared at Amethyst. His grey eyes were ablaze with an angry fire. Wolfemon clenched his fists.

"Why you little…….."

Wolfemon stepped toward Amethyst. He wanted more than ever to strangle her at that moment. All at once, Gabumon, Monodramon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon and Guadromon all grabbed hold of Wolfemon before he did something dangerous.

"Wolfemon……don't!" Gabumon said while struggling to hold Wolfemon down by his legs.

"Or we'll……get into….more trouble!" Lopmon added. She held Wolfemon by his legs as well.

Wolfemon ignored his friends. He tried to move toward Amethyst but the rest of the group had him in a tight lock. He could have barely moved his legs.

"Let…me…go!" Wolfemon growled.

"Wolfemon?" Amethyst repeated, "wait your name is Wolfemon? _You_ are Wolfemon!"

"Yes, what's it to ya toots," Impmon said.

"Impmon…please!" Lopmon said.

"Don't call me toots," Amethyst said curtly at Impmon.

Wolfemon calmed down. Impmon and the others got off of him. Wolfemon looked at Amethyst.

"How…How do you know my name?" Wolfemon questioned.

"I know you because my sister has told me so much about you," Amethyst said, "she's told me so much and all of you."

Wolfemon titled his head. "Your….sister?" he repeated, a tad confused.

"Yes," Amethyst said, "I am the sister of Re……..

"Excuse me miss but what seems to be the problem?" a stern voice from behind Amethyst cut her off.

Amethyst mentally cringed. 'Crap!'

Amethyst slowly spun around. Standing in front of her were the two muscular Foxwood guards. Amethyst's eyes twitched unnervingly.

"Is something wrong young Renamon?" one guard questioned.

"Uhh…..?"

Amethyst cast an eye behind her. She looked for Wolfemon and the others but to her surprise…they were gone! Amethyst blinked. The one guard tapped Amethyst on her shoulder.

"Miss?" the guard asked.

"No guards, there is nothing wrong," Amethyst said.

"Are you sure? We heard you calling us and we assumed that something was wrong," the second guard said.

"Well it was a false alarm," Amethyst said.

The guards looked at her sternly.

"Miss, you do realize that calling us is not something to joke about, do you?" one guard said sternly.

"Yes. You are to only call us in the state of a real emergency," the second guard added, "like if other species of digimon attacked or came to our precious village. You didn't see any other digimon species, didn't you?"

"No guards, I didn't see any other digimon species," Amethyst lied, "and you know, even if another digimon species came to our village that they would already be annihilated by our defensive obstacles."

"You have a point miss," one guard said.

Amethyst nodded.

"We best be off now miss," one guard said.

"We will leave you to your own doing," the second guard added.

Amethyst nodded once more. Turning on their heels, the two guards marched away. Once both of the guards were back behind the gates of Foxwood and inside the village, Amethyst breathed a sigh of relief and mumbled something like 'Finally' under her breath. Amethyst looked behind her back.

"You guys could come out now!" Amethyst yelled, more to the wind.

Immediately, out of nowhere, Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Guadromon and Monodramon all appeared behind Amethyst. Amethyst stared at the eight of them half-surprised.

"Wow! I didn't know that you all could apparate like us Renomons and Renamons," Amethyst said.

"Actually we can't," Terriermon said pointing at himself and everyone else minus Wolfemon.

"But he can," Guadromon said gesturing at Wolfemon.

"Let's cut to the chase here," Wolfemon spoke up, "how do you know me? How do you know us?"

"Like I was going to tell you, I am Renamon's little sister," Amethyst said smiling toothily, "and it is a pleasure for me to finally meet her friends from the Human World."

"Eh…………?"

Silence fell as Wolfemon and the others all gaped at Amethyst, jaws hanging and sweat drops at their temples.

"Is something wrong?" Amethyst asked blinking at the eight of them.

"Eh……? No offense but…aren't you supposed to be a Reremon?" Monodramon stated.

"A Reremon! Aren't you supposed to be DEAD!" Impmon said.

"Impmon!"

"What!"

"What Impmon was trying to say was…when Renamon had told us about her past, she mentioned that her little sister was a Reremon and died in the fire that destroyed the first Foxwood Village," Lopmon explained, "so….we all assumed that you were…….

"Dead. It's okay, I understand," Amethyst said, "besides my sister Renamon didn't even know that I was alive until Renomon told her and she didn't know that I had digi-evolved into a Renamon for sure until Renomon brought her back here to the village."

"Oh!"

"Wow! You really look a lot like Renamon, Amethyst," Terriermon said looking at Amethyst.

"Of course she looks like Renamon, she _is_ a Renamon," Impmon snorted.

Terriermon rolled his eyes. Amethyst giggled.

"Renamon's sister, I mean Amethyst, you must take us to Renamon immediately," Wolfemon said, "we really want to see her and I have something much important that I wanted to tell her."

"I wouldn't have mind taking you all to Renamon but…I'm afraid I can't," Amethyst replied.

"Why not?"

"Well right now Renamon is about to get married and it would be very inappropriate for you guys to suddenly barge in on the ceremony if you know what I mean," Amethyst answered.

"WHAT!"

"What did you just say….about Renamon?"

"I said that she was getting married right now," Amethyst replied.

"To whom?"

"To Renomon!"

"WHAT!"

All eyes gaped at Amethyst but then seven eyes fell on Wolfemon. Wolfemon's facial expression became blank and pale and he stuttered to say something from his mouth.

"Re…Renamon is……marrying Re…..Re……Re…RENOMON!" Wolfemon croaked.

"Yes," Amethyst answered, "Renomon asked Renamon to become his life-long mate and she told him yes. The ceremony is commencing in a few minutes time."

"I…..I…..see," Wolfemon stammered.

Wolfemon clutched the middle of his chest. He felt as if his heart had sunken…sunken deep into the dark, cold depths of his own sadness. Wolfemon turned on his feet and started walking back to the forest. The others stared at him and Amethyst gave him an odd look.

"Is he alright?" Amethyst asked concernedly.

"We don't know," Guadromon replied with a shrug.

"Wolfemon?" Lopmon called.

Wolfemon ignored the bunny's voice as he continued his stride away from the Foxwood Village. Gabumon snarled under his breath and dashed behind Wolfemon.

"Wolfemon! Wolfemon….WAIT!" Gabumon shouted. The reptile-dog dashed forward before Wolfemon and blocked the wolf from walking any further. Wolfemon looked down at Gabumon, a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"What!" Wolfemon snarled.

"What's wrong?" Gabumon questioned concernedly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You know very well what's wrong," Wolfemon growled, "I've failed my mission."

"What! No you didn't. You didn't fail your mission. You haven't yet told Renamon how you feel about her," Gabumon said.

"What's the point of me telling her now," Wolfemon spoke sadly, "what I have to say wouldn't matter anyway because incase you didn't hear Gabumon, Renamon is getting married…to Renomon!"

"And your point is………"

"My point is I've failed and all of my hunches were correct. Renamon doesn't love me, she loves Renomon and now she is going to become his mate," Wolfemon said.

"You're giving up again Wolfemon," Gabumon said, "you said that you would fight for Renamon but here you are giving up already when we haven't even entered the village as yet. Now I know I'm not an expert on courage but that didn't look like bravery to me."

"Will you give it a rest Gabumon," Wolfemon said, "I wasn't a match for Renamon from the start and you know it. Urgh! I shouldn't have come all this way!"

"You're right, you shouldn't' have," Gabumon said, "but you did come anyway and you know what………

Gabumon suddenly grabbed Wolfemon by his neck fur and pulled his face down to meet his. Wolfemon blinked constantly as Gabumon's crimson glared at him from up close.

"Listen to me Wolfemon!" Gabumon spat in Wolfemon's face, "you didn't come all of this way and I didn't give you so much good advice just for you to call it quits. Now you are going to march into that village and tell Renamon that you love her even if you have to force your way to the chapel and stop the entire wedding."

Wolfemon stared at Gabumon. He had never seen him act like that before. "But….." Wolfemon began but at once, he was interrupted by Gabumon.

"No buts Wolfemon," Gabumon snapped, "do you love Renamon?"

"Yes…."

"Do you love Renamon!"

"YES!"

"Did you come here to tell her that you love her or not?"

"Yes I did,"

"Then snap out of your misery and DO what you came here to DO!"

Without warning, Gabumon raised a hand and slapped Wolfemon across his face. Wolfemon goggled at Gabumon. He placed a hand to the spot on his face where Gabumon had just slapped him. He could not believe it. Wolfemon was stunned! Gabumon, of all digimon, had just slapped him! But to Wolfemon's amazement, Gabumon's slap was not what had shocked him. What really shocked him was that for the umpteenth time…GABUMON…..WAS…RIGHT!

A smile cracked across Wolfemon's face. He looked down at Gabumon and, saying nothing, he patted him on his head. Gabumon titled his head at Wolfemon and watched him oddly.

Wolfemon strode over to Amethyst. He looked the vixen directly in the eye; his smile was now replaced with a grim expression. Amethyst blinked her eyes at Wolfemon.

"Amethyst, I need for you to take us to see Renamon now," Wolfemon spoke calmly yet with slight seriousness.

"What? But…she's at her wedding," Amethyst stated, "she is going to marry Renomon."

"I don't care," Wolfemon said, "Amethyst, you MUST take us to see Renamon." Wolfemon now placed his hands on Amethyst's shoulders. "I don't know if Renamon has told you this Amethyst," Wolfemon continued, "but…the two of us _use_ to love each other; however after a certain maroon fox came to West Shinjuku, he stole Renamon's heart from me and in the end, I wounded up saying some horrible things to Renamon…things that I have deeply regretted for saying till this very say."

"So…what point are you trying to make?" Amethyst inquired.

"What I am trying to say Amethyst is this. I love your sister," Wolfemon said, "and I came all this way…struggled through so many hard obstacles…even placed the lives of my comrades in jeopardy, just so I can come here to the Foxwood Village to see Renamon,"

"And whether she is marrying that Renomon or not," Wolfemon went on, "I AM going to see Renamon!"

Wolfemon's grip tightened on Amethyst's shoulders. "But," he continued, "I can only see Renamon again if you assist me in doing so Amethyst, so will you help me?"

"Wow! You truly love my big sister, don't you?" Amethyst asked.

Wolfemon nodded his head.

"Very well then," Amethyst said, "I will take you all to see Renamon."

"Really?"

"You're going to help us?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

All eyes fell on Gabumon. The reptile-dog had his arms folded and his red eyes looked up at Amethyst in suspicion. Lopmon rolled her eyes and punched Gabumon on his shoulders.

"Must you always be so suspicious Gabumon," Lopmon said.

Gabumon rubbed his shoulder. "Ouch!" he groaned.

Amethyst smiled. "It's okay Lopmon," she said, "it's alright if your friend is a bit suspicious of me however…Gabumon?" Amethyst faced Gabumon.

"I have my own reasons for helping you all but they're all quite personal and I'm not going to tell neither of you," Amethyst said with a playful wink, "and apart from that…I can clearly tell how much you all care for my sister from the hint of compassion in each of your eyes, especially yours Wolfemon."

Wolfemon smiled.

"So my decision is final. I will take the eight of you into the Foxwood Village and then lead you up to the wedding chapel where Renamon is," Amethyst explained.

"How are you we going to get up to the chapel?" Guilmon asked.

"Don't worry, leave that to me," Amethyst replied.

"Ha! Forget about how we get to the chapel. How are we going to get into the village?" Impmon said, "you said it yourself that digimon like us aren't allowed in ya village, so how the heck are we gonna get in?"

"Impmon has a point Amethyst, how are we going to get into the village and up to the chapel _undetected_?" Guadromon inquired.

Amethyst placed her hands on her chin and pondered for a second. A cunning smirk soon crossed her face.

"I have an idea,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well, isn't it the family of the bride. I am surprised that you are late for your own sister's wedding. Such a pitiful shame," Maten joked with a smirk.

Maten and Shalpin were both guarding the entrance gate into the Petal Dance Wedding chapel. That day, in honor of the wedding, Maten and Shalpin wore blue and white striped loincloths with matching bow ties around their necks. They had their axes as usual. Amethyst had just arrived at the chapel but before she could have entered, she was immediately stopped by the provoking Maten, who placed his axe in front of her.

Amethyst rolled her eyes and scoffed at Maten's remark. "Can it Maten!" Amethyst said snappily, "my sister's wedding doesn't commence for another fifteen minutes and the only thing standing in my way is YOU!"

"Ouch! She got you with that one mate," Shalpin said. He seemed more spontaneous that day, surprisingly.

Maten snarled at Amethyst.

"At least I am not the one who is the _ex_-bride's maid," Maten said.

"Do you want me to kick you between the legs again Maten? You better watch yourself because you would never know when my leg could just slip," Amethyst said deviously.

"Is that a threat?" Maten growled.

Amethyst stared Maten in the eye. "You bet it is," she answered.

Maten glared back at Amethyst. He then straightened up and withdrew his axe out of Amethyst's way.

"You may proceed." Maten said coolly.

Smiling to herself, Amethyst walked past Maten and Shalpin and entered the chapel. Amethyst looked around the interior of the chapel. Even though she was only in the first corridor of the chapel, Amethyst was still fascinated by the decorations around the room.

Roses adorned the walls and ceilings and red, white and pink petals were sprinkled on the floor. Amethyst gazed interestedly at the many decorations but she was eventually interrupted by Shalpin's voice. He said "Who are these guys?"

Amethyst peered behind her back. Both Shalpin and Maten had just placed their axes in front of a group of eight beings and prevented them from entering into the chapel. Each being wore a long sapphire blue cloak (including three of the beings who appeared to be the shortest of the eight) with hoods that concealed their faces. Maten growled at the eight cloaked beings.

"Who are you? Speak!" Maten growled. He poked the nearest cloaked being with his axe and the being seemed to growl at Maten however he didn't notice. Amethyst rubbed the back of her head.

"Do not provoke them! They are the eight…err…Shamalan monks from the Shamalan Minster on the southern side of the Foxwood Village," Amethyst said.

"Shamalan monks, eh? I have never heard of the Shamalan monks or the Shamalan Minster," Shalpin spoke suspiciously.

"That is because they are a secret society," Amethyst explained.

"I see," Maten said, "why do they have their hoods up? Why can't we see their faces?"

Maten attempted to remove the hood of the nearest cloaked being but as his hand reached his face, the cloaked being at once slapped away Maten's hand. Maten snarled; rubbing his hand.

Amethyst sighed. "Please refrain from touching or even thinking of removing the monks' hoods," Amethyst explained, "it is against the creed of the Shamalan Minster for them to remove their hoods in public."

"I understand," Shalpin said reasonably, "but what is their reason for being here?"

"For the wedding of course," Amethyst said, "the Emperor have called for these monks to come to the wedding in order for them to give blessing to the bride and groom Renomon and Renamon."

"That's odd. The Emperor never informed us about these Shamalan monks," Maten said.

"The monks are supposed to be surprise guests," Amethyst said, "and besides Maten, the Emperor doesn't tell you EVERYTHING."

Maten growled. "Why you rude little….."

Maten took an angry step toward Amethyst. Shalpin immediately held back his fellow guard.

"The monks may pass," Shalpin said calmly.

The eight cloaked beings bowed respectively to Shalpin and Maten before they entered. Once the monks were in the chapel, Amethyst instructed them to follow her.

"This way," Amethyst said. She led the eight cloaked 'monks' through a bronze and oak door at the end of the corridor. As soon as Amethyst and the monks had disappeared behind the door, Shalpin released Maten and turned his back to him.

"Honestly Maten, you must learn to control that temper of yours," Shalpin said, "because of that, not only did you show utmost disrespect to the sister of the Renamon bride but also the Shamalan monks that the Emperor himself assigned to the wedding."

"I don't know Shalpin," Maten said suspiciously, "there is definitely something _fishy _about those monks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the bronze and oak door was a second corridor. Amethyst stood in the corridor with the eight cloaked monks. She looked down the corridor on both sides. When she saw that no one else was in sight, Amethyst faced the eight monks.

"Alright, the coast is clear." Amethyst said.

The eight cloaked beings bobbed their heads and removed their hoods, revealing the faces of……… Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Guadromon and Monodramon. Amethyst grinned at the eight other digital monsters.

"See I told you guys that my plan would work," Amethyst said.

"Ha! Who knows that Renomon had so many cloaks even ones in my size," Terriermon said.

"It's a good thing that he did," Gabumon said, "or we would have been toast."

"So Amethyst now that we're inside the chapel, where do we go from here to meet Renamon?" Wolfemon asked.

"There is supposed to be another door which leads into the church and up to the altar," Amethyst said. Amethyst looked down the corridor. On the right-hand side, there was another hallway. Amethyst peered down this particular hallway only to release a gasp from her lips.

"What's wrong?" Guadromon asked curiously.

"There are _more_ guards down there," Amethyst answered, "they're guarding the door into the church."

"Uh oh!"

"How many guards are there?"

"Fifteen."

"WHAT!"

Wolfemon and the group all glanced down the hallway. The truth be told! Amethyst was correct! Standing in front of the entrance door into the church were FIFTEEN muscular Renomon guards.

Just like Shalpin and Maten, each of the guards wore matching blue and white striped loincloths and bow ties with their sharp platinum axes grasped firmly in their hands. Wolfemon and the group all swallowed nervously.

"Awh crap, what do we do now?"

"Well I don't know," Amethyst answered, "I told you guys that I would get you all into the chapel I didn't necessarily say that I would get you into the church and up to the altar."

"Urgh! Isn't there another way up to the altar?" Lopmon shouted.

"Come to think of it…there is another way," Amethyst answered, "down this corridor on the left side there is another antechamber which leads to a staircase that will take you directly up to the altar."

"Really?"

"Yes but…I'm not fully sure if that part of the chapel isn't heavily guarded by……………

"We'll take it!" Wolfemon interrupted.

"What! Really?"

"Yes,"

"Amethyst, you go on ahead," Monodramon said, "the rest of us will take the route that you gave us up to the altar?"

"Are you all sure?" Amethyst said uncertainly.

"Yes,"

"Don't worry Amethyst, we'll be fine. You go on ahead," Lopmon said.

"Yeah get out of here toots," Impmon said smirking.

Ignoring the fact that he called her 'toots' Amethyst grinned at Impmon.

"Very well then," Amethyst said, "I'll leave you guys but…….remember what I told you? I'm not certain if the staircase is guarded so whatever happens down there…be careful."

"Don't worry we will."

"Now GO!"

"Right!" Amethyst turned on her feet and began walking away but Wolfemon grabbed her hand. Amethyst blinked at Wolfemon. "What is it?" she asked.

"Terriermon was right about you. You truly are like your sister," Wolfemon said.

"Because I'm a Renamon?"

"No because you're just as beautiful and intelligent as she is," Wolfemon said, "thank you."

Amethyst's cheeks reddened. "You're welcome Wolfemon," she said.

Wolfemon winked. Pulling the hood back over his face, Wolfemon dashed down the corridor with Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Guadromon and Monodramon following behind him.

Amethyst smiled at the eight of them.

'Good luck you guys' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Vanilla the Warf (Narrator):** Alright! With the aid of Amethyst, Renamon's sister, Wolfemon and the group have safely infiltrated the Foxwood Village and have made their way into the Petal Dance Wedding Chapel. Now all the group has to do is to make their way up to the altar. But I know for a fact that that way is not going to be easy?

Will Wolfemon and the group make it to the altar before Renamon says 'I do'? It's going to be a _race_ against time now! Find out in **Chapter 13** of **Digital Romance 3:** _Race Against Time_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Little Note from Mistress: Expect the next update on Thursday August 31st (tomorrow D)_


	14. Race Against Time

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: RACE AGAINST TIME.**

"Hello there. You must be Amethyst."

"Hmm?"

As she entered the cathedral through the entrance doorway, Amethyst was graciously greeted by another Renamon. The Renamon was an older Renamon, as old as Renamon. This particular Renamon was attired with a lavender shawl around her neck with matching gloves on her hands that had the Foxwood Village crest embroidered on the front.

There was also a pair of sapphire blue and golden yellow earrings worn on the Renamon's ears and on top of her head was a beautiful golden crown with a cherry red ruby in the centre. Immediately, at the sight of this Renamon, Amethyst bowed civilly for this particular Renamon was the Empress of the Foxwood Village.

"Your majesty thy Empress, it is an honor for me to meet you," Amethyst spoke politely.

"Please…call me 'Celia' and it is an honor to _finally_ meet you," the Empress said smiling at Amethyst, "you are the sister of the Renamon bride, are you not? I am sorry that you could not have been the bride's maid."

Amethyst shook her head. "It's alright," she said, "I've gotten over it."

"Alright," the Empress said, smiling decorously, "come on, let us take our seats. You shall be sitting with me and my husband, the Emperor. Do you mind?"

"No I don't mind," Amethyst answered.

"Okay," the Empress said, "follow me."

The Empress took Amethyst's hand and led the teenaged vixen down the walkway of the cathedral and then up a small staircase. To Amethyst's surprise, their seats were located on a balcony, two feet above the ground inside the interior of the church.

When they had arrived at their seat, Amethyst saw that the Emperor of Foxwood was seated there as well as his and the Empress's two baby Reremon and……………to Amethyst's horror, the Emperor's crown disciples: Churoo, Midus and Calpin.

The Emperor glanced up at his wife and Amethyst as they both took their seats next to him.

In tribute to the wedding, that day the Emperor wore a dark purplish cape which hung behind his back and in his hands, the Emperor also held his Royal Foxwood Scepter (which was an elongated, golden rod with a golden Renomon head festooning the top as well as few expensive-looking yet well-designed ruby red and cobalt blue diamond jewels).

The Emperor beamed at his wife and then looked to Amethyst. Amethyst smiled at the Emperor.

"Your majesty," Amethyst said courteously outstretching a hand.

The Emperor took Amethyst's hand and shook it with a grin.

"Aah Amethyst, Renamon and Renomon had informed us of your arrival," the Emperor said, "it is a pleasure to meet you or from what Renomon had told me, a pleasure to meet you _again_."

Amethyst flushed. "Same here your majesty," she said.

The Emperor smiled toothily. The Empress smiled as well before turning to a small baby carriage opposite her legs. Inside the carriage, two adorable baby Reremon laid wrapped comfortably in lilac blankets (which also had the Foxwood Village crest embroidered on the front).

Amethyst peered over the Empress's back and observed her play with the two baby Reremon. Amethyst smiled at the two babies.

"Are those your twin Reremons thy Empress…I mean Celia?" Amethyst asked.

"Yes, they are," the Empress answered, "their names are Jewel and Pearl."

"Such pretty names."

"Would you like to hold them?"

"Me? Sure."

The Empress lifted the two baby Reremons from their carriage and handed them to Amethyst. Amethyst held the two babies in her arms.

She looked at them. The two Reremon cooed contentedly in Amethyst's arms and one of them (either Jewel or Pearl) even smiled and giggled at Amethyst. Amethyst smiled back.

"Wow!" Amethyst said, "the two of them are so adorable. They're like two cute little bundles of jo………….

"Can you please keep your voice down? You're in a church for Pete's sake and the wedding is starting in a few minutes,"

"Yes and if you can't do that then SHUT UP!"

"Indeed,"

Amethyst winced. The voices that had snapped at her all of a sudden belonged to Churoo, Midus and Calpin. Amethyst gritted her teeth and growled under her breath. Amethyst glanced up at the three crown disciples and glowered daggers their way. Churoo, Midus and Calpin merely rolled their eyes in unison, much to Amethyst's annoyance.

The Emperor, after noticing this scene, tapped Churoo, Midus and Calpin all on their heads HARD with the surface of his Royal Foxwood Scepter.

"Churoo! Midus! Calpin! How many times must I explain it again!" the Emperor growled, "you must never show disrespect to other Renomons and Renamons especially considering that this one is the sister of the bride of today's wedding, do you understand that?"

Rubbing their throbbing heads, Churoo, Midus and Calpin nodded to the Emperor before facing frontward and grumbling swear words underneath their breaths. Amethyst giggled satisfyingly at this.

Amethyst now glanced down from the balcony.

It was her first time observing the other guests of the wedding, who were each seated in their respective seat according to whether they were a friend or family of the bride Renamon or a friend or family of the groom Renomon.

There were a total of fifty-one guests on Renomon's side and a total of fifty guests on Renamon's side. Some of the guests Amethyst recognized.

Like Fat-Brownie of the Food Provider's Dinning Hut (he was sitting with his life-long mate on Renomon's side) and Dr. Claret. She was the main nurse Renamon at the Dreamboat Center (she was seated on Renamon's side).

Sounds of numinous laughter was heard inside the cathedral as most of the guest chatted and laughed with one another however…….when the entrance doors of the cathedral opened up, all the talking ceased and all eyes fell on the entrance door.

Amethyst, the Emperor, the Empress and even Churoo, Midus and Calpin all peered down at the entrance door too. The cathedral was now drowned in total silence. In all the stillness of the room, a soft mellow song was heard. For a split second, the song was played at a low rhythmic beat but then the music grew louder.

Everyone's attention was still focused on the entrance door.

At that very moment, three Renamons, each dressed in an elegant purple gown with a red bow tied to the back, came walking down the aisle.

Only one of the three Renamons, walked hand in hand with a Renomon, who wore a black bow-tie with a matching pair of black gloves. The Renamon was the bride's maid and the Renomon was the best man.

Right away Amethyst recognized the Renomon. It was Helio.

Amethyst gave a half smile. Helio actually appeared decent that evening and the adolescent Renomon had even managed to conceal the scratches that were once printed on his cheek.

Amethyst inwardly giggled.

The bride's maid and best man, followed by the two other Renamons, continued their walk down the aisle. Following after the four of them were a Pokomon and a Kitsunemon. The Pokomon wore a small flower necklace around her neck while the Kitsunemon wore a black bow-tie around his neck.

The Pokomon sprinkled flower petals from a tiny basket wrapped around the tip of her tail while the Kitsunemon balanced a snow-white cushion on his back. On the soft cushion were two golden rings. The Pokomon was the flower-girl and the Kitsunemon was the ring-bearer.

The ring bearer and the flower-girl both followed the two Renamons, the bride's maid and the best man. The six of them continued their walk down the aisle and then all stopped at the altar. They all glanced back down the aisle now. At that moment, Renomon entered. All eyes immediately fell on him as the groom Renomon entered the cathedral.

Amethyst could not help up to blush. Renomon looked very handsome as he walked up to the altar. He wore a black bow-tie with a matching jacket and gloves. Renomon grinned decently to all of his guests as he came down the aisle.

The Empress nudged Amethyst on the arm. Amethyst turned to her. "Your sister will be coming down the aisle soon," the Empress said with a smile.

"Oh,"

Amethyst's attention shifted to the left-side of the altar. From her chair on the balcony, Amethyst got a good look of the staircase. There was no one there. Amethyst bit his lower lip nervously.

"Is there something wrong Amethyst? You seem troubled," the Empress said looking at Amethyst curiously.

"No I'm fine Celia," Amethyst answered, "it's just that…………

"That…...?"

"Never mind,"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes,"

"Oh okay."

The Empress faced forward and continued observing the wedding. Amethyst, on the other hand, still kept her eyes focused on the left-side of the altar.

'Where are they?' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you guys sure that we're going in the right direction?"

"Well Amethyst did say to go left, didn't she?"

Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Impmon and Guadromon had taken Amethyst's advice and had taken the left side of the corridor. Now the group was running down another passageway, which seemed to be vacant minus the many portraits hanging on the walls.

"Hey guys I can see the staircase from here!" Monodramon shouted.

"Really?"

"Yup. It's right around there!" Monodramon answered.

The group of the eight turned another corner and continued running down the corridor. Further down the corridor, a staircase came into view.

"Alright! We're almost there!"

"That's so grea……..

"Oh crap!"

"What? What is it Terriermon?"

"Guards!"

"WHAT!"

Sure enough, at that very second, a pair of guards stepped out of the shadows. Wolfemon gritted his teeth. One of the guards looked down the corridor and when he saw the group coming, he immediately pulled out his axe. "HALT!" the one guard yelled.

Wolfemon and the group at once came to an abrupt stop in front of the guards. The two guards looked at the eight digimon suspiciously. Fortunately Wolfemon and the group had the hoods of their cloaks up concealing their faces otherwise they would have been in deep trouble.

The second guard poked the nearest digimon, who happened to be Monodramon.

"Who are you beings? We've never seen you around here before," the guard said.

"Speak your names NOW!" the other guard yelled.

Monodramon gulped beneath his hood and did not utter a word.

"Uhh………..?"

It was Lopmon (who was standing behind Monodramon) who responded to the guard's inquiry.

"We are the….err….Shamalan monks from the Shamalan Minster," Lopmon said.

The first guard tilted his head and looked confused.

"Shamalan?" he repeated.

"Oh yes, you guys are the Shamalan Monks. Don't you remember Tydon? Shalpin and Maten at the front gate informed us about these guys, remember?" the second guard said nudging his fellow guard.

The guard known as Tydon nodded his head. "Oh yes, you're right Atoll," he said.

"So you Shamalan Monks are here to bless the bride and groom Renamon and Renomon, right?" the guard called Atoll questioned.

Wolfemon and the others bobbed their heads.

"Good. You guys are just in time," Tydon said, "the groom Renomon is at the altar and now the bride Renamon is about to come down the aisle."

Wolfemon's head snapped up. "She is?"

"Yes," Atoll replied.

"So you eight monks better get to the altar quickly or you won't be able to bless the groom and bride," Tydon said.

"Take the staircase. It is the fastest way up to the altar," Atoll said. He gesticulated with his axe to the staircase behind him and Tydon.

Wolfemon and the group nodded their heads.

"Thank you guards," Gabumon's voice thanked.

Tydon and Atoll both bowed in acceptation to Gabumon's thanks. Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Impmon, Guadromon and Monodramon bowed back to the guards before walking past them and starting up the staircase. Wolfemon grinned under his hood.

'That was easier than I expected,' he thought.

However just when Wolfemon thought that it was smooth sailings up the staircase for him and the others; then this happened…………..

Just as the last 'monk' (who was Guilmon underneath the cloak) passed his foot, Atoll placed the bottom of his axe on the ground and unfortunately for the unsuspecting Guilmon, his cloak was caught underneath the axe. So as Guilmon followed the others, little did he know, his cloak was slowly slipping off of his body until the entire thing came off.

Guilmon stopped and froze in place. Now the red dinosaur digimon was fully exposed. Sweat ran down Guilmon's back and he laughed nervously as he looked up at Atoll and Tydon, who were both gapping at him. Guilmon raised a clawed hand and waved slightly.

"He….He…Hello?" he said.

Tydon's jaw dropped. "Great Scott! He's….he's another digimon species," he exclaimed.

Atoll nodded his head and then he looked up at Wolfemon and the others. "Then…..if he is another digimon species then they ALL must be other digimon species!" Atoll shouted.

Like Guilmon, Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon all stopped and froze in place too. They were now BUSTED!

A sharp and harsh growl escaped Tydon's lips as he scowled fiercely at the eight other species digimon standing in front of him. Tydon raised his sharp axe. "In the name of our majesty, the Emperor, we shall stop you ALL!" the guard yelled as he twirled his axe like a baton.

Atoll chuckled deviously and raising his axe as well, he prepared himself for battle. Realizing now that their identities were completely Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon all whipped off their cloaks.

Joined by Guilmon, the group of eight stood face to face with the two guards: Tydon and Atoll. The only way for them to get out of this current situation was to fight.

Terriermon heaved a sigh. "Oy vey," the bunny said, "so much for reaching the chapel safely."

Wolfemon nodded his head in agreement with Terriermon. The wolf rookie clenched his teeth.

'Aah…..shit!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the wedding guests in the church stood up from their seats and faced down the aisle. The Emperor and the Empress, as well as Churoo, Midus, Calpin and Amethyst did the same. The once soft and mellow music that was playing before now became a rhythm of musical thrusts as the wedding pianist played 'Here Comes the Bride'. Everyone looked to the entrance door.

Walking down the aisle at the moment, wearing the most beautiful white wedding gown while holding a bouquet of lovely white roses in his hands, was Renamon.

All the guests gasped and smiled at Renamon. The golden vixen looked exceedingly stunning in her wedding dress. Renamon beamed back at all of her guests. She knew that the only reason they were all there was to see her in the proudest moment of her life and she could not help but feel happy about that.

'I cannot believe that I am here,' Renamon thought blissfully to herself, 'I am here at a wedding…MY wedding and I am getting married to Renomon…_my_ Renomon….the Renomon of my dreams…of my life! Ooh this moment couldn't get any better.'

Renamon alas came to a stop at the altar. From there, she gave her bouquet to her bride's maid before turning to Renomon. Renomon took one good look at Renamon and mouthed the word 'Beautiful'. Renamon blushed. Renomon now took Renamon's white-gloved hand in his and together, the groom and bride walked up the altar.

"Doesn't your sister look beautiful Amethyst?" the Emperor asked Amethyst.

"Er….yes, yes she does," Amethyst replied bluntly.

The teenaged vixen glanced at the staircase on the left-side of the altar. Still there was no sign of anyone there. Amethyst mentally groaned and her fingers tapped impatiently at her side.

'Where are they? They should be here by now' Amethyst thought worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HIYAH!"

"TAKE THAT AND THAT!"

What was supposed to be a long and epic battle actually turned out to be nothing more than a quick fight. The two guards, Tydon and Atoll who had challenged Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Guadromon and Monodramon to a duel were both easily defeated by the group in a matter of seconds.

Now Tydon and Atoll lay unconscious on the ground with their axes astray. Wolfemon dusted his hands. He had just punched Tydon in his face.

"Well that was an easy battle," Wolfemon said crossing his arms.

"You got that right," Impmon said, "ha! So much for being strong and mighty guards."

"Oh yeah!" Terriermon agreed with an enthusiastic smirk. The lime green and white bunny rookie climbed up on top of the comatose Tydon and started jumping on top of his stomach.

"HA! WHO'S BAD! WE'RE BAD! WHO'S BAD! WE'RE BAD!" Terriermon sang enthusiastically, "WE'RE THE RIGHTEOUS REIGN SUPREMES!"

"Shush! Terriermon, keep your voice down for a second and listen," Lopmon instructed.

Terriermon stopped his singing and cocked a long bunny ear and listened. Wolfemon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon listened as well.

"What's that sound?"

"I dunno? Someone talking, perhaps?"

"Guys, I think…I think I hear the priest talking!"

"_Friends and family…………….._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"……………….we are gathered here today, to join together both Renomon and Renamon," spoke the priest of the wedding. The priest was an aged Renomon. He was attired in a dark purple and white robe with a brown cross printed on the front. The priest Renomon licked the tip of his finger and skimmed through the book he held in the palm of his hand.

The priest Renomon looked up at Renamon and Renomon. The two fox-types were beaming at one another while holding each others hands. A smile crossed the priest Renomon's face. He turned to Renomon.

"Renomon……….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…………_...do you take Renamon to be your lawfully wedded life-long mate, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health until death do you part?"_

"Awh crap! The wedding has already begun!" Guilmon whined.

"DUH!" Impmon snorted

"And the priest is talking too," Guadromon said, "you all know what that means!"

"Come on you guys! Let's move!" Wolfemon commanded.

With that, Wolfemon began sprinting up the staircase with the others trailing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renomon looked at the priest Renomon and then at Renamon. Renomon beamed at Renamon before clearing his throat gradually and answering, "I do."

The priest Renomon nodded his head at Renomon and then turned to Renamon.

"And do you Renamon, take Renomon to be your lawfully wedded life-long mate, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Renamon looked Renomon in his crimson eyes and smiled toothily.

"I………………………….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…………………………_..do!"_

"(Gasps) Renamon's already said 'I do' Wolfemon!" Lopmon shouted as she and Terriermon flew alongside Wolfemon. Wolfemon gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Keep running!" Wolfemon yelled.

The priest nodded at Renamon. He then looked out into the church at the wedding guests. The priest's facial expression became serious at that moment.

:"If anyone," the priest Renomon spoke harshly, "feels that these two should not get married, please speak now or forever hold…………..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"………………………_..their peace!"_

"We're not gonna make it!"

"YES…..WE…..ARE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The priest looked at the wedding guests. No one stood up nor objected. Not even Amethyst objected, she was too busy looking from Renomon and Renamon to the left-side of the altar.

The priest nodded his head. He turned back to Renomon and Renamon. The two fox-types looked at the priest. The priest Renomon shut his book and placed his hands on Renomon and Renamon's shoulders.

"By the power invested in me," the priest said, "I now pronounce the two of you, life-long ma…………….

"I OBJECT! RENAMON DON'T DO IT!"

The priest Renomon jumped at the sudden loud voice. All eyes in the cathedral, including the eyes of Renamon and Renomon, fell on the left side of the altar near the staircase. At that very moment, eight figures came storming into the church.

It was Wolfemon followed by Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Guadromon, Gabumon and Impmon.

Every last Renomon and Renamon in the cathedral began to panic. All and sundry released a gasp from their lips and one Renamon even fainted at the sight of Wolfemon alone.

The priest Renomon clutched his chest and began wheezing, out of shock.

"Oh my God! Other….species……..DIGIMON!" the priest Renomon said breathlessly.

Renomon narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at the eight digimon who had just interrupted his wedding ceremony, _especially_ Wolfemon.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Renomon growled.

Renamon, alternatively, was at a loss of words. The vixen's heart was racing and her sapphire optics widened. She could not believe who she was seeing!

Renamon was deeply flabbergasted to see the faces of all of the digital friends she had left behind in the Human World here….at her wedding…in the Foxwood Village…in the Digital World!

Even though her eyes were on all of her friends, most of Renamon's attention was more focused on the dark grey wolf of the team of eight. Renamon felt her cheeks redden at that point.

"Wo………Wo……Wolfemon?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amphera (Narrator):** Oh yeah! The Calvary has arrived! Now that Wolfemon and the others have finally arrived at the altar, the real action can commence.

The question is…will Renamon still be wanting to marry Renomon now that Wolfemon is BACK in the picture. Will she?

Find out in **Chapter 14** of **Digital Romance 3:** _Objection At The Altar_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A little note from Mistress: I apologize for the late update. I know I said that I was going to update yesterday but yesterday I was busy because yesterday was Independence Day in my country Y'know with the fireworks Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review because I'm not going to update again until I receive at least 3 reviews for the chappie D Enjoy_


	15. Objection At The Altar

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: OBJECTION AT THE ALTAR**

"Wo………Wo……Wolfemon?"

Renamon took a step forward toward Wolfemon. "Wolfemon, is that really you?" Renamon asked.

Wolfemon grinned toothily at Renamon. "Yes Renamon it is me," the grey wolf replied.

Renamon gave a half-hearted smile at Wolfemon but then her facial expression became grave.

"What are you doing here?" Renamon questioned seriously.

Wolfemon opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak, a booming voice interrupted him.

"We should be asking you the same question," the voice said.

Wolfemon's eyes fell upon the Renomons and Renamons in the church (causing most of them to wince in fright) and then his attention was focused on the balcony. The booming voice had belonged to the first crown disciple: Churoo, who was standing up from his seat and glaring daggers down at Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Monodramon and Impmon.

Wolfemon merely folded his arms under Churoo's gaze.

"I demand to know why there are other digimon species in the Foxwood Village." Churoo said.

"Indeed," Midus said nodding in agreement.

"I should call the guards and have them obliterate the eight of you beasts!" Calpin bellowed angrily.

Impmon snorted. "If ya referring to the guards by the names of Tydon and Atoll then ya wasting ya breath bubb," Impmon said, "we've already taken care of those two weaklings."

Midus gasped. "What? You've taken care of them?" Midus repeated with a fearful look on his face.

Churoo and Calpin shared the same frightened expression.

"You mean…..you've….eaten them," Churoo stammered, clasping a hand over his mouth.

Calpin, on the other hand, made an obscene gesture with his hand at Wolfemon and the others.

"CANNIBALS!" Calpin shouted accusingly.

This caused all the Renamons and Renomons in the cathedral to gasp. Now all of them were pointing accusing fingers at Wolfemon and the group. Two Renomons even called them names.

"DATA-DEVOURERS!" one Renomon yelled.

"BLOOD-SUCKERS!" the other Renomon yelled.

Terriermon waved his hands in front of him. "N….No! You've got it all wrong," Terriermon said innocently.

"Next thing you know they'll try to eat us!" another Renomon shouted.

"Oh dear lord!" a Renamon screamed before fainting on the spot.

Terriermon sweatdropped. "Guys, a little help here," he said.

"Look what my friend meant was that we didn't devour them," Lopmon said reasonably, "what we really did was just defeat them in battle."

"Yeah, we knocked them out cold!" Impmon said.

"IMPMON!"

"Oops,"

"You creatures are MONSTERS!" Calpin bellowed.

"…..EVIL MONSTERS!" Churoo added.

"Indeed," Midus said in agreement, turning up his nose in disgust.

The Emperor, who was sitting next to Midus, shook his head. "That is enough!" the Emperor shouted, "let me converse with these digimon."

Churoo, Midus and Calpin nodded their heads to the Emperor. The Emperor looked down from the balcony and his eyes fell on Wolfemon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Lopmon, Impmon, Gabumon, Guadromon and Monodramon. The Emperor raised a hand and waved.

"Salutations," the Emperor greeted courteously, "you are all digimon of another species, are you not?"

"Yes we are," Guadromon replied, "and just may who you be?"

"Me? My name is Sir Julius the 2nd; named after my grandfather," the Emperor said politely, "I am the Emperor of the Foxwood Village and…I come in peace."

Monodramon titled in head at the Emperor. "O…kay," he said.

"I am amazed," the Emperor continued, "at how you digimon of another species were able to get pass my village's defenses, it is the first time that that has ever happened."

"Hey, don't let us fool you," Terriermon said, "those obstacles that you put up as defenses were hard to get past."

"Yet you still got past them,"

"Well yeah,"

"I see." The Emperor placed a hand behind his back. "Now I ask you other digimon species," he said, "what is your reason for coming to my precious village? Why are you here? What is it that you want?"

"We have come to get our friend back," Guilmon replied simply.

"Oh!" The Emperor looked at Guilmon oddly. "And just who may this friend of yours be?" he asked pryingly.

Wolfemon, Gabumon, Terriermon, Impmon, Lopmon, Monodramon, Guilmon and Guadromon turned to Renamon. All eight of them pointed their fingers at the yellow vixen and answered, "Her!" simultaneously.

At that moment, all and sundry huffed and the sounds of voices could be heard in the cathedral as every Renomon and Renamon turned and whispered something to one another while eyeing Renamon. Renamon placed his hands to her face in an attempt to shield herself. Renamon's cheeks turned red. She was very embarrassed.

The Emperor raised a hand and immediately silenced the constant whispering. The Emperor then looked down at Renamon. He raised a brow at the yellow female fox-type.

"Renamon is that true?" the Emperor asked coolly, "do you know these digimon?"

"No!" Renamon answered abruptly.

Wolfemon and the others looked at one another and then back at Renamon.

"What? Of course you know us Renamon," Terriermon said, "you've known us for two straight years."

"Yeah and we even saved the Digital World TWICE from total destruction together," Guadromon added.

"Don't you remember that Renamon?" Guilmon said.

Renamon's lip quivered.

"I already told you," Renamon said sternly, "I don't know you guys. I left the digimon crew I worked with back in the Human World with the humans and there is no way that even they would have the nerve to come here to the Foxwood Village, especially after I told them not to. Besides………..

Renamon looked at Wolfemon. "One of my old so-called friends even told me that they no longer liked me and that they no longer wished to see my face again," Renamon grumbled under her breath.

Wolfemon felt his stomach give a guilty jolt. This was all his fault.

Guilmon took a step toward Renamon. "Renamon………" the red dinosaur-type began.

"Leave!" Renamon interrupted snappily, "you're NOT my friend. I know none of you!"

"Renamon………

"It seems that Renamon does not know you digimon at all," Midus said.

"Indeed," Calpin said, "you were lying to us."

"No! We weren't lying to you guys," Terriermon spoke up truthfully, "Renamon knows us, remember? That's Wolfemon, Gabumon, Lopmon, Guadromon, Imp…………

"I already told you. I know none of you," Renamon shouted sternly.

"Well you gotta know me, right Renamon?" Terriermon said, "it's me Terriermon, remember? You know 'Mr. Momentie'? You've gotta know me, right……right?"

Terriermon gave Renamon one of his usual corky grins. Renamon looked down at Terriermon. For a split second Renamon's eyes softened at Terriermon as he grinned at her.

'_I am so sorry Terriermon, I really am_,' Renamon thought sadly. Renamon turned her face away from Terriermon.

"Leave!"

"Huh?"

"I said leave!"

"But….Renamon?"

"LEAVE!"

Renamon stomped her foot at Terriermon. Terriermon backed away from Renamon. Small emerald eyes widened as Terriermon stared dumbfounded up at Renamon. Terriermon opened his mouth. He was going to say something but once more Renamon interrupted him.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" Renamon shouted coldly, "I SAID TO LEAVE!"

Terriermon winced. Renamon's words were so cold that they had deliberately stung him. Now ALL the Renomon and Renamon in the cathedral (except Amethyst) were chanting the word 'LEAVE' over and over again. Wolfemon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Lopmon, Guadromon, Monodramon, Impmon and Gabumon looked around at everyone. They then stared at Renamon however she said the same thing as well.

"LEAVE!"

Wolfemon's ears drooped.

"Didn't you digimon of another species hear?" Churoo spoke up.

"We ALL said to LEAVE!" Midus said.

"Please LEAVE!" the Emperor said flicking his hand in a shoeing off motion.

"….Or you would be made to LEAVE," Calpin added.

Wolfemon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Guadromon, Impmon, Lopmon and Terriermon looked at one another in shock. Neither of them could not believe what they had just heard. After all the group has been through just to find her, Renamon had just denied all eight of them of ever being her friends. It was very hurtful to hear. Terriermon, Gabumon, Lopmon, Guadromon, Monodramon, Guilmon and Impmon each sulked disappointedly.

"I can't……..believe it," Lopmon spoke.

"Renamon….denied us of ever being her friends," Gabumon said.

"Well this BITES!" Terriermon scoffed folding his arms and frowning.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Impmon snorted aggressively as he turned his back and started trotting toward the staircase. "It doesn't seem that we're wanted here," Impmon added under his breath.

"Yeah Impmon is right," Lopmon said, "we're not wanted here."

"Not even by our own friend," Guilmon said sulkily. "Sorry…our ex-friend," Guilmon corrected himself.

Renamon's mouth twitched a little at Guilmon's statement. Terriermon, Monodramon, Guadromon however highly agreed with Guilmon as the three of them followed him and Lopmon as they both trotted after Impmon toward the staircase.

Unlike his fellow comrades, Wolfemon did not move from the spot and stayed at the altar, keeping his gaze firmly on Renamon. Gabumon glanced behind at the wolf rookie.

"Wolfemon come on! We have to leave!" Gabumon called.

Wolfemon shook his head. "I'm not going," he said persistently.

"What!"

"But….Wolfemon…"

Wolfemon ignored the others' voices bawling at his ears as he stepped toward Renamon.

"Is that your game? Is that what you're going to do? Just stand there and pretend that you don't know us," Wolfemon said furiously, "Renamon stop lying to these digimon and just tell them the truth…the real truth."

Renamon gave a curt 'Humph'. "I don't know what you are talking about," Renamon said.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you Renamon. I know that you're lying. You're lying to me and everyone else here," Wolfemon growled glaring at Renamon disbelievingly.

Renamon flinched under Wolfemon's gaze. Renomon narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Wolfemon after seeing the look on Renamon's face.

"Are your ears hearing-impaired beast?" Renomon snarled, "didn't we tell you and your other digimon species buddies to leave our precious Foxwood Village?"

"YOU BE QUIET!" Wolfemon snapped at Renomon, "I am not talking to you. I am talking to Renamon."

"Well Renamon does not want to talk to you," Renomon said, "what you see before you is a new Renamon. A Renamon who has chosen to abandon the pitiful life she had in the Human World and begin a new better life in the Foxwood Village with me……as her life long mate. Isn't that right Renamon?"

Renamon smiled at Renomon and nodded her head. "Yes," she replied.

"Well I don't want to talk to the so-called 'new' Renamon," Wolfemon said, "I only wish to talk to the old Renamon…the Renamon they knew……the Renamon I knew…the Renamon who I use to care about and still do."

Renamon's eyes widened and she gaped at Wolfemon.

"Wha……What?"

"Renamon, I traveled from the Real World to the Digital World, battled countless beasts and been through two tough obstacles…putting the lives of both myself and our comrades in jeopardy just…so I can come here and tell you how much I feel about you," Wolfemon said.

Renomon rolled his eyes. Renamon, on the other hand, remained still and just continued staring at Wolfemon. Wolfemon's pitch black eyes now softened as he stepped closer to Renamon.

"Renamon," Wolfemon spoke tenderly, "can't you see that I care deeply for you."

"Ha! It is not in the nature of a digimon of another species to care about any other digimon other than itself," Calpin spoke up.

"What makes you think that you know much about other species of digimon!" Impmon shouted gesturing his fists at Calpin.

"The fact that they were the ones who destroyed our previous Foxwood Village out of their own greed and misuse of power," Midus said.

"So you see, other digimon species aren't meant to be with digimon like us Renomons and Renamons," Calpin said, "the very thought of them having a heart toward others is impossible."

"Well Renamon and Wolfemon cared about each other," Guilmon said, "they were even in love."

"What!"

The sounds of constant whispering had returned as the Renomons and Renamons had begun to converse with one another silently again. Most of the Renomons and Renamons had their fingers pointed at Renamon as they talked to one another. Renamon slapped her forehead and her cheeks were flushed. Once again she had been embarrassed.

There was also much conversation among Churoo, Midus and Calpin as the three of them conversed about what they had just heard. The Emperor merely placed a hand to his chin and looked down at Renamon from the balcony.

"Renamon is that true? Is it true that you use to have a relationship with this…other digimon species known as Woofmon?" the Emperor questioned coolly.

"That's Wolfemon," Wolfemon corrected.

The Emperor merely ignored Wolfemon as he looked at Renamon suspiciously. Renamon swallowed. She knew that there was going to be a day when she had to tell the Emperor the truth about herself and apparently that day was now. Renamon heaved a sigh.

"Yes, your majesty," Renamon answered, "I admit that I did have a…romantic relationship with…Woofmon."

"It's Wolfemon!"

The Emperor now looked at Renamon with a rather defiant expression on his face. "I see," the Emperor said, "Renamon when I asked you the day when we first met if you had any other relationship with the digimon you use to work with other than a friendly relationship, you told me no. Does that mean that you were lying to me?"

"As much as I hate to admit it…yes I did lie to you thy Emperor and I am sorry for what I did," Renamon spoke apologetically, "but to tell you the honest and undeniable truth, I was in love with Wolfemon at a certain time in my life in the Human World but…….that was all in a part of my past, a past that I want to FORGET!"

Renamon now faced Wolfemon and glowered at him. "Listen Wolfemon," Renamon growled, "you told me that you no longer wished to see me again so I granted your wish. I left the Real World and now I have returned to the Foxwood Village where I truly belong with my kind and my true love."

Renamon looked into Renomon's face and he smiled at her while rubbing her shoulders contentedly. Wolfemon frowned at Renomon but then his eyes became calmer as he looked at Renamon.

"Renamon listen to me," Wolfemon said, "you don't belong here in the Foxwood Village. You belong in the Real World…with me……with your friends and…….with your tamer or have you forgotten Rika?"

Renamon's ears drooped a bit. 'Rika' Renamon thought sadly. Indeed Renamon had forgotten about the red-haired girl who used to be her digimon tamer as well as her best friend.

Memories of Rika now swarmed in Renamon's mind but immediately she shook them off and returned to reality.

Wolfemon took another step toward Renamon. "Please Renamon, come back to the Human World with us," Wolfemon said imploringly.

"NO!" Renamon bellowed, "I am not going back to the Human World…NEVER! Why do you waste your breath attempting to convince me to come back? Why did you even risk your life coming here to find me?"

"Because…because I love you," Wolfemon said.

"Wha………what did you just…s…say?"

"I said because l love you," Wolfemon repeated, "Renamon I came all this way just so I can tell you that I love you as well as I am sorry. I regret saying every mean thing that I had told you before. I am sorry that I told you that I hated you and no longer wished to see you again. I was so angry at the fact that you kissed Renomon. It made me feel as if you didn't love me as much as you loved him and I guess…that was the reason why I said all of those things. I let my anger cloud my judgment and that made me say what I said so…I hope you forgive me."

"Ha! Not likely," Renomon scoffed but Renamon raised a finger to his mouth to shut him up. Renamon looked back at Wolfemon. Wolfemon lowered his head and stared at the ground.

"The truth is Renamon," Wolfemon said, "I never stopped loving you. You heard me…I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Gasps were heard as all eyes in the cathedral stared at Wolfemon. Wolfemon ignored the looks he was getting from everyone and looked at Renamon. Wolfemon looked into Renamon's cerulean eyes and gave her look…a look that had no understanding to the brain but…to the heart.

Renamon touched the centre of her chest. Her heart had given an unexpected jolt and Renamon felt her cheeks burn as they turned red for some peculiar reason.

The Emperor remained speechless and as for his three crown disciples….Calpin and Churoo both turned their noses up in disgust while Midus pretended to vomit.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said.

Wolfemon took yet another step closer to Renamon, but Renomon pulled her back a little. Wolfemon continued looking Renamon directly in the eye.

"Renamon I have come here for you," Wolfemon said, "I want you……I am in love with you and, as ironic as it may sound…I think you may still love me too."

Renamon's face turned red. Her heart gave another awkward jolt. Renamon clenched her teeth and snarled at Wolfemon. "Wha…What makes you think that I still love you," Renamon snarled.

"Because I could see it in your eyes," was Wolfemon's response.

Renamon flinched.

"You're……lying!" Renamon growled, "you see nothing in my eyes other than love for Renomon and hatred toward you! Don't you see, you are lying to me…YOU'RE LYING TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"No he's not Renamon!" Gabumon yelled.

"Yes he is!" Renamon yelled.

"NO RENAMON! WOLFEMON IS TELLING THE TRUTH AND I KNOW IT!"

Renamon looked up at the balcony. The voice belonged to Amethyst. She was standing up from her seat and looking down at Renamon. Renamon stared back at Amethyst.

"Amethyst!"

"Renamon, listen to me," Amethyst said, "what Wolfemon told you about how much he loved you was true. He really meant it, honestly. I mean if I knew he was lying then I wouldn't have helped him and the others get into the chapel undetected."

All and sundry gasped and all eyes fell on Amethyst. Amethyst gulped nervously yet she kept a stern face. At that moment Churoo pointed an accusing finger at Amethyst.

"TREASON!" Churoo gasped.

"DUPLICITY!" Midus yelled.

"IT'S A WHOLE FAMILY OF TRAITORS!" Calpin shouted.

"Will you three just SHUT UP!" Amethyst yelled at the three crown disciples.

The eyes of Churoo, Midus and Calpin widened as the three of them gaped at Amethyst quite taken aback by her loud remark. Ignoring the stares of the three crown disciples, Amethyst jumped down from the balcony and landed on her feet down the aisle. Amethyst stepped up the altar and looked at Renamon perceptively.

"Renamon, Wolfemon does love you very much," Amethyst said, "why else would he risk his life and come all this way just to find you?"

Renamon looked at Amethyst and then she stared into Wolfemon's eyes. Wolfemon gave Renamon the same look again and for the third time, she felt her heart give another awkward jolt. Renamon touched her chest. 'What…am I…feeling?' Renamon asked herself uncomfortably.

Renamon looked away from Wolfemon. "So you…weren't lying?" Renamon said softly, "you really came all this way just so you can see…me?"

Wolfemon smiled at Renamon. "Yes," he answered.

"He was even willing to come look for you on his own," Monodramon spoke up.

"But of course we wouldn't let him," Terriermon added.

"No duh!" Impmon said with a broad grin.

Wolfemon smiled. "See Renamon," Wolfemon said, "I do still love you and…." Wolfemon lowered his head. "If you don't feel the same way about me then…I guess I'll understand."

"Of course she doesn't feel the same way about you beast," Renomon snorted, "Renamon no longer loves you so why don't you do us both a favor and GET LOST!"

Wolfemon paid no attention to Renomon as he looked at Renamon sweetly.

"Renamon?"

Renamon said nothing. She remained silent and stared absentmindedly at her feet. Wolfemon heaved a sigh and his ears drooped dejectedly.

"I guess your silence says it all," Wolfemon said sadly, "Goodbye Renamon."

Wolfemon now turned and walked away from Renamon. 'Well at least I gave it my best shot,' Wolfemon said. Wolfemon walked past Gabumon and Lopmon who both gave him a 'What are you doing' type of look. Wolfemon ignored their gazes. Wolfemon was almost to the fist step down the staircase when all of a sudden………

"WOLFEMON WAIT!"

Immediately Wolfemon spun around. It was Renamon. Wolfemon smiled and for the first time that day, the wolf rookie actually blushed. Wolfemon beamed at Renamon.

"Yes Renamon?"

Renamon gaped at Wolfemon. Her mouth was opened and she tried to speak but all that came out was:

"I…I…." Renamon did not know what to say. She was at war with her emotions at that moment. A part of her was saying to drop the wolf and continue her wedding to become the life long mate of Renomon however…another part of Renamon, the part that confused her the most, was saying…surprisingly…to go with Wolfemon. Renamon was a confused wreck and she was only stammering as she gaped at Wolfemon.

"I…I…I….

"Yes?" Wolfemon asked taking a step closer to Renamon. Now the two of them was face to face.

Renamon gazed into Wolfemon's eyes. Her feet were melting underneath her.

"I…I…I…….I……

Just when Renamon was about to answer, she was suddenly pulled to the side as Renomon pulled her away from Wolfemon. Now Renomon stood face to face with Wolfemon and was glowering at him with venomous red eyes. Wolfemon gave a soft yet sharp growl at Renomon.

"Get out of the way fox-boy," Wolfemon snarled, "I'm talking to Renamon."

"Well I speak for Renamon," Renomon snapped angrily, "haven't you learnt your lesson Woofmon? Renamon is _my_ mate and she loves me and me alone! So why don't you and your little posse of digital beasts leave our village NOW!"

Wolfemon gave another sharp growl at Renomon. "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Renomon but I'm not going anywhere," Wolfemon said seriously, "a good friend of mine told me that if you love something very much and if that something is stolen then you must fight for it."

Wolfemon glanced behind him and winked at Gabumon. Gabumon grinned.

"And that's exactly what I plan on doing," Wolfemon spoke seriously glaring at Renomon, "Renamon is coming back with me even if I have to FIGHT you for her!"

A cunning smirk crossed Renomon's face.

"Is that a challenge beast?" Renomon said.

"You bet it is fox!" Wolfemon growled.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Wolfemon and Renomon glanced up at the balcony. The voice belonged to the Emperor. He was standing up from his seat again and looking down at both Wolfemon and Renomon with a sly grin on his face.

"Thy Emperor?" Renomon questioned.

"I, as Emperor, could not help but overhear the converse of a challenge," the Emperor said, "even though I am still confused about this entire situation, a challenge is a challenge in my village and if this Woofmon fellow wants to battle with Renomon then so be it."

"So what are you proposing?" Wolfemon asked.

"I propose a duel," the Emperor suggested, "a duel for Renamon's heart. Last digimon standing wins and gets Renamon."

"But…that doesn't sound very fair," Lopmon said, "Renamon is not a trophy and she shouldn't be treated like one."

"No, no you have it all wrong," the Emperor said, "this is a common tradition in the Foxwood Village that if two Renomons are in love with the same Renamon then they must battle for her and whoever wins the battle, gets the Renamon as his mate."

"I see," Lopmon said understandably.

The Emperor nodded. "And that is exactly what Renomon and Woofmon are going to do now," the Emperor said, "the two of them are going to battle one another and if Renomon wins then Renamon is going to be his mate."

"But what if Wolfemon wins the battle?" Guilmon asked.

"Oh I don't plan on losing, I'll tell you that," Renomon said smirking at Wolfemon slyly.

Wolfemon growled. "We'll just see about that," he said.

"Then it's settled," the Emperor said clasping his hands together, "let the battle commence!"

"What? But they can't battle here; it's a chapel not a battlefield!" Gabumon yelled.

The Emperor's smile widened. "Oh it's a battlefield," he said, "it just needs a few modifications."

The Emperor raised his hand and mumbling a few words, he casting a purplish light which engulfed then entire interior of the chapel. Guilmon, Terriermon, Impmon, Monodramon, Guadromon, Lopmon and Gabumon all shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

"What's…….happening?"

Wolfemon, Renomon, Renamon and Amethyst also shielded their eyes from the purple light. After a few minutes, the blinding light soon vanished. Wolfemon removed his hand from over his eyes. To his surprise, he, as well as everyone else, was no longer inside the chapel.

Instead they were now standing in……a COLISEUM!

"Whoa…." Amethyst said staring around the coliseum in awe.

Wolfemon also gaped around the gigantic coliseum. It was exactly like the ones from the Roman times. Now all the guests were well seated in the coliseum seats and the Emperor, as well as the Empress and the crown disciples, were seated in the highest chair. Wolfemon stared up at everyone before he turned to look at Renomon.

Turns out, Renomon was looking back at Wolfemon and a malicious grin crossed his face. Wolfemon glared back at Renomon.

Now the real battle can begin!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Spudnickblue (Narrator):** Oh yeah! It's on! The battle between Wolfemon and Renomon will now commence! Who will win in this two on two battle of brute strength?

Will it be Wolfemon or….will it be Renomon?

Find out the answer in **Chapter 15** of **Digital** **Romance 3**: _The Battle For Renamon's Heart._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A little note from Mistress: Hey peeps! This will be my last update for the week. School reopens for me tomorrow -le sigh- but I'm still excited...y'know with seeing my friends and stuff. Anyway, I was thinking as I'm updating now, that I should do a little poll. I wanna know:_

_Who should win the Battle for Renamon's Heart? Wolfemon or Renomon? I wanna know what you guys think. So...you know what you gotta do...**please** review 3 And let me know who you think should win._


	16. The Battle For Renamon's Heart

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE BATTLE FOR RENAMON'S HEART**

"I guess it's just going to be you and me, isn't it dog breath," Renomon taunted, smirking at Wolfemon.

Wolfemon snarled. "I am so going to tear you to shreds," he said.

Renamon sighed to herself as she gazed agitatedly at Wolfemon and Renomon. '

'Wolfemon…Renomon,' Renamon thought desolately.

The Emperor stood up from his seat on the highest chair in the enormous coliseum and looked down upon all the Renamon and Renomon guest still sitting in their seats. The Emperor raised his hands and his booming voice spoke to everyone. "Renomons and Renamons," he said, "may I have your attention please. We interrupt this wedding ceremony to bring you all something else……something more serious and imperative. It is a battle…a battle for the Heart of the Renamon named Renamon,"

"There are two combatants," the Emperor continued, "a Renomon by the name of Renomon and a beast type other species digimon by the name of Woofmon,"

"For the last time, it's WOLFEMON!" Wolfemon called.

"Like I said Woofmon," the Emperor said, "both Woofmon and Renomon shall compete with one another in a one on one duel to the finish. But this isn't going to be no ordinary duel. Instead of your average duel, Woofmon and Renomon shall both compete in a one on one BOUND BATTLE!"

At the announcement of a 'Bound Battle', many of the Renomon and Renamon guests cheered stridently. Renomon smirked at the idea of the 'Bound Battle' and Wolfemon appeared confused.

"Bound Battle?" Terriermon repeated in a puzzled tone.

"What's that?" Impmon questioned.

"A Bound Battle is the most strenuous form of dueling in the Foxwood Village," Amethyst explained, "Bound Battle is when two combatants duel one another with the use of swords while being linked together by chains. It takes a lot of skill and strategizing for someone to win a bound battle."

"Well Wolfemon is a pretty tough digimon," Monodramon said, "he's gonna beat that Renomon dude and win this Bound Battle hands down."

"Not really Monodramon," Amethyst said, "Renomon is very experienced at Bound Battle. Infact he was a champion of Bound Battle for three consecutive years. If Wolfemon even wants to lay a scratch on Renomon in this battle then he has to be just as good as Renomon himself."

Terriermon, Lopmon, Monodramon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Guadromon and Impmon looked at one another seriously and then turned to Wolfemon. Wolfemon, at that moment, was glaring daggers at Renomon who only wore a malicious smirk as he chuckled back at Wolfemon.

"Are the combatants ready?" said a voice from behind Wolfemon.

Wolfemon almost jumped out of his pants as he swiftly spun around to see a momentous Emperor staring him in the eye. Wolfemon blinked twice.

"Whoa!" Wolfemon said, "how did you……..

"I'm a Renomon, that's my style," the Emperor said coolly, "are the two of you ready to battle?"

"I'm ready," Renomon answered, "I'm not too sure about the beast."

"Oh I'm ready alright," Wolfemon growled, "ready to beat you."

Renomon frowned at Wolfemon. The Emperor merely nodded. "Alright," he said.

"Wolfemon…Renomon, PLEASE don't do this," Renamon said beseechingly.

"Be quiet Renamon, I'm doing all of this for you because you mean the whole world to me," Renomon said, "once I have defeated this digital scum of a beast, you and I shall return to our wedding and we can alas become mates."

Renomon stroked Renamon's cheek gently. Renamon flushed a bit. Wolfemon rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Feh! That's what you think fox-boy," Wolfemon scoffed. Renomon glared at him.

"Wolfemon…….Renomon…..please don't…" Renamon whined.

"Enough Renamon," the Emperor calmly interrupted, "why don't you be a good Renamon and go take a seat to watch the battle."

"But….but……

"Come on Renamon. Let's find you a seat," Amethyst said. Placing his hands on Renamon's shoulders, Amethyst led her off away from the Emperor, Wolfemon and Renomon and off of what was going to be the battlefield.

"We'll go with them," Guadromon said pointing at Renamon and Amethyst.

"Good luck Wolfemon," Gabumon said.

"Yeah, kick Renomon's ass," Impmon said.

Renomon grimaced. Wolfemon grinned at Gabumon, Impmon and the others as the seven of them followed after Amethyst and Renamon. The Emperor coughed.

"Now." The Emperor faced Wolfemon and Renomon. "Extend your hands and I will give you both your dueling weapons," the Emperor said.

Wolfemon and Renomon both extended their left hands. With a snap of his fingers, the Emperor conjured two wooden swords. He handed one each to Wolfemon and Renomon. Wolfemon observed his wooden sword and felt the tip of its wooden blade. It was a tad sharp (however not sharp enough to actually make a scratch). Renomon, in contrast, took one glance at his wooden sword and growled crossly.

"Wooden sticks! This is not practice Bound Battle thy Emperor," Renomon said, "this is the true duel. We must use real swords!"

The Emperor stared at Renomon in astonishment. "But Renomon," the Emperor said, "real swords are very dangerous. Aren't you afraid that you might become injured?"

"Like I told you before your majesty, I don't plan on losing this battle or getting injured," Renomon said austerely.

"I see," the Emperor said justifiably, "very well then."

With a wave of his hand, the two wooden swords vanished from either Wolfemon's or Renomon's hands and were replaced with two sharp-edged Katana blades. Renomon grinned triumphantly.

"Alright. Now this is what I'm talking about," Renomon said twirling the Katana blade in his hand, "a Katana blade is just the weapon I need to ensure my dominant victory."

Wolfemon stared at the Katana blade in his hands. "A Katana blade?" Wolfemon said confusedly.

"What's the matter Woofmon? Never used a Katana Blade before," Renomon said smirking, "what a shame. I was actually beginning to think that you might have a chance of winning this match but I see that I was wrong."

"First of all," Wolfemon raised the tip of his Katana blade to Renomon's chin, "yes, I may have never used a Katana blade before but…if I have to use one in order to kick your furry butt then so be it."

Renomon growled. He slapped away the tip of Wolfemon's Katana blade from underneath his chin before raising his own Katana blade in a defensive position. Wolfemon grunted. "Feh!" he said.

"Hey you two, the battle doesn't start until I've said so," the Emperor spoke up, "now let's get you two chained up."

Waving his hand again, the Emperor summoned a long golden chain. The chain attached one end of itself to Wolfemon and the other end to Renomon. Now the two were linked and fully prepared for their Bound Battle.

The Emperor now turned to the audience of Renomons and Renamons seated in the coliseum.

"Renomons and Renamons, I direct your attention to the coliseum battlefield!" the Emperor shouted boomingly. The Emperor gestured a hand at Renomon. "In this corner, I have the noble and powerful Renomon!" the Emperor shouted. He then gestured his other hand at Wolfemon. "And in this corner," the Emperor continued, "I have the beast type digimon known as Woofmon."

Wolfemon shuddered. "It's….Wolfemon!" he said through clenched teeth.

The Emperor ignored Wolfemon. "Now combatants," he said, "here are the rules for this match: No magic, no use of physical attacks. You will only use your Katana blades. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Renomon and Wolfemon replied together.

"One last thing," the Emperor said, "the match will end when either one of the two combatants are unable to continue the match. Agreed?"

Both Wolfemon and Renomon nodded their heads.

"Good," the Emperor said.

"Wait. That is it. There are only two rules to this match?" Wolfemon said questionably.

"Yes, there are," the Emperor replied, "you see Woofmon in Bound Battle in the Foxwood Village, it does not matter how the combatants win the match, what truly matters is that at the end of the duel there is a winner and a loser."

"Yes and the winner is going to be me," Renomon said arrogantly.

"Meh! We'll just see about that fox-face," Wolfemon jeered.

"Okay combatants! SWORDS AT THE READY!"

At once Wolfemon and Renomon held up their Katana swords, either of them glowering at the other from the edge of their blades. The Emperor nodded his head.

"Alright," the Emperor said, "with out no further ado…………"

The Emperor snapped his fingers and he immediately teleported back to his seat in the highest chair in the coliseum. "LET THE BOUND BATTLE COMMENCE!" the Emperor shouted at full volume.

At once, Wolfemon and Renomon charged at each other with their Katana blades raised. The two of them leapt into midair and slashed at the other vigorously. Both combatants' blades clashed together on impact before Renomon and Wolfemon landed on their feet back on the ground. Wolfemon swiftly spun around and attempted to sidekick Renomon in his solar-plexus. However Renomon was quick on his feet and dodged Wolfemon's assault. Wolfemon snarled. Renomon made a slash at Wolfemon with his Katana blade. Wolfemon blocked Renomon's attack with his own Katana blade and with a forceful push, he knocked Renomon off of his feet.

Renomon fell on his knees and with another swift move; he swept Wolfemon off of his feet. Wolfemon fell on his back on the ground. The booming voices of the Renomon and Renamon guests cheered stridently across the coliseum as they all watched the battle. The Emperor also cheered, along with the Empress and his crown disciples.

"WOW! RENOMONS AND RENAMONS THIS IS BOUND BATTLE AT ITS BEST!" the Emperor cheered vociferously.

Renomon stabbed at Wolfemon with his Katana blade while he was vulnerable. Thinking fast Wolfemon quickly rolled across the ground and avoided Renomon's Katana blade.

Wolfemon afterwards counter-attacked. The wolf rookie kicked out at Renomon's hand and knocked the male fox-type's weapon out of his grasp.

Immediately Renomon caught his blade and turned around only to have Wolfemon (who was now back on his feet) hack at his legs. Renomon straight away blocked Wolfemon's attack. Wolfemon growled in irritation and this made Renomon smirk.

"Wolfemon and Renomon are…a pretty even match, aren't they?" Amethyst spoke as she, in company with Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon, observed the battle from a chair in the coliseum. Gabumon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, like they can anticipate each other's moves," Gabumon said.

Impmon snorted. "COME ON WOLFEMON!" the mauve rookie bawled, "BEAT THAT WEAKLING!"

Renomon slashed at Wolfemon again. Wolfemon did a side step and evaded Renomon's attack. Wolfemon now made a hack at Renomon's throat but straight away Renomon blocked this assault by placing his Katana blade in front of his throat as a shield. Renomon and Wolfemon glowered venomously at one another from the edges of their clashed blades.

"Is that….all that you got beast?" Renomon snarled through tightened teeth.

"Hard likely!" Wolfemon growled. Without warning, Wolfemon struck an unanticipated upper-kick to the unsuspecting Renomon's chin. Renomon staggered backwards. Wolfemon seized this chance to put some real damage to his opponent. Wolfemon sliced at Renomon twice and struck him two direct hits to his upper body. Renomon bawled in pain, clutching his throbbing chest as he fell backwards a couple of steps. Wolfemon gave an exultant smirk.

"Had enough?" the wolf rookie snarled as he made a third slash at Renomon. Despite his lesion, Renomon blocked Wolfemon's third attempt at injuring him.

"You….WISH!" Renomon roared. Raising his Katana blade, Renomon spun around and attacked Wolfemon with a combination of a side-kick and a triple power slash. Wolfemon was struck four times in his rib-cage and he stumbled backwards, falling on his knees in his wake. Wolfemon narrowed his eyes at Renomon as he clutched his slightly data-dissolved rib-cage

"Urgh! At this rate they'll kill each other," Lopmon said worriedly as she observed the battle.

"You could say that again," Guilmon said.

"Feh! Who cares if the two of them injure each other, all I care about is that at the end of this battle, Wolfemon is the winner," Impmon said, "besides, you guys know that there is no other way to stop this battle."

'You're wrong Impmon,' Amethyst thought, 'there is a way that this match can be stopped or should I say…there is _someone_ who can stop this match.'

Amethyst glanced over at Renamon. She was staring languorously down at the battlefield while standing next to a cheering Guadromon and Monodramon. Renamon breathed a depressed sigh. Her face expressed a mixture of apprehension and melancholy.

"Wolfemon…Renomon….PLEASE stop!' Renomon screamed in her mind, 'I know that the two of them are only fighting each other because of me but……I can't help but feel that this is all wrong. Oh Renomon….Wolfemon……STOP PLEASE!"

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Wolfemon and Renomon had both slightly recovered from the pains of their slight wounds and were now attacking one another with multiple barrages of slashes, each attack well in sequence. The audience of Renomon and Renamon guests was on their feet, all of them cheering at the top of their voices.

Both Wolfemon and Renomon jumped backwards from each other, either of them panting tiredly. Sweat was slowly dripping down Wolfemon's and Renomon's temples as they glared at one another. Even in his exhaustion, Renomon still managed to smirk cunningly at Wolfemon.

"You know for a beast you're not too bad at handling a blade," Renomon said.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Wolfemon panted.

Renomon smirked. The maroon fox then raised his Katana blade and charged at Wolfemon.

"DIE!" Renomon bellowed. Wolfemon immediately dodged Renomon's assault. However that did not stop Renomon. Renomon kept going at Wolfemon, slashing at him brutally. Wolfemon continued to evade Renomon until the maroon fox took a direct hit and hacked Wolfemon across his chest.

Have not yet _fully_ recovered from the previous blow he received to his torso, Wolfemon staggered backwards and skidded to a stop.

Wolfemon clutched his injured chest only to raise his Katana sword in front of him for Renomon had just brought down his Katana sword upon Wolfemon's face. Wolfemon struggled to shield himself with his blade but unfortunately for him Renomon proved to be quite a persistent opponent. Renomon began to bash his Katana sword against Wolfemon's continuously. Though this movement brought no pain to Wolfemon's hands (which he held his Katana Blade in) it did however brought a harsh amount of pressure to Wolfemon's legs. Wolfemon's legs bended slightly ever time Renomon's blade came in contact with Wolfemon's. It was not long before Wolfemon gave into the pressure and fell on his knees. Renomon knocked Wolfemon's blade astray. Wolfemon watched helplessly as his blade landed across the battlefield, far out of his reach. Wolfemon groaned. Renomon raised his Katana blade before he brought it down on Wolfemon.

Moving quickly, Wolfemon rolled forward and evaded Renomon's blade. Renomon immediately spun around and attempted to attack Wolfemon again.

"Got you now!" Renomon shouted, slashing at Wolfemon with his blade.

"No I've got YOU!" Wolfemon shouted.

"What?"

The next thing Renomon knew, his body was flipped backwards. Turns out Wolfemon had entangled Renomon's feet with the chain that linked them and used it to sweep the fox off of his feet. Renomon landed on his back and his sword was tossed skyward. Wolfemon flipped over Renomon's fallen body and caught Renomon's Katana blade before it could hit the ground. Renomon slowly lifted his chest up from the ground but then he stopped for Wolfemon now held the Katana blade that was once in the fox's possession over Renomon's heart.

The Renomon and Renamon spectators all gasped. Renomon gritted his teeth and glared up at Wolfemon, the nervous sweat falling from his temple. Wolfemon glared back at Renomon but then his eyes softened slightly.

"You have lost your weapon Renomon," Wolfemon spoke, "but there is another sword right across from you. Now PICK IT UP!"

Wolfemon moved the Katana blade from over Renomon's heart and pointed it at the other Katana blade. The blade was just a few inches from Renomon. Renomon looked at the blade and then turned to Wolfemon. Renomon blinked twice at the wolf rookie.

"What are you waiting for? Take the blade," Wolfemon said gravely, "I won't fight an unarmed opponent. It is not the honorable way."

"What do you know; your friend fights with honor. I'm surprised," Amethyst said with a hand on her hips.

"Yes that's Wolfemon. He's an honorable fighter and opponent," Gabumon said keenly.

"Meh! Honor my butt," Impmon snorted, "Wolfemon! Don't let him get a weapon! Finish him off!"

Wolfemon ignored Impmon. He stared Renomon directly in the eye. Renomon blinked at Wolfemon before smirking.

"You're quiet an honorable one, aren't you Wolfemon?" Renomon said.

"So I've been told," Wolfemon answered coolly, "now pick up the Katana blade and let's continue the battle."

Renomon's smirk widened and he chuckled. "I won't be needing that blade anymore wolf," Renomon said, "oh no, a Katana blade won't be necessary for what I'm about to do to you."

"What do you mean?" Wolfemon asked looking at Renomon oddly.

Renomon's smirk widened again and he gave off a maniacal laugh. "You're about to find out!" Renomon bellowed. The brown-fox type now jumped to his feet and he held something in the palm of his hand. It was a silver stone. At the sight of the silver colored stone, Amethyst gasped.

"Oh no!"

"What's that in Renomon's hand?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"That's an evolution stone," Amethyst replied, "us Renomons and Renamons use evolution stones to gain levels in the Foxwood Village."

"In translation?"

"Renomon is going to digi-evolve to Champion level!"

"Uh oh!"

"Wolfemon is in trouble!"

Wolfemon stepped backwards away from Renomon. Renomon chuckled at Wolfemon and then he squeezed the silver evolution stone in his hand. The stone glowed luminously and a silver beam of light engulfed Renomon. Wolfemon shielded his eyes from the brightness.

**DIGI-EVOLUTION……….**

_Renomon digi-evolves to………..Volpinomon_

When the light disappeared, Wolfemon removed his hands from over his eyes and when he looked in front of him, Wolfemon almost dropped his Katana sword. Now standing before him, instead of Renomon, was a digimon that resembled Kyubimon however there were several differences.

Like its rookie form, this champion digimon was brown and black in color and unlike Kyubimon, this digimon had twelve long elegant tails instead of nine and around its black neck mane was a collar of blazing green skulls. The symbols of Alpha and Omega were also embedded on the digimon's hind legs as well as its forehead.

The chain that linked Wolfemon to Renomon was now around the digimon's leg. Wolfemon swallowed hard.

"Who…are you?" Wolfemon questioned.

The digimon maw curled into an overshadowing sneer. "In the Foxwood Village I am known to all as Volpinomon," the digimon replied, "but on this battlefield, you may call me your worst nightmare beast!"

Wolfemon swallowed a second time and stepped away from Volpinomon. The Renomon and Renamon spectators all cheered loudly. To them, the tables had turned and Renomon, known now as Volpinomon, might actually win the match.

Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon were all on the edge of their seats as the seven of them, as well as Amethyst, gaped down at Volpinomon.

"WHAT! That's not fair! Renomon shouldn't be allowed to digi-evolve! That's a foul play!" Terriermon bellowed.

"Actually Terriermon, the Emperor spoke nothing about digi-evolving during the bound battle match so technically it is allowed," Amethyst said.

"WHAT!" Terriermon fell over.

Gabumon panicked. 'Oh boy Wolfemon is in for some trouble now,' the reptile/dog thought hopelessly.

Volpinomon roared loudly as he charged at Wolfemon. Wolfemon immediately dodged Volpinomon and flipped backwards. Volpinomon snarled at Wolfemon. Wolfemon clenched his hands tightly around the Katana blade he clutched. 'The only way I can defeat Volpinomon now is if I take him head on,' Wolfemon thought, 'and that is exactly what I plan on doing. No holding back!'

Raising his Katana blade, Wolfemon charged at Volpinomon. The wolf-rookie then leapt into midair above Volpinomon in an attempt to bring the blade down on the champion's level. But to Wolfemon's misfortune, just as he leapt above Volpinomon, the fox-champion yanked on the chain that linked the two of them together. Being a champion level digimon, Volpinomon was easily able to pull Wolfemon back to the ground. Wolfemon landed hard on his back.

He struggled to get up to his feet but before he could even raise his body Volpinomon pressed one of his clawed paws on Wolfemon's chest and pushed him back against the ground. Wolfemon groaned. Then, without warning, Volpinomon opened his maw and brought his sharp teeth down on Wolfemon's ensnared body. Immediately Wolfemon raised his Katana blade in front of him and stopped Volpinomon in place. Now Wolfemon was struggling to shield himself with the Katana Blade while Volpinomon had his teeth sunken into the sword and threatening to break it to pieces. Terriermon, Amethyst, Lopmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Impmon, Guilmon and Guadromon gritted their teeth as they watched down upon the struggling form of Wolfemon on the battlefield.

"Ugh! I don't get it! Why doesn't your friend Wolfemon just digi-evolve to champion level and even the odds between him and Volpinomon," Amethyst suggested.

"That's the problem. Wolfemon can't digi-evolve," Terriermon explained, "he can't digi-evolve without the help of his digimon tamer, Mia Istosh and her modify cards."

"And unfortunately for Wolfemon, both his tamer and her modify cards are back in the Human World," Lopmon said.

"WHAT!"

"This is not good!"

Wolfemon's hands trembled as he continued to shield himself with his Katana blade however Volpinomon was a persistent digital monster. The teeth of the champion-level fox dug deeply into the core of Wolfemon's Katana blade causing the metal weapon to break into tiny shards piece by piece. Wolfemon snarled gruesomely.

"Give it up Woofmon! You'll….never….WIN!" Volpinomon growled, his teeth clenched around the Katana blade in Wolfemon's clutches.

"Ugh! WE"LL…JUST…SEE!" Wolfemon barked through clenched teeth.

Wolfemon tried kicking out at Volpinomon with his leg but Volpinomon merely chuckled deceitfully at his attempt. "Try as you might beast but you're not going to get me that easily," Volpinomon growled, "YAHHH!"

Volpinomon's fangs dug deeper into the crust of the Katana blade until the fox champion alas succeeded in his action.

CRACK! Volpinomon broke the Katana blade….his fangs had broken the entire sword into millions of pieces. Wolfemon's eyes widened and an overwhelming trepidation filled him as he watched the pieces of his only weapon crumbled silently to the earth.

Sweat flowed down Wolfemon's chin to his neckline and the rookie wolf looked fearfully into the blood red eyes of Volpinomon. Wolfemon mentally shuddered. 'Oh no!'

Volpinomon gave a malevolent guffaw as he sneered down at Wolfemon. "Ha! Ha! Now you are defenseless!" the champion fox roared.

Wolfemon quavered. Thrusting both of his paws forward, Volpinomon placed one paw on Wolfemon's chest and another on Wolfemon's throat in an attempt to choke him. Wolfemon stifled. As Volpinomon pressed his paw against his throat, the circulation in his glands stopped and Wolfemon felt himself no longer able to breathe. Wolfemon tried to inhale a breath but it only came out as a harsh choke. Wolfemon was suffocating.

"WOLFEMON!" Gabumon shouted down. He, Lopmon and Guilmon were on the edge of their chairs gaping down at the battlefield while Monodramon, Guadromon and Terriermon were holding down an infuriated Impmon who was attempting to jump down onto the battlefield.

"Let me go! Lemme at that Volpano-what's his name! I'll show him to cheat like that!" Impmon argued

Amethyst looked up at the Emperor on his high seat in the coliseum. "Thy Emperor," Amethyst called, "you have to stop this match immediately. Suffocating an opponent is not the right way to win a battle. It is dishonorable."

The Emperor glanced down at Amethyst gravely and nodded his head in agreement. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Midus who placed a hand in front of the Emperor's mouth.

The Emperor faced Midus and looked at him gravely.

"Midus, what is it?" the Emperor spoke.

"(Ahem) Your majesty, not as if I am objecting your decision but don't you think that it is fair that we…I mean you allow Volpinomon full permission to defeat the beast digimon anyways possible…dishonorable or not," Midus said, "after all it was his own doing for coming into the village which does not allow digimon of his kind."

"Indeed," Calpin said nodding in agreement.

"And besides thy Emperor," Midus continued, "can you really trust the disloyal sister of a traitor,"

Midus looked directly at Amethyst as he remarked his statement. Amethyst frowned and glowered at Midus. The Emperor heaved a breathe. "Amethyst is not a traitor Midus and neither is her sister Renamon," the Emperor said serenely, "but you are correct about one thing Midus, Woofmon did accept the challenge for the Bound-Battle match and if Volpinomon has to choke him in order to win this battle then so be it even if it is dishonorable. The match will continue."

"WHAT!"

"NO!"

Wolfemon's hands clawed desperately at the paw Volpinomon had pressed against his throat but Wolfemon's gesture on made Volpinomon add more pressure. Wolfemon choked and coughed. With every forceful push motioned by Volpinomon, Wolfemon felt his body sink deep into the ground. Wolfemon gagged again and his eyes battled to stay open. He was losing weakness……….losing consciousness.

Yellow fangs bared as Volpinomon sneered at the presently weakened form of Wolfemon.

Volpinomon gave a sharp laugh and his crimson eyes glowered down at Wolfemon as he increased the weight against Wolfemon's throat.

Wolfemon groaned in pain and this only made Volpinomon sneer callously. Volpinomon now raised his left paw.

With one eye, Wolfemon glanced up feebly. Deadly dark claws were outstretched dangerously as Volpinomon's paw hovered over Wolfemon's face. Wolfemon winced.

"THIS WILL END IT!"

Volpinomon brought his claw down on Wolfemon. Wolfemon breathed with difficulty and effortlessly waited for his death to befall him. The wolf rookie had lost the last of his strength and was even too frail to throw a kick or a punch. Wolfemon struggled to keep his eyes open however his weakness had taken over him and he was losing consciousness. Wolfemon mentally groaned.

He had done nothing.

He had failed everyone….himself…his comrades….but most importantly…he had failed Renamon!

He had failed her love and to him…losing Renamon's love was the worst thing for him to ever lose.

Wolfemon's shut his eyes. He had lost consciousness completely. By now Volpinomon must have completely destroyed him.

"WOLFEMON!"

It was the end of Wolfemon……………………………………………….or was it?

"_Digi-modify!"_

_

* * *

**Crycrybruce (Narrator):** Huh! Well isn't this a strange turn of events. Renomon has digi-evolved to Volpinomon, his champion-level form and apparently the match has turned in his favor. Wolfemon has been defeated……or so he appears._

Will Wolfemon survive? Has he really been destroyed? I don't know the answers to the questions however I can tell you readers one thing….in the next chapter…Wolfemon won't be fighting alone. He'll be getting some _assistance_. Confused? Don't worry; all will be resolved in **Chapter 16** of **Digital Romance 3**. Can't tell you the chapter name. It'll spoil the surprise.

* * *

_A little note from Mistress: Hey guys! This is Mistress, I'm sorry it took me like one week to update. Ya see school has restarted for me and it's a real serious term for me so basically I may be very busy doing my school work and stuff. But hey, I'm still going to try my best to update as soon as I can. You may getting an update at the end of every week, at least until the fic is over and there are only 5 chapters left until the story is finished._

_I hope you guys have enjoyed the fic thus far. If you guys think that I should continue this fic then give me a 'yes' or 'no' in your review. Until next time. Signed MistressPC_


	17. With A Little Help From Mia

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MIA **

"_Digi-modify!"_

Wolfemon opened his eyes and looked around wildly. He was still breathing and alive, fortunately. Wolfemon groaned as he glanced up at Volpinomon. Volpinomon roared in anguish. Something reached out from the centre of Wolfemon's torso and suddenly grabbed onto Volpinomon.

The something was strings……three strings of multi-colored energy and light. Wolfemon widened his eyes and gazed in awe. The strings of energy tossed Volpinomon off of Wolfemon. Volpinomon landed forcefully in a heap on his back, moaning excruciatingly and remaining unconscious afterwards.

Slowly yet painfully, Wolfemon rose himself up. The rookie wolf scratched his head in a bewildered motion.

'What just happened?' Wolfemon thought to himself, 'was that……? No it couldn't be? _She _couldn't be here?'

"Hey, call me curious but does anyone here beside me think that that attack looked a lot like…Guardian Alliance?" Terriermon said glancing to his side at the rest of the group.

"That's impossible Terriermon," Impmon snorted, "there's no way that that could be Guardian Alliance."

"Unless………

"HEY! SORRY TO INTRUDE BUT…….DID WE MISS THE BUTT-WHOOPING!"

Instantaneously all eyes snapped across the coliseum and fell on the coliseum staircase where a being wearing a long, florescent cape stood gallantly with his cape blowing vigorously in the harsh wind. Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Guadromon, Monodramon and Impmon, as well as Wolfemon and every Renomon and Renamon inside the coliseum, all blinked twice as they gaped at the caped being.

"Who is that?" Guilmon questioned curiously.

"Dunno," Terriermon answered with a shrug.

"It's the cape crusader!" Guadromon exclaimed pointing a finger at the caped being.

Impmon shook his head.

"Nah, it's probably just some idiot in a cape," Impmon snorted.

At the sound of Impmon's crude remark, the caped being fell over and in turn, he pulled off his caped and faced the digimon.

"WHAT! I can't believe you digimon. I'm not an idiot in a cape! It's me!"

Terriermon and the others all gaped and their jaws dropped in awe. That was not just any being, it was……..

"KAZU!"

Kazu folded his arms and smirked one of his usual corky grins. Surely enough it was the brunette haired visor-wearing tamer. Guadromon beamed enthusiastically at the sight of his digimon tamer.

"KAZU! YOU'RE HERE?"

"Yeah I'm here," Kazu answered, "and I'm ready to kick butt. HIYAH!"

Kazu attempted to do a high jump kick only to fall flat on his butt. Kazu groaned as he massaged his aching buttocks. "Well you could say that I'm…almost ready," Kazu chuckled.

"URGH! Kazu quit fooling around," said another annoyed voice speaking to Kazu, "we came here to help not to act foolishly."

Now everyone's eyes snapped on a figure who walked up behind Kazu followed by three more figures. The figure who had spoken was adorned in a lavender long-sleeved shirt with a matching pleated skirt and shoes and was clearly a female. Also, this being was at once recognized as………

"MIA!"

"MIA?"

"Kazu? Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice.

"JERI!"

"JERI?"

"Huh?" a brunette haired girl with brown eyes wearing a green two-strapped dress over a yellow blouse glanced up from the fallen form of Kazu. It was Jeri. Jeri smiled up at Terriermon and the others and waved a hand to them.

"Hey you guys, nice to see you here," Jeri greeted.

"Man, is the whole gang here?"

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

"Hello, Hello,"

"Huh?"

Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Guilmon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon glimpsed to the left of Jeri where two smaller figures stood or more or less hovered near the girl's legs. These figures were two digimon. Two digimon who Terriermon and the others recognized as Marineangemon and Calumon. Gabumon sweatdropped.

"WHA? MARINEANGEMON AND CALUMON ARE HERE TOO!"

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME YOU GUYS?"

"Kenta is here as well," Lopmon said, recognizing the face of the recognizable seaweed-green haired, glasses wearing tamer standing opposite Kazu at that moment.

Terriermon heaved a sigh.

"Man, are all the tamers here?"

"Nope. It seems that it's only Mia, Kenta, Kazu and Jeri that came,"

"I wonder why they're here."

"More importantly…how the heck did they get here?" Impmon said.

Mia looked around the coliseum. The long-haired brunette ignored the surprised looks that the Renomons and Renamons were giving her as her main attention was focused on the battlefield. Emerald eyes fell on the wolf-type digimon who was crouched on the ground.

"WOLFEMON!" Mia called.

Wolfemon looked up. At the sight of his tamer, a smile crossed Wolfemon's face followed by an expression of mixed incomprehension and reprieve. Wolfemon could not believe that he was seeing his tamer in the flesh, there in the Foxwood Village. Mia beamed down at her digimon partner.

"Wolfemon……it's great to see you again buddy," Mia spoke sympathetically.

"GRR! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS!" shouted the voice of a very disturbed Churoo as he stood up from his seat, glaring daggers at Mia, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Marineangemon and Calumon. Midus and Calpin both nodded in concord as they too shot defiant stares at the six newcomers.

"Indeed," was Midus's remark.

"IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT WE WERE INTRUDED BY OTHER SPECIES DIGIMON IN OUR VILLAGE," Churoo bellowed at the top of his lungs, "BUT HUMANS AS WELL! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

Kenta and Kazu clung to one another, wincing under Churoo's loud bellowing. Jeri, Calumon and Marineangemon did the same. Mia on the other hand narrowed her eyes in a glower that she shot back at Churoo. Midus and Calpin once again bobbed their heads in agreement with their fellow crown disciple.

"Indeed," Midus said again.

"NO HUMANS SHOULD EVER ENTER OUR VILLAGE!" Calpin yelled pounding his fists against the armrest of his chair with ever word that was spoken from his mouth.

"THE HUMANS MUST BE STOPPED AND DESTROYED!" Churoo bellowed.

Jeri raised his hands in front of her and beckoned Churoo. "NO….WAIT!" Jeri called. But it was too late. With a snap of his wrinkled brown fingers, Churoo called upon the guards. An army of fifteen muscular Renomon guards came forward surrounding Jeri, Mia, Kazu, Kenta, Calumon and Marineangemon. The four tamers backed up against one another as each of the fifteen guards looked gruesomely at them all.

"GUARDS SEIZE THEM!" Churoo ordered.

Obediently the fifteen guards raised their giant axes and took a giant step toward Mia, Jeri, Kenta, Calumon, Marineangemon and Kazu. Jeri bit her lower lip nervously while Kazu and Kenta continued to cling to each other fearfully. The guards gave annoyed grunts.

"Uh oh!" Kenta squeaked

"Who knew that this place had guards," Jeri choked out.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Feh! I'm not afraid of any guards," the brunette girl scoffed. Mia ran forward in a courageous yet incredibly foolish effort to shove herself past the guards.

However as Mia went frontward one of the Renomon guards thrust his leg forward and caught Mia directly in her chest. Mia was knocked off of her feet and thrown backwards on her behind. Rubbing her head, Mia glanced up ahead of her only to see the guard that knocked her down standing over her fallen figure. The Renomon guard raised his axe and was threatening to slice Mia in pieces. A horrified scream escaped Mia's lips and she shielded herself with her arms as the guard brought his axe down on her.

"MIA NO!" Kazu yelled.

"CALUMON!" Jeri called turning to Calumon.

Calumon nodded. "RIGHT JERI!"

Calumon sprang forward. Jeri reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out her yellow and green d-arc and a purple modify card. The purple modify card was flipped in midair and catching it in her fingers, Jeri slashed the card through her d-arc.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" Jeri yelled, "PRIME DIGI-EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

As his tamer slashed the purple modify card through her d-arc, the triangular symbol on Calumon's forehead glowed bright purple as the in-training digimon digi-evolved.

**PRIME DIGI-EVOLUTION**

_Calumon Prime Digi-evolves to…………_

Calumon's purple and white ears extended and cloaked his whole body. The concealed Calumon now glowed a radiant bullion illumination as his digital body took an innovative silhouette. Calumon's body expanded and he grew taller than his usual small size. Mauve wings grew out of Calumon's head (similar to Zephyrmon's head) as well as his ears. Four angelic wings were outstretched from Calumon's naked back.

Beams of amethyst, cobalt and gold light reached out and engulfed Calumon's new form in a multi-colored radiance and when the light was diminished, a new digimon stood in Calumon's place.

This digimon…with his muscular body embellished in golden-sapphire and amethyst body armor as well as bearing the symbol of Light which was imprinted on the loincloth wrapped around his waist outstretched his mighty hands and a golden staff was conjured into the palm of his hands. Twirling the staff in his hands, the new digimon stood courageously in an attack position…a gallant fire burning in his eyes.

………………………………_DEMIANGEMON!_

The guard's axe missed Mia and wounded up wedged in the ground. The Renomon guard yanked his axe out of the ground and faced Mia again.

"I am going to SLICE you!" the guard bellowed.

Mia screamed.

"HEY YOU! PICK ON SOMEONE HALF YOUR SIZE!"

"Huh?"

The guard gazed upward only to have his face collided devastatingly with the bottom of Demiangemon's foot as the ultimate level digimon side-kicked the guard in his face. The Renomon guard dropped his axe as his body collapsed on the ground and remained unconscious. Demiangemon smirked triumphantly.

"Ha! That takes care of you bubb," the ultimate type spoke to himself.

"DEMIANGEMON BEHIND YOU!"

Demiangemon spun himself around immediately. The fourteen remaining Renomon guards had all raised their axes and charged forward at Demiangemon. Demiangemon snorted at the fourteen guards.

"Ha! I can take these guys," Demiangemon said proudly, "Marineangemon; let's show these posers that new combo attack we practiced."

Marineangemon bobbed his head. "Right," the small mega said, "KAHUNA WAVES!"

Opening his mouth Marineangemon unleashed a barrage of pinkish-purplish heart-shaped bubbles. The bubbles hovered around Demiangemon who in turn raised his golden staff. The bullion staff glowed in the Demiangemon's grasps.

"ENCHANTED STAFF!" Demiangemon shouted. The light from Demiangemon's became more luminous and Demiangemon directed his staff at the hovering heart bubbles and the staff absorbed the bubbles. Now Demiangemon's staff glowered pink and he pointed it at the fourteen guards.

"Time to spread the love!" Demiangemon yelled. A beam of pinkish light was shot at the remaining Renomon guards.

One by one the guards were hit and on impact each of the guards stopped dead in their tracks. As a result of Demiangemon and Marineangemon's combo attack, the guards now appeared to be…….smitten! For their faces were flushed and, remarkably, they had hearts in their eyes.

The fourteen guards each looked at one another languorously with their blushing faces and then without warning, they all ran into one another and gave each other…..a big caressing _hug_.

At the sight of the guards, Churoo, Calpin and Midus all fell off of their chairs.

"WHAT…WHAT DID THAT THING DO TO OUR GUARDS?" Churoo bellowed pulling at his ears in frustration.

"I…Indeed!" Midus stuttered.

"URGH! YOU RIDICULOUS GUARDS! STOP THAT FOOLISH BEHAVIOUR IMMEDIATELY!" Calpin barked at the guards.

Neither of the guards paid any attention to Calpin and they all continued to hug each other gaily. Demiangemon and Marineangemon both hovered over the guards and the two of them burst into fits of scandalous laughter.

"Aah! The power of love," Demiangemon chuckled sarcastically. A laughing Marineangemon nodded his head in agreement.

Mia rubbed her head as she now stood to her feet and regained her posture. Dusting the dirt off of her skirt, Mia faced the laughing duo of Demiangemon and Marineangemon.

"Thank you Demiangemon, you too Marineangemon," Mia said gratefully.

Marineangemon grinned and bobbed his head. Demiangemon gave a thumb up.

"No prob," he said.

Mia ran down the staircase and stood on the platform above the battlefield. The brunette haired tamer looked at Wolfemon. "WOLFEMON! Are you alright!" Mia called to her digital partner.

Wolfemon nodded. "I am now. Thanks to you," Wolfemon replied.

Mia smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.

"KAZU!"

Guadromon followed by Lopmon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Gabumon, Impmon and Monodramon came stepping up to Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Marineangemon and Demiangemon. As soon as he was in three feet of his tamer, Guadromon took Kazu into a bone-crushing embrace.

"Kazu! I'm so glad that you're here," Guadromon said enthusiastically.

"Yeah……you and me both…BUDDY!" Kazu choked, his face turning blue. Guadromon grinned and released Kazu. Kazu exhaled a breath.

"Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, what are you, Mia, Calumon and Marineangemon doing here?" Gabumon asked, "aren't you supposed to be back in the Real World protecting West Shinjuku from danger."

"Aw, is that what we get for caring about you guys?" Kenta said sardonically.

"Heh! Relax chumley, West Shinjuku is fine or at least that's the way how we left it," Kazu said.

"Kazu is right," Jeri said, "after you guys didn't show up for the past five weeks, the rest of us started to get worried. That's why we came here to find you guys."

"Five weeks! We've only been gone for approximately seven days," Terriermon said.

"Well time run fasters in the Real World compared to the Digital World, remember?" Jeri said.

"Is Takatomon here too?" Guilmon asked.

"No Guilmon. Takatomon, I mean Takato is back in the Real World in West Shinjuku with Henry, Rika, Ryo and the mini tamers (Alex, Susie, Ai and Mako). We four are the ones who volunteered to come looking for you guys."

"And it looks like we came just in time," Jeri said eyeing around the coliseum, "looks like we've intruded on a battle."

"Indeed you have."

Jeri, Kenta, Kazu and the digimon looked up at the high chair where Churoo, Midus and Calpin stood glaring down at each of them.

"Who are you human scum?" Calpin bellowed.

"Hey! Who are you calling human scum?" Kazu growled raising his fist at Calpin.

Jeri placed a hand on Kazu's shoulder. "What he means is," she spoke calmly, "that were are the Digimon Tamers or at least one third of the group."

"Yeah. I'm Kenta," Kenta introduced, "that's Kazu and Jeri and there's……..

"HA! DIGIMON TAMERS! FEH! HOW ABSURD!" Churoo scoffed loudly.

"It's true. We are the Digimon Tamers."

"Digimon Tamers or not, how dare you intrude on this Bound Battle match especially with your filthy other species digimon," Calpin growled scornfully.

"Other species digimon?" Marineangemon said confusedly.

"He's referring to digimon who are not Renomons and Renamons," Terriermon explained, "digimon like you……me…..Demiangemon and the rest of the group."

"How dare him!" Demiangemon snarled raising his enchanted staff threateningly. Churoo glowered down at Demiangemon and raised his own hand in an intimidating motion.

"I will only say this once," Churoo growled, a crimson blood vein threatening to burst on his forehead, "why are you humans and your beasts of digimon here in our precious village."

Kazu folded his arms and gave a hostile snort.

"Humph! Well you aren't gonna get any answers with that kind of attitude chumley," Kazu scoffed.

"Indeed," Kenta said, doing a good impersonation of Midus.

Midus growled at Kenta. The Emperor, who was seated close to Midus, placed a hand on the crown disciple's shoulder. Midus looked into the Emperor's face. The Emperor gave Midus a 'Let me reason with them' sort of expression and Midus humbly nodded. The Emperor stood from his seat and gazed down upon Kenta, Jeri, Kazu and the digimon.

"Hello humans," the Emperor spoke courteously, "I am Sir Julius the 2nd; named after my grandfather. I am the Emperor of the Foxwood Village and I come in peace."

"Nice to meet you your royal highness. I am Kazu Shiota, the 1st and only," Kazu spoke disdainfully, "I am an elite digimon tamer and I too come in peace," Kazu raised one hand and did the alien peace sign.

The Emperor looked at Kazu weirdly and coughed.

"Let me change the subject," the Emperor said, "I just have one question that needs to be answered. Why are you all here? Why are there humans and other species digimon standing before my presence? Why have you all disturbed the balance and peace of my village?"

"Uh…dude, in case you didn't hear yourself that's three questions." Kenta corrected.

"BE SILENT HUMAN," Midus snapped, "OR I SHALL HAVE YOUR TONGUE ON A PLATE!"

Kenta zipped his lip.

"INDEED. Just answer thy Emperor's question," Calpin said harshly.

"Well we are here to help our digimon get Renamon back to the Real World," Jeri answered honestly.

"UGH! First the other digimon scum now you humans," Churoo growled.

"Indeed. Why do you humans and digimon insist on bringing that Renamon back to the Human World," Midus said.

"Because Renamon is not just some Renamon, she is an important member of our team," Jeri answered, "and besides back in the Real World, there is a very depressed red-haired girl who is missing her very much."

Renamon's gaze snapped up and her eyes fell on Jeri. 'Rika……misses me?'

Churoo snorted. "Aww…get her a poodle!" the crown disciple grunted.

"She wants her digimon partner back," Jeri said seriously.

"And what exactly do you imply that we do? Wrap Renamon in a paper bag and give her to you scumbags as a present," Calpin spoke aggressively.

"Listen human Renamon came back to the Foxwood Village and has returned to her citizenship as a Renamon in this village. She even was about to get married and become the life long mate of one of our village's most renowned Renomons." the Emperor explained.

"What? Renamon….getting married!" Jeri exclaimed in alarm.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Kenta said.

"What! You cannot be serious," Kazu snorted, "Renamon is Rika's partner digimon…she is a digimon and everyone knows that digimon don't get married. Don't they?"

"For your information human, digimon _can_ get married. Infact it is a main tradition in the Foxwood Village for a Renamon and Renomon to get married and become life long mates," the Emperor explained.

"Indeed," Midus said in agreement, "and Renamon was going to become the life long mate to one of our villages most renowned Renomons: Renomon….."

"…….at least before that beast of a digimon named Woofmon interrupted the wedding with his gang of beastly other species digimon," Calpin added with a scornful glance at Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Monodramon, Impmon, Guadromon and Gabumon.

Mia snorted.

"First of all, that beast digimon you are referring to is known as Wolfemon not Woofmon," Mia corrected, "and second of all who do you think you are calling Wolfemon and the other digimon 'beastly other species'."

Calpin raised his head high. "I am Sir Calpin the Renomon," Calpin replied arrogantly, "I am crown disciple number three to thy Emperor of Foxwood. Who may you be human?"

Calpin eyed Mia carefully. Mia folded her arms.

"My name is Mia Istosh," she answered, "I am an elite digimon tamer and Wolfemon's human partner."

"Feh! What kind of digimon has a human for a partner," Churoo guffawed.

"A digimon who is more courteous than you," Mia answered crudely.

Churoo clenched his fists. "Why you insolent little…." Churoo began but the Emperor raised a hand and interrupted him.

"Enough!" the Emperor spoke reverberatingly, "listen human, your digimon Woofmon… (coughs) my apologies, Wolfemon has interrupted the wedding ceremony of Renamon and Renomon and even had the nerve to challenge the groom Renomon: Renomon to a battle….a Battle for Renamon's Heart."

"A Battle for Renamons what?"

"For Renamon's heart," the Emperor repeated, "it is a battle where both Renomon and Wolfemon have to contend in a one on one bound battle match. Whoever is victorious in the match gets to have Renamon."

"But……isn't that a little _haughty_?" Jeri said, "Renamon is not a trophy and she shouldn't be treated like one."

"We know that," the Emperor answered unperturbedly, "but…it is the way of the Foxwood Village."

"So what you are saying, thy Emperor, is if Wolfemon wins this so-called Battle for Renamon's Heart then Renamon gets to come back with us to West Shinjuku, is that it?" Mia questioned.

"Yes, basically," the Emperor replied. "Not like Renomon depends on losing this match that is," he added.

"Oh. Then in that me in."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I told you to count me in on this battle," Mia repeated fiercely, "let me fight alongside Wolfemon. If he expects a better chance at winning this match then he is going to need me. So what do you say thy Emperor, can I fight alongside my digimon partner?"

"Overruled!" Churoo bellowed.

"Listen human child. Wolfemon put himself in this match thus he must win it on his own," Calpin said strictly, "and when I say on his own I mean with no help from a human. That is the rule of this match."

"Heh! That's funny because I don't remember the Emperor saying anything about a human helping her digimon partner in battle," Guadromon spoke up, "am I right?"

Churoo, Midus and Calpin looked at one another and then glanced at the Emperor. The Emperor nodded his head.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the digimon is correct," the Emperor answered truthfully, "I said nothing against a human helping her digimon partner therefore it is allowed and will not be objected."

Mia cracked a triumphant smile. 'Yes!' she cheered inwardly.

Churoo, Midus and Calpin all frowned.

"But…..thy Emperor………….

"ARE YOU DEAF CROWN DISCIPLES? THY EMPEROR SAID TO LET THE HUMAN ASSIST WOOFMON……NOT LIKE SHE POSES AS A THREAT TO ME BECAUSE NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM WINNING THIS MATCH!" a booming voice interrupted.

All eyes in the coliseum fell on the battlefield. The voice belonged to a seemingly revived Volpinomon. The champion level kitsune digimon staggered weakly however he still managed to glare a crimson eye up at all the Renomons and Renamons in the coliseum which left all and sundry silent. Wolfemon clenched his teeth as he stood to his feet.

"Give it up Volpinomon," Wolfemon snarled, "Guardian Alliance is an extremely powerful attack. No one has ever revived fully from it and clearly it has weakened you. You would not survive another round."

Volpinomon sniggered wildly. "Heh! Heh! Is that so," Volpinomon sneered, "just because your human tamer is here to help you Woofmon doesn't mean that you have a chance at defeating me. I still…..have…..one trick up my sleeve."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"THIS!"

Volpinomon slumped on the ground and his destabilized body de-digi-evolved back to his rookie form, Renomon. But just as Wolfemon thought that the fox rookie was too feeble to continue, Renomon's body blazed………blazed a crimson red light. Wolfemon's eyes widened and he gaped at the lustrous Renomon.

"What………what's going on?" Wolfemon stuttered.

Renomon smirked devilishly and the light engulfing his body increased. Meanwhile a flustered Amethyst bit her lower lip and her fingers twisted and tapped against the stone support distractedly in a nervous motion.

"Oh no!"

"Amethyst…….Amethyst!" Renamon shook Amethyst out of her languorous disposition. Amethyst turned to her sister. Renamon appeared worried.

"Amethyst what's going on?" Renamon inquired.

Amethyst heaved a sigh. "Renomon is digi-evolving again," she answered.

"To what? To Volpinomon? To Vosmon?"

"Neither," Amethyst replied sullenly, "Renomon is digi-evolving to his mega level form……the most powerful digimon in the Foxwood Village……"

The light intensified and Renomon began to change his form…………

**WARP DIGI-EVOLUTION…………**

_Renomon Warp Digi-evolves to……………Zorromon! _

The light diminished. A new digimon stood in place of Renomon. The new digimon was a tall and broad-shouldered being. He wore a jet black costume with a flowing Spanish cape (that had the symbol of Alpha-Omega embroidered on the back) with a matching jet black cowl mask that covered his whole face except for his eyes……ruby red eyes that glared darkly into Wolfemon's face.

In addition, the being also attired a jet black flat-brimmed Andalusian-style hat (which covered the entire top part of his head except for his maroon fox-like ears) and held a rapier in his hand as a weapon.

The digimon raised his rapier to Wolfemon's nose, the chains linking them clanging at his wrist. Wolfemon did not flinch nor did he move under the digimon's gaze.

"Now Woofmon…….meet the bringer of your demise. Prepare to die!" the digimon snarled, her rapier still pointing at Wolfemon's nose. Wolfemon narrowed his eyes in a glare.

"Whoa? Who is that digimon?" Kazu asked while he and the others looked down at the new digimon on the battlefield. Jeri looked at her d-arc and read the information that was on the screen.

"Zorromon. Vigilante digimon. Mega level. Special Attacks: Z Flare and Spirit of Zorro,"

"So he's a mega level digimon, eh?" Mia said. The brunette girl glanced from Zorromon to Wolfemon. 'If Wolfemon is going to stand a chance against a mega like Zorromon then he's going to have to fight fire with fire,' Mia thought seriously.

"WOLFEMON!"

Wolfemon looked up. Without even considering what she was about to do, Mia took off running down the staircase and when she came to the platform hovering about the battlefield, Mia jumped off the platform. The audience of Renomons and Renamons held their breaths……..Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and the digimon gaped with their jaws hanging.

Wolfemon also stared at his tamer but then he nodded his head. He knew what she was about to. While in midair Mia raised her d-arc………..

**BIOMERGE DIGI-EVOLUTION…………….**

**Mia:** _Biomerge Activate!_

An intensifying light surrounded Mia's body, shredding her of her clothing then Mia's nude form hovered above Wolfemon's body as the both of them became one.

_Wolfemon Biomerge to…………_

A moonlit night reflected in the waters of the evolution pool. Wolfemon's feet dipped into the waters and they altered into male human legs. He did the same with hands which also changed into masculine hands. Wolfemon's digital form mirrored in the evolutionary pool but then his old form disappeared and was replaced with the body of a strapping man with golden hair that lit the sky. The man (Wolfemon's humanoid form) raised a humanoid hand and pointed it to the night's sky…….to the moon.

Beams of black, grey and gold light shot from the sky and circled themselves around the humanoid Wolfemon……giving him armor.

The faces of Wolfemon's previous evolutions: Wolfemon……….Sivorimon……..and Baomon mirrored in the evolution pool. Mia's form within the digimon also appeared in the evolution pool but then it was replaced with the face of a new digimon………..a digimon with the face of a human and the armor of a brave knight.

The digimon looked to the night skies. The digimon flipped in midair and landed back on the earth with a heroic stance while brandishing a long black and gold blade. The symbol of the lightning bolt shone brightly on the centre of the digimon's armored body.

……………………………_..KNIGHTBAOMON! _

Now a digimon stood in the place where Wolfemon once stood upon. This digimon was a humanoid being, his body adorned in a black, gold and grey armor in addition with a flowing jet black with the symbol of the lightning bolt also embellished on the back of the cape.

And in his grasps, the digimon held a long jet black and gold sword. The digimon pointed his blade threateningly at Zorromon. Zorromon stared at the digimon; crimson orbs twitching uneasily. Zorromon gritted his teeth behind his black face mask.

The digimon, formally known as Knightbaomon, cracked a smile on his solemn face with his sword still pointed at Zorromon's face.

"Now Zorromon," Knightbaomon spoke, "meet the bringer of _your _demise,"

'It's time to end this battle once and for all!'

**

* * *

**

**Jadecy (Narrator):** Now that's what I'm taking about. With a little help from his tamer Mia, Wolfemon was able to biomerge to Knightbaomon. Now in his mega level form, will Wolfemon as Knightbaomon be able to defeat Zorromon: Renomon's mega level form. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. The final battle for Renamon's Heart has final began and in the end….who will win?

Knightbaomon or Zorromon?

Find out the answer in **Chapter 17** of **Digital Romance 3:** _The Final Strike_

* * *

_Little Note From Mistress: You know what you got to do...please review if you want an update._


	18. The Final Strike

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE FINAL STRIKE**

Two courageous figures stood their grounds determinedly. Their swords were raised…one blade in particular was pointing at the other's opponent's nose and each courageous figure wore a grim expression on his face. These two valiant figures were Knightbaomon and Zorromon. The wind rustled vigorously against the back of Knightbaomon's head and his golden human locks stood on end. Zorromon's red eyes twitched uncomfortably. Both two mega level digital monsters stood glaring daggers at one another. Neither dared to attack the other first.

The consultation of Renamon and Renomon guests held their breaths as their eyes stared down at the battlefield. The scorching crimson suns of the Foxwood Village shone powerfully above the battleground before it leisurely altered to a tangerine tinge as the likeness of the setting sun descended below the mountaintops of the Foxwood Village.

Once the setting sun had fully vanished from the amber atmosphere of the sky, Knightbaomon and Zorromon, which their blades raised, charged forward at one another. Both mega level digimon struck each other at the same time resulting in the clashing of their weapons. Zorromon's rapier put up an excellent fight against the broadness of Knightbaomon's blade despite its thin cutting edge.

The Renomon and Renomon guests were on their feet, their voices cheering boomingly throughout the coliseum grounds. Zorromon glared at Knightbaomon from the edge of his rapier and the mega fox pushed forward forcefully, thrusting Knightbaomon off of him. Knightbaomon staggered backwards but his weapon was still raised. The levitating body of Mia gritted her teeth as she observed the battle from the inside of Knightbaomon.

**Mia:** _Hmn! This digimon is a lot tougher than I expected him to be._

"He may be strong but we can still defeat him, right?" Knightbaomon spoke.

**Mia:** _Right. CHAAAAAARGE!_

Knightbaomon lashed out at Zorromon. On instincts, Zorromon instantaneously blocked himself from the attack. Zorromon then leapt into midair above Knightbaomon's head in an effort to strike his opponent from above. However Knightbaomon saw this assault coming and counter-attacked.

Knightbaomon did an upper kick and caught Zorromon in the pit of his chest. Zorromon groaned as he landed back on his feet clutching his chest. Zorromon glowered defiantly up at Knightbaomon. Knightbaomon twirled his sword in the palm of his hand before slashing out at Zorromon a second time.

The audience of Renamons and Renomons cheered echoingly as the battle was becoming more appealing by the second. Kazu, Jeri and Kenta also shouted approvingly.

The three of them were now standing alongside Marineangemon, Demiangemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guadromon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon and Monodramon who were also cheering as well.

"Alright! Go Knightbaomon! Kick Zorromon's butt!" Impmon shouted.

Zorromon evaded Knightbaomon's assault. The fox-like mega then attempted a new technique. Zorromon wrung the chain attached to his wrist and entangled it around Knightbaomon's arm. Knightbaomon looked at Zorromon with confused eyes.

'What stunt is he trying to pull?' Knightbaomon thought. A malicious smirk crossed Zorromon's lips as he suddenly yanked forcefully on the chain.

The next thing Knightbaomon knew, his body was hauled forward. As the body of his opponent was pulled toward him, Zorromon widened his grin before doing a jump-spinning side-kick and striking Knightbaomon in the rib cage.

Knightbaomon stumbled backwards and almost fell off of his feet. Knightbaomon clenched his jaw and tried to ease the pain that was creeping up his injured chest.

**Mia:** _Aargh! That was an ugly sneak attack! That's it, no more mister nice digimon. Time to play some hard ball!_

Knightbaomon straightened himself up. With his hands clasped strongly around his rapier, Zorromon charged at Knightbaomon and hacked at him with the blade of his rapier. Knightbaomon swiftly evaded the attack and immediately retaliated. Knightbaomon raised the blade of his sword to his face. With the breeze blowing lightly against him Knightbaomon slowly closed his eyes and waited………waited for the perfect time to strike.

Zorromon snorted aggressively. "What a fool," he scoffed. Without warning, Zorromon dashed forward at Knightbaomon…his rapier readied for another devastating blow. Unfortunately for Zorromon, little did his mind know that that was exactly what Knightbaomon wanted him to do. Zorromon slashed his rapier at Knightbaomon's face.

"DIE BEAST!"

At that point, Knightbaomon opened his eyes and blood hued eyes (Knightbaomon's eyes had altered from black to red) stared at Zorromon and pierced directly in his soul. Zorromon stopped dead in his tracks and his body remained frozen on the spot with his rapier raised to attack Knightbaomon. Zorromon attempted to move but his body was stuck…as if glued to the spot.

'What?'

Zorromon glanced around. His eyes seemed to be the only part of his body that he could move and Zorromon fixed them on Knightbaomon. The wolf mega stood still with his eyes fixed on Zorromon, as if in a trance. That's when Zorromon realized what had happened. Knightbaomon had hypnotized him so he couldn't move his body. Zorromon glared at Knightbaomon.

A sneer cracked on Knightbaomon's face. With the body of his opponent/enemy frozen, Knightbaomon seized this opportunity to attack. Knightbaomon focused all of his energy onto the blade in his hand and raising it, Knightbaomon struck. The wolf mega slashed at Zorromon twice and on the third assault, he did a combination of a jump and slash attack. The eyes of Zorromon widened. Unable to move his body, Zorromon was unable to dodge the attacks. All three of Knightbaomon's attacks struck Zorromon at the same time resulting in an explosion on Zorromon's body. Zorromon was blown backwards and he landed on his back with his rapier thrown an inch away from him.

Knightbaomon smirked in triumph and sheathed his sword.

"Yeah! GO KNIGHTBAOMON!" Kazu cheered waving his visor zealously.

"Knightbaomon is doing well," Jeri stated, "do you think he'll win."

"Che! He better," Kazu answered, "or else we'll never be able to take Renamon back to the Real World to Rika. The poor thing's been crying for her ever since she found out that she was gone."

"Eh? Rika? Crying? That doesn't sound like the Rika I know," Terriermon said.

"I know it sounds weird but ever since Renamon left and Rika found out she's been doing nothing but crying and worrying herself over Renamon. Not to mention keeping the rest of us awake at night with her constant whining about whether or not you digimon would return with Renamon."

"Whoa! Rika misses Renamon that much!" Guilmon said.

"Duh chumley," Kazu scoffed in response.

Renamon lowered her head. She had overheard what Kazu had told the others about Rika and she could not help but feel guilty. After all the reason for Rika's misery was because of her.

'Rika,' Renamon thought sadly, 'it's seems like only yesterday that I had met you,'

Renamon closed her eyes as the memories of the day when she had first met her tamer Rika began to swarm into her mind.

**FLASHBACK……………**

**Rika:** Ugh! I am so bored. -Door of Rika's room shuts and her room turns into a negative photo-

**Rika:** Whoa, what's happening? -Her scanner glows and three screens appear before her-

**Rika:** What's going on? -Digimon appear in the screens-

**Digimon one:** There she is.

**Digimon two:** The Digimon Queen.

**Digimon three:** She is the child.

**Digimon four:** Yes you are the one.

**Digimon five:** Make me stronger.

**Digimon six:** Make me digi-evolve.

-All of the digimon say they want to be stronger and want Rika to tame them. They then reach their hands in to grab Rika. Rika, scared, slowly crawled to the wall. The digimon started coming out of the screens a little-

**Rika:** I can't tame all of you! I just want one strong digimon!

-Rika's scanner glows and a blue card appears under another card. The digimon all turn to see another digimon walking towards them and they disappear-

**Rika:** Are you Renamon?

**Renamon:** You wanted someone powerful, didn't you? -The three screens vanish-

**Rika:** Uh. -The blue card shines a little-

**Rika:** I must be dreaming. -Rika crawls to the desk-

**Rika:** Huh? This is different. Huh? -Rika sees her scanner and picks it up-

**Rika:** All right, let's see what we've got –swipes card through scanner and numbers appear on her scanner and it morphs into a D-Arc-

**Rika:** I am dreaming. –D-arc glows-

**Rika (thinking):** Maybe this means I get a wish. Well there's only one thing I really want. –holds D-arc to her heart-

**Rika (thinking):** I wish Renamon was mine and that I knew how to make her digi-evolve. I wish that I was a real digimon tamer. -Renamon appears before Rika floating-

**Rika:** Huh!

**Renamon:** I've been searching for a strong tamer and you are the one. -Rika is scared-

**Renamon:** It's no accident that we're a team. Share your strength with me and we will be unstoppable.

**END OF FLASHBACK……………**

'Things seemed so much simpler back then,' Renamon thought to herself, 'at that time…I was a fearless digimon who only cared about power and becoming stronger and Rika was the one who could have made me stronger. I didn't even remember how to love. I learnt how to care about and for others from Rika and the other digimon however…I never learnt how to love, at least until I met _him_……………

**FLASHBACK…………**

-Renamon stood in the centre of the West Shinjuku Park in the middle of the afternoon. Her feet stomped impatiently against the surface of the ground as she paced up and down through the grass. She was waiting for Guilmon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Marineangemon, Calumon, Monodramon, Guadromon and Impmon to meet her in the park however obviously the eight of them were late…as usual-

**Renamon:** Where are those guys? They said that they would have been here about an hour ago.

-Heaving a sigh, Renamon decided to walk around the park while she was there. Renamon strutted through the park, admiring how much the park has changed in the past year. Renamon comes across a new freshly planted flower field which had grown on the far end of the park. Renamon reaches out and picks up one of the flowers and sniffs it. An enchanting odor wafted into Renamon's nostrils-

**Renamon:** Not bad. This flower actually smells nice, not like I'm a flower type of digimon. Huh?

-Renamon dropped the flower as her jaw hung languorously. Standing in the far distance of the flower field was another digimon. Even though she could not see his face, Renamon immediately recognized the digimon as being a male because of his strapping figure and muscular body. The digimon's back was turned to Renamon. Renamon stared at the new digimon-

**Renamon:** Who is that? Is he……an enemy?

-Renamon whipped around and started walking toward the digimon only to realize that the digimon was gone-

**Renamon:** What? Where did he go?

-Renamon looked around for the digimon only to have something heavy land on top of her back. The next thing Renamon knew she landed on the ground and something or someone groped her by her neck fur. The something or someone then pulled Renamon's face to meet his. Renamon looked into the digimon's face. It was the digimon she had seen from before.

Now face to face with him, Renamon noticed that the digimon appeared to look like……a _wolf_. He had dark grey fur and had quite a muscular chest. Black optics pierced into Renamon. Renamon gazed into the digimon's face, as if hypnotized by his eyes.

The wolf-like digimon continued to stare at Renamon with one clawed hand outstretched over Renamon's face as if to strike her but then……the wolf-like digimon released Renamon and stood to his feet. The digimon left Renamon on the ground and turned his back to leave. Renamon gaped at the digimon-

**Renamon:** Wait! WAIT! -The wolf digimon stops and glances back at Renamon-

**Renamon:** You were going to attack me but then you stopped. Why?

**The Mysterious Digimon:** Because…………it is not in my nature to hurt a female and besides…why would I want to hurt such a beautiful face?

-Renamon felt herself blush. A smile crossed the digimon's face and he winked at Renamon before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Once the digimon was gone, Renamon stood to her feet. She touched her red cheeks and looked to the skies, as if beckoning them for an answer-

**Renamon:** Who was that digimon?

**END OF FLASHBACK……………………**

"When I had first met Wolfemon I hardly knew what to say," Renamon muttered, "to be honest I had never seen a digimon like Wolfemon before. He was so unpretentious and chivalrous when I had first met him. Wolfemon was the only digimon who was actually capable of making my face blush and during the time as I got to know him a lot better I was able to develop a liking toward Wolfemon and then…my liking turned into love…a passionate love. (Sighs) Things were easier back then but now they're so complicated."

"Renamon? Renamon?"

"Huh?"

Renamon opened her eyes only to see Amethyst's gloved hand being waved in front of her face. Renamon turned to Amethyst. A smile cracked across Amethyst's face as she grinned at Renamon.

"Oh! For a while there I thought that you had zoned out on us or something. Heh, heh," Amethyst giggled.

Renamon smiled halfheartedly.

The voices of the Renomons and Renamons all cheered stridently at that moment. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and the digimon crew also applauded as well and Kazu continued waving his visor (he even grabbed Kenta's glasses and waved that too). Renamon gave Amethyst a confused look.

"What just happened?"

"Didn't you see? Knightbaomon managed to attack Zorromon again," Amethyst answered, "didn't you see it?"

"Oh no I wasn't truly paying any attention………

"So who are you rooting for?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you rooting for to win the battle for your heart? Zorromon or Knightbaomon?" Amethyst repeated.

"Zorromon," Renamon replied abruptly.

"Really? I thought you might have wanted Wolfemon to win,"

"Why…why would I want to root for _him_?"

"Well I assumed that you would have at least given Knightbaomon a little support because after all," Amethyst spoke, "when you disappeared from the Foxwood Village and went to live in the Human World, Wolfemon was your first love following Renomon and from what I heard from Gabumon and the other digimon, you and Wolfemon had a very close relationship……maybe even closer than the one you had with Reno…………

"Stop it Amethyst! Just stop it!" Renamon growled as she glared furiously at Amethyst. Amethyst stared back at Renamon, taken aback by her sudden course of action towards her. Giving an aggressive 'humph' at Amethyst, Renamon stomped off and disappeared amongst the now standing crowd of cheering Renomons and Renamons Amethyst blinked.

"YEAH! GO KNIGHTBAOMON!"

"GO ZORROMON!"

"Amethyst? Amethyst?"

"Huh?" Amethyst glanced at Lopmon.

"Where did Renamon go?" Lopmon inquired.

Amethyst folded her arms and frowned as her eyes traveled along the crowds of Renomons and Renamons.

"That's what I would like to know,"

* * *

Renamon stomped down the staircase to the exit of the coliseum or what she thought was the staircase that led to the exit. Renamon did not care. She was too angry to even consider where she was going at that point. Little did Renamon know that she was being pursued by Amethyst. 

"Renamon! Renamon WAIT!"

Renamon boorishly ignored her younger sister and she continued her way down the flight of steps. Amethyst frowned Reaching out a hand, Amethyst grabbed Renamon by her arm and spun her around to face her.

"Renamon, what's wrong with you?" Amethyst questioned seriously, "why are you acting this way?"

"I'm not acting in any sort of way," Renamon snarled.

"Yes you are Renamon," Amethyst said and she looked Renamon directly in the face, "I can see the anger burning in your eyes. You can't hide it from me. Now tell me, what's the matter?"

Renamon pulled her arm out of Amethyst's grasp and turned her back to her. Renamon looked down at the ground.

"Why did you have to do that?" Renamon uttered.

"Do what?" Amethyst said innocently.

"Remind me of my relationship with Wolfemon," Renamon said, "why did you have to remind me of it especially at this time?"

Amethyst sighed. "Look Renamon I'm sorry if I upset you with what I said but I was only telling you the truth," the golden fox said, "and besides……why would it bother you?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me Renamon? Answer me this one question," Amethyst spoke gravely, "if you love Renomon now then why would a simple mentioning of your previous relationship with Wolfemon bother you so much?"

Renamon cringed. "I……..I don't know."

"Oh I think you do,"

Amethyst turned her own back to Renamon. "Renamon……are you……do you still have feelings for Wolfemon?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Renamon answer me!"

"No! My answer is no! I…I don't have feelings for Wolfemon," Renamon answered, "and that's the truth."

"You're lying,"

"What?"

"You're lying!"

Renamon spun around to gape at Amethyst. Amethyst placed her hands behind her head as she looked Renamon straight in the eye. The two vixens stood staring at each other until Amethyst removed her hands from behind her head and placed them on her hip. Renamon watched her sister in confusion.

"I was right. There is not a doubt in my mine," Amethyst said softly almost to herself, "I knew it,"

"Knew…………what?"

"Renamon, even though you say that this is not true…I know it is and you will hate me when I say this but……I think that you're lying to me……you're lying to everyone here. There is still a part of you that cares and loves Wolfemon, am I right?"

"WRONG!" Renamon yelled.

"I knew you would say that," Amethyst said calmly.

Renamon frowned. She was becoming agitated now.

"Renamon if you still have feelings for Wolfemon then it is okay for you to admit it," Amethyst said, "because in spite of everything, Wolfemon still loves you…that's why he's fighting for you."

"And Renomon is fighting for me as well," Renamon said, "and in case you don't know, I love Renomon not Wolfemon."

"You're lying again,"

"No I'm not. I don't love Wolfemon. I love Renomon."

"You think you do,"

"Look Amethyst I'm not going to argue with you," Renamon said, "I said I love Renomon. You're only trying to make me say that I love Wolfemon because you love Renomon."

"True," Amethyst said, "I do love Renomon very much…even though I said I don't I just can't forget the fact that I love him more than life. See Renamon I can't forget that I still have feelings for Renomon and neither can you forget that you have feelings for Wolfemon."

Renamon lowered her head. As much as she hated to admit…Amethyst had a point. Renamon loved Renomon dearly with all of her heart…however……there was still a part of her that could not…as a matter of fact _would not_ forget her feelings for Wolfemon. Renamon still………liked Wolfemon and that scared her. Renamon narrowed her eyes and growled mentally.

"You're wrong Amethyst," Renamon spoke, "I love Renomon…not Wolfemon and that is all I'm going to say,"

Amethyst shook her head. "I don't believe you," she said doubtfully.

"Will you stop it with that," Renamon snarled in annoyance, "I said that I love Renomon!"

Unfortunately for Renamon, Amethyst was persistent.

"No you don't Rena……"

"Yes I do,"

"No you don't. You're lying to me!"

Renamon's eyes twitched. It was at that moment when she finally snapped. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Renamon bellowed, "FOR THE LAST TIME AMETHYST I LOVE WOLFEMON, YOU HEARD ME WOLFEMON!"

"Renomon,"

"What?"

"You said that you loved Wolfemon when you meant to say Renomon," Amethyst said.

"Well…I meant to say Renomon," Renamon said.

"Oh really or is that a lie as well," Amethyst said suspiciously, "because you made it loud and clear that you still love Wolfemon."

Renamon covered her mouth and her face flushed. What had she done? It was true that she had shouted that she loved Wolfemon but the shocking part was that she……meant it. Amethyst continued to look at Renamon apprehensively. The adolescent fox folded her arms.

"Renamon, what's going on?" Amethyst questioned.

"…" Renamon did not answer.

"Renamon!"

"Alright! You want to know the truth Amethyst then I'll tell you," Renamon said, "you were right. I…do still have feelings for Wolfemon despite how much I would hate to admit it. After Renomon had proposed to me I made a promise to myself that I would have forgotten everything about my previous life in the Human World like……my friends, my tamer Rika and most importantly……my relationship with Wolfemon. I chose to forget about him. But now my past has come back to haunt me. Wolfemon is here in Foxwood and……he still loves me. The thought of Wolfemon still having feelings for me after what he told me and after what I did to him seemed unforeseen but here he is and……I can't resist feeling old feelings towards him."

Amethyst tilted her head to the side. "So……basically you still love Wolfemon?" she said.

"I didn't say that," Renamon replied harshly.

"Then what the heck are you saying?"

Renamon heaved a sigh. "Listen Amethyst, regardless of whether or not my feelings for Wolfemon are returning…I am going to marry Renomon because I know he's the one who is going to win this match," Renamon said.

Amethyst scoffed. "What if Wolfemon wins the battle?" she said.

"I………………………………want to be with Renomon!" Renamon shouted.

"Your brain may say that you want to be with Renomon but what does your heart tell you?" Amethyst said.

"My heart? What does my heart have to do with this?"

"Everything. Your heart tells you a lot of things Renamon like what emotions you feel, who you are in love with and most importantly who you are destined to be with," Amethyst explained.

"The heart isn't the only thing that tells a person who to fall in love with," Renamon said, "the mind also tells you your one true love and my mind tells me that I love Renomon."

"Humph! Your mind may tell you that you are in love with Renomon but your heart is telling you that you are destined to be with Wolfemon," Amethyst said.

Renamon screwed up her face in an annoyed glare but inwardly, her eyes felt like melting. For some odd reason a part of Renamon felt out of place. She didn't know why…it just felt strange. Renamon shook off this odd emotion she was feeling as she opened her mouth to say something to Amethyst.

However, just as Renamon opened her mouth to speak she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of loud screams. Immediately, Renamon's eyes fell on the coliseum.

"What was that?" Renamon said confusedly.

"The coliseum!" Amethyst gasped.

"THE MATCH!" Amethyst and Renamon shouted at the same time. The two Renamons took off up the staircase back into the coliseum.

* * *

"Terriermon! Terriermon!" Amethyst called. 

Terriermon looked around and he saw Renamon and Amethyst running toward him.

"Renamon! Amethyst!" Terriermon shouted.

Renomon and Amethyst both stopped in front of Terriermon panting breathlessly. Once she had regained her breath Amethyst spoke to Terriermon.

"What's going on Terriermon?" Amethyst asked, "we heard the crowd screaming,"

"And there was a good reason why," Terriermon said.

"He's right," Lopmon spoke up, "bad news guys Knightbaomon is down,"

"What! How?"

"The match was going perfectly with Knightbaomon getting the upper hand of Zorromon," Lopmon explained, "but then……… "

"Then………?"

"Zorromon used some strange technique on Knightbaomon and paralyzed him right on the battlefield. He called the attack 'Paralyizo' and after he paralyzed Knightbaomon he weakened him," Lopmon said.

"What! Knightbaomon has been weakened!" Amethyst said gaping at Lopmon.

"Weakened? You mean Knightbaomon is……hurt?" Renamon said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Duh! What else could 'weakened' mean?" Impmon snorted.

Renamon winced and suddenly she felt as if he heart had sunken deep into the pit of her stomach. Renamon gave an uncomfortable gulp.

"Something wrong Renamon?" Amethyst questioned concernedly, "after all you did want Zorromon to defeat Knightbaomon, right?"

"Yes I wanted Zorromon to win," Renamon replied honestly, "but……

'I didn't want Knightbaomon to get hurt either,' Renamon thought despondently.

* * *

Meanwhile on the battlefield…………… 

"Aargh!"

Knightbaomon skidded across the coarse ground and dropped on his knees groaning in hurt. Zorromon had just laid another powerful and painful blow to his body bruising both his back and his torso (for the umpteenth time) at the same time. Knightbaomon snarled under his breath as he glowered up at Zorromon. Zorromon sneered a toothy smirk as he returned the glare to Knightbaomon while brandishing his rapier firmly in the palm of his hand.

Zorromon waved his rapier and pointed it at Knightbaomon's throat. "Give up beast," the fox mega threatened.

Knightbaomon snarled and slashed away the rapier with his own sword and jumped to his feet. "Not a chance," was Knightbaomon's response as he lashed out at Zorromon again.

**Mia:** _YAHHHHH!_

Knightbaomon continued slashing at Zorromon. However Zorromon easily anticipated each of Knightbaomon's petty assaults and was able to block and evade each and every one of them. Knightbaomon growled furiously as each of his attacks failed to injure his opponent. Knightbaomon now tried a different strategy. The wolf mega charged forward at Zorromon with the blade of his sword pointed straight at Zorromon's heart.

Zorromon's smirk widened across his face as he glared into Knightbaomon's face. Zorromon made a weird hand gesticulation with his hands before his fingers stopped……pointing at Knightbaomon. Zorromon opened his mouth and mouthed the word 'Paralyizo'. Knightbaomon did not know what happened next only that he suddenly felt his entire body went completely numb and he froze on the spot. Knightbaomon tried to move his legs but his movement only brought him pain.

"Oh no! He did it again!" Lopmon screamed in horror.

"Come on Knightbaomon! Move it!" Kenta yelled down on the battlefield.

Knightbaomon tried moving again but this only brought more pain to his already damaged body. Zorromon grinned and crimson optics glared at Knightbaomon. A deep shadow covered Zorromon's face and he grumbled something under her breath.

"Heh! Heh! I told you to give up wolf," Zorromon muttered, "with your body under my paralyzing enchantment you won't be able to move a muscle and if you even attempt to do so, it will only bring you pain as you already know. Heh!"

A bawl of pain escaped from Knightbaomon's lips. He had just tried to move his leg only to feel an agonizing jolt of pain creep up his legs. Knightbaomon bit his lower lip. Even blinking his eye brought him excruciating pain. Zorromon guffawed manically at Knightbaomon's hurt. Knightbaomon snarled.

Zorromon gave another loud scandalous chortle. "(Sighs) Why do you persist on trying to win this match beast," Zorromon said, "you are only making a fool of yourself so why don't you just forfeit."

Knightbaomon managed to glare on eye at Zorromon.

"N……Never Zorromon!" Knightbaomon growled, "as long as I am standing I will not allow you to defeat me."

"Feh! Aren't you the naïve one," Zorromon growled, "Give up wolf! It is already obvious that I will be the winner,"

"Grrrr! You may just end up being the winner of this battle," Knightbaomon snarled, "but………you will never win Renamon's heart!"

"Ha! You fool; I've already won that," Zorromon scoffed, "why do you think she was going to marry me? And Renamon _is_ going to become my mate once I've gotten rid of you,"

Knightbaomon clenched his fist and growled.

**Mia and Wolfemon (Knightbaomon):** _Oh no you don't!_

"Huh?"

**Mia:** _Forget it Zorromon! We are going to win this battle and Renamon WILL be coming with us!_

"Yes and besides," Knightbaomon bellowed, "I once made a promise to Renamon that no matter what happens I will always be with her and I'm not about to break……that……PROMISE!"

Knightbaomon stomped one foot forward and gathering all the strength he had left in him Knightbaomon broke free of Zorromon's paralyzing enchantment. Knightbaomon roared as he charged at Zorromon swinging his sword madly in multiple slashes. Zorromon's eyes widened in horror.

'UNBELIEVABLE!' Zorromon thought, 'how did he regain his strength so quickly! It's impossible!'

Knightbaomon slashed at Zorromon.

"Alright! Knightbaomon is back in the match!" Monodramon cheered.

"Good show!" Guadromon exclaimed.

'What…did Knightbaomon mean by…promise?' Renamon pondered. The golden vixen now shut her eyes and tried to remember what _promise_ Wolfemon had made to her. It was a short while before it finally hit Renamon. It was a memory that Renamon had long forgotten about.

It was during the time when the Bedlam terrorized the city of West Shinjuku, Japan and concealed the entire city and all of its inhabitants in a plague of dark matter. During this time, Wolfemon had met with Renamon secretly in a deserted part of West Shinjuku where the Bedlam had not corrupted and the two of them conversed with one another before they had to go into battle against the Bedlam.

**FLASHBACK………………**

"Wolfemon, I'm nervous," spoke Renamon's terrified voice as she turned to face Wolfemon.

Wolfemon glanced at Renamon. "Why would _you_ be nervous?" was Wolfemon quirk reply, "I'd never expect a digimon such as yourself to be nervous about this considering the fact that you have done this sort of thing before."

Renamon swallowed. "I know," she said, "but at least when we were battling against the D-Reaper, we had help from Yamaki and the Digimon Makers however now……now we are alone. The Bedlam has taken out every source of assistance that our team needed to defeat it and we may be next in line."

"So? What's your point?" Wolfemon said dully.

"My point is that we might end up being deleted permanently," Renamon said with a slight tremble in her voice, "I mean aren't you scared Wolfemon?"

"I'm terrified," Wolfemon replied honestly, "the Bedlam is the most ghastly thing that Mia and I have ever come to take on however even though I am scared, I am not going to allow my fear to cloud my concentration on defeating that wretched Bedlam and neither should you Renamon."

"You're probably right," Renamon sighed, "but Wolfemon, what if we all go into battle and in the end I end up loosing everything that is most precious to me. Like Rika and the other tamers……my digimon friends………you…"

"Me?"

"Yes you," Renamon said and for the first time that day she actually smiled, "Wolfemon I……I care a lot about you and……that's the truth."

Wolfemon cracked a smile. "Really now," he said, "well since we're being honest I care a lot about you too Renamon."

Renamon's cheeks flushed. "Thank you," she said under her breath, "(Sighs) things would have been a lot easier if the Bedlam wasn't such a threat to us. What will we do?"

"Don't worry Renamon, as long as our group sticks together as a team we will vanquish that Bedlam," Wolfemon said confidently.

"What about us?" Renamon spoke softly looking away from Wolfemon.

Wolfemon took Renamon's hand in his. "Don't worry about that either Renamon," Wolfemon said, "no matter what happens……I will always be with you,"

"Really?" Renamon said flushing.

Wolfemon nodded his head. "Yes," he answered, "I promise."

**END OF FLASHBACK………………………**

Renamon touched her heart and an unremarkable feeling burned in her cheeks. Renamon touched her heart.

"Wolfemon," Renamon said. 'He remembered his promise to me. Oh Wolfemon.'

Knightbaomon slashed at Zorromon. Immediately Zorromon outstretched a hand and using his paralyzing enchantment he froze Knightbaomon in place.

Once his opponent was frozen, Zorromon used another enchantment known as 'Explodo' on Knightbaomon which caused his entire body to explode on contact.

Knightbaomon roared loudly as his smoking bruised body fell backwards onto the ground. Zorromon chuckled out of amusement. Growling, Knightbaomon jumped to his feet and charged at Zorromon again. This only made Zorromon chuckle as he raised his hand again. Zorromon pointed his hand at Knightbaomon and used the exact enchantments he had used before.

"Parlyzico Explodo!" Zorromon shouted. Knightbaomon froze in place and the next thing he knew his body wounded up on the ground for he had been blasted a second time. Knightbaomon struggled to get to his feet. Using his sword as a support, Knightbaomon weakly regained his posture.

**Mia:** _Urgh! I don't think that I can survive one of those again._

"Me neither," Knightbaomon moaned, "there has to be another way to attack him without being frozen and attacked immediately,"

**Mia:** _Hmm……I have an idea? Try a jump attack and surprise him._

Knightbaomon nodded. "I'm on it!"

Mustering his strength, Knightbaomon charged at Zorromon. Zorromon scoffed. "Feh! You truly are pathetic wolf," Zorromon scoffed. Zorromon raised his hand. He was about to use his paralyzing enchantment on Knightbaomon once more but then Knightbaomon surprised him.

Zorromon's eyes widened as Knightbaomon leapt into midair above his head with his sword pointing at his forehead. Zorromon gaped at Knightbaomon but then a malicious grin crossed his lips and the fox mega chuckled.

"Heh! Heh! Nice try beast!"

Zorromon suddenly reached out and grabbed Knightbaomon by his throat. Knightbaomon gagged as the grip that Zorromon had around his throat intensified. Zorromon's smirk widened. The mega then thrust his hand and tossed Knightbaomon across the ground. Knightbaomon's body landed forcefully against the ground where he laid immobilized. Bruised and completely drained of all of his energy, Knightbaomon's body glowed gold before he de-digi-evolved back to rookie level.

Now Wolfemon laid on the ground with an unconscious Mia lying opposite him. Wolfemon feebly pushed himself up and his eyes fell on Mia.

The young tamer female rested on her stomach. Her clothes were tattered and her arms and legs were covered with cuts and bruises. Wolfemon gritted his teeth.

This was all his fault. Wolfemon outstretched a feeble hand to touch the immobilized Mia.

"M……Mi……Mia!"

Wolfemon's hand almost touched Mia's leg but then someone's foot pressed against his hand. Wolfemon snarled irritably and he looked up to see that the foot belonged to Zorromon. Zorromon smirked. Wolfemon glared. Raising his pointy rapier, Zorromon pointed the sharp weapon threateningly at the fallen Mia's unconscious form.

"No! Don't you DARE touch her!" Wolfemon growled.

"Of course. I would never be so cruel than to hurt a human child especially when she is unable to defend herself," Zorromon said. "so instead of finishing off the human, I'll kill you."

Zorromon pointed the blade of his rapier at Wolfemon. With the tip of his foot, Zorromon pushed Wolfemon onto his back. Being as weak as he was, Wolfemon easily fell onto his back. Zorromon's rapier hovered above Wolfemon's chest……pointing at his heart.

"I will make your demise swift," Zorromon growled.

At that moment, the Emperor stood to his feet and shouted down to Zorromon. "That's enough Zorromon," the Emperor said, "you have already won the match so don't bother to kill the beast."

But Zorromon ignored the Emperor as his rapier still pointed at Wolfemon's heart. Zorromon's eyes glowered evilly as he concentrated all of his energy into his blade. The tip of the rapier blazed into fiery black flames.

"This will end it!" Zorromon roared.

Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and the digimon all yelled to Wolfemon.

"HEY! He shouldn't be allowed to do that! Somebody stop him!" Kazu yelled.

"He won't listen! It's all over for Wolfemon now!" Jeri said.

"Oh I can't look," Kenta said, covering his eyes.

Zorromon brought down his rapier to stab Wolfemon. Wolfemon just laid on his back completely helpless watching as the rapier came down upon his body. This was it! This was the end……if him!

Terriermon and the other digimon all yelled frantically for Wolfemon to move but Wolfemon barely budged.

"Wolfemon!"

"Wolfemon! MOVE IT!"

"He's gonna die! I KNOW IT!"

"Wolfemon!"

"Wolfemon!"

"Wolfemon!"

"WOLFEMON!"

Renamon watched hopelessly and Zorromon's rapier reflected in her eyes as it slowly came down to stab Wolfemon. At that moment, something inside of Renamon shattered. She suddenly fell a certain sentiment enter her soul. It was a sensation that resembled shame………a sentiment that resembled empathy……a feeling that immediately told Renamon that……she could not allow Wolfemon to die.

Renamon jumped to her feet.

"WOL……FE……MON!"

At that time, an unexpected sound was heard. It was a low sound……a malevolent sound……the sound of death. All the Renomons and Renamon in the coliseum fell completely hushed. The Emperor and the Empress fell silent as well. Even Churoo, Midus and Calpin sat with their lips sealed and their faces stared grimly at the battlefield.

Zorromon stood firmly with his rapier in hand. The sharp weapon had pierced directly through the heart of his opponent. Thick data oozed from the pierced hole in the digimon's body. However………regrettably……the digimon that was stabbed was not who Zorromon thought it was. It was not Wolfemon. Zorromon glanced down at the face of his opponent expecting to see the body of Wolfemon lying dead on the ground with his rapier penetrated through his heart however……what Zorromon saw, made his face turn green and the fox mega nearly dropped his weapon.

Wolfemon's eyes widened. He had expected himself to be dead at that moment but instead what he saw was……shielding herself in front of him with Zorromon's rapier stabbed straight though her heart was…………………………………………………………………………Renamon!

* * *

**Vanilla the Warf (Narrator):** Well isn't this a sudden turn of events! Did Renamon just do what I thought she did? Did she……just save Wolfemon? Now things are really confusing. There are millions of questions to be answered but the three most important inquiries are:

What will happen to Renamon? Will she live or will she……die? And in the end, who will Renamon chose to go with?

Zorromon has won the match but will Renomon have a change of heart and go with Wolfemon? Find out the answers to these puzzling questions in **Chapter 18** of **Digital Romance 3:** _Decisions, Decisions._

* * *

**Mistress:** Urgh! Sorry guys if this update is late. My bad. I've been so busy the part few weeks that I barely had any time to type this chapter. But now I have updated and hope you guys enjoy this chapter plus the cliffhanger...Heh! Heh! Anyways, you know whatcha gotta do to get a next update, please review.


	19. Decisions, Decisions

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: DECISIONS, DECISIONS**

"Renamon!"

All and sundry became unvoiced. The form of Renamon collided hardly with the coarse earth. Dissolving data leached from the interior of the fissure in the vixen's chest. Renamon's eyes flickered faintly. Everything was turning blurry. She was slowly loosing consciousness.

"Renamon!"

The digimon tamers alongside the digimon and Amethyst all came running onto the coliseum battlefield. One by one they came to Renamon's side, brushing past a disgruntled Zorromon. Zorromon appeared befuddled. He could not believe what he just did. He had hurt Renamon.

Not like he meant to do it but……there she was, lying half-dead in front of him.

Zorromon clenched his fist. A dark cloud shielded his eyes and the mega digimon de-digi-evolved back to Renomon.

By that time, the links once connecting Wolfemon and Renomon together in the Bound Battle match had diminished and either were free to move about as they wished.

Wolfemon held the unconscious Renamon in his arms, staring worriedly into his face. He was surrounded by the tamers and the other digimon. Even Mia (who had recovered from her unconsciousness) joined the crowd, standing beside a fretful-looking Amethyst.

"Renamon," Wolfemon spoke softly. He shook Renamon gently.

Renamon groaned and pale blue eyes stared back into Wolfemon's tense expression.

"Renamon, why? Why did you do that? Why did you save me?" Wolfemon questioned.

"I…had to Wolfemon," Renamon coughed, "I……couldn't allow Zorromon to hurt…you. I just…couldn't,"

A warm smiled crossed Wolfemon's lips. "Oh Renamon," Wolfemon said and he touched Renamon's cheeks contentedly.

Renamon gave a half-hearted smile before a sore moan escaped her lips. Everyone looked at her worriedly.

"Renamon," Lopmon said fearfully.

Impmon growled. "Grrrr! YOU!" the mauve digimon said wrathfully. He pointed a gloved red finger at Renomon. Renomon winced and looked away, avoiding the angered look on Impmon's face.

Impmon continued to glare daggers at Renomon.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Impmon bellowed.

"Quiet Impmon!" Gabumon said coolly, "there is no one to blame for this. Not even Renomon,"

"WHAAAT! But he……"

Gabumon shot Impmon a defiant look. Impmon shut his mouth immediately.

The rookie then folded his arms and snorted.

"Ah okay,"

"Is she alright?" the Empress asked concernedly.

She and the Emperor along with Midus, Calpin and Churoo came down to check up on Renamon.

Gabumon shook his head to the Empress's inquiry.

"I'm afraid not," the dog-reptile answered, "it was a direct blow straight through the heart. It'll be a miracle if she survives,"

"He's right. This is indeed a critical situation," the Emperor said examining Renamon's wound himself, "Renamon needs to be treated at once however, it'll take several days for the Foxwood nurses to treat her,"

"Forget the nurses! Renamon needs to be cured now!" Impmon shouted, "she may not have the strength left to wait that long!"

"Then let's do it now," Jeri piped in. The brunette tamer turned to Demiangemon. "Demiangemon, you have healing powers, right? Then use them to heal Renamon," Jeri suggested.

"Huh? But Jeri you know how it works with my healing powers," Demiangemon said, "when I'm using them on myself it's safe but when I use them on someone else it drains me of my own physical energy in the process,"

"Please Demiangemon you must do this," Wolfemon pleaded, "Renamon needs you. Do it for her,"

Demiangemon looked at Renamon. The sight of seeing the vixen in ache made him feel terrible. He must help her. Demiangemon nodded. "Okay. I'll do it." He said.

Demiangemon placed a hand over the hole in Renamon's chest. The winged mega's body glowed. The energy from Demiangemon's body flowed from within himself and into Renamon's body.

At that précised moment Renamon felt the pain in her chest disappearing and her strength slowly returning. When Demiangemon removed his hand, it revealed Renamon's chest. The wound was gone. Renamon opened her eyes. Now that she was fully healed Renamon leaned herself up.

Wolfemon held a hand to the vixen's back for support. Renamon smiled at him gratefully.

Demiangemon, on the other hand, gave a pained 'Oh' as he fell onto his back.

"Demiangemon!" Jeri yelled.

The tamer ran to her digimon partner's side. Demiangemon's body shone bullion before he de-digi-evolved back to Calumon. Jeri picked up Calumon and held him in her arms tenderly.

"Calumon," Jeri uttered worriedly, "are you-------alright?"

"Uhh Jeri. When will the world stop spinning," Calumon groaned.

The in-training digimon then shook his head and laughed. "Ha! Now it has. Ha! Ha!" Calumon chortled.

Jeri grinned. "Calumon," Jeri hugged Calumon.

"Did I do well?" Calumon laughed.

"You did great lil buddy," Jeri answered.

"Are you alright my dear?" the Emperor asked Renamon kneeling down beside her.

"I am now," Renamon answered, "thanks to Calumon,"

Renamon winked at Calumon. Calumon pinched his flushed cheeks and giggled gaily.

Renomon slowly approached Renamon. He held his head down.

"Are you……okay Renamon?" Renomon asked.

"She is now. No thanks to you!" Wolfemon growled.

Renomon ignored Wolfemon.

"It only matters to me that you are fine Renamon," Renomon said, "you have to be in order for the two of us to continue with our wedding and get married."

"What! Renamon is not getting married to you," Wolfemon said.

"Of course she is," Renomon argued, "we had an agreement in the matter. I won the match so therefore Renamon is now mine."

"What!"

"He's right you know," the Emperor said, "Renomon _has _won the match,"

"No he didn't," Lopmon said, "Wolfemon was only slightly weakened when Zorromon made that final move so he was still able to continue fighting the battle and the rules of the match clearly state that the match will end when either is _unable_ to continue the match,"

"So?"

"So……technically this match is a tie," Lopmon said.

"A tie!"

"Yep! A tie,"

The Emperor placed a hand to his chin and screwed his face up in concentration.

"Thy Emperor, you don't honestly believe this filthy other species digimon about the match, do you? For all we know she could be telling you lies just to help that beast Woofmon win," Churoo barked.

The Emperor shook his head. "No the digimon is correct," he said, "now that I have recalled what happened before I've realized that Woofmon was still in the match. So……basically……the match did end in a draw,"

The Emperor placed his hands behind his back.

"This sort of thing has never occurred before in the battles for a Renamon's heart," he continued, "at the end of each match there has always been a winner and a loser. But this match has neither."

"I propose that we have a tie-breaker to announce the final winner," Calpin suggested.

"Indeed," Midus said in agreement.

"I say we have another battle to settle the tie," Churoo suggested, "this time without human assistance,"

Churoo shot a glance at Mia and the female tamer merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"I say that Renamon should be the one to decide the winner of the match," Guilmon spoke up.

"Eh?" All turned and gaped at Guilmon.

The dinosaur-reptile digimon shrugged his shoulders. "Renamon is the prize of the match, right? So therefore she should decide," Guilmon answered logically.

"Y'know as wacky as that sounds, Guilmon actually makes a lot of sense," Monodramon said.

"Yeah he has a point," Kenta said in concord.

"So Renamon, who is it going to be?" Renomon asked. He looked to Renamon. "Who do you want to be with? Me or Wolfemon?"

"……"

"Well?" Renomon said impatiently.

"……"

Renamon concentrated on her fingers.

This was the moment she had dreaded the moment. The decision between Renomon and Wolfemon. Renamon would not lie. She loved them……both Renomon _and_ Wolfemon. Nevertheless when it all comes down to it, Renamon cannot have them both.

She had to choose one. Auspiciously………by now……Renamon knew who she was going to pick.

Renamon stood to her feet. All eyes were on her now. The coliseum had returned to its soundless state with every person and digimon looking directly at Renamon, waiting for her decision. Renamon stood in the middle of Renomon and Wolfemon. Her eyes traveled between the two of them. Either male digimon appeared momentous but underneath their seriousness there were definite hints of awkwardness and agitation.

"I have made my decision," Renamon announced, "Wolfemon, Renomon. I admit. I love you…..both of you. But unfortunately I can only choose one of you,"

"We understand," Wolfemon said.

"So who is it that you chose Renamon? Me or the beast?" Renomon asked edgily.

Renamon heaved a breath. This was it. This was her decision.

"I chose……………………………………………………………………………………………Renomon."

Renomon smirked. Wolfemon touched his chest. An uncomfortable pang struck inside of him. He knew now that he had lost. He had lost……_everything_.

Calumon, Marineangemon, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu, Mia, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Monodramon and Guadromon all felt their hearts sink and all their hopes given up.

All that they had done now meant nothing. All they did were in vain.

It was all distressing. Renamon had still chosen to be with Renomon……and there was nothing more that they could have done to change that.

"Renamon," Renomon cooed. The maroon fox approached Renamon and hugged her tightly.

Renamon returned the hug. "Renomon, I love you very much and I would love more than ever to be your life-long mate," Renamon whispered softly in Renomon's ear. Renomon smiled.

"… but………"

"But? There's a but?" Renomon said. He stared at Renamon.

"Yes Renomon. There is a but," Renamon answered, "I realized now who my heart truly belongs to. I thought that it belonged to you but……I've realized I'm wrong. Renomon, I'm sorry but I……I love Wolfemon. I'm destined to be with Wolfemon. I told myself that I was going to forget my love for Wolfemon when I came here and was going to marry you but I guess that………when a person is truly in love with another, they can never forget their love for that special someone and that's the way how I feel about Wolfemon,"

"So what you are saying is……you love me but…you love Wolfemon more, is that it?" Renomon questioned.

"Yes," Renamon replied.

"I see," Renomon said. He released Renamon from his grip around her and turned his back to her.

Renamon looked at Renamon sadly. "Renomon I…I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"No, no, no. It's alright Renamon," Renomon said, "it's alright if after all that I have done for you and all the feelings that I have grown towards you that you decided to go with the beast instead of me. It's perfectly fine. Besides…… it's not the first time that a situation like this has happened to me,"

"Aww cheer up Renomon. There are more peanut-butter fish in the sea," Guilmon said.

"I have no idea what you meant by that but I can tell you that you are wrong," Renomon said, "you think that I have not attempted to find love with another Renamon. The truth is, I have been with several other Renamons but one by one all of those Renamon left me with a shattered heart. That's one of the main reasons why I decided to search for Renamon, truthfully. I thought that if I reunited with my previous love---my soul mate, I would fine forever happiness but even you rejected me Renamon and if a Renamon like you won't love me then maybe no one else will. I'll never find true love with anyone,"

"Don't you say that Renomon. There is no such thing as a lonely digimon. In this world……in this Digital World there is a special digimon destined to be with everyone. Just as Renamon is destined to with Wolfemon, you are destined to be with another Renamon," Guadromon stated.

Renomon shook his head.

"No there isn't. There isn't a Renamon for me,"

"Renomon there is a Renamon in this world for you. A Renamon who loves you very much and little do you know she is standing in this very coliseum before you," Renamon said.

"Don't fool me Renamon. I know it's not you,"

"You're right. It's not me Renomon. It's actually another Renamon who you know,"

"Really? Who is it?"

"_Amethyst_ …"

Amethyst looked up immediately as her name was called. "Huh? Renamon……no," she said warningly.

Renamon strode over to Amethyst. She whispered in her ear, "Amethyst this is your chance to tell Renomon how you feel about him."

"What? But Renamon what if…what if he doesn't care about me the same way I feel about him," Amethyst said.

"You'll never know until you try," Renamon told Amethyst with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I…I guess you're right," Amethyst said with a confident smile, "I'll do it."

"Hey Amethyst I think you'll be wanting this," Terriermon said. The white and green bunny-dog pulled out a rose-tinted stone which Amethyst recognized as her pink Cataylite stone.

"This is the Cataylite stone I was going to give to Renomon," Amethyst said, "I thought I had buried this,"

"You did but I dug it up before you led us to the chapel," Terriermon said.

"But why--------

"I figured you may need it. It was a clever hunch." Terriermon answered with one of his usual grins.

Beaming down at Terriermon, Amethyst took her pink Cataylite stone. She held the rock behind her back as she walked up behind Renomon sheepishly. Amethyst's cheeks were flushed.

"Uh Renomon?"

"Hmm?" Renomon turned and faced Amethyst. The two of them stood face to face with Renomon looking at Amethyst squarely. The redness of Amethyst's cheeks intensified as she looked directly into Renomon's ruby eyes.

"Y---You say that no one here cares about you or that no one loves you or that there isn't a digimon in this world for you but I'm here to tell you that---you are wrong Renomon. WRONG!" Amethyst said, "there is a Renamon in this world for you Renomon. There is a Renamon here who loves you more than life itself and that Renamon…is me. I love you Renomon,"

Renomon's eyes widened in shock. "Y---You?"

"Yes me," Amethyst said. There was hint of audaciousness in her tone as she spoke to Renomon. This was something that Renomon himself had never heard from Amethyst before and this caught him by surprise (among other things).

Amethyst touched a hand to her heart. "All my life I have loved you Renomon," Amethyst went on, "ever since the day you saved me from that fire…and when I became a Renamon, my feelings for you increased. I love you Renomon and there is nothing that can change that. When I thought you and Renamon were going to become life-long mates I tried to forget my love for you but now I realized that I couldn't. A wise digimon once said that when a person is truly in love with another, they can never forget their love for that person and I believe that that is true,"

Amethyst smiled at Renamon as she spoke. Renamon nodded.

"So you see Renomon, I am in love with you. I know you must be tired of me saying that but I can't help it. Those are my real feelings Renomon," Amethyst said, "and……even if you don't feel the same way about me I---I'll understand. I just wanted to let you know how I felt,"

Amethyst turned her back to Renomon. She was about to walk away when……

"…"

Renomon grabbed Amethyst's hand. He spun her around to face him. Amethyst's eyes widened. She looked up at Renomon's face……into his eyes……his affectionate scarlet eyes.

"Reno-----"Amethyst started but Renomon placed a figure to her lips.

"Don't speak," Renamon said kindly, "this is something that I'm going to have to get use to. It is nice to know that I have someone who loves me for who I am. To be honest Amethyst I feel the same way about you. I love you too Amethyst. You were always like a best friend to me but now---now you are more than that,"

Amethyst beamed at Renomon. She then took his hand.

"Here Renomon. This is for you," Amethyst said. She plopped the pink Cataylite stone in the palm of Renomon's hand and covered it with his fingers. Renomon examined the stone.

"I was going to give you this Cataylite stone for Iwai de Aikou but then…after I found out that you were going to marry Renamon I gave up," Amethyst said, "but now I'm willing to try again. Renomon, will you accept this pink Cataylite stone as a token of my love,"

"No Amethyst. I will not accept this stone as a token of your love," Renomon answered, "I will accept it as a token of _our _love,"

Renomon placed a hand on Amethyst's cheek and caressed it soothingly. Amethyst's entire face turned pink at that moment. Renomon beamed affectionately at Amethyst before he lowered his face and planted his lips on hers. The two shared their first zealous kiss for five seconds before breaking away. Now the two foxes just stood holding one another in each other's arms.

"Aww well isn't this a happy ending for the two of them," Jeri said perkily.

"Feh! It's kind of mushy if you ask me," Kazu said.

"Spoken like a true boy," Mia said rolling her eyes at the visor-head brunette boy.

"I guess you were right Gabumon, there is a person in this world for everyone," Marineangemon said.

"Some closer than we think," Wolfemon said. He glanced at Renamon and she smiled at him. Wolfemon smiled back at Renamon.

'I'm glad you picked me Renamon,' Wolfemon spoke psychically.

'I am too,' Renamon replied.

Renamon and Wolfemon stared languorously into each other's faces. They were both glad that they can finally be together again…………

"So Renamon is going with Woofmon?" the Emperor asked the nearest person who was Kenta.

"Yeah. Renamon is going with Wolfemon and we can all finally return to the Human World," Kenta answered.

"I see," the Emperor said understandably, "well in that case-----GUARDS SEIZE THEM!"

The next thing the dig-crew knew, more than _two hundred_ muscular Renomon guards materialized out of the shadows surrounding themselves around them all.

The eyes of Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Mia, Wolfemon, Renomon, Calumon, Marineangemon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guadromon, Gabumon, Impmon and Monodramon widened.

Every single guard had their giant axes raised and pointing threateningly at the everyone's throats.

"Wha------What's going on?" Kazu squealed looking around fearfully.

"Neither of you, I repeat neither of you are going to be leaving the Foxwood Village. It is the order of the Emperor," one of the guards spoke gravely.

"Especially you miss Renamon!" another guard added.

"What? Why can't I live?" Renamon asked.

"Because you Renamon are now being charged with _treason_!" Calpin bellowed.

* * *

**Angelina the Angelpuss (Narrator):** Uh oh! Didn't see that coming did ya folks? Looks like the Digimon Crew won't be returning to the Real World anytime soon for Renamon is being accused of betrayal to the Foxwood Village.

What will happen now that Renamon is being charged?

Will she and the crew return to the Real World in one piece or will Renamon's charge cause her to be banished from the Foxwood Village……PERMANENTLY!!!

Find out the answers to these trilling questions in **Chapter 19** of **Digital Romance 3**.

The name will be revealed in the next update.

* * *

**Mistress's Notes**

**Mistress: **

Muwhahahahahahaha! Aah the dreaded cliffhanger. I know no one likes a cliffhanger. But what can I say? I had to do it considering that this week was Halloween week (yeah even though we're now in November Tuesday was still Halloween).

I hope everyone enjoyed their Halloween. (I spent my Halloween night typing this chapter. Halloween is not part of my country's culture –le sigh-) The next update will be up soon……soon as I receive some reviews. Ya know the drill. Ya know whatcha gotta do for an update. Please review.

* * *


	20. The New Laws

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE NEW LAWS**

"Charged with treason! That's inhumane! Renamon didn't do anything wrong!" Kazu retorted.

"Silence human!" Calpin snapped sternly, "Renamon did do something wrong. She had violated the way of all Renamons and Renomons. She has disgraced our kind,"

"Renamon has chosen another species of digimon over a Renomon and she must be punished for her transgression," Churoo spoke strictly.

"What!"

"Thy Emperor, is what I'm hearing true?" Renamon asked. She looked to the Emperor.

The Emperor nodded his head. "Calpin and Churoo are telling the truth Renamon," he answered, "you have broken one of the most significant rules of the Foxwood Village: 'A Renomon must love no other digimon than a Renamon and a Renamon must love no other digimon than a Renomon,'. It is the law of the village,"

"Huh! But-------But……." Marineangemon started.

"No buts!" the Emperor bellowed silencing Marineangemon immediately, "I'm sorry Renamon," The Emperor turned to Renamon, "I have no other alternatives than to banish you from the Foxwood Village _permanently_," he said.

"Banish Renamon. Wha---What does that mean?" Calumon asked.

"It means that Renamon can no longer exist in the Foxwood Village," Midus explained, "she will be beaten until she cannot even move her own body and then she will be thrown out of the village gate and forced to crawl her wait out through the entrance passageway……that's if the wounds she will receive will allow her to reach the entrance passageway,"

"Most Renomons or Renamons we've banished don't last that long and I doubt you highly will," Midus added with a keen sneer.

"But that's not fair," Calumon whined, "Renamon doesn't deserve that,"

"That's the way it has to be. You break a law in the Foxwood Village, you get punished," the Emperor said.

"Thy Emperor, if I get banished does that also mean that I won't be able to see Amethyst again or Renomon," Renamon questioned.

"I'm afraid so," the Emperor replied.

"Can they see me?" Renamon asked.

"No," the Emperor answered, "once you are banished you are no longer allowed to see your family or your friends anymore and they won't be allowed to see you. They will just continue living their lives and eventually learn to forget your existence,"

"But that's not fair," Renamon whined.

"It is the law of the Emperor," Churoo spoke.

"…and it will be followed," Calpin added.

"Followed!" the Renomon guards barked advancing on the group. Renamon and others backed up against one another, all staring horrendously into the eyes of the gruesome-looking guards.

"Seize Renamon!" Calpin ordered.

The Renomon guards clanged their axes together and lugged them at the digimon crew. But then………

"Hold it!"

"Guards stop!" the Emperor shouted.

The guards stopped submissively at the Emperor's command. The guards looked to the Emperor questionably as if waiting for him to give them another command or…at least a reason for him stopping them from attacking.

The Emperor narrowed his eyes in an angry frown. He looked past the Renomon guards where Renomon and Amethyst now stood. The two of them had planted themselves in front of Renamon and the others in order to shield them from the Renomon guards.

Churoo, Midus and Calpin glared at Renomon and Amethyst.

"You two, out of the way---NOW!" Churoo bellowed.

Renomon and Amethyst shook their heads at Churoo's command and continued to stand shield.

"Renomon. Amethyst. Please listen to Churoo," the Emperor said calmly, "I do not wish to hurt either of you,"

"Sorry thy Emperor but we can't allow you to banish Renamon, we just can't," Amethyst said.

"What?"

"My deepest apologies Julius but----Renamon is our friend and we are not about to let her get banished," Renomon said, "so if you want Renamon you gonna have to go through us,"

Renamon's eyes softened. 'Renomon, Amethyst,' she thought.

"Feh! We admire your courage Renomon and Amethyst…" Churoo said.

"……but since you two had the audacity to stop the Emperor's guards," Midus said.

"……you shall be banished along with the traitor Renamon," Calpin finished, "guards seize them all--NOW!" "And show them no mercy!" Calpin added with an evil sneer crossed across his face.

The Renomon guards conjured their jagged axes.

One by one they each grabbed hold of Renamon, Wolfemon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Impmon, Monodramon, Guadromon, Calumon and Marineangemon.

The guards also captured Kazu, Kenta, Mia and Jeri, who in turn attempted to fight back.

"Let me go!" Mia screamed while attempting to the kick the two guards who were holding her both in the shins.

"Please thy Emperor, spare my friends," Renamon beseeched, "they are not a part of this, it is me that you want."

However the Emperor ignored Renamon's suppliant----and the guards continued to round up her and the others one by one.

"Hold just a cock-a-pinking minute you, what exactly is wrong with Renamon wanting Wolfemon?" Impmon asked the nearest crown disciple, who was Midus.

"Didn't you hear what the Emperor said? A Renamon must love no other digimon than a Renomon," Midus quoted, "it is the law of the village and the word of the Emperor,"

"Meh! And who gave you dress-wearing bastards the right to say who these Renamons and Renomons can fall in love with," Impmon growled.

"I beg your pardon!" Midus said gaping at Impmon, taken a back.

"What Impmon is trying to say is," Gabumon said, "thy Emperor, crown disciples: no one can tell anyone who to fall in love with, not even you. It doesn't matter what race, colour or _species _either digimon are as long as they are happy together,"

"Urgh! You speak nonsense digimon," Calpin barked, "a Renamon belongs only with a Renomon. It is law,"

"Law!" Churoo and Midus repeated simultaneously.

Gabumon groaned. 'This isn't working. They don't understand,' he thought stressfully.

"Listen, haven't any of you ever fallen in love with someone but were afraid of what others would think because the both of you were different in many ways?" Gabumon questioned, "Haven't you?"

"Ha! That's not impossible," Calpin answered.

"We would never feel that way," Churoo said.

"Besides the three of us aren't eloped," Midus added.

"Hmm? I wonder why." Kazu said but Kenta nudged him in the ribs.

"What about you Emperor?" Gabumon turned to the Emperor.

The Emperor opened his mouth to answer but Churoo interrupted him before he could even speak a word.

"Of course not. The Emperor doesn't love a digimon who is different from him. He's married to thy Empress of Foxwood," Churoo bellowed.

"And the Empress is pure royalty just as thy Emperor," Calpin added.

"No I'm not,"

"What?"

"No I'm not. I'm not royalty," the Empress spoke up.

"WHAT!"

All gasped.

Churoo, Midus and Calpin gaped.

The Emperor's eyes widened. The Empress faced the Emperor. Her eyes expressed despondence and deepest regret as she looked to her mate.

"Julius I have a confession to make. Remember when I told you that I was born of royal descent?" the Empress asked.

"How could I forget? It was the day you and I first met. The day we first fell in love with each other," the Emperor said.

"I know," the Empress said smiling, "but that's besides the point Julius. The truth is that I…..Julius I lied to you. I am not of royalty descent. I never was. I came from a family of average Renomons and Renamons who all worked on an orange plantation. Neither of them came from royal heritage. Julius don't you see,"

The Empress took the Emperor's hand. "I'm a------peasant," the Empress said.

"What?"

"You're a p---p--peasant!" Churoo choked.

"A peasant! I don't believe it. The Empress of our village is a peasant! This is a mockery!" Calpin shouted furiously.

"Indeed," Midus said with a nod of concord, "and to think that thy Emperor married or worst yet laid with such treasonous filth,"

"Hey. You can't say that about the Empress. So what if she's a peasant. That doesn't change the fact that she is the Empress of Foxwood and that the Emperor loves her, right?" Marineangemon protested.

All three crown disciples frowned. "Right?" Marineangemon repeated hovering about the three disciples' heads.

"NO!" Churoo bellowed.

"Feh! You honestly don't know the Emperor of our village," Calpin stated, "the Emperor is royalty thus he only loves Renamons of royalty heritage. If the Empress is of peasant blood then she too must be banished from the village for treason and fabrication,"

"No! Not the Empress," Amethyst gasped.

"You can't banish the Empress. She's the queen. The second ruler of Foxwood after the Emperor," Renomon said.

"Not anymore. The Emperor will find another bride," Midus said.

"One who is of royalty," Churoo added.

The Empress grimaced sadly yet still she nodded her head in agreement. The Empress released the Emperor's hand. The Emperor stared at her blankly. "I'm sorry Julius," the Empress said regretfully, "but I'm afraid I can't be your mate anymore. I'm a peasant and a traitor,"

"You bet you are," Calpin barked, "the guards will escort you and the rest of the traitors to your punishment,"

"That won't necessary Calpin," the Emperor said, "no one will be banished especially Celia,"

"What!" Calpin's eyes gawked at the Emperor.

Ignoring the appalled look that Calpin was giving him, the Emperor looked to the Empress. The Empress looked away, not daring to look the Emperor in the eye.

"Celia I ask you one question," the Emperor spoke seriously, "why------why did you lie to me about your family?"

"I lied-----because I love you Julius. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be your mate but----I knew that you wouldn't want a Renamon like me because I wasn't a royal Renamon. So I did what I thought was best. I lied. I lied about my family and myself just for me to impress you. I'm sorry Julius. I'll understand if you never wanted to see me again for what I did was unforgivable,"

"True. You did lie to me but-----why would I not want to see you again," the Emperor said.

The Empress looked at the Emperor and her eyes were filled with tears. "Because I'm a peasant, you're royalty. We're from two different worlds," the Emperor sobbed and bitter tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And what's wrong with that?" the Emperor asked calmly.

"What?"

The Emperor wiped the tears from the Empress's eyes. "Oh Celia. My darling Celia, I didn't fall in love with you because I thought you were royalty. I fell in love with you for who you are, on the inside," the Emperor said and he touched a hand to the Empress's heart.

The Empress smiled.

"R---Really?" she said.

"Yes," the Emperor replied, "Celia, you are my mate; the mother of my children and no family background will ever change that. I love you Celia,"

"I love you too Julius," the Empress said embracing her mate. The Emperor returned the hug.

Numerous 'Aww' sounds were heard from the other Renomons and Renamons as their Emperor and Empress hugged each other. The Emperor and Empress parted their hug, smiling blissfully at one another.

Churoo, Midus and Calpin gaped at the Emperor and their gawking expressions changed to angry faces.

"Feh! Such utter nonsense!" Churoo barked furiously.

"Indeed." Midus said.

"Thy Emperor, how could you? How could you love her?" Calpin spoke pointing a finger at the Empress, "she's-----she's a peasant Renamon……"

"….and my mate," the Emperor interrupted, speaking seriously, "and you would do best to show her respect and treat her as the Empress she already is,"

Calpin frowned and growled. "Yes thy Emperor," he grumbled.

"Now I understand," the Emperor spoke softly.

"Understand what Julius?" the Empress asked curiously.

"I now understand what it feels like to love someone different than I am," the Emperor said, "Celia, you and I are different because we come from different families. Like you said, you are a peasant and I am royalty. However…even though we're both different, we still love each other, am I right?"

"Yes," the Empress said.

"So….if you and I are different and we are allowed to love each other then----why shouldn't Wolfemon and Renamon be allowed to love each other as well," the Emperor said.

"What?"

"Thy Emperor what are you trying to say?" Calpin questioned.

"What I'm trying to say is----that I have seen the light. I have realized the error of my ways. Why should I bombard Wolfemon and Renamon's relationship because of their differences? Why should any of us bombard them because of their differences?" the Emperor spoke, "so what if Renamon is a Renamon and Wolfemon is a beastly other species digimon? The two of them love one another and make each other happy and that's all that should really matter, am I correct er----Gabumon was it?"

Gabumon grinned. "Yes, your majesty," he answered courteously.

The Emperor nodded. He then clapped his hands. "Guards, you may release these digimon and the humans," the Emperor ordered, "they no longer pose as a threat to us,""

The guards released Wolfemon as well as Terriermon, Lopmon, Gabumon, Guadromon, Impmon, Monodramon, Guilmon, Calumon, Marineangemon and the tamers: Jeri, Mia, Kazu and Kenta.

Once they were freed, Wolfemon and the others looked to the Emperor. They all gave him a puzzled expression as to what he was going to do about Renamon. She was the only one who had not been freed. The Emperor faced the two Renomon guards who held Renamon. Renamon glanced up at the Emperor as he approached her silently. The Emperor placed a finger to his chin and he eyed Renamon watchfully before he crossed his arms.

"And as for you Miss Renamon," the Emperor spoke. Renamon closed her eyes and cringed. "…..you are free to go,"

Renamon eyes shot open and she gawked at the Emperor. "What?"

"You are free to go. You're no longer a traitor in my village. If you wish to go to the Human World with your non-Renamon or Renomon comrades then feel free to," the Emperor said and he smiled as he said this statement. It was a friendly smile…..the same smile he gave Renamon when he had first met her….a smile of acceptance.

Renamon beamed at the Emperor.

"You may release Renamon now," the Emperor ordered. Obediently the two Renomon guards released Renamon.

"Thank you thy Emperor," Renamon said gratefully.

The Emperor nodded appreciatively. Churoo, on the other hand, was infuriated.

"No offence thy Emperor but what you are doing is a big mistake," Churoo barked, "Renamon is a traitor!"

"Not anymore Churoo," the Emperor said calmly, "Renamon is no longer a traitor in my book,"

"But---but she has violated one of the laws of our village," Churoo continued to growl, "the law of Foxwood clearly states that 'a Renamon must love no other digimon but a Renomon' and any of these other peasants here can agree with me,"

"Oh really," the Emperor said.

"Yes really," Churoo piped boldly.

The crown disciple gestured a finger at the Renomons and Renamons still seated in the coliseum.

"Tell me this peasants, am I right or am I wrong? Should Renamon be punished for disobeying the laws of our village or should she be allowed to go with her so-called beloved Woofmon," Churoo barked. He said the last part with a hint of utter disgust in his tone.

Wolfemon growled. "For the millionth time, it's Wolfemon," he snarled.

Churoo ignored Wolfemon completely as he stared fiercely at the other Renomons and Renamons. The Renamon and Renomon guests all looked at one another. Then one Renomon, a rather aged Renomon, stood to his feet and answered.

"Well I for one don't get what's so wrong about the Renamon wanting to be with another species of digimon," the aged Renomon said.

"What do you mean you don't get what's wrong about that! It's the law of the village and that law should be followed," Churoo said.

Another Renomon stood up. "Well I think that the law---should be changed," the Renomon suggested.

"WHAT!!!" Churoo bellowed.

"Yeah. I don't see why liking another species of digimon is wrong anyway," a Renamon said, "I personally think that Angemon is handsome even if he's not a Renomon,"

"Me too," another Renamon said in agreement.

"Me three," said another Renamon.

"Don't forget about Angewoman," a Renomon said, "she's good-looking too even if she isn't a Renamon,"

"And so is Lady Orphanimon," Fat-Brownie added with a blushing grin only to receive a hard clout behind the head from his mate.

Churoo gaped at the several Renomons and Renamons. He couldn't believe them----he couldn't believe ALL of them.

The Emperor turned to Churoo and smirked.

"Well Churoo, my people have spoken," the Emperor said, "and since I am an Emperor of the people I humble accept my peoples' suggestion and I will change the law,"

"What! NO! You can't do that!" Churoo growled.

"I can Churoo and I will," the Emperor said. The Emperor faced his people, the Renomons and Renamons.

"My fellow Renamons and Renamons," the Emperor spoke loudly, "as the Emperor of Foxwood I hereby decree that there will be a change in the law of the village. From now on the law that states that a Renamon should love no other digimon but a Renomon and vise versa will be removed. From now on…a Renamon and Renomon shall love whoever they wish to love……whether they are a Renamon, Renomon or even another species of digimon,"

The Emperor smiled at Renamon and Wolfemon. Renamon and Wolfemon beamed appreciatively to the Emperor and then beamed at each other.

"And may I also decree," the Emperor continued, "that no longer will our village be a haven to only Renomons and Renamons. From tomorrow, the Foxwood Village shall be opened to all _other_ species of digimon……human and beast alike,"

Numerous loud cheering exploded from the lips of the Renomons and Renamons as the Emperor declared the new laws. All were obviously contented with the alteration in the regulations of their village and the Emperor was pleased that his people were happy. Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Guadromon, Impmon, Calumon, Marineangemon and the tamers all also cheered loudly.

"I can't believe it. The Emperor changed the law to suit Wolfemon and Renamons situation," Jeri said.

"He even agreed to let other digimon species come here too," Lopmon said.

"I guess he is a nice Emperor," Kazu said.

"He sure is," Renamon said beaming.

"Nice-----Nice-----A true Emperor isn't supposed to be NICE!" Churoo growled. His eyes were burning with rage as he glowered daggers at the Emperor. The Emperor, however, faced him calmly.

"Is there something wrong Churoo?" the Emperor asked coolly, "aren't you satisfied with _my_ change in the regulations of _my_ village,"

"No I am not," Churoo growled, "I'm actually the opposite. I'm infuriated. How dare you change the laws that I so thoughtfully thought up! Who do you think you are?"

"_I_ am the Emperor of this village Churoo," the Emperor barked.

"But the Emperor is supposed to grant the rules that _I _come up with," Churoo barked.

"What! The last time I checked Churoo---I was the Emperor of the village," the Emperor growled.

"Well maybe if that Firestegosmon had done his job both you and your father would have been dead and I would have been Emperor!" Churoo barked.

All became quiet. The eyes of everyone fell on Churoo……including Midus and Calpin, who both stood gawking at Churoo completely flabbergasted.

The Emperor's eyes narrowed into a deadly frown.

"What did you say?" the Emperor said, "what do you mean if Firestegosmon had done his job?"

The Emperor stepped toward Churoo, advancing over his smaller figure.

"Are you saying that you are the one responsible for my father's death?" the Emperor growled furiously, "are you saying that you are the one responsible for the destruction of our village and the death of so many of our kind? IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!!!!"

Churoo swallowed as he looked fearfully into the eyes of the Emperor. Sweat dripped down the crown disciple's temple and a guilty frown wrinkled his face.

"Yes I admit it. I did it. I did it all," Churoo confessed, "Firestegosmon had no intention on coming back to our village until I bribed him into it. I offered him all of the food supplies in our village if he completed one simple task for me which was to dispose of the previous Emperor and you Julius,"

"Of course things got out of hand and Firestegosmon and his protégés ended up destroying the entire Foxwood Village as well as killing most of our people," Churoo explained, "however even after all of that, that miserable excuse for another digimon species killed all the members of the royal family---except one. You, Julius, the son of Emperor Kota himself. You were the one I truly wanted dead,"

All gasped. Midus and Calpin bit their lips. They still continued to gawk at Churoo. The Emperor's face wrinkled into a wrathful glower. The Emperor folded his fist and his arm trembled as he glared daggers at Churoo.

"Why Churoo? Why would you do such a heinous thing?" the Emperor said through clenched teeth.

"Simple. I wanted power. I wanted to be Emperor," Churoo said with an evil smirk, "with you and your parents: Emperor Kota and Empress Willoina out of the way then anyone else of royal descent in the village could have taken your place as ruler and that person would have been me!"

The Emperor closed his eyes and his body trembled. The anger he felt toward Churoo at that moment was burning furiously inside of him and it was unbearable. What the crown disciple had done was unforgivable.

Renomon glowered at Churoo.

"Churoo you are a monster! Have you no shame for what you have done!" Renomon bellowed, "what you have did to Emperor's family was beyond the pale,"

"Shut up Renomon!" Churoo barked at Renomon, "at least I'm not the one who almost married a traitor,"

"Renamon is not a traitor," Terriermon shouted.

"He's right Churoo. Renamon is not the traitor of our village. _You ar_e," the Emperor growled. He then looked to the Renomon guards. "GUARDS SEIZE HIM!" the Emperor ordered.

The Renomon guards immediately seized hold of Churoo. Churoo retaliated and attempted to break free of the guards' grasps however that proved futile.

Churoo glared at the Emperor.

"Urgh! Let go of me! Tell them to let go of me! I am the crown disciple of the Emperor!" Churoo bellowed.

"Not anymore you are," the Emperor spoke sternly, "from now on Churoo you are no longer a crown disciple of mine……from now on----you are banished for insubordination and treachery. Guards take him to the whipping pit for immediate execution,"

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Churoo bellowed loudly. The Renomon guards dragged him across the coarse ground before disappearing into a conjured dark portal.

As soon as the guards had taken Churoo away, the Emperor turned to the two remaining crown disciples: Midus and Calpin. He looked at the both of them suspiciously.

"As for the two of you," the Emperor spoke stridently, "if either of you were part of Churoo's mindless scheme------

"No thy Emperor, please do not banish us like Churoo," Calpin implored, "myself and Midus had no idea that Churoo was undergoing such heinous acts of betrayal nor were we a part of it,"

"It's true thy Emperor. We were not a part of Churoo's actions," Midus said. "Though I did suspect something of the Renomon because he did most of his activities in the solitude of himself and he never told either of us of what he was doing," Midus added.

"I see," the Emperor said understandably, "very well then. I won't banish neither of you. However, since Churoo has been banished I am now one crown disciple short,"

"Oh no. What shall we do?" Midus asked.

"We need another fellow crown disciple," Calpin said, "shall I arrange for a new crown disciple member, thy Emperor?"

"No need Calpin," the Emperor replied calmly, "I've already chosen our new crown disciple,"

"You have? Who?" Calpin asked.

The Emperor turned to Renomon. "Renomon," he replied, "I chose Renomon,"

"Renomon!"

"Me?" Renomon said in shock.

"Of course you," the Emperor said with a grin, "the way how you stood up for me against Churoo was most impressive Renomon. Spoken like a true crown disciple. I would be honored if you become my crown disciple Renomon and aid me to govern my village. Would you accept my offer?"

"It would be my pleasure thy Emperor," Renomon answered respectfully.

"I don't believe it. He chose Renomon," Calpin said in disbelief.

"Hmmm. Looks like we'll be working with a Sensei," Midus said.

"Not only a Sensei, Midus," the Emperor said, "you will also be working with an ultimate Renamon Samari,"

The Emperor faced Amethyst.

"Amethyst, will you also be honored to be my crown disciple?" the Emperor questioned.

Amethyst's cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Feh! Thy Emperor, you are asking Amethyst to be your crown disciple. Why, she's merely a teenager not to mention a girl," Calpin half-stated, half-laughed.

"I know that Calpin," the Emperor spoke, "and that's the reason why I chose her. I am an Emperor of the people. The word of my people is very important. I personally have always considered having a female crown disciple like Amethyst. She can assist me with the opinions of the females in my village as well as the teenagers,"

"I see," Calpin said.

"Yes. So Amethyst, do you accept my offer?" the Emperor asked Amethyst.

"Of course!" Amethyst blurted out but she immediately corrected herself. "I mean, of course I accept your offer, thy Emperor," Amethyst said.

The Emperor smiled and nodded.

Renamon placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "Congratulations Amethyst," she said, "you and Renomon are now crown disciples. How does it feel?"

"It feels----AWESOME!" Amethyst exclaimed perkily.

"So many things have changed in our village now," Renomon said, "the Emperor decreed new laws, Churoo has been banished and now Amethyst and I are crown disciples of Julius. (Sighs) Things aren't going to be the same, aren't they?"

"No they're not," Wolfemon said, "but one thing's for sure, things are going to be better,"

"I guess you're right?" Renomon said and he smiled at Wolfemon.

Wolfemon returned the smile.

The Emperor clapped his hands. The coliseum image that was conjured before suddenly disappeared and all and sundry found themselves where they first were-----inside the Petal Dance Wedding chapel.

"It would have been best if we had stayed in the battlefield setting?" Renomon said.

"Why is that?" Renamon asked curiously.

"You and I aren't getting married anymore. You chose Wolfemon," Renomon said with a smile.

"….and you chose Amethyst," Renamon said, "which reminds me."

Renamon removed the red Cataylite stone wedding ring from her finger. She turned to Amethyst. "You'll be needing this Amethyst," Renamon said. She took Amethyst's hand and placed the ring in the palm of her hand.

Amethyst looked at the ring in her hand. She then looked to her sister confusedly.

"What's this for?" Amethyst questioned.

"It's for you silly," Renamon replied, "I figured…why let this wedding go to waste."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is? This wedding day was not meant for me Amethyst. It was meant for you," Renamon replied, "go ahead. Take the ring and become Renomon's life long mate,"

"What? No Renamon, I couldn't," Amethyst said.

"Yes you can," Renamon said, "you two are already in love so go for it."

"Really? I can?" Amethyst spoke.

"Listen to your sister Amethyst," Renomon said, "and become my mate,"

Renomon looked into Amethyst's eyes charmingly and Amethyst smiled at him.

"Okay," she said.

"Uh….pardon me but is there going to be a wedding or not?" the Renomon priest asked.

"Yes there is," Amethyst said with a smile. She placed the red Cataylite stone wedding ring on her finger and together, she and Renomon stepped up the altar for their nuptial.

Renamon smiled gladly at the both of them. The Renomon priest flipped open his bible.

"Dearly beloved we are guarded here today to join together both Renomon and Amethyst," the Renomon priest spoke. He turned to Renomon.

"Renomon do you take Amethyst to be your lawfully wedded life-long mate to have and to hold, through sickness and in health until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Renomon replied smiling at Amethyst.

The priest nodded. He turned to Amethyst.

"……and Amethyst, do you take Renomon to be your lawfully wedded life-long mate to have and to hold, through sickness and in health until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Amethyst answered.

The priest nodded again. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you life-long mates," the priest announced, "you may kiss your mate."

Renomon and Amethyst beamed at each other before they kissed one another.

The crowd burst into an uproar of applause. Everyone clapped including the Emperor, the Empress and the crown disciples: Midus and Calpin.

The digimon crew also gave their share of applause. Wolfemon and Renamon applauded together. Terriermon, Lopmon, Guilmon and Gabumon clapped as well. Monodramon, Impmon, Guadromon and Calumon all whistled. Marineangemon blew heart bubbles to enlighten the atmosphere in a pinkish-red glow.

The tamers clapped too. Jeri, Mia and Kenta smiled at one another as they applauded. As for Kazu…the visor wearing brunette burst into tears.

"Why Kazu I had no idea you cried at weddings," Mia said grinning toothily.

"I'm not crying. I just----have something in my eye," Kazu said insistently, tears streaming down his face.

Both Mia and Jeri giggled.

"Sure you do," they both said wryly.

* * *

"Do you guys really have to go?" Amethyst whined. 

"I'm afraid so," Renamon replied.

The two Renamons stood facing one another with saddened expressions. This was the moment of goodbye. The both of them stood outside the gates of the Foxwood Village. Amethyst was accompanied by Renomon (her new life-long mate) and Renamon was with Wolfemon.

The other digimon and the tamers stood behind Renamon and Wolfemon, patiently waiting for the two of them. Calumon and Marineangemon had both conjured a portal to the Real World and now everyone waited for Renamon.

Renamon glanced at the swiveling vortex behind her. She then placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder and looked at her sadly. Amethyst read the despondent expression on her sister's face.

"I guess---this is goodbye," Amethyst said unhappily.

Renamon nodded.

"I'm going to miss you," Amethyst said.

"Me too," Renamon said.

The two Renamons looked at each other before they embraced one another, both crying bitterly.

"You'll come back and visit us, right?" Amethyst asked through poignant sobs.

"Of course," Renamon replied smiling through her tears.

Renamon and Amethyst released one another. Renamon wiped away her tears as she smiled at Amethyst.

"Amethyst, I'll never forget you," Renamon said to her sister.

"And I'll never forget you big sister," Amethyst replied.

"I'll come back and visit you someday, I promise," Renamon said.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting," Amethyst said.

Renamon winked.

"Don't worry Amethyst; I'll make sure that she keeps that promise," Wolfemon said.

Amethyst smiled. "Thank you Wolfemon," she said.

"Hey Wolfemon. Take good care of Renamon for me," Renomon said.

"I already am," Wolfemon replied and he smiled at Renamon as he did.

Renomon nodded.

Renamon waved goodbye to Renomon and Amethyst,

"Goodbye Renomon. Goodbye Amethyst," Renamon said.

"Goodbye Renamon," Renomon replied.

"Goodbye Renamon. Thank you for _everything_," Amethyst said and she flashed the red Cataylite stone wedding ring on her finger.

Renamon grinned at Amethyst as she turned her back and walked away. Wolfemon followed.

Renamon stopped at the portal.

"Let's go everyone," she said to the others.

"Finally," Kazu shouted.

"Come on guys," Mia said.

One by one, everyone went through the portal, each waving and saying their goodbyes to Renomon and Amethyst.

"Goodbye!" Terriermon shouted as he, for a second time, dived into the portal.

Lopmon rolled her eyes at Terriermon. "Bye," she uttered to Amethyst and Renomon as she stepped into the portal.

The others followed the procedure.

"Bye," Guadromon shouted.

"Bye," Impmon said.

"Goodbye," Guilmon said with a wave of farewell.

"Farewell," Gabumon shouted.

"See ya." Monodramon yelled.

The five of them entered the portal and disappeared.

"Goodbye," said Calumon and Marineangemon simultaneously as the both of them flew into the portal.

Now it was the tamer's turn to go through the portal. Kazu was the first.

"Real World here we come," the Visor-head yelled as he entered the portal.

"I can't wait to see the look on Takato and the others faces when we bring back Renamon," Kenta said.

"It was an accomplished mission, right Mia?" Jeri said.

"Right," Mia replied.

The three tamers walked through the portal and disappeared like the rest.

Wolfemon stepped up to the portal. He was about to enter when he looked back at Renamon.

"Coming Renamon?" Wolfemon asked.

"One minute," Renamon replied. She looked back to Renomon and Amethyst.

"RENOMON!" Renamon called.

"Yes?" Renomon answered.

"Don't spoil her too much now that she's your mate, okay?" Renamon giggled while gesturing a finger at Amethyst.

Renomon blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"I won't," he chuckled and he placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder. Renamon smirked. She glanced at Wolfemon.

"Now we can leave," she said.

Wolfemon nodded. He allowed Renamon to go through the portal before him before proceeding after her.

Amethyst and Renomon watched on as the forms of Wolfemon and Renamon disappeared behind the spiraling interior of the vortex.

Afterwards, the portal vanished into thin air and with it-----Renamon and the others.

Amethyst inwardly sighed.

"It going to feel weird now that Renamon is gone, wouldn't it?" Renomon asked.

Amethyst shook her head.

"Not really," she replied, "because to me, she'll always be here in my heart,"

Renomon smiled. "I know she will," he said.

Amethyst beamed at Renomon. "Let's go home," she said.

With his arm on her shoulder, Renomon led Amethyst away from the outside field and together the two fox types disappeared behind the gates of the Foxwood Village.

**

* * *

**

**Amphera (Narrator):** Ah, an ending to another enthralling chapter of **Digital Romance III**. But hold on folks, this isn't the end of the story. We've still got one more chapter to go.

Now that Renamon and the crew are returning home, let's see how the others are going to react to their safe arrival, especially Rika. Find out what happens in the epic conclusion to **Digital Romance III**:

**Chapter 20:** _Home Sweet Home_

* * *

. 


	21. Home Sweet Home

**CHAPTER TWENTY: HOME SWEET HOME**

"They're not coming back, aren't they?" Ryo questioned in a worried tone.

"They're coming back Ryo, just be patient," Takato said reassuringly.

Four teenagers stood in the middle of West Shinjuku Park at exactly 5:45PM on Wednesday afternoon. The adolescents were Takato, Ryo, Rika and Henry.

They were accompanied by smaller beings who were Alex, Suzie, Ai and Mako. The four mini-tamers had gone exploring amongst the forest of trees and bushes in the park, leaving the remaining older tamers to wait by themselves. Takato heaved an exasperated sigh,

This was the third time that week in which he and the others had come to the park. They had come expecting to discover that Jeri, Mia, Kenta, Kazu, Marineangemon and Calumon had returned safely with the rest of their team plus Renamon however that afternoon appeared to prove the same as the other days……wasteful.

"Urgh! Where are they?" Ryo said tapping his foot agitatedly.

"Be patient Ryo," Takato reassured, "I'm sure they'll be back this time, I know it!"

"Meh! Yeah right. That's what you said the last time," Ryo scoffed. "And they didn't show up back then either," Ryo added with a snort.

Takato groaned.

Henry breathed a tired sigh and yawned. The blue-haired tamer stood with his back leaned against the trunk of a sycamore tree, staring languorously at a single strand of grass on the ground. The only time he looked up was when a familiar mauve-haired little girl came skipping up to him.

"Hendwy! Hendwy! Have they come back yet?" Suzie shouted to her older brother.

She was followed by Alex, Mako and Ai. The four mini-tamers stopped at Henry's feet.

Henry shook his head at his sister's inquiry.

"Not yet," Henry replied.

"Aw! No Wopmon?" Suzie whined.

"Nope. No Lopmon," Henry answered.

Suzie sighed as she turned to the other three. "Sahwy you guys but Wopmon isn't here and if Wopmon isn't here twen no one isn't here," Suzie said sadly.

Ai, Mako and Alex all sighed miserably.

"No Gabumon or Mia or Wolfemon," Alex groaned.

"No Impmon too," whined both Ai and Mako.

Henry looked at the four mini-tamers. He stooped down and gave the four younglings a confident smile.

"Hey don't you guys worry too much. Mia and the others will be back I'm sure," Henry said, "now why don't you guys go back and continue playing, 'kay?"

"Nuh uh! Hendwy we're twired of pwaying," Suzie said with an exhausted yawn.

"Yeah, we wanna go home," Alex said.

"Home," Ai and Mako repeated.

Henry lowered his head and groaned. He glanced at the wristwatch around his wrist. The time on the watch read 6:01PM. Henry stood to his feet and looked to Takato and Ryo.

"Hey Takato! Ryo! I think we should get going now," Henry said.

"What? We can't leave now," Takato said turning to Henry in disbelief.

Henry shook his head at the goggle-wearing brunette. "Listen Takato, it's getting late. Suzie, Alex, Ai and Mako are tired of waiting and frankly so I am," Henry said.

"I'm with Henry," Ryo said in agreement.

"Come on you guys. Can't you wait just another minute?" Takato said, "I know the others will return today, I just know it."

"That's what you said yesterday when we came to wait," Henry stared.

"……and the day before that," Ryo added.

"……and the day before that----the list goes on," Henry said with his arms folded.

Takato sighed. "But……" he began.

"Face it gogglehead. The others aren't coming today," said the somber voice of Rika. The red-haired girl was perched on the branch of the tree that Henry was leaning against. Lavender optics narrowed at Takato as Rika glowered at the boy.

"We were all idiots for believing that they'll come today," Rika continued, "and I was an even bigger idiot to believe you Takato…AGAIN!" Rika pointed an accusing finger at Takato.

Takato swallowed.

"Rika…"

Rika jumped down from the branch she sat on. She landed opposite Henry who almost jumped. Shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans and ignoring the startled look on Henry's face, Rika turned her back and started walking off.

"Come on guys, let's go!" she said.

Rika was followed by Ryo who was leaving as well. Henry proceeded to leave also and he was accompanied by Suzie, Ai, Mako and Alex.

"You guys----come back!" Takato yelled behind his comrades, "they'll be back I know it!"

Still the others continued to exit the park. Takato groaned and slapped his forehead in frustration.

'Aw man. It's been so long since we've seen the others that everyone else is losing faith in their return,' Takato thought, 'and………………I'm losing faith as well,'

Takato slumped down on the grass and looked to the sky. It was not sunset as yet and the sky remained its usual azure hue with the clouds as usual, cumulous and the sun shinning dimly because of the late afternoon.

For a second time, Takato groaned. He leaned back against the soft grass. He stared back at the indigo sky. The wind blew briskly against the top of his head but then-------the breeze became a little vigorous and Takato had to hold on tightly to his goggles or else they would have been blown away in the wind.

"What the------what the heck is going on!" Takato shouted.

His crimson eyes traveled in the direction from where the wind was blowing. The strong breeze originated from one specific area……down the small slope in the heart of the park. Takato climbed the steep slope and looked down the hill.

He noticed something peculiar about the breeze. The waft of air was hovering above the ground and seemed to spiral anti-clockwise in a rapid movement. Takato gawked at what he was seeing. He placed on his goggles to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him but what he was seeing was real.

Takato gasped.

"Guys……guys……GUYS!!"

Takato jumped on top of the slope. He waved his arms frantically and he yelled for the other tamers to come. Rika, Henry and Ryo along with Alex, Suzie, Ai and Mako stopped in their tracks and peered around at Takato. Takato continued to jump up and down with an overenthusiastic grin plastered on his face.

"GUYS! GUYS COME QUICK!" Takato yelled.

The others looked at each other before running up the slope to meet the leaping Takato.

"What is it Takato?" Henry asked.

"You better have a good reason for calling us or else," Rika growled threateningly.

Takato ignored her as he continued jumping. He gestured a finger down the slope.

"Guys look down there!" Takato said, "do you see what I see,"

"The others peered down the hill. The wind spun faster and faster. Electrifying static sparks jolted from the interior as the gap materialized, revealing an opening portal.

Rika, Ryo and Henry gawked. The mini-tamers stared awe-stricken. Takato just grinned.

"Is that------a portal?" Ryo questioned.

"You bet it is," Takato replied.

"Guys-----you don't think……" Henry started but he was cut off. Sounds of muttering voices whispered from the interior of the floating portal.

The next thing the tamers knew, one giant lightning bolt shot from the gateway and fifteen beings came tumbling onto the soft ground one after the other.

The beings landed in an angry heap on top one another.

The portal then disappeared leaving the fifteen beings struggling to get up from under each other.

"Where the heck are we now?" an ignorant voice questioned.

"I think we're in West Shinjuku Park," answered a second voice.

A third voice squealed. "You know what that means don't ya?" the voice uttered.

"We're home!" several voices exclaimed.

"Home! Home Sweet Home!" another voice shouted enthusiastically.

The voice belonged to a short figure that jumped down from the pile of tumbled beings and landed on the grass. The figure appeared to have long white and lime-green bunny ears which seemed to droop onto the ground as the figure bent down. The figure was Terriermon.

The rabbit-dog digimon, with his body on the ground, began kissing the earth continuously.

"Sweet Real World, oh how I have missed you," Terriermon said, kissing the ground for the umpteenth time only to spit out a wad of grass.

"Terriermon?"

Terriermon looked up and emerald eyes widened at the figure standing in front of him.

"Henry," Terriermon spoke and a smile crept on his face.

Henry returned the smile. "Terriermon!" the blue-haired tamer exclaimed.

"Henry!" Terriermon shouted. He leapt from the ground and flew into his tamer's arms. Henry stood holding Terriermon in his arms and the two hugged one another as if they hadn't seen each other in ages.

Takato and Ryo reacted the same way toward their digimon as Henry did.

"Guilmon!" Takato exclaimed.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted, running forward and bounding on top of his tamer. Takato landed backwards on the grass with the blissful Guilmon on top of his licking his face cheerfully. Takato laughed.

"Ryo!" Monodramon shouted running toward his tamer.

"Monodramon!" Ryo shouted. The spiky-haired brunette knelt down on the grass and petted the top of Monodramon's head, much to his contentment.

The mini-tamers ran down the slope and bounded toward their digimon partners, which their arms outstretched to embrace them.

"Wopmon!" Suzie yelled.

"Suzie!" Lopmon flew into Suzie's arms and the two embraced.

"Oh Wopmon I've missed you," Suzie said.

"I've missed you too Suzie," Lopmon replied smiling.

Impmon looked around uncertainly. "Now where are those-------"

"Impmon!"

The next thing Impmon knew he was rolling on the grass with both Ai and Mako on top of him, both hugging him tightly. Impmon choked slightly.

"Impmon we're so happy that you're back in one piece," Ai said.

"Did you miss us?" Mako asked.

Impmon smiled at both of his tamers. "How could I not miss ya," he replied while ruffling Mako's hair.

"Gabumon! Gabumon!" Alex shouted.

"Alex!" Gabumon shouted grinning as the blonde boy tackled him with a bear hug.

"Ahem. A hug for your digimon but no hug for your big sis," Mia said turning to Alex.

Alex grinned at Mia. "Mia!" he said as he ran into his sister's arms. Mia smiled and she lifted Alex off the ground swinging his laughing form around playfully.

Kazu folded his arms and pouted.

"Well isn't this typical. Not even a little 'thank you Kazu' or 'Good job Kazu'," Kazu grumbled.

"Yeah," Kenta said nodding in agreement.

Takato gently pushed Guilmon off of him and turned to Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Mia.

"Hey guys, thanks for bringing the digimon back," Takato said gratefully.

"Really?" Kazu said raising a brow in disbelief.

"Yeah. Takato's right, thanks," Henry said.

"True. Believe it or not we thought that you guys weren't gonna come back this time," Ryo said.

"We'll we're here now, aren't we?" Kazu said.

"And so are the digimon," Jeri added.

"Speaking of which," Mia turned to Rika, "we have a surprise for you Rika," she said.

"Oh you do," Rika said dryly.

Mia nodded with a bright smile. "TADA!" The brunette tamer gestured behind her as both Wolfemon and Renamon approached her. Rika's amethyst eyes widened as she gaped at Renamon.

"R……Re……Renamon?" she stuttered.

"See Rika we brought Renamon back to you just as we promised," Wolfemon said.

Rika smiled at Wolfemon appreciatively but then he smiled disappeared as she turned to Renamon. Renamon smiled at Rika as she looked at the red-head tamer squarely. Rika's expression remained solemn.

"Hello Rika," Renamon greeted, "it's nice to finally see you again,"

"……"

"So how have you been?" Renamon questioned.

"……"

Rika said nothing. She only continued to stare at Renamon seriously-----as if angered by her very presence. Renamon heaved a downhearted sigh. It didn't take her long to comprehend that Rika was profoundly mad with her and forthrightly Renamon gave her no reason not to despise her at that moment for what she did was inexcusable.

"I understand that you're angry with me, don't worry I don't blame you for not being angry with me," Renamon said, "I should have told you that I was leaving but instead I left without saying a word to anyone,"

Rika gave an aggressive snort. "Angry……Angry----of course I'm angry," Rika snapped icily. Renamon winced. "Do you know how worried I was about you?" Rika continued, "do you know how many sleepless nights I stayed up thinking about you and worrying if you'll ever come back to me, do you?"

"I'm sorry,"

"What did you say?" Rika grumbled.

"I said……I'm sorry," Renamon repeated dejectedly. Her facial expression expressed deepest remorse. Renamon looked at Rika only to have the tamer girl suddenly wrap her arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Renamon stared at Rika in shock; the red-head's face was buried into the surface of Renamon's coat.

"Rika?"

"This is real. This is truly real," Rika muttered.

She looked into Renamon's face and for the first time, Rika actually smiled at Renamon. Tears streamed from the tamer's eyes and she grinned at Renamon through her contented tears.

"I've had-----dreams about this moment," Rika said, "dreams of you and me hugging each other after you returned to me but those were just dreams. This----this is real,"

Renamon reached a gloved hand over and wiped the tears from Rika's face. Rika continued smiling.

"Oh Renamon, you don't know how much this moment makes me," Rika said gladly, "I'm so happy,"

Renamon beamed at Rika.

"I am too Rika," Renamon said and she returned the hug to Rika. Rika smiled. More tears flowed from her eyes but she didn't bother to wipe them away for the tears were a sign of happiness. A sign that she had gotten what she had wanted the most. Renamon.

"Renamon?"

"Yes Rika?" Renamon answered.

"Just promise me something," Rika said.

"What is it?" Rika asked.

"The next time you plan on leaving the Real World, don't you dare leave----- without me, okay?" Rika said with sardonic smirk.

Renamon laughed. "Of course," she said.

Henry checked his watch and his eyes goggled at the clock. The time was 6:23PM.

"Aw nuts! My parents must be climbing the walls right now. I should have been home with Suzie twenty minutes ago," Henry complained, "we should get going,"

The others nodded.

"Let's move out team!" Kazu shouted as he started _marching_ out of the park, joined by Kenta and Marineangemon (who had returned to his sanctuary inside Kenta's pocket)

The others tamers, including the minis, rolled their eyes at the two of them as they followed behind.

Takato shook his head with a wry grin as he walked behind Ryo with Guilmon at his side.

"Yeah let's go," he muttered softly.

'……only this time we can _all_go home…… _together_,'

* * *

"Now this is just beautiful," Gabumon commented.

"I'll say," Marineangemon said nodding in agreement.

Terriermon, Lopmon, Marineangemon, Calumon, Wolfemon, Renamon, Gabumon, Monodramon, Impmon, Guilmon and Guadromon had all regrouped. They reunited at Wolfemon's secret spot on the outskirts of West Shinjuku. Now the group of eleven all sat on the pillars of boulders watching dreamily at the glowing sunset in the evening sky.

"Aw wow! This sunset is so pretty," Lopmon said.

"The prettiest," Calumon said gaily.

"Hey Wolfemon, you never told me how you escaped being crushed by those boulders when we were back in the Foxwood Village," Terriermon said, "so how'd ya do it, eh?"

"It's simple Terriermon. I ducked, "Wolfemon replied simply.

"You ducked! That's it?" Terriermon sweatdropped and did an anime fall.

The others laughed.

"It's been so long since I've seen the sunset of the Real World," Renamon said gazing at the sunset, "it's more stunning than the sunset I saw previously in the Foxwood Village and to be honest……I've missed it,"

"And we've missed you Renamon," Guilmon said.

"We're so glad that you came back with us. Things were just not the same here without you," Guadromon said.

Renamon giggled and smiled at her fellow friends. "Thanks you guys," she said, "and I've missed you guys as much as you missed me,"

"Some missed you more than others though," Wolfemon said softly. He looked directly at Renamon as he spoke. Renamon's cheeks turned red and she beamed at Wolfemon frivolously.

At that moment, Terriermon nudged Lopmon with his shoulder. Lopmon nodded her head.

"Uh……I hope you guys don't mind but Lopmon and I will be heading out now," Terriermon announced.

"What? Already?" Wolfemon said looking to both bunny-dog types disbelievingly.

Terriermon and Lopmon both shrugged.

"Yeah, we should get going. It's getting late," Lopmon said.

"Besides……I think I left the blender on," Terriermon added.

Wolfemon looked at Terriermon suspiciously.

"What? I was making a banana smoothie before I came here," Terriermon said.

Lopmon placed a hand on Terriermon's shoulder and began pushing him away. "Bye guys," she said and both she and Terriermon left the scene.

After Lopmon and Terriermon's departure, the others got the hint.

"I should get going as well," Monodramon said, "don't want to keep Ryo waiting,"

"Same here for Kazu," Guadromon said.

The two of them left.

"Eh……I got to help Ai and Mako bathe Peanut," Impmon said, "see ya,"

"……speaking of peanut," Guilmon said, "I have to make a peanut butter sandwich,"

"……and I'm helping," Calumon added.

"Me too!" Marineangemon piped in.

Impmon and Guilmon started down the slope leading down from the secret area with Calumon and Marineangemon hovering behind them.

"Since when do you help make a peanut butter sandwich?" Calumon asked glancing at Marineangemon.

"Since now," Marineangemon replied.

Wolfemon and Renamon watched as the forms of Marineangemon, Guilmon, Impmon and Calumon disappeared in the distance. Once they were sure of them being gone, Wolfemon turned to Gabumon. He was the only one still there. Wolfemon looked at Gabumon with an **Oo** expression on his face.

Gabumon grinned nervously. "Heh! Heh! I should get going too. See you later Wolfemon," the dog-reptile said before dashing off quickly.

Wolfemon turned to Renamon and looked at her confusedly.

"Is it me or-----did they leave just for the purpose of giving us privacy?" Wolfemon asked.

Renamon giggled.

"I think they did," Renamon replied. "I don't blame them though," she added.

She rose from her seat perched on top a rock and stood next to Wolfemon, beaming at him with flushed cheeks.

Wolfemon returned the smile as he stared charmingly into the cerulean eyes of Renamon.

"I'm really glad you've returned Renamon," Wolfemon said, "you know for awhile I thought that you would never come back with me but now-----now here you are--right in front of me looking just as lovely as you always are,"

The blush plastered on Renamon's cheeks reddened. The vixen looked towards the setting sun. The atmosphere had changed profoundly. The once cerulean tint of the sky was altered and replaced with the tangerine-pinkish luminosity that is sundown.

"The sunset looks beautiful today, don't you think?" Renamon asked.

"It does," Wolfemon said, "but I've seen something more beautiful. You."

Wolfemon took Renamon's hand into his and cupped on hand on her cheek. The two digimon stood gazing at one another pensively. Either was lost in the other's eyes.

"Renamon," Wolfemon whispered softly, "I love you."

"I love you too Wolfemon," Renamon said.

Wolfemon soothingly stoked Renamon's cheek. Renamon blushed. The two leaned forward and met in a passionate kiss. Renamon wrapped her arms around Wolfemon's neck and pulled him forward, intensifying their kiss. It was the first kiss the two of them had ever shared and it was zealous.

Wolfemon and Renamon continued their loving kiss……the burning sunset dying gradually behind their backs.

But even with the sudden change in the skies, neither Wolfemon nor Renamon bothered to break their kiss. They were too caught up in the passion of their emotions.

For this……this is their life.

This is their story.

This is their romance…………their _digital_ romance.

* * *

**THE END**

**Mistress of Serenity (Narrator):** And this t'is the end of the **Digital Romance III**. Readers of Digital Romance III you have arrived at the ending of the story.

I hope you all have enjoyed the epic trilogy I have bestowed upon you.

Before I make my dramatic departure, I cannot leave without giving a little something to my readers

-hands each reader a white card with golden lettering-

It's an invitation. All of my loyal readers and reviewers are cordially invited to my

"**EPILOGUE: AFTER PARTY**"

I hope you all will be able to attend because at my party, I'll be revealing a _cool secret_ to all of my readers. That's right a _cool secret_ and…you won't know unless you attend my party. I hope you all can attend.

**The Epilogue: After Party** will be hosted on at 10:30PM sharp on Friday tonight. Time runs differently in Trinidad so……alerts will be sent to all who wish to attend the party (unless you have me on alert already)

If you wish to attend the party, please indicate in your review.

I hope you guys can attend.

See you at the party.

Signed Mistress

* * *


	22. Epilogue: After Party

**EPILOGUE: AFTER-PARTY**

* * *

-You pass through a beautiful golden door and walk up a dazzling bronze staircase leading to the top floor of the building. Once you had arrived at the top of the building, you see a silver-tinted door with rhinestones embedded around the doorknob. The door opens up infront of you and I greet you humbly-

**Mistress of Serenity:** Hi there. I see that you have finally arrived. You are just in time.

-I lead you into a gorgeous ballroom. Inside the ballroom, there are crowds of other guests (mostly other readers and the characters from their fics) in addition to tables decorated with lovely tablecloths as well as trays upon trays of delicious delicacies (like cookies, chocolate-cake, fruit-cake Yush! I love fruit-cake, cheese-cake, ice-cream, etc) and drinks (like champagne, cola, Ruth beer, beer 0-o etc)-

**Mistress of Serenity:** You just make yourself comfortable and mingle with the crowd because after all it's a party!!

-Leaves you to mingle and----EAT (XD) and goes to the front of the room where there is a stage with a microphone and speaker surround-sound system (What? 0o the party is gonna go out with a bang)-

**Mistress of Serenity:** -speaks into microphone- Welcome everyone to the Annual Digital Romance After-Party. You don't know how happy I am to see so many familiar faces. I am even happier to see the faces of my fellow readers.

Even though some of my readers couldn't make it tonight, I'm still glad the rest of you came and speaking of my fellow readers, I would personally like to acknowledge the following writers:

Spiritual Wolf, Cager of Dreams, RomanceRighter, Madd the Sane, feral halliwell, Enigma Starflare, my friend Keyva, shenshen, ThunderDemon, Patamon299, Anime17, Kippi Okami, Kouji-wolf, Rogue Tramp, Pink Kunai

These writers are all the reviewers of my story Digital Romance and if it weren't for these readers the Digital Romance trilogy would not have been such a smashing success. Thanks to the readers above, the Digital Romance trilogy has a total of: 132 reviews!!

I thank you all especially my loyal readers/reviewers: Spiritual Wolf, RomanceRighter and Cager of Dreams, These three readers have been my royal reviewers for the whole trilogy and I appreciate it. You guys are the best.

–Hands Spiritual Wolf, RomanceRighter and Cager of Dreams each a golden trophy-

-Applause from everyone else-

**Mistress of Serenity:** And apart from my loyal readers/reviewers I believe the ones who should truly be receiving the most applause are them: the digimon and crew who acted in my epic trilogy. Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a healthy round of applause for:

**THE DIGIMON CREW**

Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon/Antylamon, Impmon/Beelzemon, Guadromon, Gabumon/Garurumon, Monodramon/Cyberdramon, Marineangemon and Calumon/Marineangemon.

**THE DIGIMON TAMERS**

Takato. Rika, Henry, Mia, Kazu, Kenta, Alex. Mako, Ai. Susie, Jeri and Ryo

**THE STARS**

Wolfemon and Renamon

**THE VILLAINS**

Centipedramon, Ankylomon. Skullgreymon, Firestegosmon……Churoo

**OTHER DIGIMON**

Renomon, Amethyst, Emperor Julius, Empress Celia, Midus. Calpin, Sarumon, Fat-Brownie, the Renomon guards (including Maten, Shalpin, Atoll and Tydon) and the remaining Renomons and Renamons.

-Applause-

**Terriermon:** Thank you. Thank you. You are too kind –walks onto the stage and bows before everyone but a cane reaches out and pulls him back behind the curtains-

**Mistress of Serenity:** -sweatdrops- O……kay. –Laughs nervously to the audience- Heh! Heh! One more time everybody. Give a round of applause to my wonderful characters especially to the stars of the fic Wolfemon and Renamon.

-Applause-

**Wolfemon & Renamon:** -bow- Thank-you

**Me (Mistress of Serenity):** Aren't they just the cutest couple everyone?

**Renomon:** Feh! You were supposed to put Renamon with me!

**Me:** No. Renamon was always going to end up with Wolfemon. Duh! They're both the stars! Besides I gave you Amethyst.

**Amethyst:** -hugs Renomon-

**Renomon:** Oh….her

**Wolfemon:** Ha! In your face Renomon!

**Me:** -sweatdrops- Eh…………? 0o'

**Renamon:** Hey Mistress, isn't it time for you to tell everyone your big surprise?

**Me:** Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Remember when I told everyone at the end of Chapter 20 that I had a cool secret that I would only reveal at the After Party? Well here it is……

-Takes microphone and walks out into the audience-

**Me:** Y'know----it has truly been awesome writing stories based on Digimon for the past years. I am proud to say that I enjoyed writing Digital Romance, Digital Romance II and Digital Romance III. It was my best work ever!

However……now that I have completed the Digital Romance series (alas) the time has come for me to move on to my next brilliant project!

Want to know what it is?

I'll give you a lil hint. JADECY come on out!

-Jadecy walks out onto the stage-

**Audience:** 0o?

**Me:** -smiles- That's right! You've guessed it! (If you've guessed it XD) My next fic will be a **NEOPETS FIC** dedicated to my fellow neopets (and petpets) who have all worked hard narrating the Digital Romance trilogy. Some of you –coughsKilalacoughsJasoncoughs- may already know the name of my upcoming neopets fic. But for those of you who don't know, the name of my neopets story is:

**Q.U.E.E.N: Knights of Neopia**

It is an intriguing tale based on the adventures of six special teenaged girls. These six girls have magically been transported into the world of Neopia and have each been blessed with magical powers and gifted abilities. Empowered with the elemental forces of earth, water, fire, ice, light and darkness, these six girls must work together as one in order to save the world of Neopia from malevolence of

Jhudora: the Darkest Faerie.

There you have it. The plot for my upcoming neopets fic. I already know that some of you are intrigued to read Q.U.E.E.N. (**Wolfemon:** coughsKilalacoughsJasoncoughs) but for the rest of you, if you wish to read my neopets fic then feel free to. I want everyone to read my neopets fic for I assure you it is gonna be awesome.

-Big applause-

**Me:** Q.U.E.E.N: Knights of Neopia will be coming out soon in December 2006. I'm not sure when in December but……y'know whatcha gotta do for the 411 on Q.U.E.E.N…….

**Wolfemon:** –coughsaddMistressonauthor'salertpleasecoughs-

**Me:** Eh……you get the picture I hope to hear from you all when I start Q.U.E.E.N. If you have any inquiries about Q.U.E.E.N, don't ask me. I'm saving all the surprises for when the story comes out. D

Well…I think I have babbled enough for the night. Now that cat is out of the bag……LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!

**Wolfemon:** -pulls out DJ system- Let's get this party rocking!!!

-Everyone starts to dance and have fun. Some are happy! Some are drunk (mostly the digimon and neopets----ya get the idea).

A drunken Cyberdramon dances on the dance floor shooting fireworks from his back. Everyone is amazed by the fireworks.-

**Me:** -watches the party from afar- XD I did say it would end with a bang!

See you dudes in December for Q.U.E.E.N.

Signed Mistress of Serenity

(GONE PARTYING)

* * *


End file.
